I Gave Him the Time
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Sequel to "Give Him the Time"
1. Shadow VS Water

Lee and Misaki walked back into the karaoke bar area holding hands, Misaki was smiling genuinely for the first time in a while.

Neji looked over and saw them coming, and smiled.

Misaki and Lee sat down in their seats and watched the next three people sing before Lee stood up to go the bathroom.

"I will be right back." Lee said, kissing Misaki on the cheek.

Misaki smiled again. "Okay." Misaki watched Lee walk away and said, "You said something, Neji…didn't you?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. It took him far too long to realize it, it was starting to piss me off."

Misaki chuckled. "Thank you."

"It wasn't anything."

Misaki looked over at Gai's seat and saw that it was empty. "By the way…where'd Gai-Sensei go?"

Neji sighed. "He signed up to sing."

"Oh my." That was all Misaki could really say, she was slightly scared of what Gai would pick to sing.

She had right to be scared, because Gai ended up picking the song "Macho Man". His students, once Lee returned, stared at him with an I-don't-know-him look. When Gai returned to his seat, there was no clapping, but many scared faces…and three mortified students.

When Team Gai left the karaoke bar, Misaki, Lee, and Neji walked much slower than him so as to not be too close to their crazy Sensei. When Gai stopped to see where his students were, they were near the pond.

"Come on now, hurry up!" Gai shouted for them.

Misaki, who was holding Lee's hand, shook her head. "Why do **we** have the eccentric Sensei?"

"**Bad** luck of the draw." Neji sighed.

Lee just laughed.

When the three teenagers caught up to their Sensei he nodded and told them to wait next to the pond while he went to go retrieve somebody. They sat down against the tree and waited for about an hour before someone asked where exactly Gai went.

Neji shrugged. "Beats me."

Misaki sighed and put her head on Lee's shoulder. She closed her eyes. _Finally, someone to love and love me in return. Somebody who won't criticize me because of what happened with my other team._

"There he is." Lee said almost directly after resting his head on Misaki's head.

Misaki opened her eyes and saw Gai walking up with Asuma and Shikamaru. "Who're they?"

Gai had heard her when he walked up and said, "Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara."

"Hey there." Asuma said, a cigarette in his mouth.

Shikamaru just sighed.

"Alright Gai, why'd you bring us all the way here?" Asuma asked.

Gai smiled. "Shadow versus water!"

"What?" Misaki and Shikamaru asked at the same time.

Gai smiled and gave Misaki a thumb's up. "You'll do just fine, Misaki!"

"So, Shikamaru is facing off with the new member of your team?" Asuma seemed interested.

"I'm not **that** new to the team anymore!" Misaki all but shouted. "I've been here for five months!"

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag…"

Misaki laughed. "That sounded me when I had to fight Lee five months ago."

"You gonna fight him or not?" Neji asked.

Misaki stood up, letting go of Lee's hand. "Of course. I can never turn down a challenge."

"Go Misaki!" Lee shouted.

Misaki smiled. "Shouldn't be too hard…I mean, how strong could he be?"

Asuma laughed. "A little cocky, aren't you…?"

Neji and Lee exchanged glances, they knew how strong Shikamaru was…but how much of a slacker he was too.

Misaki ran at Shikamaru as fast as she could and kicked him in the side, sending him flying towards the middle of the pond. Shikamaru managed to focus some chakra to his feet before landing though, so he didn't sink.

Shikamaru sighed again. _This one's strong __**and**__ feisty, not a good combination… Damn! I hate fighting women!_

Misaki ran towards Shikamaru again, but this time he jumped into the air and over Misaki's head, landing behind her.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted as his shadow on the water raced towards Misaki.

Misaki jumped onto a nearby cliff and dug a kunai knife into the rock. "Can't get me up here!"

_Unfortunately, she's right…what was it Gai said about water?_ Shikamaru thought, scratching the back of his head.

Misaki kneeled down on the cliff, concentrating some of her chakra to her right knee as she knelt. She quickly did hand signs and threw the kunai knife that was implanted in the cliff next to her into the water. "Water weapons barrage!"

Water kunai flew towards Shikamaru, who had to run all over the pond to avoid them. While Shikamaru was running, Misaki did the hand sign for water dragon and summoned it. She jumped off of the cliff and onto the dragon's head, canceling the weapons barrage. While Shikamaru didn't realize the 100-foot dragon just yet, everyone else did. Gai, who didn't see it before, and Asuma looked at the thing with their mouths wide open, the cigarette falling out of Asuma's mouth.

Shikamaru stopped running when he noticed a column of water rising from the pond and looked up to see the dragon. "Shit!"

Misaki looked down at Shikamaru and laughed, "You have two choices; give up now, or get eaten."

Shikamaru had thought about giving up until he saw that Misaki's shadow extended all way to the pond, and she didn't realize it. "Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow sped towards Misaki's.

Misaki laughed again. "It's not gonna work. I'm all the way up…" Misaki was suddenly standing straight up. "Wh-What's going on?"

"Guess I should tell you that your shadow reaches the pond. Easy for me." Shikamaru said, shrugging.

The water dragon disappeared when Misaki lost her concentration and she joined Shikamaru on the pond. They walked towards each other, Misaki unable to stop no matter what she tried. Shikamaru would've won…but…

"Shikamaru Nara, where the hell are you?!" Temari shouted walking towards the pond fast.

Shikamaru stopped. "Now of all times…?"

Temari walked onto the pond and turned Shikamaru to face her, causing Misaki to turn too. "Why are you here? I told you I was coming today!"

"I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of—"

Temari started shaking Shikamaru back and forth by the neck of his shirt, causing Misaki to start swaying (for lack of a better word) back and forth violently. "You said you were going to pick me up!"

Asuma, Gai, Neji, and Lee all exchanged glances that asked _"Should we help him for Misaki's sake?"_

"You crazy bitch, stop shaking him!" Misaki shouted, getting very dizzy.

Temari looked over at Misaki. "What did you call me?! And why's it matter to you?!"

"Look at the water!"

Temari looked at the water and saw a shadow with Shikamaru on one end and Misaki on the other. "Oops." She let go of him and Shikamaru attempted to regain his composure.

Shikamaru sighed and released the shadow possession jutsu and Misaki fell to her knees, trying to not fall into the water.

Temari walked over to Misaki and held out her hand. "Sorry, I didn't realize that Shikamaru had the shadow possession activated. By the way, I'm the Wind Sorceress Temari."

Misaki took her hand and stood up, trying not to fall again. "Misaki Kurana. I guess I can let you off this time…but if it happens again, I'm gonna be **really** pissed!"

Temari nodded. "It won't happen again, I promise. But why were you two fighting in the first place?"

"Blame Gai." Shikamaru said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

The three walked back to where the others waited and stood talking for some time before Shikamaru and Temari left.

"I have to go as well…I have things to do at home." Asuma said, smiling.

"You and Kurenai have fun then." Gai joked.

Asuma glared at him and left.

Lee and Misaki walked off while Neji and Gai were sparing on the water, wanting some time alone together. While they were walking, Misaki rested her head on Lee's shoulder again. Lee just smiled, thinking that he should have noticed his feelings for her long ago.

"Lee, where's your family?" Misaki asked, she had noticed that Lee lived alone since she had moved in with him but never asked.

Lee didn't say anything for a moment but answered, "I do not know."

Misaki didn't say anything, she felt horrible for asking.

"Well, well, isn't **this** touching?" Someone said from a nearby tree with a sarcastic voice.

Lee and Misaki turned in the direction of the voice and saw Sakura sitting on a tree branch, staring down at the two lovers.

"Sakura?" Misaki was confused as to why she was here. "Shouldn't you be with your team?"

Sakura jumped down from the branch and stood in front of them. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Misaki. I need some alone time with Lee."

Lee sighed. "Sakura, I do not wish to date you any longer."

"What?!" Sakura seemed very angry. "I told you I was going to think about it! I reached my decision; **I** want to go out with **you**! You should be **honored**!!"

Lee shook his head. "I am sorry. I did not realize how much I truly cared for Misaki until earlier today. I do not love you, I love her."

Misaki smiled, lightly blushing.

Sakura became very angry in that moment. "You bastard! How dare you choose that **bitch **over me!!"

Lee took a step forward. "If you wish to challenge me, go ahead! Do not harm Misaki though!"

"Lee…don't. This isn't something to start a fight over." Misaki said, tugging on Lee's sleeve. "She can call me what she wants, it's not like I haven't heard it before."

"I know…but it just makes me mad to hear her degrading you!" Lee nearly shouted. "I made me angry when your parents said it as well."

Sakura smirked. "If her parents said it, it must be true."

Lee let go of Misaki's hand and punched Sakura in the face.

"Lee, don't do this! It's not worth it!" Misaki shouted to Lee.

Sakura flew back into the same tree she jumped out of and laughed. "Perfect, a fight. I'll **prove** to you that I'm better than her." Sakura activated the clone jutsu and seven clones surrounded Misaki.

Misaki looked around her as the clones entrapped her. "Damn!"

"Misaki!" Lee tried turning around to help her but Sakura punched the ground and Lee became trapped in a prison of earth.

"She can't see…she'll never know if you just give me one kiss." Sakura said innocently.

Lee glared at Sakura and shook his head. "I will **never** do that to Misaki!"

Sakura went back to her pissed off mood when Lee said that. "Fine then, lets fight!"

Meanwhile Misaki was trying not to get killed by the equally pissed off Sakura clones. Since there wasn't even a drop of water in the area they were in, Misaki couldn't activate the water control…which made it even harder to fight. Luckily, Misaki had spent a lot of time with her team the past five months training in Taijutsu. So, at least, she could fight using that to preserve her chakra for the time being.

Misaki turned around to dispose of one clone as another came from behind her and kicked her leg where the knee brace was. It caused her to fall to the ground in pain; there was no possible way she could fight while in pain on the ground. The clones took advantage of this and tried to attack her, but she activated the shadow clone jutsu and her clones managed to dispose of Sakura's clones before too long.

Misaki sighed in relief and, with the help of a clone, stood up and ran over to the area where Sakura and Lee were fighting. Sakura looked up and saw Misaki standing on top of the earth that had risen around where her and Lee fought and became even angrier.

Sakura glared at Misaki and sent a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it flying towards her. Misaki didn't know about the paper bomb though and, when she tried to block it with another kunai, it blew up in her face, sending her falling to the ground.

Lee, not concerned with Sakura anymore, jumped over the earth Sakura had raised and landed next to Misaki, who had passed out when she hit the ground. "Misaki!" No answer… "Misaki, answer me!"

Sakura looked down and laughed from on top of the rock where she stood. "Too bad the bitch is unconscious. I would really have liked to kill her."

Lee glared up at Sakura. "What did she **ever** do to you?!"

Sakura didn't answer, not really sure what to say, but said, "She took away my everything."

"I was never yours!" Lee shouted. "I am Misaki's! I love her, and she loves me!"

Sakura scoffed. "That bitch deserves to die anyway. What kind of kid gets their own parents locked up?"

"Her parents attempted to take her life away! They condemned themselves!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Lee, Misaki!" Neji yelled as he ran up to the battle area with Gai trailing.

Lee looked over and saw Neji running over to them.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sakura laughed. "Not more people who care for that stupid bitch."

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!!" Lee shouted, his voice was becoming scratchy sounding from yelling at Sakura.

Neji stopped when he was standing in front of Lee. He looked at the unconscious Misaki and saw Sakura. "What's going on?"

"Neji, put Misaki on my back. I must get her to the clinic, fast." Lee ordered.

Neji nodded and helped Lee get Misaki on his back. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"I will explain later." Lee said quickly. "Just make sure that Sakura does not follow us…her clones as well."

Neji nodded and activated Byakugan.

Lee ran passed Gai, who also wanted an explanation, but Lee didn't even slow down. He ran as fast as he could towards the clinic, not sure of how badly the fall had injured her.

Tsunade looked over at Lee as he ran in. "She asleep or something?"

Lee shook his head violently. "Sakura threw a paper bomb at Misaki and she passed out. I do not know how badly she was injured."

Tsunade sighed angrily; making a mental note to lecture Sakura later. (Lecture here having the meaning of going to kill.) "Follow me, lets get her in a bed, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Lee followed Tsunade and laid Misaki down in a bed in the room that Tsunade entered. Tsunade noticed that there was some blood staining Misaki's knee brace and removed it to find that Misaki's knee was split open.

"Dammit!" Tsunade yelled. "Lee, go get another nurse, I have to stitch Misaki up."

Lee nodded and dragged Shizune, the nearest person, into the room. "Lady Tsunade requires your assistance."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune was confused, until she saw Misaki's knee. "Oh my god! What happened?!"

"You're asking me?!" Tsunade nearly yelled again. "I need to stitch up her knee, you're helping me!"

Shizune nodded and, after grabbing what she needed, said to Lee, "I'm sorry, sir, you have to step outside of the room right now."

Lee slowly walked out of the room and back to front to see if Gai and Neji would show up. After five minutes, they ran in and saw Lee sitting in a seat.

"Lee, where's Misaki?" Neji asked quickly.

Lee looked at the ground. "Sakura banged up Misaki's knee pretty bad. It is split open. Lady Tsunade and Shizune are stitching it right now."

Neji sighed in frustration.

Gai shook his head.

"Did you take care of Sakura?" Lee asked angrily.

Gai shook his head again. "Sorry, Lee, but she used a substitution jutsu and got away."

"Damn it!" Lee shouted. "I will never forgive her for doing this!"

Tsunade walked out and stood in front of the three boys. "Like I said, she'll be fine. She's just unconscious right now; but she should be up in a few hours. I strongly suggest that she stays here for tonight though, due to her knee."

Lee nodded. "I will stay with her."

Neji and Gai nodded. "I'll stay too."

Lee shook his head. "I want some time with Misaki alone. You do not have to stay."

Neji and Gai hesitated but nodded; they knew an excuse when they heard one.

"Okay, and she **will** need to come back in a week to get the stitches removed." Tsunade said. "The gash on her knee wasn't too bad, but bandages wouldn't have cut it."

The boys nodded and went to Misaki's room, where she slept peacefully. After an hour, Neji and Gai left Lee alone with his unconscious girlfriend.

Lee sat in a chair next to Misaki's bed holding her hand, like a person about to lose someone they loved to death. _I will not let Sakura get away with what she has done! She __**will**__ pay, I swear to you, Misaki._

Not too much longer later, like Tsunade had said, Misaki woke up. She looked over at Lee and smiled. "Hey there, tell me that you kicked her ass."

Lee shook his head, smiling. "Neji and Gai-Sensei fought her, but she escaped."

Misaki sighed. "Damn!" She tried to sit up, but got a headache when she tried and wound up lying down again. "Ow, headache!"

"That fall must have given you a knot in the back of your head." Lee said.

"My knee hurts like hell too. Well, I guess that clone **did** kick it." Misaki sighed.

"Lady Tsunade had to stitch your knee." Lee said, yawning.

"Oh!" Misaki yawned, "How long am I in for?"

"Until tomorrow." Lee smiled.

Misaki smiled. "That's good."

…

It was around ten o'clock that night when Lee's eyes started getting heavy, Misaki looked over at him, after shutting the curtain next to her bed, and saw that he seemed tired.

Misaki moved toward the wall and said, "You can lay down if you want."

"I think I will." Lee said, lying down next to Misaki.

The two faced each other and smiled, wrapping their arms around one another. Misaki buried her face into Lee's chest and closed her eyes. Lee wrapped his arms around Misaki in a tight embrace and closed his eyes, both happy that they didn't encounter a totally enraged Sakura today. If they had, Misaki would've probably died. They had only encountered a mildly angry Sakura today, but there was no telling what would later come.

Next Time:

The Three Sand Shinobi;

Misaki meets the man who nearly killed Lee two years ago during the Chunnin exams, a man who has a bad taste for other men – she thinks – and she already knows Temari.


	2. The Three Sand Siblings

Misaki opened her eyes the next day and found that she was looking at a still sleeping Lee. She smiled, every time she saw Lee's face it was a reminder that her life wasn't total hell. Soon after she woke up, Lee woke up as well.

Lee smiled when he saw Misaki's face. "Morning." He said while yawning.

Misaki, still smiling, replied. "And a **good** morning it is." She said, winking.

Lee blushed lightly, but still smiled. "Lady Tsunade could walk in at any moment though."

Misaki sighed. "I suppose you're right…" She winked again. "Lets get back to the house then."

Lee sighed this time.

Tsunade walked in when she heard talking and yelled, "One person to a bed!"

Lee jumped a little and stood up. "Yes, Lady Hokage!" He didn't want to risk her having anything in her hands that would inflict major pain, so he did as told.

Tsunade walked over to Misaki. "Nothing **funny** happened last night, I hope." She glared at Misaki; her eye was kind of twitching at the same time.

Misaki chuckled innocently. "Of course not! Do you honestly think we'd do that in a **hospital**…?"

Lee sighed quietly, recalling the conversation they had just a minute ago.

Tsunade tapped her pen on her clipboard and said, "Okay, you're good to go…**again**." Tsunade put major emphasis on the word "again".

Misaki stood up and stretched before her and Lee left the hospital and back to the house. Before they could get to the house though, Gai stopped them.

"Yes, Gai-Sensei?" Lee asked, kind of disappointed now.

"Do you remember Temari?" Gai asked mainly Misaki.

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, she's the reason that me and Shikamaru's match ended in a draw."

"Well, come meet her brothers." Gai said, leading them towards a hotel in the middle of Konoha.

Upon arriving, Misaki and Lee saw Lord Kazekage Gaara of the Desert, standing in between Wind Sorceress Temari and Puppet Master Kankuro. (Formal names…)

"Hey again." Temari said to Misaki and Lee. "These two are my younger brothers." She pointed to Gaara. "This my youngest brother, Gaara, the Kazekage." She pointed to Kankuro. "This is my not-so-much-younger brother Kankuro."

Gaara nodded his head and stayed quiet.

Kankuro, on the other hand… "Hey there, so who're you?" The exact opposite of Gaara's reaction.

"I'm Misaki Kurana." Misaki said, bowing her head in respect to Gaara.

"You should already know me." Lee said. "I am Rock Lee."

"Yeah…I know you." Gaara said before going back to his quiet state. It seemed like there was something on his mind.

"So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with us today…?" Temari asked. "Shikamaru's on a mission with his team, and we can't find Kenji anywhere."

The smile disappeared from Misaki's face as Temari mentioned Kenji. "K-Kenji?" Her eye started to twitch.

Temari nodded. "Kankuro's boyfriend."

Misaki fell backwards with shock from Temari's last statement. Everybody immediately looked at her with confusion, Gai and Lee knew that not a lot of things surprised her but this just happened to be an exception.

"Um…Misaki?" Lee knelt down and helped his girlfriend up off of the ground. "Will you be alright?"

Misaki chuckled, still reeling from the statement. "I think so…"

"Does it surprise you?" Gaara asked, his voice didn't have any emotion as he talked to Misaki.

"J-Just a little." Misaki said, trying to regain her composure.

Temari wasn't sure if she should say anything, but did. "Do you have a problem with gays?!"

Misaki shook her head. "Not at all. I just don't understand why he'd pick **Kenji** of all people."

"Is there something wrong with my choice in a boyfriend?!" Kankuro yelled at her.

"Yeah!" Misaki shrugged.

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"It's **Kenji**! Do you need more of an explanation?!" Misaki yelled back.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!"

Misaki didn't say anything at first, not sure how to say it, but finally said back, "I have to kill him."

Kankuro wanted to hit Misaki so badly, but knew that if he hurt one of Temari's friends she'd go crazy. "Why?"

Misaki looked at Kankuro with emotionless eyes, slightly like Gaara. "He made my life a living hell."

No one spoke, only teams Gai and Kakashi had really known about the reason Misaki resented Kenji so much. They had all wanted to forget the entire thing, just make it go away…but now it was obvious that it couldn't happen that way.

Gaara looked over at Misaki and said calmly, "If you touch him, I'll kill you."

Misaki looked over at Gaara and sighed. "You don't know about it, but it's something I have to do."

Gaara glared at Misaki with cold, murderous eyes. "Do I have to repeat it? If you touch him, I'll kill you!"

Misaki sighed and scratched the back of her head. "I'm just saying that Kankuro has a bad taste in men."

"HEY!" Kankuro shouted at her. "Well, who're **you** dating?!"

Misaki put her arms around Lee and looked at the sand siblings. "Lee."

Kankuro shook his head. "And I have a bad taste in men…"

"HEY!" Misaki tried to launch herself at Kankuro but was caught by sand. "What the hell?"

"Gaara put her down!" Temari yelled at her younger sibling.

Gaara sighed and allowed the sand to release her. "If you touch him, as well, next time I won't hesitate." He walked back into the hotel.

"He's kinda scary." Misaki said to nobody in particular.

Lee nodded. "I had to fight him in the Chunnin exams. He nearly killed me."

"He did?" Misaki looked back at Lee then over at the entrance of the hotel. "He didn't seem like the kind of person who would kill somebody unless it was necessary."

Temari and Kankuro shook their heads. They knew how impulsive to kill he once was.

"Back to the original reason you guys were brought here…wanna hang out today?" Temari asked again.

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, I'm in!"

Lee groaned in disappointment. "But Misaki…"

Misaki turned to Lee and whispered in his ear, "I'm going shopping for something, you'll like it." She hugged him and, when she pulled away, winked.

Lee nodded; he understood what she meant. "Well then, I will hang out with Neji today if he is not training with Hiashi."

Temari nodded. "You coming, Kankuro?"

Kankuro shook his head. "I'm gonna go look for Kenji again."

"Okay. Guess it's a girl's day." Temari smiled.

"Hey, lets invite Hinata and Ino!" Misaki suggested.

"Yeah! The more, the better!" Temari agreed with her really fast. "But, what about Sakura?"

Misaki and Lee tensed at the sound of her name. Temari realized that she had said something wrong, but didn't know how to correct herself.

"She's…training with Tsunade right now." Misaki said quickly, so as not to worry Temari.

"Okay." Temari just realized something though. "Ino's with team Asuma – Shikamaru's team – and they're gone today."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, we can still have Hinata join us."

Temari nodded and they poofed away to the Hyuuga estate.

…

When they arrived at the gate, they could hear Lee and Neji talking just inside the gate and decided just to jump over the 50-foot wall surrounding the estate. When they landed, Lee and Neji just sighed, having sensed their chakra when they poofed up to the gate.

"Hey Neji. Where's Hinata?" Misaki asked.

"In the kitchen." Neji said, pointing to the door.

"Thanks." Misaki said as her and Temari walked inside the main house.

Hinata looked up from her book when she heard Temari and Misaki enter. "Hi…?"

"Hey Hinata. Girl's day?" Temari said, leaning on the kitchen table across from where Hinata sat.

"Um, sure." She said, marking her place and standing up.

"Yaay!" Misaki nearly shouted. "Now we have three! Shame that's all we can get though."

Temari nodded.

"Wh-Where's everybody else?" Hinata asked.

"Well, Ino's on a mission and…Sakura…is training today." Misaki said, trying not to let distain pour from her voice when she said Sakura's name.

Hinata nodded. "Lets go then."

Hiashi saw Hinata leaving with the other two girls and stopped them. "Where are you going, Hinata?"

"I-I'm going shopping with Temari and Misaki." Hinata said quickly, knowing her father liked quick responses.

Hiashi nodded. "Be back before seven."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, Chichi."

The three girls walked off the estate grounds, just chatting and earning some odd looks from the two boys sitting near the entrance.

…

"Hey, Hinata, buy this!" Misaki joked as she picked up a micro-skirt from a nearby rack. "Kiba would **love** it."

Hinata blushed fiercely. "M-Misaki!"

Misaki and Temari laughed at Hinata's embarrassment.

"He would." Misaki continued, just watching Hinata's face get redder and redder.

Hinata grabbed the skirt from Misaki's hands put it back on the rack. "Th-That's not funny!"

Temari and Misaki just couldn't stop laughing. They had convinced Hinata to buy a couple of things, but some clothes she just refused to buy.

Hinata picked up a **short** black dress with a low v-cut, and tank-top-like straps. "Buy this, Temari."

Temari now blushed; she did normally wear clothes like that, but wasn't expecting Hinata to suggest it.

"I'm sure that Shikamaru would like it." Hinata chuckled.

Misaki started laughing, as Temari's face got red, knowing that Shikamaru would like it a lot.

Temari glared at them both and grabbed the dress. "I think I **will** buy it."

Hinata and Misaki exchanged stares and started laughing again; they didn't think that she would actually buy it.

Temari, wanting to continue the circle of picking-up-weird-ass-crap, picked up an ensemble that consisted of a bright red micro-skirt and a white, nearly see-through, belly shirt.

Misaki and Hinata exchanged glances, knowing whom Temari would suggest this outfit to.

"Hey, Misaki…don't you think that Lee would absolutely love you in this outfit?" Temari asked, trying not to laugh.

Misaki, expecting this, went over to the rack and grabbed one of the outfits that was her size. "I think he will."

Temari's mouth hung open, it wasn't funny for her. "That's not fair!"

Misaki laughed evilly. "You could **never** take me off guard."

Temari thought of something just then. "Is that Kankuro and Kenji over there?"

Misaki fell over, not expecting her to say that, and twitched.

Hinata and Temari nearly doubled over laughing, their sides started hurting when Misaki just sat there twitching. About that time, they regretted having coffee before shopping. It made them really hyper, which made the workers in the store wish they hadn't had coffee either.

About ten minutes later, they checked out of that store, much to the happiness of the workers, and walked to another store. Pretty much, their day consisted of trying to get each other to buy random stuff that was too small to be worn in public…or in private really. By the end of the day, each girl had about ten bags in each hand…and most of it was full of very, very small clothing.

"See you guys later. Chichi will be mad if I'm late." Hinata said, running off towards the estate.

"See ya." Temari and Misaki said as they walked to their respective places.

Lee was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Misaki walked in. He looked over and saw all the bags in her hands and sighed.

"What?" Misaki asked, shutting the door with her foot. "Lock the door, Lee."

Lee did as he was told and said, "Did you really need **all** of that?"

Misaki thought about it as she put the bags on the floor of her room. "I guess I didn't…but I thought 'what the hell'."

Lee sighed again. "Did you get what you went for?"

Misaki winked. "Yep."

Lee smiled. "Yaay!"

"Wait one second." Misaki said, shutting the door to her room.

When she came back out, she was wearing the micro-skirt and white belly shirt Temari had pretty much made her buy. But when she stepped out of her room, she wished she had been wearing normal clothes.

Neji looked over at Misaki when she walked out of her room and gave her a what-the-hell look.

Misaki blushed and ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her. _Bad timing, bad timing!!_

…

"Really?" Lee asked Neji, confirming what he had been told.

Neji nodded. "Lady Hokage wanted me to come tell you that's the reason the Sand Ninja are here."

"So, when is he expected?" Lee asked seriously.

Neji shrugged. "Not sure. But be ready."

Lee nodded. "I always am."

Just then Misaki walked out and Neji looked over at her, shocked, and Misaki ran back into her room, slamming the door. Neji looked back at Lee, completely confused, lightly blushing.

"Wh-What the hell?!" That was all Neji could really say, he wasn't expecting her to come out wearing that.

Lee blushed, he had completely forgotten about that after Neji told him the reason he had come. "It is best you forget that."

Neji kept looking between Lee and Misaki's bedroom door. "Wh-What **was** she wearing?"

Lee shook his head. "Like I said, forget it."

Neji shook his head for a moment then said, "Misaki will be ready as well, right…?"

Lee nodded. "I will make sure she is prepared."

Neji nodded. "Alright. Next time, though, I'm asking what the girls go shopping **for**."

Lee chuckled.

"Lady Hokage also said that it could be any day." Neji added on a more serious note.

Lee, serious again as well, nodded. "Do not worry. We will be ready."

"See you tomorrow then. Gai wants us to meet at Ichiraku tomorrow at nine o'clock." Neji said, walking away.

Lee closed the door and sighed. "Misaki, you can come out now."

Misaki slowly opened her door and looked out. "He's gone?"

Lee nodded.

Misaki sighed in relief and walked into the living room, Lee blushed a little himself when he realized what exactly she was wearing. "Um, next time could you warn me about unexpected visitors?" Misaki asked.

Lee nodded. "I will, do not worry about that."

Misaki walked over to Lee and kissed him on the lips, Lee wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and kissed her back. But before anything else happened, he pulled away and said, "Misaki, I have to tell you something."

Misaki looked concerned but nodded. She sat down on the couch next to Lee as he explained.

"Orochimaru is going to attack this village." Lee said seriously. "Lady Hokage is not sure when, but she said that it could be any day now."

"He's going to…attack?" Misaki was scared; she knew that Orochimaru was leader of the Sound Ninja and that he would most likely try to kill her for what happened.

Lee nodded. "Neji was here to deliver Lady Hokage's message."

Misaki nodded. "I understand…but Lee, he might try to kill me. Orochimaru isn't somebody to forget something when two Leaf Shinobi are killed and the other escapes."

Lee hugged Misaki. "I know that you are scared, but I will **not** allow him to harm you."

Misaki smiled and hugged Lee back. "Thank you."

Lee and Misaki pulled away from each other, neither was in the mood to do much of anything anymore. Misaki stood up and walked into her room to put on a black nightgown before rejoining Lee on the couch, who had changed into night pants. The two watched TV, Misaki was leaning on Lee chest once he reclined a bit on the couch. About two hours later, they fell asleep, Lee's left arm around Misaki's waist and Misaki pretty much lying on Lee.

Next Time:

Surprise!;

Oh shit, this isn't good!


	3. Surprise

(A/N: Forgive me for this being so long, I was watching _RENT_ and got bored…)

…

Lee and Misaki woke up around eight the next morning, still on the couch. Misaki looked up at the clock on the wall and woke up Lee…by slamming her door so she could change. Lee woke up and looked at the clock, but was completely calm. That was unusual for him; normally he'd be rushing to him room to change, just like Misaki. Instead he walked over to Misaki's room and walked in.

Misaki looked over when she heard the door open, but was relieved when it was just Lee. "Get ready, we have to meet our team at Ichiraku in an hour." She had eavesdropped last night while trying to stop blushing.

Lee walked over to Misaki, who was still wearing her nightgown but trying to get some clothes from her closet, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Misaki didn't do anything for a moment but kissed him back with the same intensity that he kissed her with. At first that was as far as it seemed it was going to go, but soon enough Misaki let Lee's tongue explore her mouth. Lee picked up Misaki and threw her onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

They kissed feverishly, tasting each other. They rolled over – Misaki was on top now. Lee tried to roll back over, but Misaki disallowed him.

"No way." Misaki said, taking off her nightgown.

Lee smirked. "Fine by me." He quickly took off his night pants and boxers, throwing them to the side.

…

"Where the hell are they?!" Neji shouted for anyone within a three-block radius to hear.

Gai shrugged. "Maybe they woke up late."

Neji sighed then suddenly recalled what Misaki had been wearing last night when he was over. He rested his head on the bar of Ichiraku and almost starting hitting his head on it.

Gai cringed a bit when Neji starting hitting his headband, which was on his head, on the bar. "Um…"

_I __**hope**__ that was just a plain out coincidence._ Neji thought as he lifted his head from the bar.

"Sorry we're late!" Misaki said as she and Lee walked up to Ichiraku.

"Late?!" Neji shouted again. "You're **beyond** late!"

"What time is it?" Lee asked, not really sure.

Neji pointed to the clock on the wall of Ichiraku and said, "It's almost ten!"

Misaki and Lee chuckled innocently, both saying that they "woke up late".

Gai nodded. "See, I told you."

Neji sighed, seriously doubting it.

"Lets go to Hokage Tower, Lady Tsunade wanted us there." Gai said seriously.

The three teenagers nodded and followed their Sensei, a little bit slower than usual, to Hokage Tower. After a few minutes, Lee ran up to Gai to ask him something, leaving Neji and Misaki…which was **very** awkward.

"Why were you **really** late?" Neji asked suspiciously.

Misaki cleared her throat, not expected Neji to ask. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you think I'm **stupid**?!"

_I was hoping…_ "What are you referring to?" Misaki didn't want to really tell him, so she delayed.

Neji sighed. "I was referring to your choice of clothing last night."

Misaki blushed; she had hoped Neji pushed that out of his mind.

"Well?"

"Alright, you win." Misaki said, looking at the ground.

"Really?" Neji seemed impressed – that she admitted it – and disgusted at the same time. "That's why you guys were late, seriously?"

Misaki nodded just a little. "Do **not** say a word, or I will personally rip your throat out!!" She threatened, her voice slightly demonic.

"I won't say anything…don't worry about that." Neji sighed.

As the four people approached Hokage Tower, they could see Tsunade waiting impatiently for them at the door. As they entered, Tsunade asked Misaki how she was feeling and said that was her so-called check-up for now.

When they entered the meeting room, Misaki's eye twitched when she saw Kankuro with one arm around Kenji's shoulders, and saw Sakura sitting there. Lee and Neji pretty much had to drag her to her seat so that she would sit down and not just stand there twitching.

Tsunade sat down at the head of the table, her eyes resting upon her guests; the Sand Siblings, Team Gai, and Team Kakashi. "Now then, I have informed you all of the current situation. Orochimaru is due to attack, that's why I have summoned the Kazekage and his siblings here."

All eyes were on Tsunade, nobody really caring who was around them; this was a serious matter.

"This could mean war with the Hidden Sound…most likely, that's what this will lead to." Tsunade was incredibly serious, surprising most people in the room. "But, regardless, until he attacks we have no choice but to be prepared. Even our informants in the Sound Village weren't able to get a precise day for the attack, just that it's soon."

"Lady Tsunade, the children in the academy are too young to fight." Misaki pointed out. "They'll be killed if they even **try** to fight the Sound Shinobi."

Tsunade nodded. "I'm aware of this. There're special tunnels under the village for such an emergency, they will escape there with some Chunnin and Jonnin."

"Chunnin and Jonnin?"

"Somebody has to guard them, just in case." Tsunade turned back to everybody at that point. "You have been the chosen few to serve as temporary ANBU Black-ops. Team Gai and Team Kakashi, you'll lead the attack on Orochimaru when he appears."

All eight of the Shinobi nodded, they understood their duty.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, you'll back them up. If it looks to be getting to much for them to be fighting, you'll step in and take their place." Tsunade said to the Sand Siblings. "Same thing applies if any of them get hurt."

The Sand Siblings nodded, they got the easy job.

Misaki sighed inwardly. _It's not fair; they get the __**easy**__ job!!_

"Dismissed." Tsunade said and everyone but Misaki left the room.

"Um, Lady Tsunade?" Misaki approached the not-as-serious Hokage.

Tsunade turned to her. "Yeah?"

Misaki looked to make sure the door to the meeting room was closed before saying, "I-I need, um, a…s-something at the clinic."

Tsunade sighed; she got this a lot when she was working. "How long ago?"

Misaki blushed. "Th-This morning."

Tsunade shook her head. "Too early to know for sure. Have you felt any sharp pains in your stomach or something?"

Misaki shook her head. "I-It's just that…a-all the women in my family get p-pregnant at a young age. I'd prefer not to continue that."

Tsunade sighed, she got people saying something along those lines a lot as well. "If you didn't want a child, you shouldn't have had sex in the first place."

Misaki sighed now, knowing that Tsunade was right. "Wh-When should I-I come back?"

Tsunade thought for a moment, then said, "A week, at least. Be careful though, Orochimaru could attack at any moment. That's not something you need to be thinking about on the battlefield." (A/N: Yeah, I know that I'm speeding up the process by like five weeks, but I really don't wanna write to where she had to wait six weeks, because of in a later chapter.)

Misaki nodded and walked out of the door, to find that the rest of her team was waiting impatiently at the end of the hall. She sighed, knowing that she would have to tell Lee later about having to see Tsunade…again.

"What the hell took you so long?" Neji asked, slightly angry at having to wait.

Misaki quickly thought up something. "Tsunade wanted to talk to me about possibly coming in next week for an appointment."

Gai and Lee nodded.

Neji sighed and shook his head. "She just warned us about Orochimaru and now she wants to have you go into the clinic."

Misaki shrugged. "If Orochimaru hasn't attacked by then, I'll go in."

Lee nodded, satisfied with the excuse. Neji didn't seem convinced, but left it at that. Gai didn't really care, as long as she had come out before too long.

"Well then, who's up for more café food?" Gai asked.

"Why?" All three of the teens asked, confused.

"The Kazekage, his siblings, and Kakashi's team invited us." Gai said.

"We had to get six people to invite us?" Neji asked, really confused.

Gai shrugged and led his team to Konoha Café, this being their second time there they felt more relaxed about being there…even after what happened last time. They found the other six people and sat down, Gai and Kakashi – once again – went to go and get food.

This time, Neji **and** Misaki glared at Kenji. Misaki was actually glaring at Kankuro, but it looked like she was glaring at Kenji. Kankuro and Kenji mainly ignored them, but couldn't help but glare back after some time of getting glared at.

Kakashi and Gai returned with the food and when everyone was done, they started to debate…actually they were yelling at each other again. Kenji and Misaki were yelling at each other over whose boyfriend looked better, and – somehow nobody noticed this – which one was better in bed. Neji had gone back to the Hyuuga estate a couple of minutes ago because Hiashi had wanted to help him improve the Rotation that day. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara had left just after Neji had, needing to make sure Gaara didn't kill anybody because of the yelling. Sakura had left without anybody noticing who knows how long ago. And everybody else was just too wrapped up in their own little "debate" to notice what Kenji and Misaki were yelling at each other about.

Nearly an hour later, the manager kicked them out for yelling at each other and disturbing the peace of his café. Kakashi, Naruto, Kenji, Misaki, Lee, and Gai stopped yelling at each other once out of the café.

"That place must have like a you-must-yell-at-people thing installed." Misaki said, glaring at the café.

Kenji shrugged.

Gai sighed. "Well, maybe we should just go home for now. We can meet at Ichiraku Ramen later."

Naruto smiled widely. "Yaay!"

"No!" Was the immediate answer from Misaki, Kenji, and Lee.

"How about we go to the karaoke bar?" Misaki suggested.

Everybody agreed with her on that and decided to meet there at around four in the afternoon, about four hours from then, and stay there for the most of the night.

When they were back home, Misaki told Lee why she had stayed behind back at Hokage Tower.

Lee didn't say anything at first but then said, "I am sorry."

Misaki shook her head and sat down on the couch next to him. "It's alright, it's my fault too." Misaki rested her head on Lee's shoulder.

Lee rested his head on Misaki's and nearly fell asleep, their hands interlocked.

…

Neji walked off of the Hyuuga estate grounds to go to Lee and Misaki's house, bored. He knew that they had probably gotten kicked out of the café; the owner was getting pissed when he left. Their house wasn't that far of a walk, so he got there quickly. When he knocked on their door, it took Lee a moment to wake up and answer the door.

"Who is it?" Misaki asked tiredly.

"Neji." Lee said, standing aside so Neji could come inside.

"Fall asleep?" Neji asked, as if it were obvious.

"Yep." Lee said, stretching.

Misaki looked at the clock, it was nearly three. "We should get going, we need to be there in an hour. By the way, Neji, we're going to the karaoke bar and staying there for a while."

"Kenji, Naruto, and Kakashi are joining us." Lee said, grabbing the house keys.

Since Misaki moved in with him, Lee has actually been locking the front door because Misaki had pestered him about it. Neji sighed but followed them to the karaoke bar anyway.

When they arrived, everybody else was already there. Naruto was singing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from _The Lion King_. It was true that they knew Naruto could be like a kid most of the time, but that was just a little eccentric for him.

"Neji's joining us?" Gai wasn't expecting Neji to come.

Misaki nodded. "He dropped by our house and decided to come."

Kenji didn't say anything, just sighed at his teammate's lack of shame.

When Naruto walked back down to the table, he was laughing at himself. Misaki sat down and almost immediately stood back up and ran to the stage, dragging Lee with her. She told him the song and he reluctantly agreed to it. The song was "Light My Candle" from _RENT_.

…

Lee- _What'd you forget?_

Misaki-_ Got a light?_

Lee- _I know you, you're…_ You're shivering

Misaki- _It's nothing_

_They turned off my heat_

_And I'm just a little weak on my feet_

_Would you light my candle?_

What are you staring at?

Lee- _Nothing_

_Your hair in the moonlight_

_You look familiar_

_Can you make it?_

Misaki- _Just haven't eaten much today_

_At least the room_

_Stopped spinning anyway_

_What?_

Lee- _Nothing_

_Your smile reminded me of –_

Misaki-_ I always "remind people of"_

_Who is she?_

Lee- _She died_

_Her name was April_

Misaki- _It's out again_

_Sorry 'bout your friend_

_Would you light my candle?_

Lee- _Well?_

Misaki- _Yeah?_

Lee- _Oh, the wax_

It's –

Misaki-_ Dripping_

I like it between my –

Lee- _Fingers_

_I figured_

_Oh, well, good night_

It blew out again?

Misaki- _No, I think that I dropped my stash_

Lee- _I know I've seen you out and about_

_When I used to go out_

_Your candle's out_

Misaki- _I'm illin'_

_I had it when I walked in the door_

_It was pure_

_Is it on the floor?_

Lee- _The floor?_

Misaki- _They say that I have the best ass_

_Below 14__th__ street_

Is it true?

Lee- _What?_

Misaki- _You're staring again_

Lee- _Oh, no_

_I mean, you do have a nice –_

_I mean, you look familiar_

Misaki-_ Like your dead girlfriend_

Lee- _Only when you smile_

_But I'm sure I've seen you_

_Somewhere else_

Misaki- _Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?_

_That's where I work_

_I dance_

Lee- _Yes_

_They used to tie you up_

Misaki- _It's a living_

Lee- _I didn't recognize you_

_Without the handcuffs_

Misaki- _We could light the candle_

_Oh, won't you light the candle?_

Lee- _Why don't you forget that stuff_

_You look like you're 16_

Misaki-_ I'm 19_

_But I'm old for my age_

_I'm just born to be bad_

Lee-_ I once was born to be bad_

_I used to shiver like that_

Misaki- _I have no heat, I told you_

Lee- _I used to sweat_

Misaki- _I got a cold_

Lee- _Uh-huh, I used to be a junkie_

Misaki- _But now and then I like to feel good_

Lee- _Uh-huh_

_Oh, here_

Misaki- _What's that?_

Lee- _Candy-bar wrapper_

Misaki- _We could light the candle_

_Oh, what'd you do with my candle?_

Lee- _That was my last match_

Misaki-_ Out eyes'll adjust_

_Thank God for the moon_

Lee- _Maybe it's not the moon at all_

_I hear Spike Lee's shootin'_

_Down the street_

Misaki- _Bah humbug_

_Bah humbug_

Lee- _Cold hands_

Misaki- _Yours too_

_Big_

_Like my father's_

_Do you wanna dance?_

Lee- _With you?_

Misaki- _No, with my father_

Lee- _I'm Roger_

Misaki- _They call me_

_They call me Mimi_

…

When they returned to their seats, their team, Naruto, Kenji, and Kakashi gave them a weird look.

"It was too quiet." Misaki said.

Lee chuckled. "I just went along with it."

Neji, Kenji, and Kankuro sighed. Naruto laughed, not sure **what** to make of the performance. Kakashi and Gai shook their heads.

Naruto gave Kenji an evil smile. "Your turn."

"Huh?" Kenji really didn't want to sing.

Kankuro nodded. "Come on, you can do it!"

"But, I'm not any—"

"I hate it when people degrade themselves." Neji said, only half-glaring at him. "Now, get up there and **sing**!"

Kenji groaned.

"Come on, Kenji, you can do it!" Misaki and Lee urged him on. Misaki just wanted to see him make an ass of himself.

Kenji sighed, defeated. "Fine."

Kenji walked up to the stage and chose to sing "One Song, Glory" from _RENT_.

…

_One song_

_Glory_

_One song before I go_

_Glory_

_One song to leave behind_

_Find one song_

_One last refrain_

_Glory_

_From the pretty-boy front man_

_Who wasted opportunity_

_One song_

_He had the world at his feet_

_Glory_

_In the eyes of a young girl_

_A young girl_

_Find glory_

_Beyond the cheap colored lights_

_One song_

_Before the sun sets_

_Glory_

_On another empty life_

_Time flies_

_Time dies_

_Glory_

_One blaze of glory_

_One blaze of glory_

_Glory_

_Find glory_

_In a song that rings true_

_Truth like a blazing fire_

_An eternal flame_

_Find one song_

_A song about love_

_Glory_

_From the soul of a young man_

_A young man_

_Find the one song_

_Before the virus take hold_

_Glory_

_Like a sunset_

_One song_

_To redeem this empty life_

_Time flies_

_And then no need_

_To endure anymore_

_Time dies_

…

The two teams were silent; he was amazing. Misaki's mouth was hanging open, impressed. She was kind of disappointed that she didn't get to tease Kenji about it later though.

Kenji sat back down and sighed.

Neji, surprisingly enough, started clapping first. Which caused the entire karaoke bar to clap for Kenji. Kenji lightly blushed and hid his face.

"Why are you hiding your face, Kenji? You're awesome!" Misaki said to him.

Now Kenji looked at Misaki strange. "Is there something wrong with you two?"

Misaki crossed her arms over her chest. "I gave you a complement and you ask if there's something wrong…?"

Lee smiled, still impressed. "You were really good, Kenji. You should sing again."

Kenji shook his head. "I'll skip."

They started talking for about ten to fifteen minutes before Misaki deemed it too quiet again. Unfortunately, for them, the Sand Siblings decided to walk in at that moment…bad timing.

"I've got an idea. Temari, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Kenji, and Kankuro get on the stage. I've got to go get somebody." Misaki said as she poofed away.

The people Misaki told to get on stage did, though Kenji and Gaara both had to be pretty much dragged up to the stage. When Misaki returned, she had fetched Team Asuma.

Temari smiled as she saw Shikamaru, but was confused as to why Misaki brought them.

Misaki pushed the other three onto the stage. "We need a long table, and some chairs. This one we're gonna dance to."

_Oh God…_ Kenji sighed.

Once everything was set, Misaki told everybody their parts for the song "La Vie Boheme" from _RENT_. (I was watching _RENT_, gimme a break!)

…

Kenji- _Who died?_

Chouji- _Our Akita_

Lee & Neji- _Evita_

Chouji- _You make fun_

_Yet I'm the one_

_Attempting to do some good_

_Or do you really want_

_A neighborhood_

_Where people piss_

_On your stoop every night?_

_Bohemia_

_Bohemia's a fallacy in your head_

_This is Calcutta_

_Bohemia is dead_

Neji- _Dearly beloved_

_We gather here_

_To say our goodbyes_

_Here she lies_

_No one knew her worth_

_The late, great daughter_

_Of Mother Earth_

_On these nights_

_When we celebrate the birth_

_In that little town of Bethlehem_

_We raise our glass_

_You bet your ass_

_To_

_La vie_

_Boheme_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

_La vie boheme_

_La vie boheme_

_La vie boheme_

Neji- _To days of inspiration_

_Playin' hooky_

_Makin' somethin' out of nothin'_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _The need to express_

_To communicate_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _To going against the grain_

_Going insane_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _Going mad_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _To loving tension_

_No pension_

_To more than one dimension_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _To starving for attention,_

_Hating convention, hating pretension_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _Not to mention, of course_

_Hating dear old Mom and Dad_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

_La vie boheme_

Neji- _To riding your bike midday_

_Past the three-piece suits_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _To fruits_

_To no absolutes_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _To Absolut_

_To choice_

_To the Village Voice_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _To any passing fad_

_To being an us for once_

_Instead of a them_

Everyone- _La vie boheme_

Misaki & Kenji- _La vie boheme_

Shikamaru- _(Clears throat)_

Ino- _Hey, mister_

_She's my sister_

Gaara- _So that's five miso soup_

_Four seaweed salad_

_Three soy-burger dinner_

_Two tofu-dog platter_

_And one pasta with meatless balls_

Lee- _Ew…_

Kankuro- _It tastes the same_

Misaki- _If you close your eyes_

Gaara-_ And 13 orders of fries, is that it here?_

Everyone- _Wine and beer!_

Misaki-_ To handcrafted beers_

_Made in local breweries_

Misaki & Kenji- _To yoga_

_To yogurt_

_To rice and beans and cheese_

_To leather_

_To dildos_

_To curry vindaloo_

_To huevos rancheros_

_And Maya Angelou_

Misaki, Kenji, Kankuro, and Ino- _Emotion, devotion_

_To causing a commotion_

_Creation_

_Vacation_

Neji- _Mucho masturbation_

Kankuro & Ino- _Compassion_

_To fashion_

_To passion when it's new_

Kankuro- _To Sontag_

Kenji- _To Sondheim_

All girls- _To anything taboo_

Lee & Kankuro- _Ginsburg, Dylan, Cunningham_

_And Cage_

Kankuro- _Lenny Bruce_

Lee- _Langston Hughes_

Ino- _To the stage_

_To Uta_

Kankuro- _To Buddha_

Everyone- _Pablo Neruda too_

Neji & Misaki- _Why Dorothy and Toto_

_Went over the rainbow_

_To blow off Auntie Em_

Everyone- _La vie boheme_

Shikamaru- _Sisters?_

Ino & Temari- _We're close_

Kankuro & Kenji- _Brothers_

Everyone- _Bisexuals, trisexuals_

_Homo sapiens_

_Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men_

_Pee-wee Herman_

_German wine, turpentine_

_Gertude Stein_

_Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa_

_Carmina Burana_

_To apathy_

_To entropy_

_To empathy_

_Ecstasy_

_Vάclav Havel_

_The Sex Pistols_

_8BC_

_To no shame_

_Never playin' the fame game_

Kankuro- _To marijuana_

Everyone- _To sodomy_

_It's between God and me_

_To S & M_

Chouji- _Waiter, waiter, waiter, waiter_

Everyone-_ La vie boheme_

Kankuro- _In honor of the death of bohemia…_

_An impromptu salon will commence_

_Immediately following dinner_

_Maureen Johnson_

_Back from her spectacular_

_One-night engagement_

_At the 11__th__ street lot_

_Will perform Native American tribal chants_

_Backwards_

_Through her vocoder while accompanying_

_Herself on the electric cello_

_Which she ain't never studied_

Lee- _And Mark Cohen will preview_

_His new documentary_

_About his inability to hold an erection_

_On the High Holy Days_

Neji- _And Mimi Marquez_

_Clad only in bubble-wrap_

_Will perform her famous_

_Lawn-chair handcuff dance_

_To sounds of iced tea_

_Being stirred_

_And Roger will attempt to write_

_A bittersweet, evocative song_

…_That doesn't remind us_

_Of "Musetta's Waltz"_

Kankuro- _Angel Dumott Schunard will model_

_The latest fall fashions from Paris_

_While accompanying herself_

_On the 10-gallon plastic pickle tub_

Kenji- _And Collins will recount_

_His exploits as anarchist_

_Including the tale of his successful_

_Reprogramming_

_Of the MIT retro-reality_

_Equipment to self-destruct_

_As it broadcasts the words:_

Everyone- _Actual reality, ACT UP, fight AIDS_

[They decide to skip the next part…]

Everyone- _To dance_

Misaki- _No way to make a living_

_Masochism, pain, perfection_

_Muscle spasms, chiropractors_

_Short careers, eating disorders_

Everyone- _Film_

Neji- _Adventure, tedium_

_No family, boring locations_

_Darkrooms_

_Perfect faces, egos, money_

_Hollywood and sleaze_

Everyone- _Music_

Kenji- _Food of love, emotion_

_Mathematics, isolation_

_Rhythm, power_

_Feeling, harmony_

_And heavy competition_

Everyone- _Anarchy_

Kankuro & Ino- _Revolution, justice_

_Screaming for solutions_

_Forcing changes, risk and danger_

_Making noise and making pleas_

Everyone- _To faggots, lezzies, dykes_

_Cross-dressers too_

Ino- _To me_

Kenji- _To me_

Everyone- _To you and you and you_

_You and you_

_To people living with_

_Living with, living with_

_Not dying from disease_

_Let he among us without sin_

_Be the first to condemn_

_La vie boheme_

_La vie boheme_

_La vie boheme_

Neji- _Anyone out of the mainstream_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _Is anyone in the mainstream?_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _Anyone alive with a sex drive_

Everyone else- _La vie boheme_

Neji- _Tear down the wall_

_Aren't we are all?_

_The opposite of war isn't peace_

Temari- _What is?_

Neji- _It's creation_

Everyone- _Woo!_

_La vie boheme…_

_Viva la vie boheme!_

…

The people in the karaoke bar were kind of shocked that they chose to sing a seven minute song, and that it sounded really good…but mainly it was "La Vie Boheme", a weird-ass song, for lack of a better way of describing it. While on the way back to the table, Misaki got glares from everyone except Lee. Especially Ino and Temari, who had the parts of Maureen and Joann…Temari and Ino kind of hated each other with a fiery, burning passion.

Temari grabbed Shikamaru by the collar of his shirt and yelled, "You're coming with me!" She then proceeded to drag him out of the karaoke bar and back to her hotel room.

Misaki, Lee, and Neji exchanged glances. They didn't really think it was too bad of a song to sing; in fact they had enjoyed it a little.

Kenji, Kankuro, and Gaara sighed. Gaara, whose part was the waiter, didn't really care since he didn't have to sing very much. Kankuro and Kenji had actually enjoyed their make-out scene right before they had to shout _"Brothers"_. But, it would make sense that Ino and Temari hated their parts as Maureen and Joann…just because they hated each other so much.

Everybody stayed and talked for about three hours before heading home. By then, it was nearly eight o'clock.

Lee and Misaki were on guard on their way home, not sure if Orochimaru would come out of the blackness of the night and destroy them.

When they entered their home, they relaxed. Misaki went into her room and changed into a long blood red nightgown and Lee changed into dark green night pants.

Lee and Misaki laid down on the couch together, not really wanting to be separated for the night, and fell asleep.

…

The next morning, about five a.m., Misaki woke up and felt sick. She ran into the bathroom and puked, internally cursing herself for yesterday. Lee woke up as Misaki was throwing up and ran in the bathroom.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Lee asked, holding back her hair.

Misaki shook her head. "I think…I-I caught something." She knew what it was though, morning sickness.

Lee just stood behind Misaki, holding her hair back while she threw up. When she was done, she grabbed a rag and wiped off her face. She shoved Lee out of the bathroom and got into the shower.

When she stepped out, she realized that she had forgotten to grab clothes and shouted for Lee to get her some. He did as he was told and gave them to her. Misaki walked out of the bathroom in her usual ensemble. She knew that she was going to have to start buying clothes that will have to fit her in about three or four weeks though.

Misaki sat down next to Lee, she already regretted what she had done and hoped that she had just caught a stomach virus.

…

The next week was the same routine, except Lee didn't know about her getting sick in the morning. Misaki wanted it to stay that way until she saw Tsunade.

Misaki left about seven that morning, leaving a note for Lee to tell him where she was. When she arrived at the clinic, Misaki saw Tsunade standing at the counter, waiting for her, as usual.

"Come on back." Tsunade said, leading her to the back of the clinic.

Misaki followed Tsunade, praying that she saw nobody here that she knew.

"Alright, I'll leave you with Shizune for a while. I have to go check on another patient real quick."

Misaki nodded and walked into the room where Shizune sat waiting.

A few minutes later Misaki was sitting in the room alone, wondering if this was how people felt when they waited to hear how long they had to live.

Tsunade walked into the room with a clipboard in her hands and asked, "Okay, do you want the shitty news or the really shitty news?"

Misaki sighed. "Shitty for five-hundred."

Tsunade laughed sarcastically before saying, "You're pregnant."

Misaki looked at the ground, a wave of regret flooded over her. Her and Lee were too young to raise a child, but now they had no other choice. _Shit, fuck, damn it, son of a bitch!_

Tsunade waited a moment for Misaki to compose herself before going on. "Have you had any morning sickness lately?"

Misaki nodded. "The past week."

Tsunade nodded. "Okay. Also, my spies have warned me that Orochimaru will attack in two days." As Tsunade turned to leave, she stopped and said, "By the way, that was the really shitty news."

Misaki sat there, Tsunade allowed her to, and just let it sink in. She was going to be a mother…and Lee was going to be a father.

The current issue at the front of Misaki's mind was: _How the fuck am I going to tell him?_

Next Time:

How To Say What I Cannot;

Damn it!


	4. How to Say What I Cannot

Misaki stood up from the chair and walked out of the room, waving to Shizune as she left the clinic. As she walked out, Misaki saw Hinata and Kiba walking arm in arm seemingly having nothing to worry about. The exact opposite of what was going through her mind at this point.

Misaki walked slowly through the streets of Konoha while trying to think of the simplest way to tell Lee that she was pregnant. Misaki looked up at the sky once the house came into sight about ten minutes later, hoping for something to just kill her in that moment. She didn't want to tell him, but knew she had to.

When Misaki walked into the house, she greeted by Lee hugging her tight. She hugged him back, shaking a little.

Lee let her go and shut the door. "Are you okay? You are shaking."

Misaki sat on the couch and looked down at the ground. "Lee…I don't…I don't know…w-what to say, or how to say it."

Lee sat down next to her, resting his hand on her hand. "What did Lady Tsunade say?"

Misaki sighed; trying to collect what little composure she had left. "…Orochimaru is due to attack in two days."

Lee nodded. "Okay…but that would not be something to be shaking over. Is it?"

Misaki shook her head, unable to deny that she wouldn't be shaking over something like that.

"Then…the reason you went in…?" Lee didn't want to ask, but knew that he had to.

Misaki collapsed into Lee's chest and started sobbing. She started yelling something, but Lee couldn't understand a word.

"You are going to have to stop crying so that I may understand what is going on." Lee said, though he already had an idea of what Misaki was crying over.

It took Misaki about two minutes to stop sobbing enough to the point where Lee could understand what she was saying.

"I can understand you now. Please, tell me what is wrong." Lee said, one arm around her.

Misaki sniffed and said, "I-I…I'm…p-pregnant!"

Lee didn't say anything at first, which worried Misaki, but he rested his face in her hair and wrapped his other arm around her.

Misaki hugged Lee back, hoping that the best possible scenario for this situation emerged. Which would, ultimately, be her death she had thought.

"Will you marry me?" Lee asked suddenly.

Misaki was shocked and pulled away from Lee. "W-What?"

Lee got off the couch and sank to one knee in front of Misaki. "Will you marry me?"

Misaki smiled though tears still stained her face. "Yes, I will marry you."

Lee stood up and hugged Misaki again. "I will buy you a ring either later today, or tomorrow. I swear."

Misaki hugged Lee back and nodded. "Okay."

Lee walked into the kitchen to make a late breakfast as Misaki sat on the couch and watched TV. She just then remembered their ages; fifteen and sixteen. Misaki looked at the ground again, Tsunade would never allow them to marry, they were too young.

Lee looked over at Misaki and saw her inclined head. "Are you thinking the same thing as me? That Lady Tsunade would never allow us to marry because our age…?"

Misaki looked back at Lee and nodded. "She may be crazy, but Tsunade always holds true to the laws of this village. She'll never allow it…even considering the circumstances."

Lee looked back to what he was cooking. "Maybe we can talk her into it."

Misaki shook her head. "It's very doubtful…Lee, there's something else I have to tell you. I don't want you to be mad at me for it, please."

Lee was hesitant at first, but finally said, "I promise I will not be angry."

Misaki didn't know how to tell him about it, but she knew that she had to make it known to him…just in case. Misaki looked out the window. "Well, I…" Misaki saw Kenji run passed the house and thought the worst. "I have to tell you later."

"What?" Lee didn't understand. "What is wrong?"

"Kenji just ran passed the house." Misaki said, walking for the door. "He might go back to Orochimaru. I may hate him, but nobody should be anywhere **near** that slimy snake!"

Lee nodded and turned off the stove. "I will come with you."

Misaki shook her head. "Go get Neji, Gai-Sensei, Kakashi, and Naruto, if he does rejoin with Orochimaru we're gonna need backup."

Lee nodded and went the opposite way Misaki ran to go find Neji and Gai. Misaki saw Kenji only about a minute later. She shouted for him and Kenji jumped behind her and picked Misaki off the ground bridal-style.

Misaki didn't realize that she was off the ground until she saw Kenji's face near her own. "WHAT THE HELL?! PUT ME DOWN!!"

Kenji tried to avoid Misaki's punches to his face as best as he could, but it was kind of hard because he was holding her. "Stop it!"

"PERVERT, PERVERT! PUT ME DOWN!!" Misaki continued shouting, drawing a kunai knife.

"I am **not** a pervert." Kenji said. _At least not in public…_

Misaki tried to slice Kenji's throat open, but he dropped her in the snow. When Misaki hit the ground, she realized that it had snowed and that just pissed her off even more.

"Damn snow!" Misaki shouted at the ground. "Snow just needs to **die**!!"

Kenji sighed. "You're a pain in the ass."

That just completed Misaki's huge mood swing, she dropped the kunai knife in the snow and punched Kenji in the face. Kenji stumbled a few steps backwards, but didn't make a move to punch her back.

Misaki kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could and sent him flying into a nearby tree. "I'm a pain in the ass?! You're gonna see a pain the ass!!"

Kenji, who was sitting in snow, stood back up. "Fine."

"'Fine'?!" Misaki shouted at him, punching him in the face again. "Is that all you have to say?!"

Kenji hit the tree again, but stood right back up. He didn't say anything more as Misaki kicked him in the side as hard as she could. Kenji felt, and heard, something in his side crack as if it broke in two. His ribs had broken, but even so, Kenji got right back up again.

Tears started flowing down Misaki's face. "I want to die, just fight back! Kill me!"

Kenji shook his head. Which earned him a foot to his face; which broke his nose, causing it to bleed profusely. Misaki drew another kunai knife and sliced his left arm wide open, blood pouring out of it. She dropped the kunai knife and punched him in the stomach. Blood started to trickle down the sides of his mouth after she did.

"Are you gonna fight back yet?!" Misaki shouted at him, hoping that he would.

Kenji still shook his head. Misaki ran at Kenji and elbowed him in the face, making a nice sized bruise appear on his cheek. Then she kicked him again in the side that already had a broken rib or two.

Misaki punched him as hard as she could in the chest, causing Kenji to stumble back a little bit more to regain his balance. She drew yet another kunai knife and threw it at Kenji's stomach, but he did move a little bit to where it only cut open his side. Misaki kicked Kenji's left knee with only half the force she had used to kick him earlier, but they both could've sworn that they heard his knee crack and almost break.

Kenji was only down for a minute, at most, and stood up again. His eye was starting to turn black from the abuse to his face. Misaki still had tears running down her face, and she was starting to shake a little, and punched Kenji in the face again.

"Damn it all! Fight back, damn you!" Misaki yelled even louder as she punched him where the broken ribs were.

Kenji tried to stay on his feet. "No, I won't fight you."

Misaki started sobbing and shaking as the rest of their teams ran up. Lee, Gai, Neji ran immediately over to Misaki to make sure she was okay, and Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura ran over to Kenji to make sure he wasn't dying. But as they did, she ran up to Kenji and punched him as hard as she could in stomach. Which caused Kenji to cough up blood.

Gai and Kakashi looked at the area saw blood staining the snow, but that Kenji was the only one with injuries.

Lee pulled Misaki away from Kenji as he finally fell to the ground, unable to stay on his feet any longer. Lee hugged Misaki and allowed her to sob into his shoulder for as long as she needed, so she wouldn't try to kill Kenji when he let her go again.

When Lee let her go, Kenji's head was resting in Kakashi's lap and Sakura was trying to help him as best as she could.

Misaki knelt beside Kenji. "Why couldn't you have just killed me that day?"

Kenji looked over at Misaki blankly and said, "I never wanted to kill you…I never even wanted to fight you. Not even now."

Misaki looked at the snow beside Kenji, which was also becoming stained with blood as well.

"Geez, Kenji, I said your mission was to protect Naruto. Not get beaten to a bloody pulp." Someone said from behind where Misaki knelt beside Kenji.

Misaki didn't look to see who it was before her and her team walked off. They went back to Lee and Misaki's house so that she could clean Kenji's blood from herself and change into different clothes before explaining what happened. When Misaki walked out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later, she was wearing her old black sleeveless turtleneck and black gaucho pants.

The three boys sat on the couch, silently waiting for her.

Lee looked at Misaki first, not sure if he should say anything at all.

Misaki walked over to them and sat down in a newly bought recliner. "I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking at the time I started fighting him."

"Misaki, that wasn't a fight." Neji said calmly. "Even if it was, it was kinda one-sided."

"Yeah…I wasn't really sure what I was thinking." Misaki said, looking at the ground. "I guess it was just all the rage from the past two years up until now. I was always told that it was good to vent…I just didn't mean for anybody to get hurt."

"We never mean for these things to happen…but they do." Neji said, trying not to lash out at his mentally unstable friend.

Misaki looked up at Neji with wide, frightened, eyes. "No, he meant for it to happen. I wasn't aware of myself; I didn't know what I was doing! It's all Ryuji's fault!! He didn't want the responsibility!"

Lee, Gai, and Neji all exchanged very confused glances. None had even met someone from Misaki's old team, except for Hayate and Gai didn't even know him that well.

Lee walked over to Misaki and knelt in front of her. "Misaki? Are you going to be okay?"

Misaki looked down at Lee and then looked over at the rest of her teammates, realizing that Neji had been the one to talk instead of the person she was thinking of. Misaki nodded; worried that she might've said something incredibly strange.

"Um…" Misaki was trying to think of any excuse to use, she didn't want them to know all of her past. "A mission with my last team that resulted in us all almost dying…?"

None of the boys seemed to buy the story at all, but didn't press the matter. They all knew, from many occasions, that Misaki's past wasn't exactly a happy one. She rarely talked about it, and when she did her eyes would become flooded with tears.

"I think that we'll leave you two alone now." Gai said, grabbing Neji and dragging him out the door.

When the door shut, Lee sat down on the couch again and watched Misaki toiling over something in her head. He wanted to know what she was going to tell him earlier, but didn't know if he should question it at this moment.

Misaki looked at Lee again, seeing the question in his eyes. "I promise to tell you later, but now's not the best time."

Lee nodded and stood up again. "Curry and rice?"

Misaki nodded excitedly, curry and rice was her favorite food. "Yaays!!"

Lee chuckled a little at Misaki's sudden excitement. He started making the curry and rice after throwing away what he had attempted to cook that morning. When he was halfway done making the curry, someone knocked on the door. Misaki answered it and saw Gai and Kakashi standing at the door. Kakashi looked like he could rip out Misaki's throat at any moment, so she quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Who was that?" Lee asked from the kitchen.

"Um, a murderous looking Kakashi, and Gai-Sensei." Misaki chuckled nervously.

"A what-who?" Lee didn't really understand what Misaki had meant.

Kakashi knocked on the door again. "I need to talk to you, Misaki!"

"Nobody's home!" Misaki shouted nervously.

"Misaki just let us in." Gai said calmly.

Misaki sighed and opened the door. "Gai-Sensei you know this isn't a good time. I need some time to think about what I did. Kakashi, I really, truly, am sorry for what I did to Kenji. I wasn't thinking. If you want to talk about it some more, come back some other time."

Kakashi turned away and quickly walked off the other direction before his anger tried to consume him.

Gai sighed as his friend walked away and turned back to Misaki. "Was that the only reason you almost killed him? Or was it out of malice for killing your team?"

Misaki looked at the ground. "I said that I needed some time to think about it. To be honest, I think it was because I was already in a bad mood for a previous event earlier in the day."

"Which was…?"

Misaki didn't want to tell him the real reason she was pissed off, so she told him what Tsunade told her. "Orochimaru is due to attack in two days."

Gai nodded. "Do you want me to tell everybody I see, or keep it low-key?"

Misaki shook her head. "We can't have it be low-key. People need to know of the impending attack. Tell everyone you know, Iruka-Sensei as well. He has to get the students in the academy prepared."

Gai nodded and walked off in the direction Kakashi had gone.

"Misaki, are we keeping the pregnancy –"

"A secret…?" Misaki cut off Lee as she shut the door and locked it. "Yes, nobody needs to know. If the team starts asking questions, a lot, then we'll tell them. But, until then, we shouldn't tell anybody."

Lee nodded and put a plate of curry and rice on the table for Misaki and another for himself directly across from her. "I understand completely."

Misaki sat down smiling and started eating the curry and rice at a nearly uncontrollable speed.

"Um, Misaki, that is all of the curry and rice we have right now." Lee said as he put another spoonful in his mouth.

Misaki stopped as her mouth hung open and the spoon was almost in her mouth. She stared at Lee and knew he was right, but she put the spoonful of curry and rice she had into her mouth before eating a little slower.

Lee and Misaki ate in silence until the last bit of the food was gone from both of their plates. They put their plates in the sink and sat down in front of the TV.

Misaki was suddenly very tired though and told Lee that she was going to take a nap. But it turned out that the nap turned into sleeping all day and most of the night.

…

The next day when Misaki woke up was the same routine as the last week, getting up at about five in the morning and puking her guts out. When she finished, Misaki walked into her room again and put on a sleeveless black turtleneck and black capris.

Misaki made herself some pancakes, suddenly craving some, and sat on the couch watching TV until Lee woke up nearly an hour later.

Lee sat down next to Misaki and yawned. "Up already?"

Misaki swallowed the last of her pancakes and said, "Morning sickness."

Lee nodded. "I will take that plate for you." He grabbed Misaki plate and put into the sink, along with the other dishes that were piling up.

Misaki looked back and saw the dishes. "Lee, we've got to do the dishes tonight. It's bothering me."

"It has not bothered you before." Lee said, confused.

Misaki glared at him. "Well it's bothering me now!"

Lee cringed away and nodded. "Of course, dishes later."

Misaki sighed and smiled. "Sorry about that, mood swing." She laughed innocently.

Lee sighed and sat back down next to Misaki. "Anything good on TV?"

Misaki shook her head. "Never is."

An awkward kind of silence settled in between the two as they watched a random game show. Neither was sure how to approach the subject on their minds…Misaki's past, what she wanted to tell Lee yesterday.

"About the thing yesterday…" Misaki just went ahead and brought it up, knowing that Lee probably wouldn't bring it up.

Lee looked over at Misaki, turning the TV down. "Yes?"

Misaki took a deep breath to calm herself down before she told him. "Two years ago…me and one of my old teammates made a mistake."

"Mistake?" Something in Lee's stomach told him that he didn't want to know.

"I never made it through…the…" Misaki trailed off, not really sure how to tell him.

"Never made it through what?" Lee had a sinking feeling, but knew that he had to know that way Misaki had one less terrible memory to suffer with alone.

Misaki looked at the ground, unable to look at Lee. "Two years ago, I had a miscarriage."

Next Time:

Abandonment;

Lee don't leave, come back! Don't leave me here all alone!


	5. Abandonment

Lee shook his head, unable to wrap his mind around what he had just been told. "Y-You what?"

Misaki looked over at Lee, her eyes held no emotion. Almost as if she were revisiting her past. "You heard me. Two years ago I had a miscarriage."

Lee put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. "But you were only thirteen…" Lee mumbled to himself. "Whose was it?"

Misaki leaned back on the coach and sighed. "I think it'll be easier to understand if I explain."

…

_Misaki and Ryuji stood in front of Takeshi, trying to convince him to drink with them._

"_Come on, Takeshi, please?" Misaki asked as innocently and sweetly as could._

_Takeshi sighed and shook his head. "You two are crazy! We're far too young to drink."_

"_Man, you're such a wuss!" Ryuji said almost spitefully to his teammate._

_Takeshi shrugged. "Fine, I'm a wuss. But, if either Lord Hokage or Hayate-Sensei find out you're going to be in more trouble than when you helped Naruto sneak into Hokage Tower."_

_Ryuji and Misaki laughed at the memory, it wasn't that long ago either…two months, at most._

"_But Takeshi, you only have one life, you should enjoy it while you can." Misaki said, putting one hand on her hip._

_Takeshi smiled. "I understand that, and I can say that I enjoy life as is."_

_Misaki crossed her arms over her chest angrily as she and Ryuji walked away. The entire way to the convenience store they complained about how stuck-up Takeshi was. Once the store was in sight they stopped complaining and transformed into the adults on their fake I.D.'s._

_They walked in and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a bottle of saké. Because their fake I.D.'s, and altered appearances, Misaki and Ryuji were able to buy the alcohol and walk back to an apartment Hayate rented out for the team._

_Misaki and Ryuji sat down at a small table and started drinking the bottle of saké first. By the time the bottle was empty they were just a little tipsy, so they opened the bottle of vodka. Unfortunately, they didn't know the effects of combining vodka and saké…so when the bottle was only half empty, they blacked out._

_They weren't sure how long they had been out when they regained consciousness, but they knew that their heads were pounding. When Misaki was conscious enough to be aware of her surroundings, she felt body heat and heard someone breathing in her ear._

_Misaki quickly opened her eyes when she realized that she was laying down. She looked to her left, the side the breathing was on, and saw Ryuji's face in her own. Misaki's eyes grew wide and started watering when she realized what happened._

"_Ryuji! Wake up! Get off of me, __**now**__!!" Misaki shouted as she hit Ryuji's back with her fists._

_Ryuji opened his eyes and yawned. "Damn. My head's pound…ing?" Ryuji had lifted himself up with his arms and looked down before realizing why Misaki had woken him up the way she did._

_Ryuji looked at the sobbing Misaki as she shouted, "So the only reason you wanted me to drink with you is so you could get some 'pleasure' out of me?!" Tears streamed down Misaki's face as she put her clothes quickly on. "I wasn't even aware of myself you sick bastard!!"_

_Ryuji reached for his underwear and put them on before saying, "Misaki, that wasn't the reason. You're like my little sister, I would never—"_

"_Liar!" Misaki shouted almost as loud as she could. "If I were 'like your sister' then you wouldn't have even let me drink in the first place! I'm going to tell Lord Hokage what you did and he'll send you far away!!"_

"_What did I do?!" Ryuji was getting fed up with not understanding anything Misaki was talking about._

"_You got me drunk then raped me!!"_

_The neighbors had most likely heard everything that they had shouted at each other, but that wasn't their current concern._

"_Why the hell would I do that?!" Ryuji shouted at Misaki, getting angry at this point._

_Misaki tried to walk for the door, but Ryuji caught her arm._

"_Tell me why I would even __**think**__ about doing that to you!"_

_Misaki turned around quickly and shouted back, "You could've just told me that you wanted to go out with me! You didn't have to do this!!"_

_Ryuji sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to date you! I've never even considered it!"_

"_Then why?!" Misaki continued shouting as more and more tears ran down her face._

_Ryuji sighed angrily and yelled, "I wasn't aware of myself either! I had no idea this would happen, I've never had a drink before in my life!!"_

_Misaki shook her head furiously. "That doesn't matter! You're sick, you fucker!!"_

_Ryuji shook his head angrily and put the rest of his clothes on before walking out the door._

_Misaki nearly slammed the door behind Ryuji and grabbed what was left of the vodka, pouring it down the drain before throwing it away and leaving._

…

Misaki looked over at Lee, who didn't seem happy in the least bit about it. He had every reason in the world not to be happy about it. Misaki had just admitted that she was a slut and that would make anyone angry.

"A week later, I found out the news." Misaki said, unable to look at Lee any longer.

Lee looked at the silent TV. "Were you able to keep it a secret?"

Misaki nodded. "For eight months, we kept it a secret." Misaki said, trying to remain calm for Lee's sake. "Even after Ryuji and Takeshi started dating each other, me and Ryuji still managed."

Lee looked at the ground again. "When did you have the…miscarriage?" He seemed very reluctant to talk about it, but knew that he would find out anyway.

"The end of the eighth month…"

…

_Misaki was watching Ryuji and Takeshi train with Hayate. She had become tired earlier and her stomach was starting to have sharp pains. Misaki knew it was too early for her to be in labor, she still had a little under a month to go before then._

_Misaki suddenly felt a pain in her stomach unlike the other pains. She was nearly doubled over from it._

"_Misaki." Hayate saw her doubled over and ran over to her with Takeshi and Ryuji._

_Misaki looked up at her teammates and Sensei, who were suddenly standing in front of her. She felt something warm running down her leg._

_Takeshi, who had been kneeling behind her, picked her up and saw blood running down her leg. He sighed, "Wonderful…"_

_Ryuji saw what had made his boyfriend sigh and said, "Misaki, you have blood running down your leg!"_

_Hayate sighed. "That's supposed to happen with a girl."_

_Misaki shook her head. "No, not now."_

_Hayate and Takeshi exchanged glances and asked, "What?"_

_Misaki suppressed the urge to scream in pain and couldn't really speak. So, Ryuji had to say it for her._

"_Misaki's pregnant." Ryuji said as calmly as he could. "So, that __**shouldn't**__ be happening!"_

"_How do you know?" Takeshi asked quickly._

_Misaki and Ryuji exchanged a glance, not really sure of what to say._

"_What's wrong?" Hayate asked._

"_We'll explain later. Right now, Misaki has to get to the clinic!!" Ryuji nearly shouted._

_Hayate and Takeshi nodded, running Misaki over to clinic as fast as their legs could carry them._

…

"Not too much longer later, a doctor came in and told me that it was a miscarriage." Misaki was looking at a wall to her right as she spoke. She didn't even want to see Lee out of the corner of her eye.

Lee was silent, unable to believe what he had been told.

"It was then that Takeshi and Hayate-Sensei found out about everything. Takeshi was heartbroken for a long time, and Hayate-Sensei was angry for quite a while." Misaki said slowly. "I should've told you sooner."

"I will not say that what you did was not wrong or was not right…but yes, I wish you would have told me." Lee said softly.

Misaki took a deep breath as she tried to hold back tears, not really sure what Lee would say next.

Lee looked over at Misaki, whose head was turned away. "I am not angry at you for what you did in your past. Misaki, I just do not want you to go through that pain ever again."

Misaki looked over at Lee, unable to believe what she had heard come from his mouth. Most people might've called her a no good slut and then left her all alone, regardless of the situation…but Lee was different. He didn't care about what reckless mistakes Misaki had made it her past, as long as she was okay.

"You're not angry?" Misaki asked, almost expecting him to lash out at her at any moment.

Lee shook his head. "It was in the past. Yes, I am a little shocked. But it is okay, as long as that never happens to you again."

Misaki smiled and leaned against him. "I'm glad you're not angry with me."

Lee put one arm around Misaki's shoulders. "I will never be angry at you for something from your past."

"I've got an idea, lets go shopping!" Misaki suggested suddenly.

"Um…" Lee wasn't really sure about that, he didn't like shopping too much.

Misaki looked up at Lee with puppy-dog eyes, hoping it would work.

Lee sighed. "Fine."

"Yaay!" Misaki shouted. "Lets go, lets go!"

"Hold on, I have to get dressed first." Lee said, standing up.

"But you look just fine in that." Misaki laughed.

Lee shook his head. "It is snowing, it is too cold to be wearing night pants alone."

"It's snowing?!" There goes Misaki's good mood…

Lee nodded.

Misaki sighed in frustration. "Damn it!"

Lee laughed and got dressed as Misaki put on her sleeveless black turtleneck and some black sweat pants.

"Ready?" She asked, grabbing a dark blue trench coat to put on over her shirt.

Lee nodded and they walked over into the lightly falling snow. As they walked through the snow holding hands, Misaki thought that maybe snow wasn't as bad as it could be when it wasn't in great multitudes. It was only adding to the snow from the previous days, but Misaki didn't think it was too bad because it wasn't snowing heavily.

Misaki pulled Lee into a nearby strip mall and had him help her shop some there for five hours. By the time they left, it was noon and Lee was carrying nearly his weight in bags…while Misaki carried four bags in each hand.

"Come on, Lee." Misaki shouted back to him. "You offered to carry the bags, now you have to keep up so we can drop this stuff off before going to lunch."

Lee sighed. "Coming." _I should not have offered to carry everything._

When they got to the house, Neji was waiting for them and helped Misaki unlock the door so Lee could drop everything once inside.

"Should I ask?" Neji asked.

Misaki laughed innocently. "He offered to carry pretty much everything."

Lee sighed in relief once he put everything down and said, "Next time, I will not."

Misaki laughed at her fiancé's look of relief and turned back to Neji. "So, what's up? Why are you here?"

"Gai-Sensei and Kakashi want you to get to the clinic, now." Neji said seriously. "Actually, they wanted you about an hour ago but you just showed up."

Misaki sighed, remembering last night. "Okay, okay. Lets go."

Misaki, Lee, and Neji walked to the clinic. When they arrived, they found Kakashi and Gai waiting for them in the front.

Kakashi glared at Misaki as she walked in and stood beside Gai.

"You needed us?" Misaki said as she sat down.

"Actually, Misaki, you were the only one we needed to talk to." Gai said. "Follow us. Neji and Lee, stay here."

Lee and Neji hesitantly nodded as Misaki followed Gai and Kakashi back to a room. When they entered, Misaki saw an injured Kenji lying in a bed. He looked over at the people entering the room and sighed.

"Gai, I want her to stay away from Kenji from now on!" Kakashi said angrily.

_Then why am I in the same room?_ Misaki thought, confused.

Gai nodded. "Of course."

Kakashi turned to Misaki. "Do you see what you did to him?!"

"I told you, I wasn't sure what I was doing at the time." Misaki said calmly. "Please, forgive me."

Kakashi yelled at her more, but Misaki ran out of the room before he could yell too much. She grabbed Lee and Neji before running out of the hospital and to Ichiraku.

"So Kakashi was yelling at you?" Neji asked, confirming what he had been told.

"Yeah. It was about Kenji." Misaki said, taking a drink of the water she bought. "I really didn't mean to hurt him that much. It just happened, I didn't know exactly **what** I was doing until I saw him beaten on the ground. I knew then that it was my fault, that it was my doing."

"I understand that he is Kakashi's student, but you did not deserved to be yelled at." Lee said.

Misaki shook her head. "No, I deserved it. I probably deserved more than that, but Kakashi just yelled. I'm glad that's all he did."

Neji and Lee nodded. Both knew that Kakashi was protective of his students…but had noticed how he acted a little different about Kenji. The three finished drinking their waters and decided to stay home for the rest of the day. The snow had started to fall a little heavier, so they had hoped that maybe Orochimaru would call off his attack. Unfortunately, he wouldn't.

…

Misaki woke up the next day to find Lee already dressed and ready. It was about five a.m., again, so Misaki went into the bathroom to throw up like every morning for the past week. When she was done, she put on a light blue blouse and black gaucho pants with her leaf headband back around her left leg.

"We should probably get going." Misaki said quickly. "Who knows when he'll attack."

Lee nodded. "Yes, let us go."

Misaki and Lee left the house and headed for the center of the village, there was a watchtower and most likely where the rest of their team would be. When they were almost to the center of the village, they saw a blur of white run passed them and heard someone screaming.

Lee and Misaki turned around and saw blood flying everywhere as Orochimaru killed his first victim. He looked over at Lee and Misaki, laughing and running off into the direction of the Forest of Death.

Misaki, suddenly pissed off, ran after him. _I'm not gonna let that bastard kill, or hurt, anymore innocent people!_

"Misaki!" Lee shouted, running after her. "What are you doing? We should find Neji first."

Misaki shook her head and continued running. "We can take him, don't worry about that."

Lee wasn't sure about it, but followed Misaki anyway until they found Orochimaru stopped up ahead.

"Orochimaru," Misaki shouted, "I believe that you owe me for the deaths of my teammates a while back!"

Orochimaru laughed evilly and said, "I owe you nothing. I owe nothing to anybody!" He looked at Misaki and laughed again. "You're the little rat that managed to escape the Sound Village."

Misaki smirked. "That's me. You killed my teammates, and you **will** pay for it!"

Orochimaru shook his head. "You might find that killing me is a little more difficult than what you had originally thought."

Misaki sighed and transported behind Orochimaru with a kunai knife drawn, slashing at the back of his throat. Orochimaru turned around and punched Misaki in her chest, causing her to fly back, nearly through, a tree.

"Misaki!" Lee shouted, running at Orochimaru as fast as he could with the weights on.

Lee tried to punch Orochimaru in the face, but evaded quickly and unsheathed his sword, stabbing Lee in the arm.

"Too slow, little boy." Orochimaru said, pulling his sword from Lee's arm and allowing him to drop limply to the ground.

Misaki launched herself at Orochimaru again; angry at him for hurting Lee, but he cut open her right arm and left leg. Misaki fell to the ground, near Lee.

Lee stood up again, blood pumping from his arm. Misaki ripped off her sleeve and wrapped it around Lee's arm.

"You can't be bleeding right now. Blood loss isn't gonna help." Misaki said, looking directly into Orochimaru's murderous eyes. _I know it doesn't help me either, but I'll be fine for now. Luckily, Orochimaru missed the main artery in my arm._

Misaki ran at Orochimaru again, Lee right beside her and they both tried to punch him in the face. But Orochimaru jumped into the air and threw his sword at them.

"Grass halberd!" His sword became larger and faster. "Death in one touch!"

Lee grabbed Misaki and tried to get away, but the sword hit Lee's right arm and Misaki's left arm.

Orochimaru laughed again when he landed on the ground. "Very few people can dodge that, very good. I commend your abilities."

Lee let go of Misaki, not thinking that she would try to attack Orochimaru again after that. Orochimaru resheathed his sword and Misaki ran at him again, hoping to kick him in the face.

Orochimaru kicked Misaki in the side; a hidden knife – a suntetsu – came from the front of his boot and cut open her side. Misaki jumped back; she was now bleeding from both of her arms, her left leg, and her side. She held her side as she jumped away from him. Lee ran over to Orochimaru and tried to punch him, but was swatted away like a fly.

"Lee!" Misaki shouted as Lee left an indent in the tree he had hit, causing his back to start bleeding a little.

Misaki ran as fast as she could over to Lee and tried to pick him up…but the strain of that alone was too much for her currently. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and knew that she was getting weaker. Lee kneeled beside her when Misaki held onto her stomach, nearly doubled over.

"You must get out of here!" Lee shouted to her. "You have to protect the baby!"

Misaki looked at Lee as best as she could. "What about you?"

"I will be fine. Please, get out of here!"

Orochimaru walked over and kicked Misaki in the back, sending her flying into Lee's chest. The two went flying back into the same tree that Lee just hit. Misaki glared at Orochimaru, drawing a kunai knife.

"If you don't want to die, drop the kunai." Orochimaru said unsheathing his sword.

Misaki dropped the kunai knife, not because she had been threatened, because she was getting too weak to keep a grip on it. Lee put one arm around Misaki protectively, holding her close. Orochimaru nearly laughed at the boy glaring at him.

Orochimaru resheathed his sword again and formed his hands into a seal. "Mind-Body-Soul possession!"

Before the jutsu had been activated Lee had put his other arm around Misaki and blocked her from the jutsu with most of his body. The jutsu had hit Lee like a rock wall. As it took over his brain, Lee passed out.

Misaki, now free of Lee's grip, started shaking him. "Lee, wake up!" Misaki looked at where Orochimaru had been standing, but he was gone.

A laughing voice, Orochimaru's, echoed as it said, "Goodbye for now. I suppose I'll see you again very soon." The voice, still laughing, faded out.

Misaki turned her attention back to Lee and tried to wake him up for five minutes before she had to bandage her own wounds. Having no actual bandages, Misaki had to tear parts of her shirt and bandage her wounds using that. Not ten minutes later Lee opened his eyes. Misaki would have been relieved if it weren't for Lee's eyes being glazed over.

Lee sat up and looked over at Misaki, his eyes black pools of oblivion. "You…" His voice sounded slightly like Orochimaru, which scared Misaki.

"L-Lee?" Misaki moved back a little as Lee's eyes pierced her own.

Lee stood up and tried to walk away, but Misaki grabbed his arm. He glared at her and all but yelled, "You whore, release me!"

Misaki, though weak as she was, refused to let go. "This isn't who you are! Come back to me!" Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes as she looked up at him.

Lee pulled away and drew a kunai knife, pointing at her. "I **will** kill you if you try to stop me."

Tears ran down Misaki's face as she shouted, "Fine, kill me if you want!! That won't **ever** change that fact that I love you and always will! This isn't you, I know the real you!"

Lee dropped the kunai knife and grabbed onto his head as his entire body pulsed. His eyes became their normal color.

"Lee?" Misaki tried to stop the tears, as Lee seemed to return to normal.

Lee reached out with his right hand. "Misaki…" Tears started brimming his own eyes. "I-I am…" Lee's entire body pulsed again; his eyes becoming black once again.

"Lee!" Misaki knew that she was losing him to oblivion because of that jutsu, but that was something that couldn't happen. She started sobbing when Lee stared blankly at her.

Lee turned from her and started walking away.

"Lee!" Misaki **couldn't** lose him; she didn't want to return to the lonely darkness. Though he had already disappeared into the trees, she yelled, "LEE!!"

Next Time:

Punishment;

Are you feeling okay Neji?


	6. Punishment

Neji ran through the Forest of Death, looking for Lee and Misaki. Along with Gai, Kakashi, and Kenji, Neji had been searching for a few hours. He had been sure that they had chased Orochimaru this way, and it worried him that nobody had radioed in yet.

Neji stopped as he heard a girl sobbing. Praying that it wasn't what he had thought had happened, Neji ran towards the sound. When he stopped again, Neji was sitting on his knees next to Misaki – who was sobbing with her face in the dirt. Neji ran his fingers through her hair to get her attention.

Misaki, hoping it was Lee, looked up at Neji's face as tears continued streaming down her own. "N-Neji?" Neji nodded as Misaki collapsed into his chest.

"_Nothing in the East sector."_ Kenji said over the wireless radio earpiece. _"Kakashi-Sensei?"_

"_Nothing in the North. Gai?"_ Kakashi said after he sighed.

"_Not in the South. Find them, Neji?"_ Gai asked quickly.

Neji pushed the button on the earpiece and said, "I found Misaki in the West…Lee's nowhere in sight, even with the Byakugan activated."

"Where is he?" Gai asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Don't know. Hold on." Neji turned his attention back to Misaki. "Hey, can you tell me where Lee is?"

Misaki tried to stop sobbing long enough to tell him, but only sobbed even more. "O-O-Orochimaru…t-took him!"

Neji, though it had taken him a minute to understand what she had said, fought off the urge to chase and kill Orochimaru for now. He hesitated at first, but clicked the button to radio everyone else. "…Orochimaru took him."

There was silence on all three other ends of the radio. Gai was cursing himself for not moving faster; Kakashi was leaning against a tree, beating himself up inside; and Kenji sighed, he had known they might've been too late to save them both. It was nearly five minutes before somebody said anything over the radio.

"_Where exactly are you?"_ Gai asked Neji.

"Meet at the gate to the outskirts of the village." Neji said, picking up Misaki bridal-style.

"_Right."_ Was the response from the other three Shinobi as they ran for the gate.

Neji started running for the gate while trying to comfort the still sobbing Misaki.

"N-Neji…I have t-to tell you s-something." Misaki said between sobs.

"You can tell me when you're back at the clinic." Neji said as the gate, and the other ninja, came into sight.

Misaki slightly nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head against Neji's chest. Gai looked over as Neji ran up to them, he saw the extent of Misaki's wounds and hoped that Lee wasn't hurt any worse. Kakashi was still a little mad at Misaki and didn't really care about how badly she was hurt, believing that it was deserved. Kenji shook his head when he saw them, he may not like Misaki too much but he knew Orochimaru better than anyone else…and he knew it was a miracle that she was even alive.

"Is she okay?" Gai asked as Neji stopped in front of the three Shinobi.

"Physically she's fine, mentally…not really sure, emotionally she's gone." Neji said, shaking his head.

Misaki opened her eyes and looked at the three ninja, tears still streamed down her face a little bit. She wasn't really sure what to make of Kakashi and Kenji being there, but didn't mind.

"Neji…I-I'm worried for L-Lee. They did something t-to him, h-he's not himself." Misaki said as she looked back up at Neji.

Neji nodded. "Don't worry, Misaki, we'll find him. We'll bring him back…" The smile he had put on for Misaki's sake faded. "And you two can be together again."

Misaki smiled a little and leaned against Neji's chest again.

Neji walked to the clinic with the other three behind him. He didn't even care that Misaki's blood was staining his shirt, which was odd. Normally he'd be cursing about it and would have someone go get him another shirt…but he didn't care. All that he cared about was getting his friend to the clinic.

Tsunade looked at over from the front desk when she heard the doors open. She sighed when she saw it was Misaki. "Again?" Tsunade looked around but didn't see Lee anywhere, which made her wonder. "Take her to the back. Neji, I want to speak with you when she's in a bed."

Neji nodded and walked into the nearest empty room, putting Misaki down on a bed as nurses rushed in to clean and bandage her wounds.

Tsunade was waiting for him right outside of the door and asked, "Is Lee still alive?"

Neji shrugged. "I'm not sure. Misaki said that Orochimaru took him…she looks too injured to have done anything about it though."

Tsunade nodded. "We've already had a body count of five. Orochimaru had some followers in the village that we didn't know about…I really don't want to add another person to the body count."

"I understand, Lady Tsunade." Neji said. "I was wondering if, later on, I could take a few Shinobi to the Sound Village to rescue Lee…?"

"Of course." Tsunade said, leading Neji back into the room. "Take as many ninja, and whom ever you think is necessary. I'll also warn my top informant in the Sound Village about this as well."

"Thank you." Neji said.

Misaki looked up at Neji and Tsunade, hoping that maybe Tsunade could help to find Lee.

"I know what you're thinking, but I have to stay here." Tsunade said, shaking her head.

Misaki looked at the wall. Kenji and Kakashi stood near the door, unable to get any closer. They didn't even want to be in the same room, but Neji had asked them if they would stay if Misaki, or Lee, had to go to the clinic. Gai stood behind Neji and Tsunade, listening to every word exchanged.

Tsunade turned to Misaki and said, "Breathe in and out until someone comes back with the ultrasound equipment. You're stressed and that's not good."

Misaki did as she was told until Shizune and two other nurses came in, rolling the equipment behind them.

Neji didn't understand what was going on, like everyone else, but walked out of the room when Tsunade told them to. As they waited outside the door, Neji kept asking the other three boys if they knew anything about it.

"For the fifth time, Neji, nobody knows **anything**!!" Kenji just about shouted, getting tired of Neji asking the same thing over and over.

"Ask Misaki, or Lady Tsunade, whenever we can go back in the room." Gai said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Neji sighed. "Alright."

Tsunade opened the door and nodded for them to go back in. "Neji, Misaki wanted to tell you something. I was going to tell you myself, but she says that it's something that she has to do."

Neji nodded and walked back into the room quickly. Neji pulled up a chair from in front of the bed and sat down next to Misaki. "Lady Tsunade said that you wanted to tell me something."

Misaki nodded, not even aware of the others in the room. "I need to know that you won't judge me for it though."

Neji nodded and, without even noticing it himself, grabbed Misaki's hand. "I'll never judge you."

Misaki was confused as to why Neji grabbed her hand, but grabbed his hand also. "I made a mistake, Neji… Actually, it was me and Lee. We both made a mistake."

"What is it?" Neji asked quickly.

Misaki looked at his hand and said, "I'm pregnant."

Neji let go of Misaki's hand and rested his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. "You and Lee are going to have a child?" Neji felt his heart crush, and he couldn't really explain why.

Misaki nodded. "We both regret it, we didn't mean for it to happen. I need Lee back, not just because I can't raise a child on my own, it's also because I love him." She looked up at Neji, who was actually on the verge of tears. "Somehow, it feels kind of right, we'll always be together because of this accident."

Neji didn't want to listen anymore; he couldn't even believe what he was hearing.

"Neji?" Misaki tried to look at his face, but his hair hid it. "Are you okay?"

Neji took a deep breath and looked up. "I'll be fine. It was just…a shock."

Misaki nodded. "Yeah…"

Gai was in silent shock; he couldn't believe it. Kenji and Kakashi were talking about something or another, nobody really knew if they heard or not.

"I-Is the baby okay after what happened?" Neji asked hesitantly.

Misaki nodded. "Somehow or another, the baby managed to stay safe. I'm not injured too badly, so Tsunade said that I could go home."

Neji nodded. "I'll stay with you until I leave to go rescue Lee. While I'm gone, you'll stay at the Hyuuga estate."

"What?" Misaki was very confused at what Neji had just told her. "I can take care of myself, I'm not completely useless."

"I'm not saying that." Neji shook his head. "Lady Tsunade said that there were followers of Orochimaru in the village, they might try to attack you."

"I can take—"

"Misaki Kurana!" Neji shouted sternly. "This isn't a choice, it's an order! I'm doing this for your own good."

"Humph!" Misaki crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

Neji sighed. "Besides, Lee would kill me if he knew that I left you all alone with no protection at all."

Misaki sighed, defeated. "Fine, fine. I want to leave right now, so I guess…lets go, roommate."

Neji blushed. "W-What?!"

"You're staying at the house, therefore you are a roommate for now." Misaki said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Neji sighed. "Lets go then."

Misaki got out of the bed, and she and Neji walked back to her house. Kenji and Kakashi had gone somewhere or another and Gai was who knows where. Misaki walked in the house and walked into her room to change.

"You can have Lee's room while you're here." Misaki said, walking back out into the living room wearing a black sweater and black pants.

Neji looked over at Misaki and nodded. "Okay."

"Do you need another shirt?" Misaki asked, seeing the blood on Neji's shirt.

Neji looked down, just noticing the blood. "Um, I think so."

Misaki sighed and walked back into her room, returning with a baggy white night shirt. "Here, wear this 'till I wash your shirt."

Neji caught the shirt as Misaki threw it at him. "Alright."

"Do you need pants too?" Misaki asked.

"No, I'll wear these." Neji said, taking off his shirt and putting on the other shirt. He tossed his shirt at Misaki and she caught it.

"I'll put this in the laundry now." Misaki said, walking into the extra room. A few weeks back, Misaki had found a laundry room in the back of the spare room…but never bothered to tell Lee.

Neji sat on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for Misaki. Misaki came back and plopped down next to Neji on the couch, watching pointless cartoons.

Neji sighed in frustration at absolutely nothing.

Misaki looked over at Neji. "You okay?"

Neji shook his head. "No…" Neji hit his head on the back of the couch.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Misaki asked, putting the back of her hand on Neji's forehead.

Neji pulled Misaki into a little bit more than friendly embrace, holding her tightly. "This is my punishment for not realizing it sooner."

Misaki hugged him back like a little sister would hug her older brother. "Neji?"

"I'm so stupid, so blind." Neji mumbled to himself. "Now I've lost my chance."

Misaki patted his back, trying to get him to let go of her. "Let me go now… Neji, hug's over."

Neji let go of Misaki and tried to kiss her.

Misaki pulled back, to the other end of the couch, quickly. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Neji sighed. "I guess I should explain."

"YES, EXPLAIN NOW!!" Misaki continued shouting.

Neji leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Ever since you told me that you loved Lee, I felt as if my heart would rip in two and never heal. I just didn't know what to do. So, I did as any other friend would do, I kept your secret and even helped you to make him realize how he felt all along. I don't blame him either…any guy should consider himself lucky to know you."

Misaki put the back of her hand back on Neji's forehead. "Are you **sure** you're not sick?"

Neji sighed. "I'm being serious, Misaki."

Misaki went back to the other end of the couch and sat there. "Continue."

"I know that it's a little late, it's really late actually, to be saying this to you." Neji looked over at Misaki. "I love you, I always have."

Misaki blushed. "B-But, you can't."

Neji put his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. "I know; I shouldn't either. I would never want to hurt either you or Lee, but I can't help how I feel. I wasn't going to rescue Lee if you hadn't said that you were pregnant with his child."

Misaki looked away from him. "I thought you just said that you would never hurt me."

"I wouldn't." Neji looked over at Misaki, who was still looking away from him. "When you told me you were pregnant, back in the clinic, I felt my heart – and my last hope to be with you – be crushed into millions of pieces."

Misaki shook her head. "You can't feel this way!"

"I know! I know…" Neji said, leaning back again.

"Then why…?"

"Like I said…I've always loved you. I just didn't realize it until recently." Neji said calmly. "And now, I'm being punished for not saying anything."

Misaki shook her head and stood up, walking into her room without another word. Neji sighed again, he didn't realize how much his words had effected Misaki or that he was still blind to his own feelings.

Misaki laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, not really sure what to think of Neji anymore. _In some ways, he's like my older brother…and in other ways, I know what he feels._

She shook her head and closed her eyes, suddenly very tired.

Neji, on the other hand, stood up and rummaged through the refrigerator until he found what he was looking for. A few months back, when he was visiting them, Neji had snuck some beer into the house for Lee. He had made sure to hide it well because Misaki hated it when the boys drank any type of alcohol.

Neji opened a bottle and drank some of it. _Maybe all I said, maybe it was all for nothing…_ Neji sighed and took another drink of the beer.

Neji sighed again and walked into Lee's room, bottle still in hand.

…

Misaki woke up the next day and walked into the kitchen. The clock said seven, which made her realize that she hadn't woken up to throw up like the past week. She started jumping for joy, thinking that the morning sickness was over.

Neji walked out of Lee's room almost in a possessed way and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist. "Morning babe."

Misaki pushed Neji away and glared at him. "I explained this last night! I love Lee, not you!! Leave me alone!"

Neji turned around and grabbed another beer out of the fridge. Misaki grabbed the beer from his hand and threw it on the ground at Neji's feet, sending glass and liquid all over the floor.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Misaki shouted just about as loud as she could. "How'd you get it in here?!"

Neji sighed and shook his head. "You wasted a perfectly good bottle of beer."

Misaki slapped him across the face. "You know I hate that shit!!"

"Why?! It's a stress reliever!" Neji shouted back.

Misaki sighed angrily and proceeded to tell Neji about what had happened two years ago between her and Ryuji.

Neji looked at the ground, now feeling like shit. _So that's why Lee didn't want to drink the night before Orochimaru's attack._

"You're an insensitive bastard!!" Misaki shouted at him. "I shouldn't even had to have explained the reason why! If you really loved me, even a little, you would've just not have brought it in here at all!!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." Neji said, looking up at her.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you knew!" Misaki continued yelling at him. "You brought it in here against my wishes! At least Lee listens to me!!"

Neji wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and carried her to the couch. "I'll clean it up, then I'll get whatever's left out of here."

"Good!" Misaki sighed and turned on the TV.

Neji picked up the glass from the bottle, mopped the floor, and got rid of the rest of the beer in less than fifteen minutes. He had activated the Byakugan for a moment to make sure he picked up every last piece of glass, just in case, and went to go watch TV with Misaki. But Misaki had retreated to her room five minutes ago.

Neji walked to her door and was going to knock on it, but heard music and crying. He reactivated the Byakugan and saw Misaki crying as "Without You" started playing on her CD player.

Misaki was lying down on her back, still crying, by the time the song ended. One arm covered her eyes, so Neji couldn't be sure if she was trying to sleep or not. Regardless, that didn't stop him from walking in the room.

Misaki shot up when she heard the door open, unaware that tears still ran down her face. "N-Neji?"

Neji sat down beside her and pulled her into a big brother like hug. "If there's something wrong, I'd like to know."

Misaki hugged him back and cried into his chest. "I-I just…I'm worried a-about Lee. I d-don't even know if h-he's okay."

Neji tried not to be angry at himself, and Lee, again as he tried to comfort her. As he did, he realized what he had to do. Neji had to quickly get two or three strong Shinobi to go with him to the Sound Village to rescue Lee.

"Get your things packed, Misaki." Neji said, letting her go.

Misaki wiped her eyes and said, "What?"

"I'm going to recruit a few Shinobi later today and we'll leave tomorrow." Neji stood up. "I'll drop you off at the Hyuuga estate as soon as you're ready."

Misaki tried to smile as she stood up and grabbed a nearby backpack off the ground. "Thank you."

Neji nodded and closed Misaki's bedroom door behind him as he walked back out into the living room. _I could go for a beer right about now._

Neji ran out of the house, knowing exactly whom he was going to choose to go with him.

Next Time:

She Needs You;

Neji and a few other Leaf Shinobi go to the Sound Village to rescue Lee, leaving Misaki in the care of the Hyuuga clan. Hmm… Should be interesting.


	7. She Needs You

"I know that you hate her, but, Kakashi, I really need your help." Neji said, trying to convince Kakashi to help him.

Neji had already gotten Gai to promise to help him rescue Lee from the Sound Village; it really didn't take much more than saying Lee's name to get him to help. It had confused him, but Neji didn't care as long as he got the help. He had known that the others he was going to recruit were going to be harder to convince, especially since Misaki beat the living shit out of Kenji, but he still had to convince them.

"I don't care how much help you need, I'm not helping just so **she** can be happy." Kakashi said with distain.

Neji sighed. "Kakashi, this isn't something that has any relevance to what happened. I just don't want my friends to suffer, and Gai-Sensei and myself aren't enough."

Kakashi shook his head; Kenji stood behind him and stayed silent.

"Kakashi, please, for my student." Gai said. "You don't even have to do this for Misaki."

"Maybe **now** she'll know what it's like to lose someone that she lo—"

"She told me what happened when Lee was taken!" Neji shouted. "He was possessed and he threatened to take her life because she needed him to stay! She still needs him now!!"

The other three Shinobi stayed quiet as Neji continued to yell at Kakashi.

"Misaki has already lost him! Don't allow her to lose him again!" Neji was getting pissed off at this point, angry that Kakashi could still refuse even though it was a Shinobi of the same village.

Kakashi looked at the ground, sad about something. "I still can't."

"Kakashi, you've never lost someone twice." Gai said seriously. "Don't allow this fifteen year-old girl to lose him more than she already has."

It shocked Kakashi to hear Gai talking about Lee for Misaki's sake instead of his own, which made him think. He wasn't really sure what to do, he hated Misaki for what she did and wanted her to suffer for it…but on the other hand, Neji and Gai were right. Nobody, no matter what they've ever done, deserves to lose someone they love twice.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Kenji said finally.

Kakashi turned and faced his student.

Kenji shrugged. "I'll help, just to save him. It's not for her sake."

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Fine, we'll help."

Neji sighed in relief. It had taken him nearly two hours to come to this point and it was worth the aggravation.

"When do we leave?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"We leave today." Neji said, looking at the other three. "Meet me at the Hyuuga estate in an hour and a half."

Kakashi, Kenji, and Gai nodded and ran towards their homes to get packed for a, hopefully, short trip.

Neji walked quickly back to Lee and Misaki's house to pick up Misaki, who was watching TV.

Misaki looked at Neji as he walked in the door and sighed, "You're late."

"Late?" Neji looked at the clock on the wall and remembered that he never told her **when** she was going to the estate. "I never set a time to take you."

Misaki sighed and turned off the TV as she picked up her backpack. "I know, but you're slow. Where **did** you go anyway? You didn't get any kind of alcohol did you?!"

Neji shook his head. "No, I was just recruiting some people to help rescue Lee."

Misaki smiled. "Okay, lets go then."

Neji nodded and led Misaki to the Hyuuga estate. She had only been here once before and therefore didn't really know the lay out of the estate. Neji didn't have enough time to give her a tour so he asked Hinata if she would later. Hinata, excited that her friend would be living there for a while, agreed that she would show Misaki around the estate.

"Here's my room, you can use it while I'm gone." Neji said, opening the door to his room. It wasn't as big as a room of the main branch, but it was enough for Misaki.

Misaki put her backpack down and followed Neji back to the gate, where the other three Shinobi waited to leave. Misaki froze when she saw Kakashi and Kenji waiting at the gate next to Gai. She didn't want a confrontation with Kakashi; she knew that Kenji wouldn't be as hostile as Kakashi.

Neji turned and looked back at Misaki, who stood near the door to the kitchen. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulders walked up to the other Shinobi. As they left the grounds, Neji heard Misaki shout for him to stop.

Neji looked back at Misaki, tears now filled her eyes. He hoped that she wasn't thinking they weren't going to make it back.

"Please be safe, and bring Lee back safely!" Misaki shouted after them.

Neji smiled. "I promise." With that, Neji turned around and joined the other Shinobi walking towards the Northeast.

…

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asked, leading Misaki into the kitchen.

Misaki nodded. "I'm **starving**!"

"Did you have anything this morning?" Hinata asked, opening up a cabinet.

"Yep." Misaki said, still nodding. "A big bowl of cereal and a few pieces of toast."

"How big is big, and how many pieces is a few?"

Misaki thought about it for a minute or two before saying, "Well, big is like one of those big bowls you use to mix batter for cakes…and a few is like five."

Hinata blinked a couple times and sighed. "And you're hungry still?"

Misaki nodded again and smiled. "I'm **really** hungry!"

Hinata sighed again and pulled down some pancake mix from the cabinet. "How many are you gonna eat?"

Misaki thought for a moment and said, "About seven."

"Seven?" Hinata's shoulders slumped, she liked cooking but wasn't planning on making too many pancakes.

"Yep! Like I said, I'm **starving**!" Misaki said, still smiling.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. She made their breakfast as fast she could, considering how many she had to make, and handed seven to Misaki.

"Yaay!" Misaki said, shoveling down the pancakes really fast.

Hinata ate hers slowly while shaking her head.

When Misaki was done she asked, "Do you have any poptarts?"

Hinata coughed. "W-What?"

"Maybe chocolate…?"

"Y-You're still hungry?"

Misaki nodded and stood up, looking through the cabinets for something else to eat.

"Are you are your monthly or something?" Hinata asked, confused.

Misaki shook her head. "No. I wish that I was though."

"Then why are you still hungry?"

Misaki shut the cabinet she had open and made sure that Hiashi wasn't around before walking back over to her friend. "I'm gonna tell you something and you **can't** tell Hiashi because I can't go anywhere else right now."

"What is it?" Hinata wanted an explanation for their guest ransacking the kitchen.

Misaki made sure one more time that Hiashi wasn't around before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Hinata almost choked on a piece of her pancake. "Y-You're…oh my god!!"

Misaki sat down and nodded. "Yeah. Shocking, ain't it?"

Hinata nodded. "Uh-huh…I-It's Lee's right…?"

"Of course!" Misaki said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not some two-cent whore!"

"I'm know." Hinata ate another part of the pancake before going on. "You're just a different kind of whore."

Misaki jumped over the table and got Hinata's head into a headlock. "What's **that** supposed to mean?"

Hinata started laughing. "It's a joke, it's a joke!"

Misaki sighed and let go of Hinata's head. "Fine…but what exactly kind of whore were you going to describe me as?"

Hinata chuckled nervously. "Food whore."

"How dare you!" Misaki started chasing Hinata. "Come back here, coward!"

Hinata ran from Misaki, kind of scared to stop, but ran right into Hiashi when she rounded a corner. "Ch-Chichi?!"

Misaki tackled Hinata, completely unaware of Hiashi standing right there. "I can't believe you would call me that! You know why I'm hungry all the time!!"

Hiashi cleared his throat, causing Misaki to look up at him.

_Shit!_ Misaki stood up straight and looked Hiashi in the eye.

Hiashi sighed and shook his head. "Neji told me last night that you were staying here for a while. I understand the circumstance, but you are only a guest…and I expect you to **not** attack the heir to the clan."

Misaki looked away and chuckled nervously. "I wasn't expecting you to be right there though."

Hiashi sighed again. "Listen, I don't care why you attacked Hinata, but don't. We need her alive."

"Aye-aye, mon captain!" Misaki said in a fake French accent, horribly.

Hiashi shook his head. "Also, please try not to be a handful." He walked back the way he came.

Hinata, who was standing against the wall, sighed. "Misaki, I can't believe you did that in front of Chichi."

Misaki faced Hinata. "Ha! Me? I can't believe you said that!"

Hinata shrugged.

Misaki sighed. "What have Temari and I done to you?"

Hinata laughed. "Want that tour now?"

"Sure…as long as you never call me a food whore again."

"Promise."

"Okay. I want to take a shower though." Misaki said, looking around the estate quickly. "Um, where's Neji's room again?"

"Over here." Hinata said, leading Misaki back to Neji's room.

…

Meanwhile, Neji, Kenji, Kakashi, and Gai were fifty miles northeast of Konoha. It was going to take them a few days to get to the Sound Village if they didn't pick up the pace.

Neji considered what Misaki had told him while he took her to the estate. _"Orochimaru used mind-body-soul possession to take Lee. From what I've heard from my parents, when I was younger, a jutsu like that can fully change a person within three to six days. Depending on how strong their heart is."_

Neji didn't want to think about that right now, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. As they all ran, trying to get to the Sound Village as quickly as possible, Neji almost ran into a tree.

"Neji, stay focused or you're gonna run into something!" Kenji shouted to him.

"Hmm?" Neji looked up, he had been looking at the ground, and moved out of the way just in time to miss a tree that was directly in front of him.

"Lets stop for a minute." Gai suggested.

They stopped and sat down, all looking at Neji. It was unlike him to not be aware of his surroundings at all times.

"What?" Neji asked when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"You almost ran into a tree." Kakashi said casually. "From what Gai says, that's not like you."

"Do you have something on your mind?" Gai asked.

Neji sighed. "Yeah. It's just something that Misaki told me when I dropped her off at my clan's estate."

"What is it?"

Neji looked at them all. "Misaki said that Orochimaru used a possession jutsu to control him. Mind-body-soul possession, I believe is what she called it."

Kenji shook his head. He had known all too well the jutsu and techniques Orochimaru had obtained through his sick experimenting. He also, unfortunately, knew what the test subjects who survived could gain through it. It was more like a curse than anything, but that was all that the slimly snake knew…curses and pain.

"It's been two days now." Kakashi said to no one in particular. "We have limited time. We've got to hurry if we're going to save him."

Neji nodded. "That's why I wanted to leave today."

Kenji and Gai stood up. "Lets hurry!"

Neji and Kakashi nodded, standing up with the other two. They ran as fast as their slowest person could go, which was actually really fast, and when they stopped again – six hours later – they were outside of the Sound Village.

Kenji looked at the familiar, unguarded, gate to the south end of the Sound Village. This was the place where he had never wanted to return, a place of pain and blood.

Neji looked around from any guards, shocked not to see any. "No guards…?"

Kenji nodded. "Orochimaru doesn't think that anyone is 'foolish' enough to enter."

"Well, we are." Kakashi said, shrugging.

Gai sighed and punched the gate down. "Blockade taken care of."

Kenji and Neji sighed. Kakashi just shook his head.

Gai started walking in the village with everyone else following, he was determined to find his student as quickly as possible.

They ran through the enemy village as quickly as they could without making too much noise. It wasn't hard, considering that a lot of the Shinobi were most likely somewhere with Orochimaru they didn't have to worry about making noise.

"What's that up ahead?" Kakashi asked Gai when he saw someone standing near a building just up ahead.

Gai looked closely and saw that it was Lee. "It looks like Lee."

Neji saw the face of the person when he turned around, seeing it was Lee, he ran faster.

Lee turned completely around at the sound of approaching foot steps.

Neji continued running at Lee and punched the side of his face. Lee, not expecting it, hit the side of the nearby building with his head.

"Do you know how much time it took to find you without getting caught?" Neji shouted down at his friend. "Now, lets go. Misaki's waiting."

Lee stood up and glared at Neji, his eyes were glazed over and held no emotion. "What are you Leaf Village scum doing in this village?!"

Neji saw what Misaki had meant a few days ago. _He really isn't himself._

"Lee, this isn't you. Misaki's worried sick." Gai said, trying to walk up to his student.

Lee glared at Gai now. "Why would that slut, that whore, be worried about me?! Why would she even be waiting?! She can just go find someone else to fuck her!"

Neji tried punching Lee in the face again, but Lee moved out of the way. Neji now glared at his teammate. "Do you know how much she's cried for you?! Do you even realize how much she loves you?!"

Nobody said anything, leaving Neji more time to yell at Lee.

"When I left Konoha to come get you, Misaki had tears running down her face as she told me to bring you back safely!" Neji yelled. "Misaki told me what happened two years ago, and we all know that she's carrying **your** child!"

Lee turned around. "You can help raise the child then." He started to walk away. "I want no association with that wh—"

Neji had thrown a kunai knife and it grazed Lee's face, leaving a small cut. Lee turned around and face Neji, who had his Byakugan activated.

"I made a promise. I'm bringing you back, conscious or not." Neji said angrily.

Lee sighed and shook his head. "You are making a mistake to be picking a fight with this village."

"Not the village…" Gai said.

"Just you." Neji finished.

Neji ran forward and attacked Lee with Gentle Fist, knowing that he had never been able to dodge it before. Well, that didn't matter because Lee had no problem dodging it now. Kenji shook his head and attacked Lee with Taijutsu, adding to the assault Neji started. Soon enough, Kakashi and Gai were fighting along with them. Of course, none of them were aiming to kill but were just trying to make him come to his senses.

Lee did some technique he had to have learned in the Sound Village and knocked them all back.

Just then, a group of five Shinobi ran up. There were four really tall people and then a really short person between them all.

Lee chuckled evilly. "About time you came."

"Yes, it is about time we found you." The short girl in the middle said. She pushed her black hair back over her shoulder when it blew in her face.

Lee smirked and looked back over at the Leaf Shinobi. "Lets decimate them."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." The girl said.

Lee looked over at the group with a very confused seeming look. "Huh?"

The girl removed the black cloak she had on over her clothes, revealing her out-of-the-ordinary outfit. She wore a red robe that stopped just a little above her knees, purple pants, purple gloves, and purple sandals. She pulled a Leaf Headband from a light brown weapons bag and replaced the Sound headband around her forehead with it.

The other Shinobi around her put on ANBU masks with the baby leaf on the top. These five Shinobi were the informants for Tsunade.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Either we can turn you back to normal quietly, or I can knock you out first. Your choice."

Lee glared at the five Leaf Shinobi to his left and then at the Leaf Shinobi in front of him. "You're traitors to this village." He said to the ANBU and the girl.

"No." The girl smirked and pulled a kunai knife from her shuriken holster. "We were never part of this village. We were just doing our job as Shinobi."

Kenji, Neji, Kakashi, and Gai all exchanged very confused looks. They half understood what the girl had said but weren't entirely sure.

The girl was suddenly on the other side of Lee; the kunai knife in her hands had minimal blood on it. Lee suddenly passed out, a small cut in between two of his ribs.

She put the kunai knife back in the shuriken holster and turned to the ANBU. "Pick him up and bandage his wound quickly so we can get out of here. I feel exposed with my Leaf Headband back on in the middle of this place."

"Yes ma'am." The ANBU said, doing as the younger girl told them.

The girl walked over to the confused boys and said, "I take it you're the rescue squad that Lady Tsunade was sending out to help…?"

"Who **are** you?" Kenji asked.

She laughed. "Oh, that was kinda rude to not introduce myself. I'm Shinobu Ichigo, the top informant for Lady Tsunade." (Author's note: Shinobu = Patient & Ichigo = Strawberry…Shinobu's name literally means Patient Strawberry.)

Neji, Gai, Kakashi, and Kenji stood in shock. She couldn't have been older than thirteen.

Shinobu turned when she sensed someone's chakra getting near. "Lets go! Somebody's coming, it could be that idiot that caused this!"

The ANBU nodded as one of them put Lee on his back and ran out of the village following Shinobu, Neji, Kenji, Kakashi, and Gai.

Once the group was twenty-five miles southwest of the Sound Village they stopped and Shinobu started ordering around the ANBU again.

"Just who **is** that kid?" Kakashi asked, looking at Shinobu while she was bossing around the older men.

"Not really sure myself." Gai said, just as confused.

"She has to be younger than either Neji or myself." Kenji said. "She just looks younger."

"Yeah." Neji could only say that because of his confusion.

Shinobu walked over to them. "Well, the jutsu shouldn't be too hard to release. Luckily we caught it before it could completely take him over."

Neji nodded. "How old are you anyway?"

"That's rude to ask!" Shinobu huffed.

"Sorry…" Neji chuckled; she must've been older than what she looked.

Shinobu sighed. "Oh well, I get this question all the time. I'm thirteen."

The four boys were in shock again; she was as young as they had thought.

Lee opened his eyes and tried to escape, but was tied to tree and couldn't move. "Release me! You cannot hold me here!! Lord Orochimaru said that—"

"Shut up!" Shinobu shouted to him, walking back over. "We'll return you to where you belong, don't worry about that."

"Release me, I will go back myself!" Lee shouted.

Shinobu grabbed Lee's chin and looked him in the eyes. "You **are not** going back to that place. It's bad for you!" She formed a seal. "Release!"

Lee was suddenly still and silent. His eyes turned their normal color and he passed out.

The four boys that sat off to the side watched in wonder as the jutsu Orochimaru had placed on Lee exited his body in a flash of red light.

"In case you're wondering, I lead a small section of the ANBU who just joined." Shinobu said, standing back up. "Now, pick him up. We've gotta get back to the village before the snake discovers his missing 'toy'."

Gai and Neji exchanged a glance when Shinobu said that, but brushed it off soon enough. The same ANBU that carried Lee this far, picked him up again and followed the others as they ran in the direction of the village.

…

Misaki laid on Neji's bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to one of Neji's Linkin Park CDs.

…

I've become so numb

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

And be less like you…

…

Misaki sighed; she kind of wished she had brought some of her own CDs. She liked Linkin Park, but it seemed that was all Neji had. The sun had set a few hours ago, and she had been laying in the dark for nearly as long. Misaki was tired and her eyes started getting heavy.

Misaki shut her eyes and started dreaming.

…

_Misaki stood in front of the memorial stone, tears streamed down her face as they always did now. She looked at a specific name and ran her fingers over the cold stone._

Lee RockMisaki tried to stop crying, but just couldn't. Ever since that day, Misaki could barely ever get the tears to stop long enough to take care of her daughter. She was a single mother.

_Misaki had convinced everyone that she was okay on her own, but knew that she was suffering. Her daughter was only one, but was soon turning two. Last year, Misaki could barely get up enough strength to not go to the memorial stone that day. She wasn't sure if could manage it again._

"_Misaki Kurana." Tsunade walked up to Misaki._

_Misaki turned around and wiped the tears from her face. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"_

_Tsunade took a deep breath and said, "You've neglected daughter since she was born. Unfortunately this means that we have to take her away from you."_

_Misaki shook her head. "No! I can become a better person! I can become a better mother, I swear!"_

_Tsunade shook her head. "It's too late for that! Besides, a couple has already adopted her."_

"_Who? I can't lose another person!" Misaki shouted at Tsunade as more tears ran down her face. "Please, that's all I have left to remind me of Lee!"_

"_I'm sorry." Tsunade said, turning around. "I can't tell you who adopted her, you might try to get her back and I can't allow that." She started walking away. "I'll see you around."_

_Misaki dropped to her knees and started sobbing. She had hoped that when Lee died because of Orochimaru's experimenting that she wouldn't lose anyone else. Now she had nothing to live for and she knew it._

_Misaki pulled a kunai knife out of her shuriken holster and held it far above her head._

…

Misaki woke up in a cold sweat; tears ran down her face. She had hoped that it was just a dream and nothing more. Misaki pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying, not even sure what time it was.

Hinata ran into the room smiling until she saw Misaki's face. "Misaki?"

Misaki wiped the tears from her face and looked at her friend. "It's nothing. What is it?"

Hinata smiled again. "Neji's home and wants you to go with him to the clinic with him."

Misaki jumped out of the bed and put on her sleeveless black turtleneck and gaucho pants before running out to the front gate. "Neji?"

Neji was smiling when he saw Misaki. "Come on. There's someone I know you'll be happy to see."

Misaki smiled widely and followed Neji to the clinic.

Next Time;

For All The Torture And Pain:

Lee tells everyone what exactly Orochimaru did to him while he was under Orochimaru's control. But even Misaki doesn't know what the effect of him telling her will be.


	8. For all the Torture and Pain

"His eyes upon your face His hand upon your hand

_His lips caress your skin_

_It's more than I can stand_

Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight You're free to leave me

_But just don't deceive me_

_And please_

_Believe me when I say_

I love you"

~"Le Tango De Roxanne" – _Moulin Rouge_

…

Misaki ran into the clinic before Neji did and located Lee's room without any trouble. She ran into his room, not even realizing the other girl standing next to the door. Because of her not knowing of the girl standing there, Misaki hit her in the face with the door.

"Ow!" Shinobu shouted as the door hit her face.

Misaki ignored the weird noise and sat down next to Lee on the bed. Lee was sitting up and smiled when he saw Misaki.

Misaki threw her arms around Lee's neck. "You're back! You're safe!"

Lee wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and said, "I am glad to be back as well."

Shinobu slammed the door shut. "Hey, you! Don't hurt person who saved your boyfriend!!" She shouted, a large red mark on her face.

Misaki looked over at Shinobu strangely. "Who're you?"

"Shinobu Ichigo. Top informant for Lady Tsunade…at least I was until I had to save him." She said with one hand on her hip.

Misaki shook her head. "There's no way a kid like you could be an ANBU."

"Age doesn't matter." Shinobu opened the door to walk out but tripped over trying to stop and ran into Gaara of the Desert.

Lee and Misaki's mouths dropped open when she tripped into Gaara. "She is so dead." They both said simultaneously.

Shinobu stood up straight and sighed. "I can't **ever **have a moment where I can just be serious, can I?!"

Gaara sighed angrily.

Shinobu looked at him and tensed. _Oops._ She laughed nervously and said, "Sorry…"

Gaara's eye started twitching a little; he was already in a bad mood. "You should watch where you're going."

"I did!" She shouted at him. "You just happened to be there!"

Gaara stepped towards her, but was interrupted by Kankuro before he could kill anyone.

"Come on now, little brother." Kankuro said, shaking his head. "Killing is bad, unless it's someone attacking you or an ally, remember…?"

Gaara sighed and sat down in a chair next to the door.

Shinobu sighed. "Thanks."

Kankuro shrugged. "So, how's he?"

"I am fine." Lee answered half-heartedly.

Misaki's smile faded when Lee looked away from everyone. "Lee? Are you really okay?"

Lee sighed as Kenji walked in.

"I see I'm wanted." Kenji said sarcastically, annoyed at the sigh.

Misaki looked at the ground and said, "Th-Thanks, Kenji, for helping to save Lee." She had never wanted to say as much as another word to Kenji, but knew that she had to thank him for helping.

Kenji shrugged. "It wasn't anything."

Temari walked in and ran right over to Lee and Misaki. "Is he okay?"

Lee and Misaki nodded.

Temari smiled. "Good. It would've been horrible if anything happened to him. Poor Misaki would've been devastated."

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, I would've been." She looked up at Temari and smiled. "Older sis, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Temari was used to people calling her "older sis" by now. Her close friends really only called her that, Kankuro and Gaara wouldn't even dare to.

"Can you get me something to eat?" Misaki asked.

Temari nodded. "Yeah. I'll be back." She walked out of the room to go food hunting for her friend.

Lee looked at everyone except Misaki and said, "Could all of you please leave so I can have a moment with Misaki?"

Everyone looked at Lee and, after a moment of hesitation, left the room. Shinobu, the last person out, shut the door behind her.

Misaki looked over at Lee. "What is it?"

Lee looked down at the floor when he sat next to Misaki at the edge of the bed. "I have to tell you something."

Misaki wasn't really sure if she wanted to hear. Every time she had said that to Lee it was always bad, but she knew she needed to hear it. "What do you have to tell me?"

"In the Sound Village, Orochimaru had complete control of me. Please understand that I would never have done this if I had a choice."

Misaki nodded while trying to look into Lee's now blank eyes.

Lee wasn't really sure how to tell her what had happened while he was in Orochimaru's control. He wished that he didn't remember what had happened, he hoped it would just disappear.

Misaki put her arms around Lee and rested her head on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything. I promise not to get mad."

"It is not that I am afraid you will be mad…I just did not want you to cry anymore." Lee wanted to look at Misaki so badly, but just couldn't. "Orochimaru told me that I would be better off without you. Of course, I could not control what I said or I would have denied it." He paused. "Against what I believed, I agreed with him. Then he took advantage of the fact that I had to do as he told me."

Misaki let go of Lee as tears clouded her vision. She had a feeling about what he meant, but hoped that he meant something else entirely.

"I am so sorry, Misaki." Lee said, trying to stay calm. "I do not like what I have done either. If only it had not happened, I would not worry so much about what will happen next."

Misaki shook her head a little. "Tell me you didn't…no, you didn't. You couldn't have, not with him."

"I could not control myself. I wish I could have…I would not have if I would have had control." Lee said sadly. "If it would make you feel any better, I did not want to the first ti—"

"It doesn't help!" Misaki shouted, tears rolling down her face. "It doesn't make me feel any better about it!"

Lee stayed silent; he didn't even want to tell her about it at all…but had to.

Misaki shook her head violently. "No! It's a lie, you couldn't have!!"

"To that thing I was nothing but a slave." Lee said, still not able to look at Misaki. "But I love you still."

Misaki wasn't even able to be in the same room with Lee anymore, she ran out of the room and the clinic. Lee didn't even bother to chase her; he knew she needed to cry for a while. Misaki ran to the Hyuuga estate without realizing it until she saw the gate in front of her.

She pushed open the front gate to the estate and walked in. If Hiashi saw her, he would probably think that she was just here for her backpack. Misaki walked to Neji's room, remembering how Hinata had told her to remember where it was.

_From his room I should be able to see the cherry-blossom tree perfectly._ Misaki thought as she looked across the courtyard and saw the cherry-blossom tree.

She turned and opened the door to Neji's room, he was in there reading a book and listening to music.

Neji looked over when he heard his door open and ran over to Misaki when he saw that she was crying. "What happened?"

Misaki leaned against Neji and started crying. "H-He…and …and Orochimaru…" She started sobbing.

Neji hesitated but hugged Misaki. "Misaki, can you explain a little less vaguely?"

"Orochimaru used him as his man-slave!" Misaki shouted into Neji's shirt.

Neji understood what she had meant and realized that this devastated her more than if Lee would've died. He had betrayed her, but he'd had no control over himself at the time. So could it really be considered betrayal?

"Misaki, Lee couldn't control himself. Orochimaru had complete control over him." Neji said, trying to comfort her. "You must understand that Lee wasn't himself."

"I know…but he would never do that!" Misaki started sobbing.

There was little Neji could do to help her. He knew that if he took her back to Lee that it might mean the end of Misaki's sanity. It could also mean the end of their relationship. That he realized most, because he thought he still loved Misaki.

Neji grabbed Misaki's chin in his hand and looked her in the eyes, seeing that she looked tired. "You need sleep. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Misaki pulled her face away and looked at the ground. "I had a nightmare. I wasn't even too sure how much I slept before I woke up."

Neji sighed and picked her up bridal-style, putting her on his bed. "Sleep, now! We'll settle everything between you and Lee after you get some sleep." Neji picked up his book and sat down at his desk. "You're going to go to sleep, and I'm going to sit here reading my book."

"I'm not tired!" Misaki yelled at him though she felt fatigued suddenly.

Neji sighed and shook his head. "Just go to sleep. You'll thank me later." He reopened his book and continued reading where he left off.

Misaki laid down and shut her eyes, listening to more Linkin Park music of Neji's.

Misaki only heard the first verse of the song "Breaking The Habit" before she fell asleep.

Neji looked over at Misaki after too long and saw that she was sleeping. He smiled, happy that he was right after all.

…

Two hours later, Misaki woke up. She sat up and looked around, finding herself in Neji's room. Misaki looked over at the desk and saw that Neji was still sitting at his desk reading his book.

"How long was I asleep?" Misaki yawned.

Neji shrugged. "A few hours, at most. I knew you needed sleep, you just wouldn't listen."

Misaki sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I know, but it doesn't help any. I still feel a stinging pain in my heart."

Neji closed his book and sat down next to Misaki. "That's why you have to talk to Lee. You have to forgive him, Misaki. He couldn't control himself."

Misaki shook her head. "I want to forgive him, but I just don't know how."

Neji wasn't really sure what to say to that, but didn't have to think about it for too long…because the next thing he knew, Misaki's arms were around his neck.

Neji lightly blushed. "W-What're you doing?"

Misaki started crying into his shoulder. "For all of the torture and pain he went through, I have to suffer!"

Neji hugged Misaki. He agreed with her, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to add salt to the already painful wound. "It's okay…I'll help you work this out with him."

…

"How did Misaki react when you told her this?" Tsunade asked Lee when he told her what Orochimaru did to him.

"She ran off, crying." Lee said, looking at the ground still.

Tsunade sat back in the chair she was sitting in. "I can't say that I blame her. Even I would need some time alone after I was told something like that."

"She has to suffer for all of the torture and pain that I went through." Lee said solemnly.

"You can't seriously think that."

Lee nodded. "It is true. If I were to tell her everything that happened, she would inadvertently be affected."

"How so?"

Lee looked at Tsunade seriously. "Orochimaru told me at one point that he knew something about Misaki's past that could destroy her."

"What was it?" Tsunade has had enough of Misaki being in the clinic and intended on keeping her out.

Lee shook his head. "It is the only thing I cannot remember. It was something about plans, and a 'chip'."

"Chip? Like a data chip?"

Lee shrugged. "Not really sure."

"This sounds strange, but I **need** you to remember what he said was on the chip. Mainly where he's hidden it, so we can figure out why it would destroy Misaki." Tsunade said more seriously than she normally would be.

Lee nodded.

"Rock Lee, you have some explaining to do to me!" Neji said as he walked in with Misaki behind him.

Lee wasn't expecting Misaki to be back so soon, but didn't complain. "What are you talking about?"

"Misaki told me what you told her." Neji said with his hands on his hips. "Now, explain."

Lee looked away from his teammate and fiancé, he really didn't want to explain to anybody what all had happened. "Neji, you know as well as Misaki that I could not control what I did…or said."

Neji nodded. "I understand that…but I want to know why she was crying."

"I cannot just say it." Lee said. "It is not something that one can just say without any worries about the reaction."

Neji shook his head. "Misaki told me that you were Orochimaru's man-slave. Is that true?"

Lee nodded. "It is."

"Can't you say it?" Neji was actually pretty angry at Lee even though he knew that Lee wasn't in control of himself at all.

"If you are that desperate for me to say it then fine!" Lee shouted, getting angry at Neji. "I slept with Orochimaru!"

Misaki flinched when she heard Lee say that. She had known it was true, but wanted to deny it so badly.

Lee had forgotten that Misaki was also in the room, but remembered when he heard a soft sob coming from behind Neji. "Misaki…?"

Misaki tried to look at Lee but couldn't. She had done some stupid things herself, but had never even thought of betraying Lee. She knew that she needed to forgive him because he couldn't control what he did, said, or thought.

"Misaki, I could not…please forgive me." Lee pleaded with her.

Misaki continued looking at the ground. "I-I know…but I just can't b-believe it. When you actually said it, I knew that I couldn't deny it anymore."

"Can you forgive me?"

Misaki shook her head. "I'm not sure." She took a deep breath to suppress the urge to sob again. _I have to forgive him…I love him, but he…how can I?_

"You're free to go home whenever you feel like it." Tsunade said, standing up and leaving. _No way am I staying in this room any longer._

When the door closed behind Tsunade, the three teenagers in the room felt the tension close in around them.

"Should I tell her what you told us about her?" Neji asked angrily.

"If you do, I will not hesitate in killing you!" Lee said to him, equally as mad.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You do not know anything then!"

Neji turned around and grabbed Misaki's arm. "You wouldn't believe what he called you when—"

"Neji, shut up! She does not need to know that!!" Lee shouted at Neji, cutting him off.

"I think she does!"

Lee jumped off of the bed and pulled Neji away from Misaki. "She does **not** need to know!"

"If you love her, you wouldn't hide things!" Neji shouted at Lee.

Misaki backed away from the two boys until she was leaning against the wall. _This is insane!_

"I am hiding this from her so she is not hurt anymore!" Lee shouted back to Neji.

"You're crazy! I'm trying to tell her this for her own good, that's love!" Neji tried to punch Lee in the face, but found a fist in his face.

"Love is when you want to protect someone indefinitely, forever…even if it means protecting them from the entire truth!"

"You can't love her when you're hiding under a rock like a coward!" Neji stood up from where he was sitting on the ground. "I'm trying to keep her from finding out later and being even more hurt, I truly love her!"

"What?!" Lee looked at Misaki. "Do you feel the same towards him?!"

Misaki looked at Lee with tear filled eyes and shook her head. "I love you, Lee…but this is a senseless argument! Please stop!"

"Do you want to know what he said about you? He probably believes it still!" Neji shouted at Misaki.

Misaki covered her ears and shook her head. "I don't want to know, don't tell me."

Neji went over to Misaki and pulled her hands away from her ears. "You have to hear this! It's for your own good!"

Misaki tried to pull her wrists away from Neji's grip, but couldn't. "Let me go!!"

Tsunade, who had been standing outside of the door, walked back into the room and made Neji release Misaki. "Don't hurt her. If she doesn't want to know something, she doesn't need to hear it!"

Lee walked over to Misaki quickly and made sure she was okay.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Misaki said with a small smile even though her wrists were throbbing. Neji had grabbed both of her wrists tightly and nearly broke them.

Lee smiled, glad that she didn't seem as depressed as when she first walked in. "Alright, as long as you are sure."

Misaki nodded. "I'll survive."

"What if he still thinks it?!" Neji shouted at Tsunade.

"Then he wouldn't have had any problem telling her!" Tsunade shouted back.

Neji shook his head. "Lee's too spineless to have said—"

"Just shut up already!" Tsunade cut him off, getting fed up with the argument. "If you really loved her, you would want her just to be happy. You wouldn't want her to be hurt and depressed."

"Lee only makes her more and more depressed!"

"No he doesn't!" Misaki shouted at Neji. "He helps me more than you ever have. Neji, you told me that you weren't planning on going to rescue Lee until you heard I was pregnant with his child."

"He what?" Tsunade was pissed off now, she couldn't believe that Neji would do that to his teammate. She grabbed Neji by the arm and started dragging him out of the room. "I need to have a talk with you!"

Misaki and Lee watched as the pissed off/crazy Hokage dragged their teammate away.

"Did Neji really say that?" Lee asked when Tsunade and Neji were gone.

Misaki nodded. "Not in those exact words, but he meant the same."

Lee shook his head. "What has happened to Neji?"

"Maybe Orochimaru took part of his mind too." Misaki suggested. "I wonder if he could give it back…?"

Lee sighed. "It is good to be back."

Misaki smiled. "I'm glad you're back." She turned around and gave Lee a hug.

"I will never go away again, I promise." Lee said, hugging her back. After a short moment of silence, Lee asked, "Do you forgive me for what I have done?"

Misaki looked up at Lee's face and nodded. "I forgive you. I understand that you weren't yourself…and I apologize for running out after you told me, but I just didn't want to believe it."

"That is understandable as well." Lee said, nodding.

Lee leaned down a little and met his lips to Misaki's in a short passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Misaki pulled him back and kissed him back.

"Let me prove to you that I am still yours." Lee said, pulling away from Misaki.

"Here?"

Lee nodded.

Misaki smiled. "Sure."

Lee kissed her again, even more passionately than earlier. Misaki kissed him back with the same intensity, both melting into the others kiss. Just as Lee started leading Misaki slowly over to the bed, Temari walked in.

"Lee, I can't find Misaki. Do you know where…" Temari stopped talking when she saw them pretty much making out in the room. "In a hospital of all places?!"

Misaki blushed a deep red. "W-What're you doing here?"

Temari pulled out a candy bar from a pocket. "I went food hunting for you, remember…?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Temari threw the candy bar at Misaki and leaned against the wall. "Where'd you disappear to for two hours?"

"Nowhere." Misaki said, catching the candy bar and opening it.

"At least you're still hungry." Temari sighed.

Lee and Misaki sat down next to each other on the bed; blankets over Lee's bottom half.

Temari noted this and decided to tease them both. "Did I ruin the mood or do you two plan on continuing when Misaki's done eating?"

Misaki continued blushing and Lee lightly blushed.

"No need to hide it, Lee, I know that I came in just in time." Temari smirked. "At least Lady Tsunade didn't walk in. Both of you'd be getting a lecture right now. Besides, we don't need a pregnant Misaki on our hands right now."

"Um…" Misaki stopped eating the candy bar. "About that."

"Huh?" Temari didn't think that they would actually do that. "Y-You're…serious?"

Misaki nodded. "Yep."

"So, is that why Hinata seemed a little out of it when I asked her where you were?"

"Most likely." Misaki started eating the candy bar again.

"When'd you…become pregnant?" Temari was reluctant to talk about it because her and Shikamaru had a pregnancy scare not too long ago.

"Week ago."

"And you seem fine with it…?"

Misaki shrugged. "I have to accept what's happened."

"Oh…"

"What about you and Shikamaru?"

Temari shook her head. "We're not ready yet. We know it."

"Do you think we're ready?" Misaki asked after taking the last bite of the candy bar. "It's just something you have to embrace when it happens…if you and Shikamaru aren't ready either then I suggest that you stop screwing each other every time you see him."

Temari blushed. "Misaki…only you would say that without worrying what I care."

Misaki threw the candy bar wrapper in the trash. "Yeah, but that's why you love me."

Temari sighed. "Sometimes I wonder though."

Misaki sighed now.

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked, confused.

"Older sis just offered to take me shopping." Misaki said nonchalantly.

Temari nodded. "I did?"

Misaki nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Temari shrugged. "Okay then."

"Have fun then." Lee said. "I am going back to the house."

"Are you safe to take the blankets off though?" Temari teased again.

Lee stuck his tongue out at the two laughing girls. "Very funny!" He stood up. "Ha!"

Misaki couldn't stop laughing, even though Lee was "okay" (for lack of a better term).

Lee sighed. "I will see you at home, Misaki."

Misaki stopped laughing finally and said, "See ya then."

"Lets go, Misaki. I wonder what all we're gonna have to buy…?" Temari said aloud to herself.

Misaki sighed. _Another long day…_

Next Time:

Easier To Run;

"It's easier to run/Replacing this pain with something numb/It's so much easier to go/Than facing this pain here all alone"


	9. Easier to Run

"It's easier to run/Replacing this pain with something numb/It's so much easier to go/Than face all this pain here all alone"

~"Easier To Run" – Linkin Park

…

"You're gonna need some baggy clothes pretty soon." Temari said, picking up a dark blue baggy shirt. "Take this."

Misaki's shoulders slumped. "You know I can't stand dark blue! It's black but it's not, it bugs me!"

Temari sighed and shook her head. "So picky…"

"Humph!" Misaki crossed her arms over her chest.

Temari picked up the same shirt, but in black. "Happy?"

Misaki nodded. "Yep!"

Temari sighed again and said, "Come on, lets find some more."

Misaki had been following Temari around from store to store until Temari had found a store that she liked. Misaki was kind of glad they hadn't come across anybody that either of them knew – especially Gaara, Kankuro, or Kenji.

Temari picked up a bright pink baggy shirt that said "Baby here" with an arrow pointing down. "What about thi—"

"No!" Misaki said as soon as she saw the gaudy thing.

"Why?"

"Two reasons: one, I'm not broadcasting it and two, it's bright pink."

Temari sighed and put the shirt back on the rack. "Why are you so picky?"

"When I'm shopping with you I have to be, or I'd go home with five million outfits." Misaki said in all seriousness, the number was actually near the amount of outfits Misaki went home with last time she went shopping with Temari alone.

"Aw…" Temari threw the black shirt at Misaki. "You're no fun to shop with."

Misaki caught the shirt and sighed. "If I go home with anymore clothes, Lee's gonna have an ulcer."

Temari sighed. "If only I had backup, then you'd buy more."

Misaki shook her head and started walking for the check out until she saw a familiar face, then she turned around. "Lets go check out that way."

Temari stopped Misaki. "Why? The next shop I'm taking you to is closer to that exit."

"Please." Misaki pleaded with her friend.

Temari looked over at the check out. "I don't see Kenji or my brothers at any of the check out lines, you're safe."

"I wouldn't give a shit if they were the cashier. It's someone else up there who I dislike strongly because of what he did to me in the past." Misaki said, trying to walk passed her friend again.

Temari grabbed Misaki's arm and started dragging her towards the check out. "You have to face it sooner or later."

"I faced it everyday for the past seven years, gimme a break!" Misaki shouted at Temari.

Temari shook her head and grabbed the shirt, putting it on the counter where Misaki was trying to avoid. "That's all we're buying today."

Misaki looked directly at the man checking them out with pure hatred, while he smirked when he saw her.

"Alright." He ran the shirt over the scanner and told Temari the price. "Come back anytime." He was still smirking as he gave Temari the change. "Misaki, I've missed you at the estate. Hope you return soon."

Misaki turned to him and flipped him the bird. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Think about you when I do." He said, smiling evilly now.

Misaki turned from the man and ran from the store way ahead of Temari. _That bastard should've died that day!!_

Temari walked up to Misaki not too much longer later. "What was that about?"

Misaki looked over at her friend and shook her head. "I've kept it a secret for seven years. That's a long time to be hiding it, I know. I hid the pain so well that no one could see it…"

Temari put one hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Come on, lets go sit down."

Misaki nodded and followed Temari over to a small ramen place, much like Ichiraku but bigger.

"Now, what happened to you?" Temari asked, worried.

Misaki shook her head. "It's not a big deal."

"Apparently that guy in there thinks it is…and I can tell that it's a big deal to you as well." Temari's head rested on her hand while her elbow rested on the table.

Misaki sighed. "That's the bad thing about being best friends, you know me all too well."

Temari smiled a little. "Yeah, and that's how I know that his presence was bothering you **a lot**."

"It was…"

Neither said anything for a few moments, but Misaki took the hint and started to talk.

"That man **was** my uncle." Misaki finally said.

"Was?" Temari didn't understand, but would soon enough.

Misaki hung her head. "Seven years ago, when I was eight, he came into my room late at night and…"

Temari had an idea of what she was possibly going to say, but didn't want to know that her best friend had hidden that from everyone that long.

Misaki took a deep breath, she was actually glad that Lee was nowhere near. "Raped me."

Temari gasped in rage, she wished her fan was with her but would make do with her kunai knives. "I'll kill him!" She started to stand up.

"It's too late for that." Misaki looked back up at her friend and shook her head.

Temari sat back down. "Don't you want him dead?"

"Years ago, yes…now I accept it. I wish he would've died, he should've, but I can take care of myself now."

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Temari was resisting the urge to go kill that man.

"I did…but I acted as if I didn't care. It was so he didn't think he'd won." Misaki said calmer than she should've been.

"Was he banished from your clan?"

Misaki shook her head. "My clan doesn't condone such acts to anyone at all, but nobody believed me because I wasn't crying about it."

Temari sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was necessary for you to know." Misaki shrugged.

Temari shook her head. "You sure you're okay with him being alive?"

"Seven years I had to deal with it. I'm not living in the estate anymore, so I have nothing left to worry about." Misaki said, nodding to herself.

Temari sighed. "You wanna continue shopping or not?"

Misaki shook her head. "Lets finish tomorrow."

Temari smiled. "Okay. Gaara and Kankuro want to leave in about a week, so we have plenty of time."

"Alright." Misaki stood up as Temari did and took the bag with her shirt in it. "So, where was it that you were going to take me to next?"

"That beauty parlor next to the department store."

Misaki's shoulders slumped. "You wouldn't dare."

Temari smiled evilly. "I would, and I am. Tomorrow, first thing."

Misaki sighed. "Why me?"

Temari laughed. "That's what you get for having me for a best friend."

"Best friend hunting, need to do that tomorrow too."

"Hey! I'm not deaf!!"

"I know." Misaki laughed. "I was kidding."

Temari shook her head and sighed again. "You're always a handful in someway."

Misaki stuck out her tongue. "Ha-ha!"

Little did the two girls know that someone lurked behind them in the shadows, following at a safe distance. Wanting something that they had to obtain by force.

…

"See you tomorrow then." Misaki said as she unlocked the door and Temari walked away.

"Yep. Wear that shirt tomorrow." Temari shouted back before getting out of earshot.

Misaki sighed and closed and locked the door behind her. "I don't even **need** to wear it yet."

Misaki walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

Lady Tsunade wanted to see me about Neji. Be back for dinner.

Lee

Misaki sighed, remembering the earlier events suddenly. _Maybe I should've told Temari about that too._ She suddenly pushed that thought out of her mind. "Nope, she'll try to kill him."

Misaki threw the note in the trash and looked at the clock. Noting that she had only a few minutes before Lee got home, she opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza. Before she preheated the oven, there was a knock at the door.

Misaki looked at the door and sighed. "Did you forget your key **again**?" She asked who she thought was Lee as she opened the door.

The man from earlier, Misaki's uncle, burst in the door instead. "Did you really think that I wasn't going to come back one day?"

Misaki's eyes grew wide with fear and she tried to slam the door shut, but he stopped the door with his foot.

He walked into the house, an evil smirk implanted on his face. "Nice place you got here…it's perfect."

Misaki pulled out a kunai knife and tried slamming it into his chest, but he caught her wrist and punched her in the stomach. It wasn't too hard, but hard enough to make her clutch her stomach.

"Fear makes one weak. Didn't Lady and Lord Kurana teach you anything?"

Misaki glared at him. "Get out of my house!"

"Why should I?" He grabbed Misaki's wrists and tried to force her onto the nearby couch, but suddenly had to block a foot flying towards his face.

Misaki landed behind him and turned to face him. "You're the lowest of the low! Preying on young girls, you're disgusting!"

"I'm rather normal actually…for our clan anyway."

"I'm no longer part of **that** clan!" Misaki shouted at him.

"Don't you still carry the name of Kurana?"

Misaki did a hand sign. "That's none of your concern!"

Misaki jumped out of the house, knowing he would follow. He did, which made Misaki smile. He had fallen for her trap after all; the stupid bastard was going to die.

Water wrapped around Misaki's entire body. Misaki's uncle stopped, knowing this attack just as well as anyone in the Kurana clan.

Misaki's irises turned blood red and she laughed demonically.

"That's a suicidal move, Misaki, you know it!" He shouted to her.

"Your concern is out of perverted wants." Misaki said, licking her lips as though some liquid was on them. "If I were you, I'd worry about my own life! And about where my chakra was going."

He turned to run, but Misaki made some of the water wrap around him. "No, release me! Please, I'll never even look at you again if you let me go!"

"Pleaded for your life is weak. Didn't your parents ever teach you anything?" Misaki smirked and formed a seal. "Forbidden Technique: A Thousand Lifetimes Of Pain!"

He screamed as the water crushed his body and devoured his chakra as it entered his body through a bandaged wound on his leg. The chakra flowed through the water and into Misaki, filling her with an unnecessary – and nearly deadly – amount of chakra. He continued screaming as his body started withering and decaying, his life being slowly drained from him.

"As you die, I want you to feel the pain you gave me." She formed one last seal. "Secret Technique: Empathy Jutsu!"

Some of Misaki's chakra, all black, rushed towards him and entered his body. This made him scream louder, and made Misaki laugh demonically again with satisfaction.

Just then, Lee was walking up with Neji beside him.

"What in the hell is that?" Neji asked Lee, not sure what to make of it.

Lee was able to tell Misaki was the one in the water who was laughing just from seeing the side of her face. "Misaki is torturing someone, it looks like."

"Maybe we should stop her."

Lee shrugged. "I am not sure if we can. It looks as if she is determined to kill that guy."

Neji looked over at what was left of Misaki's screaming uncle and gasped. "That's not killing, or torturing, that's just sick. What's she doing to him?"

"Help…me." The man said weakly. "Make her…stop."

"Stop your pleaded you pathetic worm!" Misaki shouted to him, her body radiating from all of the chakra intake.

"Misaki, what are you doing to him?" Lee asked Misaki, walking up to her.

Misaki looked over at Lee. "Lee…" The jutsu cancelled and her irises became their normal color.

The man dropped to the ground hard and died on impact.

Misaki dropped to her knees, chakra – green and blue – radiated off of her skin. Her body hadn't been able to hold all of the chakra that had been taken from him, so what couldn't be contained simply stayed outside of her body.

Lee caught her as she passed out. "Misaki?"

"She has too much chakra." Neji said, kneeling on the other side of Misaki. "Having that much chakra could give her a heart attack. We have to get her to the clinic."

Lee nodded and picked her up bridal-style, running to the clinic as fast as he could.

Tsunade was just there because someone had called her in about a new nurse screwing up. "Now, if you screw up again it could cost someone their life! Do you understand that?!"

"Y-Yes, Lady Tsunade." The nurse said, trembling.

"And another thing—"

"Lady Tsunade!" Lee shouted as they ran into the clinic.

Tsunade looked over at the entering teenagers and forgot about the nurse when she saw the amount of chakra radiating off of Misaki. "What the hell?"

"She used some jutsu and now she has too much chakra." Neji said quickly.

Tsunade sighed and grabbed Misaki, ordering people around as she put Misaki on a bed. "I have to drain her chakra, someone help me!"

As always, Shizune was by Tsunade's side in an instant. The two medical ninja quickly drained Misaki's chakra enough to where she didn't have a lot, but still had enough to live.

Tsunade turned to the two boys, watching on with fascination as the chakra around Misaki disappeared. "You two should've stopped her before it got to this point! Even just a little more chakra and she would've died from heart, or some other vital organ, failure."

Misaki was pale now, not used to the sudden lack of chakra.

Lee shook his head. "We had no idea what she was doing when we walked up. There was some guy pleading for his life and he was withered looking."

"She must've used a jutsu from her clan's Keke-Genki." Neji said. "There was water around her. Her irises were blood red, like her water dragon."

"I know what jutsu of the Keke-Genki from that clan she used." Tsunade looked back at Misaki. "It's a forbidden technique called a thousand lifetimes of pain."

"What does it do?" Lee asked.

"You saw the man who was pleaded for his life, right?"

Neji and Lee both nodded.

"It drains the life and chakra out of your opponent. It's a suicidal move, taking in all of the chakra from another ninja can kill someone." Tsunade looked over at the boys. "I saw it displayed once before, used by the founder of the Kurana clan."

"I wouldn't ever want to go against it." Neji said, shuddering. "He was screaming and pleading for his life."

"The Kurana clan is one of the most feared in Konoha, just because of that technique." Tsunade sighed. "Well, she should be up and around by tomorrow afternoon at the earliest."

Lee nodded. "I will stay with her tonight."

"Okay, I'll go make sure your house is locked up." Neji said. "I highly doubt Misaki remembered to lock it if she started fighting."

Lee nodded. "I will see you tomorrow then."

Neji nodded and walked out of the room.

"Don't ever let her use that technique again." Tsunade said seriously. "I'll have to make sure the baby survived it later."

Lee nodded again. "I will not ever let her use it again. I promise."

"Good night then." Tsunade said, yawning and walking out of the room.

Lee pulled up a chair sat down next to Misaki's bed and pulled a portable CD player from one of his vest pockets. _Might as well listen to some music._ He put on the headphones and pressed "play", not really sure what CD was in it.

…

_Now it seems I'm fading_

_All my dreams are not worth saving_

_I've done my share of waiting_

_And I still got nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Seems your wanting me to stay_

_But my dreams would surely waste away_

_And I still have nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Push me under_

_Pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Push me under_

_Pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Now it seems you're leaving_

_But we've only just begun_

_And you've still got nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Push me under_

_Pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Push me under_

_Pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_And I've been waiting so long_

_And I've been waiting so long_

_And I've been waiting so long…_

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_Push me under_

_Pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Push me under_

_Pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_And I've been waiting so long_

_And I've been waiting so long…_

_And I've been waiting so long_

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

("Take Me Under" by Three Days Grace)

…

Lee turned off the CD player and sighed. He had no idea that Misaki had any Three Days Grace CD's. He never did care for the band, all of their songs made him depressed.

Lee looked at the sleeping Misaki. _We have to keep you out of the hospital…clinic, from now on._

…

Neji, meanwhile, was back at the Hyuuga estate. He had locked the door at Lee and Misaki's house, he grabbed Misaki's house key just in case Lee had forgotten his.

He was lying on his bed, listening to Three Days Grace. (I swear it's a coincidence.) He sang along to the chorus, he didn't really know this song all that well but was starting to memorize it.

…

I'm not sober all the time

_You bring me down at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

_I must be running out of luck_

_Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck_

_And now I've had it up to here_

_I don't want you_

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

_I'm not angry all the time_

_You push me down at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

It took so long to see

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you…_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

("Wake Up")

…

Neji sat up in his bed and remembered the night before he went with Gai, Kakashi, and Kenji to go rescue Lee. He wasn't really sure if he was drunk, or just being stupid, but he wishes he hadn't even said, or done, anything at all.

…

_Neji walked into Misaki's room, she was trying to sleep but couldn't. He was nearly drunk, but had let go of the empty bottle of beer before entering Misaki's room. Instead, he had a can of spiked soda in his hand._

_Misaki sat up when she heard someone enter. "What'd you want?"_

_Neji handed Misaki the soda. "Here, take this. I thought you might need something to drink." He had a slight drunken slur in his voice, but Misaki was too tired to realize it._

_Misaki took a drink of the soda and became slightly dizzy. She just shook her head though, thinking that it was just the caffeine rush. But, by the time she finished the soda, she was getting tipsy and she realized it._

_Neji put one arm around Misaki's shoulders as she nearly fell off of her bed. "Are you alright?"_

_Misaki nodded. "Damn…that's some caffeine rush, it's almost like I'm getting drunk."_

_Neji made her lay back. "You should just lay down." He laid himself on top of her._

_Misaki blushed and shouted, "What're you doing?!"_

_Neji lifted himself up and said, "I want you to tell me if I'm a better fuck than bushy brow."_

_Misaki shoved Neji off of her, causing him to fall on the floor. "Get out of my room, __**now**__!!"_

"_He'd never know."_

"_I __**would**__!! Go away!!!" Misaki continued shouting at him._

_Neji sighed and stood up, walking out of Misaki's room and back into Lee's._

…

Neji sighed as the song switched, but he wasn't even listening. He knew that he had screwed up the order of the songs on TenTen's computer a year ago, so next was "I Hate Everything About You". It was one of his favorite songs, but he didn't feel like listening today.

_Dammit, I'm an idiot. I should apologize for that. Besides, maybe I shouldn't have just walked out. I know what Lady Tsunade said was true…but I just don't know._ Neji thought, staring blankly at the ceiling. Tsunade had told him that his heart belonged to someone else, maybe even someone he hated. _The only person I __**really**__ "hate" is Kenji…but I don't love him…there's no way he loves me either. My heart belongs to me for now, I suppose._

Neji sighed again as part of the song crept into his head.

…

Every roommate kept awake

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

But I still don't miss you yet

…

Neji blushed when he heard that verse; that was the last thing he wanted to think about. Especially considering what the song was about.

"Damn song!" Neji shouted at the radio/CD player sitting on his small desk.

"Go to sleep, Neji!" Hiashi shouted from the hallway.

Neji looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was nearly eleven at night. _I suppose time passes when you space out._ He crawled under the blankets on his bed and turned off his lamp that sat on the end table next to his bed.

Next Time:

The Moon Lit Clearing;

If death is the beginning…then what's the end?


	10. The Moonlit Clearing

Misaki woke up around noon; her face was still pale from the lack of chakra. She looked over at Lee, who was blankly staring out of the window while listening to "Born Like This" by Three Days Grace.

Lee snapped out of the blank stare when he noticed movement. He smiled and put the CD player away.

"How long was I out?" Misaki asked innocently.

Lee sighed. "Since last night."

Misaki sighed. "I'm trying to stay out of here, I swear…it's harder than it sounds."

Lee chuckled.

Misaki shot up into a sitting position. "Oh no, I told Temari I'd go shopping with her today! Shit!" She tried to get out of the bed, but Lee stopped her.

"It is okay. If Temari comes here to get you, I will explain what happened." Lee said. "Now, lay down."

Misaki just sighed and did as she was told.

"Lady Tsunade said to never use that jutsu again."

Misaki chuckled innocently. "My hate and resentment towards that man finally came full-circle. I couldn't help my bloodlust."

"When our child is born, please let them have my personality." Lee said to no one in particular.

"What?" Misaki laughed. "The kid's gonna scary enough, being ours…having your personality is just going to make the other kids think that they're a psychopath."

Lee stuck his tongue out at his fiancé. "Very funny."

Misaki laughed as Tsunade walked in, dragging the ultrasound equipment behind her.

Misaki stopped laughing when she remembered the punch she received to the stomach. "Is it too early to lose it?"

Tsunade shook her head. "If you'll stop fighting, and using forbidden jutsu, then I won't have to do this **every** time you come in."

Misaki sighed. "I don't mean to. Trouble follows me like a magnet."

"That's beside the point." Tsunade ushered Lee out of the room and sat down where Lee had been sitting. "I recently discovered your file, and I believe that you had a miscarriage two years ago."

Misaki nodded. "I didn't fight throughout the pregnancy, it just happened."

"I know…and that's why you have to **stop** fighting until the baby's born." Tsunade said, hooking up the equipment. "Do you really want to go through that pain again?"

Misaki shook her head. "But Gai-Sensei doesn't know, and I'd prefer him not to know."

"He doesn't know you're pregnant?"

"No! He knows that. I mean, about the miscarriage."

Tsunade nodded. "Of course. As your doctor, I won't release any information that you want to keep private. Don't worry about that."

Misaki smiled.

"Now, stay still so that I can do the ultrasound…again."

…

Lee sat in the front of the clinic, listening to the Three Days Grace CD again. He looked over at the door when he saw Temari walking in with Hinata.

Temari saw Lee first and walked over to him. "Where's Misaki? What happened to her?"

Lee put up the CD player and looked at Temari. "She is fine. She just got into a fight and her chakra became overloaded. Lady Tsunade is doing an ultrasound for the baby right now."

Temari sighed in relief. "I went over to Hinata's after Misaki didn't show up and Neji told us where she was."

"We ran here as fast as we could." Hinata said.

Lee smiled. "She should be happy to see you both."

Tsunade walked out into the front room. "Okay, she's fine and so is the baby. All of you can go back there now."

Lee led Temari and Hinata to Misaki's room. When they walked in, Misaki was sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching.

"Misaki!" Temari and Hinata shouted, shoving Lee back into the hall.

Misaki looked up and cringed away as she thought her friends were going to tackle her.

Hinata and Temari stopped just in front of Misaki.

Misaki sighed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Hinata said. "I owe you for tackling me though."

"If you even **think** of tackling her, I'll rip out your throat!" Tsunade shouted from the hall.

Lee sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"When'll you be out?" Temari asked. "You probably aren't up to shopping today, but we can go tomorrow. This time, Hinata's joining us!"

Misaki's shoulders slumped. "Back up?"

"Exactly!" Temari said, nodding.

Misaki sighed. "Are you actually gonna help her, Hinata?"

Hinata chuckled innocently. "She said that she'd buy me a new outfit if I helped."

"Traitor!" Misaki mumbled.

Lee laughed. _It is strange how they all have such different personalities, but can get along as if they were the same person._

Tsunade walked back into the room. "Misaki, I need you to come with me to Hokage Tower. Everyone else can go home."

Temari, Hinata, and Lee looked at Tsunade strangely, but left the room. Lee gave Misaki a quick kiss before he walked out of the room and back to him and Misaki's house.

"Lady Tsunade, why do you just need me?" Misaki asked, following Tsunade to the meeting room of the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade opened the door to the meeting room, where Gaara, Shinobu, and some other person stood. Tsunade sat down at her desk, Misaki stood beside her.

"Shinobu, you have some information from the Sound Village for us…?" Tsunade said as she sat down.

Shinobu nodded, smiling. "Yep, I do! Akamaru put far too much trust in me!"

Tsunade became confused. "Akamaru?" _Kiba's dog?_

"Yeah!"

Nobody said anything; Shinobu had just made absolutely no sense at all.

Shinobu then said really fast, "You know, the guy with the lipstick and the eyeliner and the hair and the…" She stuck out her tongue.

Everyone in the room exchanged confused looks, not really sure what to make of Shinobu's last statement.

"Do you mean…Orochimaru?" Misaki asked, not really sure.

"Yeah! That guy!" Shinobu smiled.

Everyone in the room, except Shinobu, exchanged confused glances with each other. Nobody understood why she could have just said "Orochimaru".

"Um, Shinobu." Misaki said, Shinobu looked over at her. "Why couldn't you have just said Orochimaru's name?"

Shinobu chuckled. "It's hard to pronounce…?"

"You can't say his name?" Tsunade seemed at a loss. Her top informant for the Sound Village couldn't even pronounce the guy's name that she had been spying on.

Shinobu sighed and pulled a cookie from out of her "weapons" bag. "It's not easy."

Gaara's eye started twitching when he saw the cookie. "Cookie?"

Everyone looked over at Gaara when he said that.

Shinobu reached into her weapons bag and pulled out another cookie. "Want one?"

Gaara ran over, grabbed the cookie, and ran back over to where he was standing and ate the cookie.

Tsunade and Misaki tried their best not to start laughing, but it was hard. Gaara didn't seem like the kind of person who was obsessed with cookies…or even liked them at all.

"Um…" Tsunade cleared her throat. "Anyway, when is Orochimaru planning on attacking?"

Shinobu ate the rest of her cookie and said, "I think he said something like two years."

"That's plenty of time to get ready." Misaki said.

Tsunade shrugged. "That depends. Yeah, it might be plenty of time but then again you can't be sure."

Misaki sighed, not able to deny what Tsunade said.

Tsunade looked back over at Shinobu. "You're sure that's what he said?"

Shinobu nodded. "Almost one-hundred percent positive."

"Good enough."

The other person in the room cleared their throat, tired of being ignored. Misaki looked over at him, he wore a long black robe. An ANBU mask his face and gloves hid his hands, the end of the robe covered his feet.

"Oh yes." Tsunade looked over at the ANBU. "He wanted to show you something, Misaki."

Misaki looked over at Tsunade like she was crazy. She whispered. "He's scarier looking than Kenji used to look."

Tsunade gave Misaki a look that told her that she better go over to the ANBU. Misaki, not really sure if Tsunade could turn anything in the room into a potential weapon, walked slowly over to the ANBU.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked, standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

The ANBU grabbed her right arm where the scar was, and voices started filling Misaki's head.

…

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_The attack will be soon, you have to take them to a safe place."_

"_We'll be back. I promise."_

"_Misaki, don't leave me here!"_

"_I didn't mean to allow your death."_

"_You lied to me!"_

"_Chichi-Ue, just give it up! I'm __**not**__ going back to Konoha!"_

"_I have nothing left to live for! Please, kill me!"_

…

The ANBU let go of Misaki's arm and she stumbled back, she suddenly had a headache. Her eyes were wide, she wasn't really sure of what had just happened.

Misaki looked at the ANBU. "What the hell was that?"

The ANBU shook his head.

"Aren't you gonna answer me?!" Misaki shouted at him.

Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "I'm afraid that he's a mute."

Misaki looked at Tsunade strangely and then looked back at the ANBU. "What did I just hear?"

The ANBU looked over at Tsunade.

Tsunade ushered Misaki over to her desk. "He's a seer." She said when Misaki was at her desk. "We need to know if you heard anything that might help us to reduce the causalities when Orochimaru attacks."

Misaki shrugged. "I didn't hear Orochimaru's voice. I heard my own, yours, Kenji's, and some girl."

"Some girl?" Tsunade wasn't too sure anymore.

Misaki nodded. "I wasn't able to pinpoint anyone in general to go with the voice…but it sounded almost familiar."

"Did she sound young or old?"

"Well, the first time she sounded young…and the last few times she could've been middle aged."

Tsunade nodded. "It's a possibility that you heard your child – your daughter."

Misaki shook her head. "I wouldn't my daughter to be suicidal!"

"Huh?"

Misaki shook her head again. "Never mind. It might've been someone else."

Tsunade shrugged. "That's true. You can all leave now."

The Shinobi walked out, Tsunade shouted to Misaki not to fight just before the door shut.

Misaki ran back to her and Lee's house and found Lee in front of the TV when she walked in.

Lee looked over at Misaki and smiled when she walked in. "Welcome back."

Misaki smiled and sat down next to Lee. "Anything on?"

Lee shook his head. "No."

"Good!" Misaki stood back up and dragged Lee out of the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Lee asked, trying not to fall.

Misaki, still smiling, said, "You'll see."

Lee sighed.

When Misaki stopped, they were near the Kurana estate but far enough to not be in the vicinity. She led him into the woods that surrounded the estate and stopped when she was standing in the middle of a clearing full of flowers.

Lee was standing next to Misaki, confused. "Why did you bring me here?"

Misaki looked over at Lee and said, "This place is called the Moon Lit Clearing."

"Why is that?" Lee was even more confused now. The sun was setting, but the moon wasn't out yet.

"Because, during the night of the full moon, the moonlight will fill this place and you see the ghosts of the deceased." Misaki said, still smiling.

Lee's shoulders slumped. "And you like that…?"

Misaki nodded. "It's interesting to see those that have passed on." Misaki looked up at the sky. "Besides, I haven't seen Takeshi and Ryuji's faces in a while."

"I do not understand why that fascinates you."

Misaki looked over at Lee. "It doesn't fascinate me. I just miss my friends."

Lee sighed and sat down, Misaki sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"As soon as the sun completely sets, you'll see." Misaki said, closing her eyes.

"Okay." Lee said.

They sat there for nearly an hour before the sun completely set. Lee woke up Misaki, she had fallen asleep, and started standing when the entire clearing glowed like the moon. Lee took a step back when the ground beneath him started glowing; he hadn't been expecting it. Misaki stood up and smiled widely.

After a minute the glowing stopped and spirits started walking out of the trees.

"Ah!" Lee hadn't been expecting that either.

Misaki looked around the area until she saw her friends, then she shouted for them and ran over to them.

Takeshi and Ryuji looked over at Misaki and smiled when they saw her. "Misaki!"

Misaki stopped just as she was about to jump on them to give them a hug, as if she remembered she'd go right through them. "Oh my god, it's been forever since I've seen you two!"

"Yeah, it's been a while." Takeshi said. "Why haven't you come to visit?"

"New team, new boyfriend, new fiancé." Misaki boasted.

Lee walked over to Misaki, still freaking out. "Misaki, I think I just saw my parents."

"Really?" Misaki asked, looking at Lee. She wrapped her arms around Lee's shoulders. "By the way, you guys, this is my fiancé."

Takeshi and Ryuji's mouths dropped open. "Seriously?"

Misaki nodded. "Uh-huh."

Lee looked over at Takeshi and Ryuji and continued freaking out. "Who are you?"

"Takeshi Kendo." Takeshi said, resisting to put out his hand.

"Ryuji Byo." Ryuji said, shrugging.

"Y-Your old teammates?" Lee would've run a long time ago, but didn't want to leave Misaki.

Misaki nodded. "Yep!"

Lee, actually not freaking out for a minute, looked over at Ryuji and shook his head. "That is the guy who you had the mi–"

"Yes!" Misaki cut him off. "Don't bring that up, please. At least not now."

Takeshi laughed and put one arm around Ryuji's shoulders. "Well, we're still together."

Misaki giggled. "You guys were always so cute together!"

Lee sighed.

Ryuji looked over at Lee. "Rock Lee, right…?"

Lee nodded.

"If you ever hurt her, I'll haunt you until the end of eternity!" Ryuji said demonically.

Lee chuckled. "Do not worry. I will not hurt her, in any way, shape, or form."

Ryuji smiled again. "That's good to know."

"I have two questions." Takeshi said quickly.

"Shoot." Misaki said casually.

"One, if you two are engaged then where's the ring?" Takeshi said, pointing at Misaki's finger.

Misaki looked at her finger. "Don't have one yet, but that's okay."

Lee started digging through a pocket. "I know I have it somewhere."

Takeshi, Ryuji, and Misaki looked over at Lee confusingly. Misaki wasn't really sure what he was doing, but had a feeling about it.

Lee pulled out a ring box from his pocket and sank to one knee. "Sorry that it took so long to get this." He opened the box, a silver ring with a small diamond in it sat inside the box. "Will you marry me, Misaki?"

Misaki giggled again and launched herself at Lee, wrapping her arms around Lee's neck. "Yes!"

Lee, after escaping her grip, put the ring on Misaki's finger. "Now we are formally engaged."

Takeshi smiled and shook his head. "Smart-ass."

"Be nice!" Misaki said sternly.

Takeshi sighed. "And my second question was…aren't you only fifteen?"

"He's right." Ryuji said, as if just realizing this himself. "Doesn't the law of the village state that both of you have to be eighteen to get married? Or did it change since our death?"

Misaki shook her head. "Unfortunately, you're both right. I'm only fifteen, and we do have to both be at least eighteen."

"Then how do you plan on pulling this off?" Ryuji asked, one hand on his hip.

"Not really sure." Misaki sighed.

"We can elope." Lee suggested.

"No." Misaki said quickly. "Ever since I was little I wanted the wedding to be formal, public, and beautiful."

"It can formal and beautiful. We cannot get married here."

"Well, it's not just that. Misaki…why exactly are you two getting married?" Takeshi asked.

Misaki sighed and looked at her deceased friend. "And I thought I was done explaining this. I'm expecting."

Ryuji and Takeshi's mouths dropped, they weren't expecting that. What they had been expecting was that they thought they loved each other and were going to try to get married. They were wrong…

"Again?" Takeshi asked, shocked.

"Excuse me?!" Misaki shouted at them.

Ryuji tried to regain his composure. "Well, it **is** a shock."

Misaki tried to slap them both, but her hand went through them. That made her angry. "Damn it! Why can't spirits be solid?!"

Lee chuckled.

Misaki glared at Lee. "You're **not** a spirit, my hand won't go through you!"

Lee backed up a step. "True. Otherwise, you would not be pre—"

"You don't think I know that?!" Misaki shouted.

"Mood swing." Ryuji and Takeshi said at the same time.

"I remember those two years ago." Ryuji said, shaking his head. "Horrible things. Plus, she ate everything in sight."

Misaki turned around and glared at Ryuji. "**That** was your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"You got me drunk!"

Ryuji sighed. "Have fun Lee."

Lee sighed. "I will try not to exert myself with the excitement."

Misaki sighed in frustration. "All of you men are jackasses!"

"Be nice!" Ryuji, Takeshi, and Lee said at the same time.

Misaki shook her head. "Repeating me, not cool."

Takeshi chuckled. "Lee decided to stay with you, unlike what Ryuji did to you, I suggest being nice to him."

Misaki looked at the ground, knowing it was true.

Lee smiled and put his arms around Misaki's waist. "It is okay. I love her, and no matter what she says, I will never stop loving her."

Misaki smiled and blushed lightly.

"Aw!" Takeshi said, mocking Misaki. "That's so cute. How about a hug for me too…?"

Misaki sighed. "Takeshi, you always were an ass."

Takeshi pretending like he had just been highly complimented and said, "Why, thank you."

Misaki stuck out her tongue and then looked up at the moon, it was nearly midnight. "Damn…how time flies when you don't want it to."

Lee, Takeshi, and Ryuji looked up at the sky too. Lee didn't understand what she meant; the rest of the night was still coming.

Takeshi and Ryuji looked at Lee and Misaki, who were both looking back at them.

Takeshi smiled small and said, "Until next month, my friends."

Ryuji nodded. "It's a shame we can't talk longer."

Misaki nodded as well. "It's a damn shame."

"Perhaps by the time you come back, you two will have eloped." Takeshi said, laughing.

Misaki shook her head. "I plan on coming back next month."

"You should be showing quite a bit by then." Ryuji said.

Misaki shrugged. "Not too much."

"I do not understand, it is not even midnight." Lee said, confused.

"At midnight, the spirits return to the realm of the dead." Misaki said sadly. "The first time I came here and visited with them, I was almost pulled in myself. We have to be out of here by midnight."

"Oh!"

Misaki looked at her friends before turning around and started walking off with Lee behind her. She stopped, remembering something. "Ryuji, Takeshi!"

They walked over to where her and Lee stood.

"What?" Takeshi said as Ryuji kept an eye on the moon.

"Kenji's here." Misaki said seriously.

"Who's Kenji?"

Misaki seemed confused that they didn't remember him, but then said, "That's right, when you died you only knew him as the Shadow Dragon of the Sound."

Ryuji and Takeshi looked over at her, seeming unhappy. "He's **here**?!"

"Don't worry. He doesn't want to fight me, or kill me." Misaki said, giving them a reassuring smile. "He even let me beat on him a little while ago just to prove it."

"Ryuji, what do you say to haunting him until he dies?" Takeshi asked angrily.

"Not a bad idea." Ryuji said, agreeing.

"Don't even think about it!" Misaki said, shaking her head. "He's not really that bad of a guy once you get to know him. He was just doing his job as a Shinobi."

"What?!" They both shouted at her.

"That's what he said…I'm guessing Orochimaru did something to him before we came." Misaki said sadly. "It can't be entirely his fault. I'm going to try to make amends with him…if Kakashi will let me near him."

"Kakashi is his Sensei?!" Takeshi shook his head. "Poor man."

Misaki sighed. "We better get going."

Ryuji looked back up at the moon. "Takeshi, it's time to go back."

Misaki grabbed Lee's hand and started running, having no time to say goodbye to her friends because of the moon's position. Misaki stopped once she could see the estate and looked back. The moon was glowing a vibrant red/orange, and inside a pillar of light were blue orbs floating up to the moon.

Misaki looked at the two orbs that were circling each other, knowing that it was Ryuji and Takeshi. _Until we meet again._

"How did you discover that place?" Lee asked, looking at the moon with fascination.

"Shortly after Takeshi and Ryuji's deaths, and the beatings started, I needed a place to escape." Misaki said, still looking at the sky. "I ran into the forest during the night of the full moon and laid in the flowers until the ground started glowing. When I saw them again, I started to cry…that place is magical."

"That is the truth." Lee looked over at Misaki. "Why do we not get married there on the night of the full moon?"

Misaki giggled. "That'd be awesome!" Misaki looked over at Lee. "I'd love for Takeshi and Ryuji to see it…but there's no way we'd get everyone cleared out by midnight."

Lee sighed. "True…"

Misaki grabbed Lee's arm and started leading him back towards the house. "Besides, in nine months time, I might just warm up to the idea of eloping."

Lee laughed. "That is good."

Misaki sighed. _Oh well, if it keeps him happy I'll just let him believe it._

Next Time:

Six Weeks;

It's the end of the first six weeks of Misaki's pregnancy. And she's been eating everything in sight…


	11. Six Weeks

(A/N: Sorry it's so long, but I had to do this…)

…

Misaki woke up and stretched, she stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As she looked into the mirror, Misaki noticed her stomach had a small bump.

"Eek! I didn't remember how fast I showed." Misaki said to herself, poking her stomach.

Lee slammed opened the door when he heard Misaki squeal. "What is wrong?"

Misaki faced Lee, almost laughing at his sense of urgency. "I'm showing." She said, poking her stomach again.

"That is why you squealed?" Lee's shoulders slumped; he'd thought something had happened.

Misaki put her hands on her hips. "By the way, you seem fully awake, were you even sleeping when I squealed?"

Lee shook his head. "I had just woken up."

Misaki started pushing him out of the bathroom so that she take a shower. She shut the door once Lee was in the living room, and started the shower.

Lee sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He sighed as a movie came on the channel he was watching. Lee leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, he suddenly felt sad.

Lee looked over at the bathroom door when he heard it open. Misaki was wearing her light blue blouse and black sweat pants. She was wearing a wrist brace around her left wrist.

A week ago Misaki had pissed off Shino Aburame and he attacked her. While she was trying to dodge the bugs Shino threw at her, she fell on her wrist and sprained it. Lee went after Shino himself after that, and Shino's been in the clinic ever since.

Misaki made a beeline toward the kitchen and grabbed a couple of doughnuts before sitting down next to Lee. "You seem down. What's wrong?" She asked, eating part of a doughnut.

Lee smiled and looked over at Misaki. "I guess I just cannot believe the nerve of some people."

Misaki swallowed what was in her mouth and said, "Is that really what's wrong?"

Lee looked blankly at the TV and shook his head. "It is nothing. Do not worry about me. You should only worry about yourself right now."

Misaki swallowed the last of the doughnuts she had grabbed. "If you insist." She started licking her fingers and remembered something. "By the way, I completely forgot."

Lee looked back over at Misaki, confused.

Misaki picked up a flyer she had put on the kitchen counter the night before. "Neji gave this to us, he wanted us to join him tonight."

Lee took the flyer from Misaki's hand when she sat down again.

Annual Dance Contest

When: January 5th

Where: Konohagakure Karaoke Bar

Time (Couples): 9:30 P.M.-12:30 A.M.

Time (Single): 12:45 A.M.-3:45 A.M.

Second place wins 25,000 Yen

First place wins 50,000 Yen

Grand Prize – 100,000 Yen

Couples and Single dancers allowed

No entry fee required.

Lee stared blankly at the flyer and sighed, "You are not serious."

Misaki smiled and nodded. "Completely."

Lee's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Why?"

"We need the money, no matter what place we get." Misaki smiled evilly. "Though it would be nice to win the grand prize! We could get the baby's room completely over and done with!"

"You seem more excited about having a baby then I would have first thought." Lee said, reading the flyer over again.

Misaki looked over at Lee. "Like I told Temari, it's something I have to embrace and accept."

Lee shrugged. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Of course!" Misaki yelled. "I **love** dancing! Besides that, we do need the money."

Lee sighed and put the flyer down. "I suppose you are right. We need the money."

"Yaay! We're gonna compete?" Misaki asked, acting like an excited puppy dog.

Lee nodded. "You can tell Neji we are going to compete."

Misaki smiled widely and picked up the phone, calling Neji. "Can I talk to Neji?" … "Hey Neji, guess what!" … "Lee agreed to compete in the dance competition!!" … "Well, I had convince to him a little bit, but it wasn't too hard." … "Yeah, I think he'll be up to that."

Lee looked over at Misaki, who was now looking at him with evil eyes. _Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?_

"Lee, would you be willing to dance to the song 'Crazy Bitch'?" Misaki asked, a smile still on her face.

"Why?"

"Because that's one of the songs that Neji and his partner are dancing to. We can compete against him."

Lee sighed. "If I have no choice, I suppose so."

Misaki laughed and went back to her conversation on the phone. "He said that he would." … "No, I think he can." … "He agreed because he knows that we need the money." … "Yeah, tell me, tell me!!" …… "That sounds like fun!" … "You think that we can't win…?" … "No! We'll blow you out of the water…using water, if necessary!" … "Oh, yeah, we might get disqualified for that. By the way, who's you partner?" … "Secret?" … "Fine. See you there then." … "Bye to you too."

Misaki hung up the phone and sat down next to Lee. "I wasn't able to get him to tell me who his dancing partner is. He must have someone good to be keeping it a secret from us."

"Misaki, why exactly is Neji entering this anyway?" Lee asked.

Misaki shrugged. "I didn't ask. We can ask him tonight."

Lee sighed. "Do I have to?"

Misaki nodded. "You're gonna have to anyway. Neji already signed us up."

"He what?!"

Misaki chuckled innocently. "I didn't know about it until I called him, but that's what he said."

Lee sighed. _He always was a little impulsive._

Misaki stood up and started stretching, but soon sat back down. "Ow!"

"What was that?" Lee asked, not really sure what she was doing.

"I was trying to stretch out a little bit, but my stomach disallows it." Misaki sighed.

Lee shook his head and sighed. "Did Neji mention the song 'Le Tango De Roxanne'?"

Misaki thought for a minute then said, "I think so…why?"

"I would like to dance to that."

"Well, he said that's a further round. I think he said that song was the one for the finals. 'Crazy Bitch' was his first round and he needed someone to go against." Misaki leaned back. "Looks like that's us."

"We are going against Neji in the first round?"

Misaki nodded. "Yep! Once we beat him, we shouldn't have too much trouble making it to the top."

Lee sighed again. "This is not going to be fun."

"Yeah it will!" Misaki said, smiling again.

Lee sighed. "I do not know…"

…

Misaki dragged Lee into the convenience store, craving chocolate. "I just want a chocolate bar. Is that too much to ask?"

"It is when you are going to dance in an hour!" Lee nearly shouted.

He was right, it was 8:30 and their first dance was in an hour. Misaki and Lee had spent some of the day arguing over the competition. Of course they both thought that the argument was pointless, but, because they both have thickheads and endless egos, it continued. It continued for about three hours, and then they finally just watched TV mindlessly for a while. Then Misaki got hungry and wanted chocolate, which they didn't have any, so here they are now…chocolate hunting in the convenience store.

Misaki found the candy aisle and ran over to it, searching for what she came here for. As she was looking, Kenji walked into the store and over to the aisle she was in. Lee, who was standing next to the counter, knew that this would end bad.

"Hello." Kenji said, picking up a Twix bar.

Misaki glared at Kenji. "Weakling!"

Kenji threw his hands up in the air. "All I said was 'Hello'."

"You were going to say something else, I knew you were! I beat you to it! Ha!" Misaki shouted, after picking up a bag of chips and throwing it at Kenji's head…which he dodged with no effort.

Lee sighed and shook his head, but he wasn't getting in the line of fire.

"I wasn't gonna say anything else!" Kenji shouted back.

Lee looked over at the door when he heard it open, his mouth dropped open when he saw the lumbering man walking inside. _W-Who is that?_

The man walked right passed Lee and over to the two arguing teenagers. "She giving you trouble?"

Misaki looked up at the man with her mouth open, and with fear. "Um…"

"Zabuza, be nice!" Another person said as they walked up.

Zabuza sighed. "All right, Haku."

Misaki looked at Haku and smiled. She walked over to him and said, "Thank you, miss, I appreciate it."

Haku glared at Misaki with a deadly intent. "I'm a boy."

"Um…" Misaki ran over to Lee and hid behind him. "I didn't mean it!"

Haku started walking over to where Misaki hid, but Misaki grabbed Lee's arm and ran out of the store with him.

"I thought that you wanted something to eat?" Lee asked once they stopped.

"I ain't going back in there!" Misaki shouted, trying to catch her breath. "Those people with Kenji are **scary**! Besides, fear outweighs hunger."

Lee sighed. "Okay. After the contest then…?"

Misaki nodded. "After the scary people are gone."

Lee chuckled.

"You can't say the big one didn't scare the living crap out of you!" Misaki nearly shouted.

"No, I cannot deny that." Lee said, grabbing Misaki's hand and leading her to the karaoke bar.

When Misaki and Lee entered the karaoke bar, Misaki immediately found Neji sitting at a nearby table.

"Neji!" Misaki said, her and Lee running over to him.

Neji turned to them as they approached. "Hey there. Hope you're ready to go down in the first round."

"I wouldn't count on that!" Misaki said to him. "Besides, your partner is nowhere to be found."

"He went to the bathroom really quick." Neji sighed.

"You're going to dance to **Crazy Bitch** with a guy?" Misaki asked, kinda taken off guard.

Neji nodded. "My original choice chickened out on me, and he didn't have a partner because his boyfriend went back home."

"Okay. Fine. We'll still win." Misaki said, smiling evilly and sitting down.

Neji smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Has the contest started?" Someone asked, running up from behind Misaki.

"No, sweetie, you made…it…?" Misaki had turned around in the middle of her sentence to see who Neji's partner was, and if she wasn't pissed off to see Kenji standing there. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Neji chuckled, lightly blushing. "I'm sure that this gives you more motivation…but I needed a partner for this, so did he."

Misaki glared at Neji. "We'll kick your asses!! And I might literally kick your ass!"

"Come on. A little extra motivation might help you win that grand prize." Neji whispered to her.

Misaki then realized what he was doing. Neji knew that having Kenji here would piss her off enough to give it her all, even if she knew what he was doing.

Misaki smirked. "I understand. Just don't go easy on us, we're not holding back."

Kenji sat down next to Neji and smiled. "Don't worry about that. I want to beat you just as bad."

Misaki looked up at Lee, who was just shaking his head. He didn't know what he was going to do.

Not too much longer later, Anko – the announcer – went up to the microphone and said, "I suppose we should get underway. The first two competitors in the couples division is Zabuza Momochi and Haku, and Rock Lee and Misaki Kurana."

"I thought we were facing you first!" Misaki said to Neji.

"They must've changed it." Neji said, surprised.

"You'll still get to face us." Kenji said. "**If** you win."

"No problem." Misaki said, smirking again.

The four walked up to the stage, the normally down curtain had been raised for an extended floor area.

"These two couples will dance to 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace." Anko said, moving out of the way. "Zabuza and Haku are first."

Misaki and Lee moved out of the way so that Zabuza and Haku could dance. As they danced, it was obvious that they hadn't been planning on dancing to anything that fast…and that Zabuza's height was a disadvantage. Seeing as Haku was nothing compared to him. As the song ended so did they, and Anko walked up to the stage to see them off.

"Not too bad, but it should be nothing for Lee and Misaki to beat. Hopefully…" Anko said, walking off the stage as Misaki and Lee walked on.

Misaki smiled as the music started. She was on one side of the stage, while Lee was on the other.

…

I can't escape this hell

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself

_So what if you can see_

_The darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see_

_The darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

_So what if you can see_

_The darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal I have become_

…

Misaki and Lee froze the way they were as the song ended, which looked like Lee was holding a dead Misaki. Throughout the whole song, it seemed as if they had practiced it for weeks…but they hadn't even known about the dance contest until that morning. The crowd roared in approval, after Zabuza and Haku's clumsy dance they were going to cheer for the other people anyway.

"Well, it's obvious who won this. Rock Lee and Misaki Kurana, you're moving on to the second round!" Anko said as the crowd cheered again.

Misaki and Lee ran off stage and back to their seats, smiling.

"Not bad." Kenji said, offering that as his compliment.

"You were definitely better than Zabuza and Haku." Neji laughed.

"Up next is Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, and Jiraiya and Tsunade…?" Anko was confused on this one.

The four adults walked up to the stage, ready to dance…though Tsunade and Jiraiya were drunk.

"They'll be dancing to 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence. Asuma and Kurenai are up first." Anko said, leading Jiraiya and Tsunade off stage.

…

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many thing inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

…

When the song ended, Kurenai and Asuma were standing back-to-back while their hands were linked. Anko clapped and told Jiraiya and Tsunade to dance…but they had passed out.

"By disqualification, Asuma and Kurenai go on to the second round. Up next is Neji Hyuuga and Kenji Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Anko said excitedly.

The next four to dance walked up to the stage; Kenji and Sasuke exchanged a glance before facing Anko.

"They'll be dancing to 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace. First up is Neji and Kenji."

Neji stopped Anko. "Hey, they told us we'd be dancing to 'Crazy Bitch' by Buck-Cherry."

"Yeah, but little kids showed up at the last minute. We couldn't play it, or the place might get shut down." Anko said, shrugging. "Have fun."

Kenji and Neji stood back-to-back to start off the song, both thinking the same thing. _Why the hell am I doing this again?_

…

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

…

When the song ended, Neji and Kenji's faces were inches from one another and kunai knives were pointed at the back of their throats. They'd had the kunai knives out since the chorus played the first time, both threatening to cut the others throat during the chorus.

Misaki and Lee were staring at the scene in fascination, they hadn't expected either of them to get into the song so much. During the second verse both boys had gotten so into the song that Misaki and Lee thought they might forget about the other people and think they were alone in a room…

Anko clapped with the crowd as she walked up to the two boys. "Good job. Naruto and Sasuke's turn!" She said, passing the other two boys as the song started up again.

Naruto and Sasuke danced almost professionally until the chorus played the second time…that's when Sasuke got a little horny and jumped Naruto. Anko, along with Kenji and Neji, had to grab the two boys and throw them out of the karaoke bar.

"If wanna screw each other, do it in private!!" Anko shouted after them. She walked back into the building and back up to the stage. "By…um…disqualification Kenji and Neji proceed to the second round."

Kenji and Neji walked back to their seats, blushing furiously. Misaki, who was only lightly blushing, laughed at them.

"It's not funny!" Kenji shouted at her.

"Yeah it is!" Misaki continued laughing.

Lee had his head down on the table to hide his face, which was beet red. He had just seen more of them than he'd wanted to ever see.

"You didn't have to grab them and drag them out of here!" Neji shouted, his face also red.

Misaki continued laughing. "True…but you didn't have to get a hard-on dragging them out." She pointed down.

Neji and Kenji looked down and blushed even more, putting their heads on the table like Lee.

This made Misaki laugh even more, she loved embarrassing people…especially people she hated.

"Up next, if they are neither drunk or horny, is Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai, and Chouji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka." Anko said after the blush from her face was gone.

Gai raised his hand.

"What Gai?"

"You might have a repeat of what just happened a second ago if Kakashi and I dance." Gai said honestly.

Neji, Kenji, and Lee's mouths dropped open while Misaki continued laughing.

"Unfortunately, it could happen." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

Anko pointed a finger at them. "Stay there, I'm not having a repeat! Chouji and Ino will move on to round two if Gai and Kakashi are sure that will happen."

Kakashi and Gai nodded. "It's very much possible."

Anko sighed and shook her head. "Then, it's decided, Chouji and Ino are continuing."

Everyone clapped for not having to see more of Gai and Kakashi than they wanted. Neji, Lee, and Kenji shook their heads…Misaki was still laughing her ass off.

"What the hell is so damn funny?!" Kenji yelled at her.

Misaki took a deep breath and stopped laughing. "You're all funny!"

The three boys just sighed.

"It's time for the second round, which is also the semifinals. Up first is Rock Lee and Misaki Kurana, and Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi." Anko said, ushering them up to the stage.

The four stood on the stage, waiting to hear the name to the song they were dancing to.

"They will be dancing to 'Lithium' by Evanescence." Anko said, pushing Asuma and Kurenai to the side of the stage. "Lee and Misaki are first."

Lee and Misaki hugged each other as the music started playing, and they started dancing.

…

_Lithium – don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium – don't want to forget_

_How it feels without_

_Lithium – I want to stay in love_

_With my sorrow_

_Oh but God I want to let it go_

_Come to bed don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium – don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium – don't want to forget_

_How it feels without_

_Lithium – I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go_

_Let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium – don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium – don't want to forget_

_How it feels without_

_Lithium – I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh but God I want to let it go_

…

Misaki's face was buried in Lee's shoulder and he had a kunai knife pointed at the back of her throat when the song ended. The crowd clapped loudly, they had liked the dance.

"Kurenai and Asuma's turn!" Anko said, ushering Misaki and Lee over to where Kurenai and Asuma once stood.

Kurenai and Asuma danced almost a tango to the song, which nobody really cared for. Asuma and Kurenai ended the song the same way that Lee and Misaki had, which pissed them off.

A few people clapped, but not many people. Anko walked over to the two and shook her head.

"You lost this round." Anko said. "This was not a tango song, for one, and you copied the ending used by your opponent, for two."

"So, we're out…?" Kurenai and Asuma both said.

"Yes!" Anko shouted at them. "Get off of my stage!"

Kurenai and Asuma walked off of the stage and sat back down.

Anko faced Misaki and Lee. "Misaki and Lee proceed to the finals, you can just stand there and wait." Anko faced the crowd again. "Up next is Kenji and Neji, and Chouji and Ino."

The four teenagers walked up. By this point, Kenji and Neji were no longer blushing and were safe-to-walk-around.

"They'll be dancing to 'From The Inside' by Linkin Park." Anko said happily. "Kenji and Neji are first."

Neji and Kenji stood on opposite sides of the stage, not facing each other. They turned to each other, both glaring, as the music started.

…

_I don't know who to trust_

_No surprise_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust_

_And the lies_

_Trying not to break_

_But I'm so tired of this deceit_

_Every time I try to make myself_

_Get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how_

_Trying to put my trust in you_

_Just takes so much out of me_

_I take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

'_Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_Tension is building inside_

_Steadily_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way_

_Out of me_

_Trying not to break_

_But I'm so tired of this deceit_

_Every time I try to make myself_

_Get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how_

_Trying to put my trust in you_

_Just takes so much out of me_

_I take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

'_Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_I won't waste myself on you_

_You_

_You_

_Waste myself on you_

_You_

_You_

_I take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

'_Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_You_

_You_

_You_

…

Neji and Kenji froze in each other's arms at the end of the song, their head buried in the other boy's shoulder, both allowing themselves to take in the others body heat. Both of them thought it was strange how they felt safe and secure in the other boy's arms. Kenji especially thought this, he barely felt like this with Kankuro. And Neji had never felt like that, even with TenTen.

The crowd cheered for their dance. It had been elegant, yet dirty. Kenji and Neji looked up when they heard Anko telling them to get off the stage for Chouji and Ino's dance. When they walked over to where Misaki and Lee stood, they were surprised to have Misaki run over and tackle them both.

"Good job! We're definitely facing you two!" Misaki said, sitting on both of their backs.

"That's nice, but please get off!" Neji and Kenji both shouted at her.

Lee sighed and pulled Misaki off of the two other boys. "Misaki, I told you not to do that."

Misaki chuckled innocently. "I never said that I wouldn't."

Kenji, who had been pushed on top of Neji, stood up first and sighed. "I think I liked you better when you hated me."

"I still dislike you, but I wanted to congratulate you two for making it to the finals." Misaki said happily.

"That's not determined." Neji said, brushing off his pants and shirt.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Misaki said, pointing out to Chouji and Ino…who were fighting.

"Dammit Chouji, you're horrible at this!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs.

Chouji sighed. "I get it! I tried telling you that I couldn't dance!"

"I didn't think you sucked this bad!!" Ino continued shouting.

Anko signaled to stop the music and walked over to Chouji and Ino. "Get off of my stage, you both suck!!!"

Ino faced Anko. "Don't insult me, I'm great!!" Which was a lie; Ino couldn't dance for shit either.

Anko kicked Ino in the back as hard as she could, causing her to fly off stage and almost out of the bar. "Chouji, I suggest getting off my stage, **now**!"

Chouji didn't need to be told twice, he ran off the stage and back to his seat.

"Well, for obvious reasons, Neji and Kenji move on to finals to face Misaki and Lee. Which will be after a ten minute break."

Misaki sat down at the nearest table, not even bothering to go back to the one they had originally been sitting at.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked when Misaki plopped down in a chair.

Misaki nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Are you gonna be able to go against us?" Kenji asked cockily. "Or will you have to forfeit?"

Misaki glared at Kenji. "I'll get up in ten minutes, and we're gonna kick your ass!"

Neji and Lee just laughed at her enthusiasm. Misaki was ready to go, but the intermission disallowed the contest from continuing for now.

Anko walked back up to the microphone after eight minutes and said, "We need about ten other guys for each couple for this next dance. If we could get some volunteers, it would be much appreciated."

Suddenly a flock of men walked up to the stage, eager to help.

"Wonder what the next song is." Kenji said aloud.

Lee and Misaki exchanged and glance and started laughing. Neji, on the other hand, shook his head and blushed.

Kenji became confused. "What are you two laughing at? And Neji, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be very uncomfortable doing this last song." Neji said, shaking his head.

"Um…?"

Anko walked back up to the microphone. "If you're ready, we'd like to go ahead and play the final song."

Misaki and Kenji raced to the stage while Lee continued laughing and patted Neji on the back.

When they were all on the stage Anko said, "Their final dance will be to 'Le Tango De Roxanne' from _Moulin Rouge_."

Neji hung his head and Kenji was still confused, he saw nothing wrong with the song. (Comparing it to their first dance.)

"The couple that dances it most like how it's danced in the movie wins first place and a chance to compete against last year's grand prize winners." Anko said happily.

Misaki and Lee exchanged a worried glance; they remembered how it was danced in the movie. A lot of other guys were all over the girl during parts of the song – which made them worry. Neji and Kenji looked at Anko like she had lost her mind.

Neji walked over to Anko quickly. "Are you crazy?!"

Anko thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "I am. Why do you ask?"

Neji sighed. "Which one of us is going to be the prostitute?"

Anko pointed at Neji. "You."

"What?!"

"You look more like a girl than Kenji does." Anko said, pushing him back over to where the other three stood. "Both couples will dance at the same time so that it's fresh in the audiences mind when we take a vote."

"Anko, the two people have to kiss!" Neji muttered to her.

Anko shrugged. "I think the crowd might like it…considering that right now ninety percent of the audience is female."

"Kenji has a boyfriend!"

"And where is he?"

"Sunagakure."

"There you go."

"But…!"

"Just do it or I'll throw you off the stage." Anko said threateningly.

Misaki and Neji, against his will, walked up two different sets of stairs and waited as the song started while Lee and Kenji walked around the stage for the start.

…

_We have a dance!_

_In the brothels of Buenos Aires…_

_Tells the story_

_Of a prostitute…_

_And a man who falls in love…_

_With her…_

_First_

_There is desire…_

_Then passion…_

_Then suspicion…_

_Jealousy_

_Anger_

_Betrayal_

_Where love is for the highest bidder_

_There can be no trust_

_Without trust_

_There is no love_

_Jealousy_

_Yes, jealousy_

_Will drive you_

_Mad!_

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to put on_

_That red light_

_Walk the streets for money_

_You don't care if it's wrong_

_Or if it is right_

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to wear_

_That dress tonight_

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to_

_Sell your body to the night_

_His eyes upon your face_

_His hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin_

_It's more than I can stand_

_(Roxanne)_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_You're free to leave me_

_But just don't deceive me_

_And please_

_Believe me when I say_

_I love you_

_("When this production succeeds, you'll no longer be a cancan dancer. An actress. I will make you a star. Accept it as a gift from this Maharaja to his Courtesan. " "And the ending?" "Let Zidler keep his fairy-tale ending.")_

_Roxanne_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_You don't have to put on_

_That red light_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_You don't have to_

_Do you hair tonight_

_Roxanne_

_You're free to leave me_

_But just don't deceive me_

_And please_

_Believe me when I say_

_I love you_

_(Come what may…_

_I will love you_

_Till my dying day…)_

_("No!" "No? Oh, I see, it's our very own penniless sitar player." "Dear duke –" "Silence!" "Ah!" "You made me believe that you loved me!" "No.")_

_Roxanne!_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't hide_

_Roxanne!_

_You don't have to put on_

_That light_

_Roxanne!_

_(Why does my heart cry?)_

_You don't have to_

_Wear that dress tonight_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Roxanne…_

_Feelings I can't hide!_

_Roxanne!_

…

The crowd cheered loudly for both couples, they had danced just like in the movie. Even when they had to kiss, Kenji and Neji had been almost completely relaxed. Lee and Kenji helped their partners off of the stage floor, the song ended with them on the floor – playing dead.

"It's time for the vote!" Anko said excitedly. "This one should be close."

While the audience took a few minutes to vote on the winner, Misaki started laughing at Neji. He was blushing and using the bottom of his shirt to hide part of his bottom half for obvious reasons. Lee and Kenji just shook their heads and sighed.

Anko finally walked back up to the stage and said, "Um, okay, I've talked to everyone and counted this thing about five times. We've resulted in a tie."

All four teenagers looked immediately at Anko when she said that, unable to believe it.

"In the result of a tie, both couples get the fifty-thousand yen but one person from each pair dances with someone from the other pair." Anko said, crossing her arms over chest. "I've randomly decided on the two who will be dancing against Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka – last year's winners."

_If I have to dance, please let it be with Neji!!_ Misaki shouted in her head.

_I don't feel like dancing anymore…_ Kenji thought, annoyed.

_Oh shit!!!_ Neji yelled in his head.

_This will be embarrassing!_ Lee thought, shaking his head.

Anko pointed at Kenji and Misaki. "Kenji Uchiha and Misaki Kurana will be dancing against Hinata and Kiba!"

Misaki and Kenji looked at each other while all four thought the same thing. _We are fucked!_

Next Time:

And The Winner Is…;

Kenji and Misaki have to dance against Hinata and Kiba… Should be interesting.


	12. And the Winner is

Misaki and Kenji ran up to Anko and shouted, "YOU'RE CRAZY!!!"

Anko smirked. "If you think I'm crazy now, wait until you hear what you're dancing to."

Misaki and Kenji exchanged a look that pretty much said I-don't-want-to-know.

"Misaki and Kenji will be facing off against Hinata and Kiba to the song 'Come What May' which is also from _Moulin Rouge_."

Lee, Neji, Misaki, and Kenji's mouths all dropped open when they heard the name to the song.

Misaki started shaking Anko violently back and forth. "YOU. ARE. AN. IDIOT!!"

Anko pushed Misaki away from her and said, "Dancers, into positions and get ready to dance. Both couples at once again, but it's a free-style dance this time. Misaki and Kenji, you **better** dance!"

Misaki and Kenji, both against their will, got into a starting position for the song. Which would be, Kenji wrapping one arm around Misaki's waist and Misaki putting one hand on his shoulder while they each held the other persons other hand.

_Anko's dead!_ They both thought as the music started.

…

Never knew

_I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss…_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to Spring_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you _

_Until my dying day…_

_Suddenly, the world_

_Seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly, it moves_

_With such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly, my life_

_Doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and_

_I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_I love you_

'_Till the end_

_Until the end_

_Of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love_

_You…_

_("The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.")_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_(Come what may)_

_Yes, I will love you_

_(Come what may)_

_For I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

…

When the song ended, Misaki and Kenji's faces were inches apart, and their arms were wrapped around each other. The crowd, mostly shocked that they actually went through with the song, cheered louder than they had before when the song ended. Misaki and Kenji pushed the other person away from them when the crowd started cheering.

Misaki glared at Kenji, who was glaring back. "If we don't win, you're as dead as Anko!"

"I could say the same!" Kenji said angrily.

Hinata and Kiba had ended the song similar, their lips locked and their arms wrapped around one another.

Misaki ran back over to Lee as Kenji slowly walked back over to where Neji stood next to Lee. When Misaki was within the tackling distance of Lee, she tackled him and gave him a kiss. Lee, not expecting it, fell on his back. Neji cringed away from them when Misaki tackled Lee; nobody had really been expecting it.

Anko pulled Misaki off of Lee by grabbing the back of her shirt and also grabbed the back of Kenji's shirt, dragging them back on the stage. "Stay here while I announce the winner."

Misaki and Kenji stood three feet from one another while they waited. Hinata and Kiba almost started laughing at them, knowing how uncomfortable they must've been while dancing.

"By two votes, Kenji and Misaki win!" Anko said, smiling.

Kenji and Misaki, not really thinking, hugged each other in congratulations. When they realized they were hugging, Misaki slapping Kenji across the face.

"Pervert!" She shouted, standing three feet away from him.

"With the result being that from a tie, both couples will split the remaining one-hundred thousand yen." Anko said. "The singles dances will begin in fifteen minutes."

Kenji and Misaki walked off the stage, each with 100,000 Yen in their hands. They walked up to Neji and Lee smiling, happy, and surprised, that they had actually won.

Lee smiled when he saw Misaki, but he knew that all of the money would be spent in a short amount of time…on baby things.

Misaki stopped in front of Lee, still smiling. "That was chance."

Lee nodded. "I must agree on that."

"Lets go home. Tomorrow, we're going shopping!" Misaki said excitedly.

Lee sighed, "Joy…"

"Here's your fifty thousand, like we agreed." Kenji said, handing Neji half of the money in his hand.

"Thanks Kenji." Neji said, counting up the money.

Kenji turned and started walking for the door. "No…thank **you**."

Neji, Lee, and Misaki walked out of the karaoke bar together. It was 12:30 in the morning and they all yawned once outside.

"That was fun." Misaki yawned.

Lee nodded. "It was. We should do this again next year."

"We won't be able to." Misaki said sadly.

"Oh yeah…"

Neji smiled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't planning on doing this again. I wasn't really expecting you to have to dance with Kenji though, Misaki."

Misaki glared at Neji. "That's **your** fault!!"

"My fault?!"

"You entered us in that contest and I had to dance with the person I strongly dislike!!" Misaki yelled at him.

"Just strongly dislike? I thought you hated him." Neji said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Misaki looked forward again and said, "Maybe I've forgiven him a little for what's happened." Misaki looked over at Lee, who was looking back.

They both knew that she forgave him, but didn't know how to say it. Just then, Misaki's stomach rumbled loudly. She just remembered how hungry she was.

"Damn! I forgot!" Misaki said to herself. She grabbed Lee's hand. "Lets go get something to eat."

"Um…okay?" Lee followed Misaki to the convenience store, which was still open.

Misaki ran in and grabbed a Twix, Strawberry Pocky, a Hershey's bar, a can of Dr. Pepper, and a large bag of chips before running up to the check out. Lee sighed when he saw everything she grabbed.

"You didn't do too bad tonight, kid."

Misaki turned around and saw Zabuza standing behind her, menacing looking as ever. "Eek!!!"

"I'm not gonna attack you." Zabuza said, though his hand was on his sword hilt.

"Then why is your hand on the hilt of your sword?!" Misaki shouted at Zabuza.

Zabuza looked at his sword and realized that he had his hand on the hilt. "Sorry, habit."

"Zabuza, see, you have a sword fetish." Haku said as if lecturing him.

Zabuza just sighed.

Haku held out his hand. "Good job, you deserved the money."

Misaki hesitantly shook Haku's hand, remembering that this was the guy she had mistakenly called a girl earlier.

"Yes, I am a guy. In case you're thinking otherwise again." Haku said, smiling.

Misaki chuckled nervously. "Lee, did you pay for the food yet?"

"Yeah, I am waiting for you." Lee said, standing next to the door.

"Sorry, gotta run." Misaki said, letting go of Haku's hand and running out the door.

Lee walked up to Misaki when she stopped not too far away and said, "If you are afraid of them, why do you talk to them?"

"I don't want them to get the impulse to kill!" Misaki shouted.

Lee sighed. "Come on, let us get home so you can eat your food."

Misaki smiled and chased Lee home, he had waved the bag of food in her face for a while before she did but it worked.

Once they were sitting on the couch at home, and Misaki was happily eating her food, Lee asked her when her birthday was.

"This coming Tuesday." Misaki said, putting a stick of Pocky in her mouth.

"Really?" Lee felt kinda bad that he had no idea.

Misaki shrugged. "It's no big deal, I'm used to being ignored on my birthday so it doesn't matter."

"It is a big deal!"

"No it's not!"

Lee shook his head furiously. "It is to me!!"

"Lee, the only thing I want for my birthday is just to stay here with you." Misaki said calmly. "Tsunade knows when my birthday is, so do most of the people in my clan. I'll get bugged by them, and I don't really like my birthday anyway."

"Why not? It is a fun day."

Misaki shook her head. "It never was for me. When I turned five, on my birthday, my parents tattooed the summoning jutsu for the water dragon into my skin. Ever since then, I never did once have a 'happy birthday'. That day was always just another day, besides that, the beatings didn't stop after Takeshi and Ryuji were killed during that day. In fact, they were worse! Remember how you found me all those months back? It was always like that, I almost died two years in a row!!"

"Misaki…please put that behind you." Lee smiled. "You will celebrate with us and therefore **will** have a happy birthday."

Misaki shook her head again. "No, I won't. Memories of the past might come flooding back and that would ruin the day for everyone else. Lee, understand this, I can't be happy because of my idiotic family."

"That is not true…you seem happy when you are with me, and Neji, and sometimes even Kenji." Lee said, arguing the point.

"Lee, listen to me!" Misaki shouted. "It doesn't matter whether I laugh or cry, because in the end it won't matter anyway! I'm gonna die miserable anyway!"

Lee shook his head and grabbed Misaki's hand. "That is not true at all. When you die, I will die with you and we will always be happy. Believe in me."

Misaki looked over at Lee and stood up, letting go of his hand. "I just can't believe it, not after living with **that **dysfunctional family for fifteen years."

"Misaki, listen. It may not sound true, but it is." Lee said, not giving up. "Just let me show you. I will make your birthday happy, I swear it."

Misaki walked over to her bedroom door and stopped after opening it. "If you can make it happen, I'll believe you…but if you want to succeed, my family can't be anywhere near." Misaki walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

Lee sighed and leaned back. _How am I going to pull this one off?_

…

Three days later, the eighth, was Misaki's birthday. Lee was still trying to make some last minute arrangements for the birthday party. It was going to be Misaki's sixteenth birthday, and her last one not being a mother, so Lee wanted to make it special for her. Just as she had said, Lee made sure that Misaki's clan had no idea about the party.

Temari had shown up that morning with her younger brothers, so Neji told them what was going on. Temari excitedly said that they would go, Kenji too. Which, of course, nobody was really sure if Kenji should go but shook it off after a while.

Lee had be able to rent out Konoha Café for four hours for a decent amount of money. There were actually quite a few people there, and nobody had really bothered to count on the Sand Siblings showing up either.

"I am going to go get Misaki." Lee said, walking out the door.

When Lee walked in the door to him and Misaki's house, Misaki was blankly staring at the TV screen. Lee walked over to Misaki and helped her up.

"Lets go." Lee said, smiling.

Misaki sighed and smiled a little, following Lee to the café. When she entered the café, she smiled widely when she saw everyone in the café.

Everyone faced them when Lee cleared his throat, making their presence known. "Happy birthday, Misaki!!"

Misaki gave Lee a big hug. "You didn't go out of your way for this, did you…?"

"Maybe…" Lee said, hugging Misaki back. "It does not matter anyway. After what you told me, you deserve this."

Misaki continued smiling and thought, _Thank you._

Temari ran over to Misaki with Hinata not too far behind her. "Misaki!"

Misaki ran over to her friends. "Temari, Hinata!"

Neji walked over to Lee, who was now standing near the entrance alone. "She seems happy about this."

Lee nodded. "Yes…it is good to know that I can do something for her to make her smile for once."

Neji smiled. "Yeah."

Misaki walked with Temari and Hinata over to a table where a big box sat.

Temari put the box on the ground and said, "Your gift."

"Gift?" Misaki was taken off guard. "I didn't ask for anything, you didn't have to—"

"We know." Hinata and Temari said.

Hinata handed Misaki the card.

Misaki opened it and it said: "Enjoy cleaning this thing. Even when you're a mother, you'll always be OUR food whore. Temari & Hinata"

Misaki sighed and shook her head. "Let me guess. Hinata told you about that, right Temari…?"

Temari nodded. "Yep. I thought it was kinda funny. I had to put it on the card!"

Hinata laughed.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Hinata." Misaki said, pointing at her laughing friend.

"Just open your gift." Hinata said once she stopped laughing.

Misaki took off the top to the box and a nin-pup jumped out at her. Because she hadn't been expecting it, Misaki fell over on her back when the dog popped out of the box.

"AAAHHH!!!!" Misaki screamed as she fell over.

Everyone became silent and looked over at Misaki, who had a barking nin-pup sitting on her stomach. Lee and Neji walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked as Neji picked the dog up off of Misaki's stomach.

Misaki sat up and held the back of her head. "Ow…" She glared at Temari and Hinata. "Are you two trying to give me an ulcer?!"

"No, not this time. This time we're trying to give you a nin-pup." Temari said, helping her friend stand up.

Misaki dusted off the back of her pants and took the dog back from Neji, looking at it. It looked like Akamaru, with light brown fur.

"What're you gonna name her?" Hinata asked.

"Her?" Misaki asked, confirming.

Temari nodded. "What's her name? The owner has to give the name, otherwise she might stay attached to us."

Misaki thought for a minute and then said, "Yukie."

"You mean like the famous actress, Yukie Fujikaze?" Hinata asked.

Misaki nodded. "The same."

"Who's Yukie Fujikaze?" Temari asked, confused.

"She's the most famous actress in the Land of Fire." Hinata said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Temari sighed. "I'm from the Land of Wind, remember...?"

Misaki shrugged. "You have an excuse, it's understandable."

Neji sighed. "There goes half of the prize money you won."

Misaki shook her head. "No, Lee and I already set aside a good sum of money for the baby's room."

"Then the rest of it'll be spent on dog food and other items." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well, what about the money you and Kenji split?" Misaki asked, not realizing Kankuro standing right behind her.

"Um…" Neji didn't want to say anything because Kankuro was right there.

Misaki crossed her arms over her chest and started joking with Neji. "Don't tell me you spent that money already! Did you and Kenji get back together later and spend it all on kin—"

"What?!" Kankuro shouted, not wanting to hear anymore.

Misaki turned around at the sound of Kankuro's voice. _Me and my big mouth!_

"What're you talking about?! Tell me now!" Kankuro yelled at her.

Misaki allowed Yukie to jump on her shoulder before she put her hands in front of her body defensively. "It's nothing, really. Just harmless joking around." She chuckled nervously, not really sure if Kankuro would think it was just a joke.

"You sounded serious!"

"You're too uptight. Calm down, nobody will be able to joke around with your attitude."

Kankuro grabbed Misaki's wrists and said, "You weren't joking, I could tell! Tell me what you're talking about!"

Misaki tried to pull away from Kankuro, but couldn't. "Let me go!"

Lee stepped forward, but Misaki shook her head at him. She knew that she needed to straighten this out herself. Misaki looked behind Kankuro and saw Kenji standing next to a nearby table, talking with Shinobu and Gaara.

"I'll explain, Kankuro." Misaki said, giving in. "But not in here, I can't."

Kankuro let go of Misaki's wrists and all but pushed her out of the door. Once outside, Kankuro faced her again. "What were you talking about?!"

Misaki looked at the ground, she felt sad for Kenji all of a sudden. "Don't get mad, Kenji was doing this so that he could see you."

"Just tell me…if it's nothing, then why is it so hard to say?" Kankuro asked.

"I just don't know how you'll react and I don't want Kenji to get hurt."

"Huh?" That had taken him off guard.

"I know it sounds crazy, and different, but I'm beginning to forgive Kenji and I don't want to hurt him. I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll overreact."

Kankuro threw his hands up in the air. "I won't overreact."

Misaki sighed. "Three days ago, there was dance contest at the karaoke bar. The grand prize was one-hundred **thousand** yen."

"Holy shit!"

Misaki nodded. "Neji wanted to enter because he needed some money, Kenji entered because he wanted money to go see you in Suna." Misaki paused, and when Kankuro said nothing she continued. "Lee and I entered because we needed the grand prize to work on the baby's room, and get food…Neji knew that if he went against me and Lee that he would still get money, but he needed a partner."

Kankuro nodded. "So that's where Kenji comes in…?"

Misaki nodded. "It is. Neji and Kenji were partners for the dance contest. Yeah, they danced pretty dirty, but—"

"They what?!" Kankuro cut her off.

"Let me finish!" Misaki yelled at Kankuro.

"Okay…"

"Look, they never kissed and, as far as I know, their rivalry is continuing. Me and Lee, and Kenji and Neji tied for first. Because of that, Kenji had to dance with me too."

"And you're both still living, how?" Kankuro asked, confused.

Misaki shrugged. "We both wanted the grand prize. We won; we split the money. Lee and I got one hundred thousand yen, Kenji and Neji split it and they each got fifty thousand."

"How dirty did they dance?" Kankuro asked. "Was it like they're-going-to-get-together-later dirty, or was it just dancing…?"

"Just dancing." Misaki said truthfully.

"What if they—"

"I would've gotten it on camera." Misaki said, petting Yukie's head.

Kankuro sighed. "How would you even know?"

"Women's intuition." Misaki said, smiling. "Do you believe me?"

"I want to…I just don't know."

Misaki looked directly at Kankuro and said, "He loves you, he really does. Just believe him when he says it." _At least, I think he does…_

Kankuro smiled. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me, but I will take five hundred yen."

"No!"

Misaki sighed. "Damn! That works sometimes."

"It does?"

Misaki nodded and walked over to the entrance to the café when Lee and Neji both came running for the entrance, both stopped just in front of the door.

"What is it?" Misaki asked, nearly given a heart attack.

"It is Gaara and Shinobu!" Lee shouted.

Neji nodded.

Kankuro and Misaki looked at each other and then ran into the café, and over to where the other two said they were. When they looked, Shinobu and Gaara were making out in a small closed off section of the café.

Kankuro, liking to break up moments like this, walked over to them while saying, "It's about time, little brother."

Gaara and Shinobu looked up at him, both of their faces were red when they realized that people were watching.

"I like your choice. Then again, after all this time anyone would've been good!" Kankuro was enjoying teasing his little brother.

"Kankuro!" Gaara yelled, trying to hide his face.

Misaki giggled, she thought it was cute.

Kenji walked over to Misaki and pulled her away from the scene that everyone else was watching.

"What'd you want?" Misaki asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I felt like laughing at them."

"So do I, but I need to know what you said to him." Kenji said seriously.

"Pretty much that you love him and that I was just kidding around." Misaki said, only half honestly.

"He bought it?"

Misaki nodded.

"Good. He doesn't need to know about the dance contest."

Misaki nodded again as if she understood. _Damn it, I'm such a big mouth!!_

Misaki walked over to the table that had food on it and grabbed two slices of pizza and three breadsticks. She sat down and started happily eating until Shino walked in.

Misaki saw Shino and sighed. _Shit!_

Shino walked over to Misaki and grabbed her wrist. "Come with me."

"No!" Misaki said, pulling her wrist away from him. "You injured my other wrist, I won't go with you!"

Shino sighed in frustration and forcibly pulled Misaki out of the chair and, when he saw that no one was looking, hit the back of Misaki's throat. Misaki passed out and Shino grabbed her, leaving Yukie behind.

Yukie ran over to the other people, barking loudly to alert everyone. Lee, who was standing near the back, heard Yukie first and looked back to see that Misaki was nowhere in sight.

"Misaki?" Lee walked around Konoha Café, but didn't see her. Lee ran over to Neji, who had been near where he was standing. "Neji!"

Neji looked back at Lee when he heard his name. "What?"

"Misaki is gone, but Yukie is still here. She did not let the nin-pup out of her sight since Temari and Hinata gave Yukie to her." Lee said, worried.

"I'll get Lady Hinata to check the bathroom." Neji said, shouting for Hinata.

"Okay Neji." Hinata said, walking for the bathroom. She walked out a few seconds later, shaking her head. "She's not in the bathroom."

"Where could she have possibly gone?" Lee asked himself.

…

Misaki opened her eyes, dark surrounded her. She sat up, now sitting on her knees, and tried looking around. She realized that the ground beneath her felt like rock or stone, possibly both. After a few minutes, Misaki started to freak out.

"Lee?! Neji?! Hinata?! Temari?! Gaara?! Shinobu?! Gai-Sensei?! Naruto?! Sasuke?! Kankuro?! Kenji?!" Misaki shouted into the darkness. "Anybody?"

Suddenly the room was lit by a bright light, and in a nearby doorway stood a little kid in a black robe with red clouds and Shino.

The kid next to Shino sighed. "So noisy."

"Shino, where am I?! Who is that?!" Misaki shouted as loud as she could.

"Shut up! I can tell you're gonna be a pain." The little kid said, approaching her.

"Who are you?!" Misaki asked, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that she had a shackle around her left ankle.

The little kid smiled evilly and grabbed Misaki's chin with one hand. "They call me Sasori."

Next Time:

The Insanity Of Puppetry;

How exactly do you get a human to become your puppet without a struggle? Insanity.


	13. The Insanity of Puppetry

"_I tear my heart open/I sell myself short/My weakness is that I care too much/And our scars remind us/That the past is real/I tear my heart open/Just to feel"_

~Papa Roach~

…

"Sasori?" Misaki asked. "That's an odd name."

Sasori sighed. "Yep, you're already being a pain."

Misaki heard something dripping from behind where she was sitting and smiled. _This isn't gonna be too hard to escape at all. This Sasori kid must not have realized what clan I'm from._

"What's with the smile?" Sasori asked, a little confused. "Do you like being a prisoner?"

"Not at all." Misaki put her hands into a seal. "Water Control: Water Missile!"

Nothing happened. Misaki looked around, she still heard what sounded like dripping water and didn't understand why it didn't work.

"The Kurana clan of Konohagakure." Sasori smirked. "I didn't realize who I'd captured. Good thing there's no water around."

"But, that dripping noise." Misaki said, confused.

Sasori laughed and pointed behind Misaki. "Take a look at how I make my puppets."

Misaki turned around and looked, wishing she hadn't. Blood dripped off of intestines that hung from hooks on the far wall, pooling on the floor. What looked like human hearts were piled on a table, dried blood surrounded it. Misaki tried to get as far away as she could from the back wall, but her shackled leg prevented it.

"First I pull out the entrails. Then I skin the body clean… Then I drain the blood, down to the last drop… Add in a few preservatives, then just string up what's left and we have a brand new marionette." Sasori said with a smile. "The idiot boy behind me challenged me and became my two hundred and ninety ninth puppet."

Misaki started shaking, afraid for her life. "What the hell **is** this?"

"This is **my** art." Sasori said, still smiling.

Misaki looked up at Sasori with wide, frightened eyes. "You're a little kid, you shouldn't know how to do this."

Sasori laughed. "I may seem young, but in reality I must be, at least, fourteen years older than you."

"I won't be your next puppet!" Misaki shouted at him, moving away from Sasori quickly.

"I wasn't planning on it…unfortunately." Sasori sighed. "The Akatsuki have bigger plans for you."

"Akatsuki?" Misaki realized then that Sasori was one of the Akatsuki. "No! I won't be used!!"

Sasori sighed. "There's no point in not letting you know. You're bait to capture two Jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki?"

Sasori sighed again. "Why can't anyone know the meaning of the word anymore?! A Jinchuuriki is someone who is playing host to a demon inside of their body. The two that we're currently after are the Kyuubi and the Shukaku."

"How're you so sure that the Jinchuuriki will try to save me?" Misaki asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Kazekage was there at the café, as was that blonde kid."

"Gaara and Naruto?" Misaki was confused. "They're the Jinchuuriki?"

Sasori nodded. "Now that you know, just be prepared for when we leave." He walked for the door and threw the Shino puppet into the room with her. "I'll leave you some company, seeing as the next time we talk…we'll be hunting for Jinchuuriki."

"Wait!" Misaki shouted as the metal door shut with a loud CLANG. _Damn it! I've gotta get out of here before we leave!_

…

"What am I going to do? Where did she go?!" Lee asked himself, running around frantically.

Neji stopped Lee. "Calm down, we'll find her."

It had been about three hours since Misaki had gone missing and neither Lee nor Neji could find her.

Yukie barked in alert again and growled at something on a nearby rooftop.

Lee and Neji looked in the direction that Yukie was barking. They were just outside the café, nobody else inside, except Hinata, knew that Misaki was missing.

"Who are you?!" Lee shouted at the two intruders on the roof.

"Answer quickly!" Neji shouted, activating the Byakugan.

"They seem angry, hmm." One of them said, an Akatsuki hat hid his face.

"Yeah… It's a shame I just can't turn them into puppets too." Sasori said, smirking. "The one with the Keke-Genki would be a fine addition."

"Who are you?!" Lee shouted again.

Sasori sighed. "We're from the Akatsuki, if you must know. I'm Sasori, he's Deidara."

Deidara sighed and took off his hat. "We can't do the undercover agent thing, can we, hmm?"

"Pein-Sama wanted us to hurry… We can't do things your way all the time, or he'd have our heads." Sasori said, sighing.

"We don't have time for this!" Neji said. "Lee, go get everyone out here, now!"

Lee nodded and ran back inside the café, retrieving everyone from the café.

Sasuke glared up at the Akatsuki members; he was actually glad that Itachi wasn't with them. Everyone else stared up at the Akatsuki members with fascination; they'd never seen them before.

Sasori chuckled when he saw Naruto and Gaara. "The Jinchuuriki are still here, that's good."

"Shall we capture them now, hmm?" Deidara asked when he saw them.

Sasori shook his head. "I haven't played 'puppet master' with a real human in a while." He said, turning around and sending chakra strings toward the other end of the roof. "I have to be able to control anything, that's what a puppet master does after all."

Deidara sighed. "Fine. Just don't kill the Jinchuuriki, hmm."

Sasori turned around, sending someone flying through the air. "I'll spare the Jinchuuriki, don't worry."

When the human puppet landed on the ground, she had three shuriken in each hand and faced her opponents with a frightened face.

"Misaki!" Lee shouted when he saw her face.

"Lee… Somebody help me!" Misaki shouted, tears starting to run down her face. "I can't control my body!"

Neji jumped and tried to land on the roof next to Deidara, but Sasori controlled Misaki to jump after him and throw all six of the shuriken. Neji dodged all of the shuriken with practiced ease and landed back on the ground next to Lee and Kenji.

"Shit!" Neji said to nobody in particular as he saw that one shuriken cut his arm open. "She has better aim now."

Misaki drew a kunai knife and pointed it at Lee. "No!" She tried to struggle against the chakra strings, but it was to no avail.

Misaki threw the kunai knife at Lee, who blocked it with another kunai knife. Then Sasori, remembering the hand sign she'd used earlier, made Misaki do the hand sign for the Water Missile.

"Water Control: Water Missile." Sasori said, smirking.

Water rose up from the ground in a column and launched itself at the crowd of Shinobi. They all moved away from the area as quickly as they could, and Sasori made Misaki join him and Deidara back on the roof for a moment.

"Cool." Sasori said, amazed.

"You bastard! Release me!" Misaki shouted.

Sasori laughed. "No, I'm having far too much fun." He looked at Deidara. "The blonde Jinchuuriki is all yours."

"Thank you, hmm." Deidara said, running in the direction Naruto went.

Sasori turned around and made Misaki throw a shuriken and two kunai knives at the ninja behind him. "That was too close."

Kenji blocked the weapons with practiced ease. "It'll take more than that."

"Perhaps you're right." Sasori said, making Misaki do another hand sign. "Extension: Shadow Clone!"

Five shadow clones popped up of both Misaki and Sasori, and he made all of the Misaki's attack Kenji at once. Kenji disposed of the clones quickly, and moved out of the way.

"Is that it?" Kenji asked, disappointed.

Sasori made Misaki stand directly in front of him. "Would you really harm a comrade, a friend?"

"Friend?" Misaki and Kenji asked at the same time.

"Her? Comrade, maybe… Friend, no." Kenji said, shaking his head.

Lee jumped onto the roof next to Kenji just then. "Misaki!"

"Lee!" Misaki shouted back, being forced to draw another kunai knife.

Kenji got an idea. "Lee, I need your cooperation on this." Kenji said, telling Lee his plan.

Lee nodded. "You have it."

Kenji did the hand signs and shouted, "Shadow Puppet Jutsu!" Now Kenji had complete control of Lee.

Sasori chuckled. "Another puppet master. How much more fun could this day possibly get?"

Misaki's eyes grew wide with fear and worry. "What the hell are you two thinking?!" _That bastard's gonna get us all killed!!_

"Trust me." Kenji said, making Lee draw a kunai knife of his own.

Misaki wasn't sure what they were doing, and didn't want to trust Kenji but found no other choice.

Sasori chuckled. "Lets play…and lets find out who's truly the puppet master here."

Kenji made Lee run forward and try to punch Misaki in the face. Sasori made Misaki block the punch with her hand and try to cut Lee's throat, but the kunai knife was blocked and thrown away by Lee's. Sasori made Misaki retreat, with himself, to another rooftop. Sasori made Misaki draw three shuriken and throw them at Lee while he made her do the hand sign for the Water Missile again.

"Water Control: Water Missile." Sasori said, smirking.

Kenji quickly moved Lee away from the area as water struck the area where Lee had once been standing. Sasori made Misaki jump into the air and throw two kunai knives with paper bombs attached.

Kenji quickly moved Lee out of the range of the paper bombs and almost directly in front of him again. "This'll get a little dangerous for Misaki."

"What?!" Lee wanted to glare at Kenji, but couldn't move on his own at the moment.

"It won't kill her unless she's moved by Sasori." Kenji said, trying to reassure Lee. He released the Shadow Puppet Jutsu, knowing that Sasori couldn't see. "I'm gonna pretend I'm still controlling you. Make sure you capture his attention completely."

Lee slightly nodded. "Roger."

Lee ran forward and Kenji made it seem like he was still controlling Lee, knowing that Lee on his own would need all of Sasori's attention. He was right, Sasori had to use more strength and concentration to fend off Lee. He didn't even realize that Kenji wasn't controlling him.

Sasori switched all control of the "puppet" to his left hand while he threw a poison kunai at Misaki. He made Misaki turn, catch it, and throw it at Lee.

"Lee, it's poisonous!" Misaki shouted as she threw it.

Lee dodged it without a problem while Sasori reverted to using both hands to control Misaki.

_This is not easy!_ Lee thought, dodging Misaki and occasionally trying to punch her just to make sure Sasori didn't realize anything.

Luckily, Sasori wasn't aware of the giant shuriken that ripped through his chakra strings until Misaki was falling from the sky.

"Damn!" Sasori tried to make the chakra strings retake control of Misaki, but she used a substitution jutsu and now stood beside Lee.

Misaki glared at Sasori. "Even I have to admit Kenji's better at puppetry than you are, Sasori."

Sasori, angry, looked over at Kenji. "Bastard!"

Kenji smirked.

Deidara ran over to Sasori, Naruto was thrown limply over his shoulder. "I got one Jinchuuriki, hmm."

Sasori looked over at Deidara. "Good. Lets get the other one and go."

Sasuke jumped up from seemingly nowhere and yelled, "Naruto!"

Sasori looked up and said, "He'll make a good puppet." He sent his chakra strings flying toward Sasuke.

Kenji and Misaki both threw three shuriken, ripping the chakra strings apart.

Sasori glared at them both. "Don't interrupt me! Besides, my puppet, you're still mine to control!"

"Whom exactly **are** you talking to?" Misaki asked cockily. "I'm not your puppet and I never was."

Sasori laughed. "Deidara, take care of Uchiha. My puppet needs to be taught something."

"Which Uchiha, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, I suppose there **are** two." Sasori shrugged. "Both, if you feel like it."

Deidara smiled. "With pleasure, hmm."

Sasori stepped forward. "Come on, puppet. I'll make you my three hundredth."

Lee blocked Misaki from Sasori, hiding her behind himself. "I would like to see you try!"

Misaki sighed. _Real smart comment, Lee…_

Sasori laughed. "Shame I can't have you be a puppet as well, you're rather strong. But, you're not marked."

"Marked?" Lee and Misaki both asked.

"Of course, it had to be done without your knowledge, puppet." Sasori said, performing hand signs.

Misaki sighed, "I'm not a pup—" Suddenly Misaki fell silent and her eyes glazed over, turning blue-black.

Lee looked over at Misaki and was hit in the side with a kunai knife. "What in the…?" He pulled out the kunai knife, which was stained with his blood.

Misaki walked over to Sasori in a possessed trance.

Sasori smiled. "Perfect. A puppet can't perform perfectly without a master."

"I am your tool, do with me what you wish." Misaki said in a dry voice that wasn't even hers.

"Gladly."

Lee, ignoring the stinging pain in his side, jumped into the air and punched Sasori in the face once he was down.

Sasori flew back into the fighting Deidara, causing both Uchiha to look over at them strangely.

Lee turned to Misaki, who was looking straight through him. "Misaki!"

She didn't answer him.

"Misaki, answer me!" Lee shouted.

Misaki's eyes started changing back. "Lee…" She grabbed her head with both hands and started screaming. Something on her back started to burn her. "No! I'm **not** a…puppet!"

"Misaki?" Lee caught her as she fell over.

Misaki looked at Lee, her eyes were glazing over again. "The mark on my…back. Cut it out!"

Lee's eyes grew wide; he shook his head. "No! There must be another way, I will not harm you!"

Misaki's eyes were nearly completely blue-black as she said, "There's no other way…I'll be ok." Her eyes turned completely blue-black and she pushed Lee away from her, walking over to Sasori.

Lee made his decision then, it was either cut her back open or lose her forever. Lee ran over to Misaki and hit the back of her throat, making her pass out. Lee caught her and jumped off of the roof and laid her face down on the ground, lifting up the back of her shirt. He saw it then, tattooed in blood red on the small of her back, a dragon with strings attached. There was a small area that was recently burned around the tattoo.

Lee drew a kunai knife and pointed it at the tattoo. "Forgive me." He plunged the kunai into her back and carved the tattoo out of her back.

When the tattoo was completely gone, blood had started pooling around Misaki's waist on the ground. Lee quickly reached into his weapons bag and pulled out some bandages, swiftly bandaging where the tattoo had once been.

Neji had run over when Lee was carving the tattoo out of her skin, but didn't know what was going on. "Lee!"

Lee looked over at Neji. "Neji, I can explain this."

"Well, explain this **now**!" Neji yelled.

"A member of the Akatsuki had tattooed Misaki's back with a mark that would make her go to them. She was beginning to change."

"That doesn't explain—"

"She was going to become a puppet!" Lee said, cutting Neji off. "If I did not carve that tattoo out of her back, she would have been killed and turned into a puppet!"

Neji nodded. "Understandable." Neji picked Misaki up bridal-style. "I'll take her to the clinic and warn Lady Tsunade about the Akatsuki. You need to stay here and fight."

Lee nodded. "Got it."

Neji ran off with Misaki in the direction of the clinic, knowing he would have to explain why Misaki's waist was bandaged to Tsunade when he arrived.

Sasori jumped off of the roof and faced Lee. "She would've made a **great** puppet! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because it is not up to humans whether or not someone lives or dies." Lee said angrily.

Sasori laughed. "Really? Then I'd like to become a demon, then I can decide… Oh, I already am!"

Lee ran at Sasori and tried punching him in the face, but Sasori dodged him.

Sasori pulled a scroll out from under his robe. "Let me show you what she would've become." He opened the scroll; chakra strings came from his fingertips and to his summoned puppet. "This one's actually my personal favorite."

Kankuro ran up as the puppet was summoned. "Is that…?"

Sasori looked over at Kankuro as the puppet flopped on top of him, facing Lee with blank diamond shaped eyes. "It is. The third Kazekage."

"So that's what became of him…?" Kankuro said to himself. "All this time, nobody knew what happened to him…he just vanished, and you turned him into a puppet?"

Sasori nodded. "Precisely. No wonder you're known as Puppet Master Kankuro, your abilities of perception are great." He said sarcastically.

Kankuro took a scroll off of his back and threw it in the air, summoning Karasu. "We'll settle this my way!"

Sasori smiled. "Perfect! You'll replace the wench I just lost."

"Where is Gaara?" Lee asked, running over to Kankuro.

"Temari was hurt by the freak with the blonde hair, Gaara's with her right now." Kankuro said calmly.

Lee nodded. "Where is Shinobu, then?"

Kankuro looked at Lee and said, "She had to taken into the E.R.. That freak injured us all pretty bad, but Shinobu blocked the majority of the blast from us."

Lee nodded again.

"Speaking of where people are… Where's Misaki?" Kankuro asked, facing Sasori again.

"Neji took her to the clinic." Lee said, looking at the ground. "I had to carve open her back to save her from **them**."

Kankuro sighed. "The things you have to do to save the ones you love." He made Karasu launch itself at Sasori.

Sasori controlled the third Kazekage to block Karasu. "Please tell me there's more than that."

"Plenty more!" Kankuro glanced over at Lee. "Where's Kenji?"

"Fighting the guy with the blonde hair." Lee said, looking up at the roof.

Suddenly, they heard someone shout, "Shadow Dragon!"

Everyone looked up and saw the shadow dragon. They couldn't look away, not even Sasori, it was just amazing.

The dragon launched itself at Deidara, causing him to fly off of the roof and land directly on Sasori.

Sasori had to cancel his puppet jutsu, causing the third Kazekage puppet to poof away. "Damn it, Deidara!" He shouted, putting Deidara on his shoulder. "You lucked out, Puppet Master of the Sand. Next time, you won't be so lucky." Sasori ran off.

Lee almost followed them, but Kankuro stopped him.

Kankuro shook his head. "Let them go." He jumped onto the roof with Lee and saw Kenji holding Elah in his hand still. "Kenji, that was awesome!"

Kenji resheathed his sword and fell down on his knees, exhausted. "Damn…"

Sasuke ran over to Naruto. "Naruto..."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke, smiling. "Hey there…took you long enough."

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe."

"Teme!"

Kenji, Kankuro, and Lee sighed.

Lee jumped off of the roof and ran towards the hospital. _Misaki, I am coming._

…

Tsunade walked out of the E.R. not happy in the slightest. She saw Lee running in and walked up to him. "We have enough to deal with on a day-to-day basis without your girlfriend continually getting captured and/or hurt!"

Lee chuckled. "Sorry. This time it was my fault."

"I know, Neji told me what happened. I understand that you wanted to protect her, but next time let one of us here take care of it."

"There will not be a next time."

"That's good to know." Tsunade pointed in the direction of the hall. "Down the hall, first door to the left is her room."

Lee nodded and ran to Misaki's room.

Misaki was still sleeping; bandages covered all of her upper body. He could hear Gaara in the next room cursing at himself about something or another. Lee almost started cursing at himself as well, but didn't.

_Misaki told me to…it was not like I really had a choice though._ Lee thought, sitting down next to the bed. _I was not going to lose her._

Lee stared at the sleeping figure of Misaki and nearly started crying. "I will not allow you to be hurt again, I swear it."

Next Time:

Two Months;

It's two months into Misaki's pregnancy and her mood swings are worse than ever. Kenji better not be around…


	14. Two Months

Misaki and Lee walked out of the clinic. Tsunade had just gotten done with Misaki's once-a-month check-up.

"Come back now, ya hear…?" Tsunade said in a horrible southern accent.

Misaki laughed. "We'll be sure."

Lee put one arm around Misaki's shoulders. "How does your scar feel?"

"Which one?" Misaki asked, resting her hands on her now slightly bigger belly. Misaki had to now wear the black shirt that Temari had bought for her a few months back, and some sweats.

Lee sighed. "The one on your back."

Misaki shrugged. "I can't feel it today."

"That is good."

Misaki had been in the clinic for a week because of the scar and burn marks the mark had left. The burn marks hadn't even completely healed yet and the scar still hurt her every now and then. Misaki hadn't been happy when she was released because the night before had been the night of the full moon and she had to wait another month to go back to the clearing.

Last night when her and Lee had gone to the Moon Lit Clearing, Lee, Takeshi, and Ryuji kept trying to convince Misaki to just elope. But Misaki kept saying no because she didn't want to face a very pissed off Tsunade when she returned. Lee had also recently bought his engagement ring. Tsunade had seen it today when they were at the clinic, but didn't mention it…yet.

Misaki sighed. "I'm hungry. Lets stop by the convenience store."

"Alright." Lee said, leading Misaki toward the convenience store.

Misaki ran toward the candy aisle and bought what she normally did now; six pack of Dr. Pepper, Strawberry and Chocolate Pocky, five Twix, a Hershey's, and two large bags of chips.

Lee sighed as he paid for the food and they left the store.

Misaki smiled. "Food!" She said happily.

Lee sighed again.

"What's with you?" She asked, looking over at Lee.

"I guess it is just that maybe I was thinking that you could get a little less food." Lee suggested.

"I could get **more** food!" Misaki shouted, sudden mood swing. "Would you like that better?! Huh?!"

Lee put his hands in front of his body protectively. "No, it is okay. I did not mean it, I promise. I am just running low on money, that is all."

Misaki looked at Lee sadly and hung her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much of a burden I was being." She sniffed.

Lee hugged Misaki and laughed a little. "It is okay, everything will be fine." _Just seven…more…months._

Misaki looked up at Lee and smiled, suddenly very happy. "Okay, lets go home." She started walking again, Lee trailing.

Lee sighed quietly and thought again, _Just seven…more… months._

Misaki unlocked the door to their house and walked inside, plopping down on the couch and starting to happily eat the food as she did. Lee walked in the house and shut the door behind him, walking into the kitchen for some water.

Lee sat down next to Misaki and turned on the TV, watching some random-ass cartoon.

Misaki looked over at Lee and said, "By the way, Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to us in a few days."

Lee nodded. "Okay."

Yukie jumped onto Lee's lap and lay down. She now had a small red Leaf Headband around her neck and could talk a little. Only what Misaki and Lee taught her…which sometimes was mixed.

"Is something wrong, Lee-Sama?" Yukie asked slowly, trying to make sure she said it right.

Lee sighed and petted Yukie's head. "Everything is fine."

"Okay." Yukie jumped off of Lee's lap and onto Misaki's. "Misaki-Sama, can I attack Kenji-Baka yet?"

Lee sweatdropped.

Misaki laughed, she had told Yukie that Kenji was the enemy unless instructed otherwise. "Not yet. Later on, I'm going to test the full potential of Kenji-Baka, or bastard – which ever one you feel like calling him."

Yukie nodded and laid her head down, taking a nap.

Misaki chuckled and patted Yukie's head. "Sometimes Yukie's like a kitten."

Lee smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But, why you did you tell her to call Kenji, 'Kenji-Baka'?"

Misaki chuckled again. "So that Kenji doesn't think that I'm giving up yet!"

"I do not underst—"

"Of course you wouldn't!!" Misaki shouted.

Lee put his arms protectively in front of his body again.

Misaki hung her head. "I'm sorry I keep lashing out at you. You must think horribly of me." She sniffed.

Lee gave Misaki a hug, unintentionally waking up Yukie. "I do not think horribly of you! I never could…"

Yukie sighed and jumped off of the couch, walking into Misaki's room to go to sleep.

Misaki hugged Lee back, she wanted to tell him thank you but somebody knocked on the door. Lee stood up to answer the door and Gai walked in.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted happily.

Gai looked over at Misaki, who had a stick of Strawberry Pocky halfway in her mouth. "Hungry?"

"Very much so." Misaki said, chewing on the Pocky stick. "What do you want?"

"I was stopping by to see how you are." Gai said nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh…" Misaki said, putting another stick of Pocky in her mouth. "Why are you **really** here?"

Yukie walked into the living room and said, "Why's Gai-Sensei here?"

Misaki smirked. "Yukie, remember that technique I taught you a couple of days back?"

Yukie looked at Misaki and nodded.

"I give you permission to use it on Gai-Sensei." Misaki said, swallowed the last of the Strawberry Pocky.

Yukie launched herself at Gai and slapped her paws together. "Reading your mind no jutsu!"

Gai looked over at Misaki and Lee and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you why I'm really here." He stood up – he'd fallen over – and put Yukie on the couch. "Temari and Hinata want you to go to the karaoke bar for something or another."

Misaki nodded and stood up. "Yukie, we'll be back soon. Remember what I told you if Kenji-Baka shows up…?"

"Bite him in the balls!" Yukie said excitedly.

"And Neji?"

"Bark three times to let him know to come in."

Misaki nodded. "Very good." She walked over to Lee and Gai. "Lets go."

Gai and Lee nodded; Lee shut the door behind him as they walked out of the house.

When they arrived at the karaoke bar, Gai left as Misaki and Lee walked in. Temari and Hinata ran over and led them over to a table where Shikamaru and Kiba sat waiting.

"What's up?" Misaki asked, sitting down.

"Well, we needed you to sing a song with us." Temari said happily while Hinata blushed lightly.

"Why exactly?"

Hinata stood up and whispered the song name in Misaki's ear.

Misaki smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah, I'll sing that with you guys!! Sounds like fun!"

Temari smiled and stood up and walked up to the stage with Misaki and Hinata.

"This song's dedicated to our boyfriends!" Temari said excitedly.

Misaki and Hinata each grabbed another microphone as Temari said the name of the song… "Short Dick Man"

…

All- _Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_D-D-Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_D-D-Don't_

_Don't want no_

_Don't want no_

_D-D-Don't want no_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_D-D-Don't_

_Don't want no_

Short dick man

Temari- _What in the world is that fucking thing?_

Misaki- _Do you need some fucking tweezers to put_

That little thing away?

Hinata-_That has got to be_

_The smallest dick I have ever seen_

In my whole life!

All-_Get the fuck outta here!_

_Eenie-Weenie_

_Teeny-Weenie_

_Shriveled little_

_Short dick man_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_D-D-Don't_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_Eenie-Weenie_

_Teeny-Weenie_

_Shriveled little_

_Short dick man_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_D-D-Don't_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha_

_Eenie-Weenie_

_Teeny-Weenie_

_Shriveled little_

_Short dick man_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_D-D-Don't_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_Eenie-Weenie_

_Teeny-Weenie_

_Shriveled little_

_Short dick man_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_D-D-Don't_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_(Weird Laughter…)_

Hinata-_Isn't that cute?_

_An extra belly button_

Ha-ha

Temari & Misaki- _You need to_

Put your pants back on honey!

All-_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_D-Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_D-D-Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_D-D-Don't_

_Don't want no_

_Don't want no_

_D-Don't want no_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_Don't want_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Eenie-Weenie_

_Teeny-Weenie_

_Shriveled little_

_Short dick man_

_Eenie-W…_

_E-Eenie-Weenie_

_E-E-Eenie-Weenie_

_E-Eenie-Weenie_

_E-E-Eenie-Weenie_

_E-E-Eenie-Weenie_

_Teeny-Weenie_

_Shriveled little_

Short dick man

Temari- _D-D-D-Do you need some_

_Fucking tweezers to put that little thing away?_

Hinata- _That has got to be the smallest dick_

_I have ever seen in my whole life!_

Misaki-_Get the fuck outta here!_

All-_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha_

_Don't want no_

_Short dick man_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha_

_Ha-ha_

_Ha-ha_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha_

_Ha-ha_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha_

…

Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba were the only ones not laughing,

that's including the girls, instead they were fiercely blushing.

Temari, Misaki, and Hinata all walked back to their seats laughing their asses off. They couldn't believe how red the boys' faces were.

Kiba got an idea, his face was still red, and told Shikamaru and Lee before the girls' could sit down. They both agreed to the idea and walked onto the stage. Unfortunately the song they were originally going to sing was missing, so they picked another. "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven.

…

Shikamaru- _I hold on so nervously_

_To me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me_

_But so far has not been good_

_It's been shitty_

And I feel awkward as I should

Lee- _This club has got to be_

_The most pretentious thing_

Since I thought "you and me"

All- _Well I am imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_For your place on my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck_

_By you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what_

_Your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

Be on my way to you

Kiba-_I hold up for_

_One more drink_

_Before I think_

_I'm looking too desperately_

But so far has not been fun

Lee- _I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully_

_Be closed in three weeks_

That would be cool with me

All- _Well, I'm still imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_For your place on my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck_

_By you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what_

_Your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Be on my way to you…_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck_

_By you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what_

_Your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Be on my way to you_

_Not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck_

_By you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what_

_Your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Be on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Be on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Be on my way to you_

…

The girls' were laughing, only lightly blushing; they actually kind of liked that song anyway. The boys walked back to their seats, not very happy that the song they were originally going to sing, "Crazy Bitch", was missing.

"Very good song, boys." Temari said, smiling.

Misaki also smiled. "Yeah, nice choice."

Hinata nodded. "Yes…good job."

"Well, our original choice wasn't up there." Kiba said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Which was…?" Temari asked.

"Crazy Bitch." Kiba said, getting a tea and a tea glass thrown at his head. "What the hell?!"

"How dare you!!"

"Temari's not a crazy bitch! Just crazy!" Misaki shouted.

Kiba shook his head. "No, you don't understand."

"The song name was 'Crazy Bitch'!" Shikamaru said as he and Lee prepared to get tea glasses thrown at them.

"Oh!" All three girls said.

"Good thing you didn't sing that." Misaki said, stirring her tea with a straw.

"Why?" All of the boys' asked.

Misaki glared at them demonically while smirking. "I might've had a slight mood swing."

The boys' all exchanged thankful glances and sighed.

Temari and Hinata laughed.

"Anyway, you didn't do too bad." Misaki said, smiling at Lee.

Lee smiled back. "Thank you."

"Also… Can you go get me something to eat from the bar?" Misaki asked, looking at Lee with puppy-dog eyes.

Lee sighed, still smiling, and nodded. He walked up to the bar to go get Misaki something to eat while everyone else talked.

"By the way, how do you feel lately?" Temari asked Misaki.

Misaki shrugged. "Depends on the day, I suppose. The scar on my back isn't hurting me today."

"That's good." Hinata said, drinking some of her tea.

"I have a question." Shikamaru said. "When did all of you get tea?"

"While you were singing." They all said at the same time.

Shikamaru and Kiba sighed.

Kiba then asked, "How're you feeling about the baby lately?"

Misaki looked back to make sure Lee was still at the bar and then said, "I'm not sure…I think mainly I'm scared. I just don't want to lose the baby… If that happens, I'm afraid that I'll lose Lee too."

"He wouldn't leave you, you know that." Temari said reassuringly.

Misaki hung her head. "I want to believe that, I really do. It's just that…lately Lee seems a little distant from me. When Gai-Sensei showed up at the door, he seemed more enthusiastic then when he sees me."

The other four Shinobi looked at each other worriedly.

"You can't seriously think that." Temari said.

Misaki looked up, tears started streaming down her face. "I don't know." She looked back again; Lee was still at the bar. "I want to believe that he really loves me and that, no matter what, he won't leave. I'm just not sure."

Kiba hesitated and then said, "Do you want to tell L—"

"No!" Misaki said quickly, cutting Kiba off. "I don't want him to know…"

"Do not want who to know what?" Lee asked, setting a small plate of nachos in front of Misaki. He looked over and saw Misaki trying to wipe away her tears quickly. "What is wrong?"

Misaki shook her head and wiped away the last of her tears. "Just a mood swing, nothing to worry about." She smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong.

Lee smiled and put one arm around Misaki's shoulders. "Alright."

The other four Shinobi exchanged glances, and Hinata and Temari dragged Misaki to the bathroom.

"Are you just going to act like everything's okay?!" Temari asked Misaki once they got into the bathroom.

"What else can I do?!" Misaki shouted at Temari.

"You can tell him what's wrong." Hinata said calmly. "He'll listen if you just talk to him."

"You don't understand!" Misaki shouted at them both. "If this were normal circumstances, I wouldn't have a problem with it!"

"That's thing, Misaki. This isn't a normal circumstance and that's why you have to tell him." Temari said as calmly as she could right now. "If you just let it go, and let life be as it is, you might end up in tears in the end."

"Don't tell me that as if you know what it's like!" Misaki shouted. "You don't have to worry about a ba—"

"No, we don't! But do you think that makes it any easier to confront them about things like this?!" Temari shouted. "I'm getting tired of you acting as if you have it so different from the rest of us! Maybe you **do** have it a little different because of the situation, but you **have to** tell him!"

Both Hinata and Misaki were quiet. They had no idea that Temari would actually say something like that.

Temari sighed. "I'm sorry, Misaki. I just dislike it when people don't understand."

Misaki looked at Temari and nodded. "Don't worry about it. You're right anyway… both of you are. I just don't know how to approach the subject."

"We can help…if you let us." Hinata said hesitantly.

Misaki smiled and nodded. "That would help."

"Well, first what you need to say…" Temari stopped as Kenji came running into the bathroom.

Kenji leaned over and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

The girls' all looked at each other, silent. They weren't exactly sure what to say about Kenji running into the girls' bathroom.

Misaki looked over at Temari and mouthed the words: "You're telling him!"

Temari shook her head and pointed at Hinata.

Hinata shook her head violently. Temari and Hinata looked at Misaki, who waved her hands in front of her body and shook her head.

Temari mouthed the words: "On three." She then put up three fingers and they all cleared their throats.

Kenji looked over at the three girls. "Um…"

"I suppose you have a explanation, Kenji-Baka…?" Misaki said, nearly laughing.

Kenji nodded. "But don't call me 'Kenji-Baka'!"

Misaki sighed. "You're the one who ran into the **wrong** bathroom…in the middle of the karaoke bar."

"Um…"

Temari sighed and shook her head. "He's gay anyway, it doesn't really matter."

Hinata shrugged.

Misaki shrugged and said, "Maybe I'll forgive him for this little…ahem…episode **if** he gets on the stage and sings the most embarrassing song we can think of." She started laughing.

Kenji shook his head. "It's not worth it."

Misaki put her hands on her hips and glared at Kenji. "Why, you little…"

The roof exploded above them, sending pieces of ceiling flying everywhere. Four people jumped into the building, one fought Kenji while the other three knocked out and kidnapped the girls.

"Damn it!" Kenji said when they were gone. "I could've beaten him. Bet you couldn't have Mi…sa…ki?" He looked around but saw nothing except for ceiling tiles.

Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru ran into what was left of the bathroom and looked around.

"Where did they go?!" Lee asked Kenji quickly.

Kenji shrugged. "The ceiling exploded and then some people jumped in and the girls disappeared."

"Damn!" Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru all said, jumping from where the ceiling once was and tried locating the people.

"Kiba, can you follow their scent?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba shook his head. "Who ever did this hid their trail. Maybe if I can get some nin-dogs to help, we could find them."

Lee nodded. "I will go get Yukie."

Kiba nodded. "That's a good idea. With Misaki being Yukie's owner, it shouldn't be too hard to find them. I just hope we can make it…I have a bad feeling about this."

…

Misaki opened up her eyes when she heard screaming. She tried sitting up, but her neck was chained to a floor.

"Let me go!!" Temari yelled, trying to escape whoever had her.

Hinata was laying next to Misaki, crying. "Please, let us go!"

Misaki looked around and found that the place looked and smelled familiar. She heard a dripping sound and a voice that she'd rather forget.

"Shut up! You're both getting annoying." He said, sighing.

"Why don't we just kill them, hmm?"

"Because it would too easy. Best to draw this out… Besides, you know I'm bisexual."

Misaki looked over and saw Sasori and Deidara standing next to Temari, who was struggling against ropes that held her to a metal table.

"That's not fair, hmm." Deidara said, putting one hand on his hip.

"Life's not fair." Sasori said, sighing.

"Hey!" Misaki shouted. "You bastards, leave her alone!"

Sasori and Deidara looked over at Misaki.

"About time she woke up, hmm." Deidara said calmly.

Sasori nodded. "Yeah. Itachi, you have the one that just woke up!"

Itachi walked from out of a corner and nodded. "With pleasure."

Misaki tried moving her arms, but her wrists were chained above her head. _Shit! Not again, I'm not letting this happen again!_

Itachi knelt down next to Misaki and removed his robe. "You should be better than Kisame."

Next Time;

Mute:

Nothing in this world is more painful than having something happen to you twice in one lifetime…


	15. Mute

Misaki struggled to escape the chains, but couldn't. After a moment or so she realized that her feet weren't chained. She smirked and swung her feet around, grabbing Itachi's neck with her legs and throwing him across the room.

"Never doubt a Leaf Shinobi!" Misaki shouted at the three Akatsuki members in the room.

Itachi stood up, he hadn't been expecting her to do that. "Ow."

Temari and Hinata tried to move their feet, but they were chained.

"Why didn't you chain her feet?!" Itachi yelled at Sasori.

Sasori smiled. "I thought that you'd like to inflict some pain before hand."

Itachi sighed. "You captured her once before, Sasori, you should've known better!"

Sasori crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I was only thinking of you… Besides, this one won't get pregnant."

"How come?" Itachi asked, looking at Misaki.

Sasori smirked. "She already is."

Itachi smiled. "Good. The last few times we had some fun, we had to kill the girl because she got pregnant."

Deidara looked at Sasori and asked, "Which one's mine, hmm?"

Sasori looked in between Temari – who was glaring at him – and Hinata – who was still crying. "You can have the other Leaf Shinobi. I think I'll take the one from the Sand."

Temari and Hinata tried struggling against the chains as Sasori and Deidara neared them, but it wasn't any good. The Akatsuki members had chained them down to where they could barely move.

Misaki tried swinging her feet around again as Itachi neared, but had two kunai knives shoved into her ankles. She screamed in pain as the kunai knives pierced her skin and completely through her ankle.

Itachi kneeled beside Misaki again and looked at her stomach. "I should've realized the bump you have. Makes no difference to me…" He took off his shirt. "I just want to hear you scream."

Misaki looked over at Itachi with wide, frightened eyes. She could already hear Temari and Hinata screaming for the other two to stop.

Itachi pulled out another kunai knife and cut Misaki's shirt open.

Misaki could feel tears running down the sides of her face as Itachi removed what was left of her shirt. "Please, don't."

Itachi smirked. "Not a chance." He started removing his pants and held himself up with his arms above Misaki. "You won't wanna miss this."

…

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro followed Yukie and Akamaru out of the Southern Gate. The guards at the Southern Gate were in a sleep caused by the Mangekyo Sharingan, cast on them by Itachi.

Akamaru barked at Yukie. Yukie nodded in reply.

"Akamaru, Yukie, do know where they are?" Kiba asked as the five Shinobi ran behind them.

"Not really." Yukie said. "We can follow the scent, but we can't be sure where exactly they are."

Akamaru nodded.

Lee looked over at Kiba. "How do they know where we are going, if you did not know?"

Kiba quickly said, "I may have the same senses as a dog, but they're not all heightened to the extreme level that their senses are. They can pick up scents that I might've missed."

Lee nodded.

"Kiba, Lee, did either Hinata or Misaki have any enemies? Temari had none that I could think of." Shikamaru said.

Kiba shook his head. "Hinata was too nice to have any enemies."

"Well, a few months back, the Akatsuki had kidnapped Misaki." Lee said. "They might consider her an enemy because she escaped them… She was going to become some guys' puppet."

"They might be at an Akatsuki base then." Kiba said.

"If they are, we better hurry!" Kankuro said.

The others nodded. Yukie and Akamaru moved faster, as did the Shinobi following them. Yukie and Akamaru stopped about a forth of a mile away from a two story brick building.

"The scent leads towards that house." Yukie said.

"Yukie, Akamaru, stay here until I shout for you." Kiba said, walking toward the building with the others.

Gaara walked quicker than everyone else and sent the sand inside, being sure to knock out anybody wearing an Akatsuki robe. The others ran in after him and searched the entire place.

Shikamaru opened a door to the basement and all of the boys immediately heard screaming. They ran down the stairs as quickly as their legs would carry them. They stopped as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee ran over and kicked Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara off of the girls.

Itachi, who recovered first, grabbed his Akatsuki robe and put it back on, standing up. "We have an interruption, it seems."

Sasori and Deidara put their Akatsuki robes on as well and stood up.

Sasori sighed. "This isn't fair. We just started."

Deidara nodded. "Indeed, hmm."

The boys unchained the girls and put some blankets over them, which Kiba always carried around just in case they had a mission. Kankuro quickly used the chakra strings to sew up each blanket around the girls, turning them into temporary clothing.

Misaki sat up, pale because of blood loss. She looked over at Lee and said, "Lee…I feel lightheaded."

Lee looked down at her ankles and removed the kunai knives quickly, bandaging the wounds.

Gaara and Kankuro carried Temari and Hinata over to where Misaki sat. Gaara turned back to Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara and threw sand at them.

Kankuro looked at Lee and said, "Stay back here and protect them."

"No, I want to kill them!" Lee said loudly.

"Just do as you're told! You have to look after them. If one of the Akatsuki members tries to attack, you can protect them better than any of us. Besides that, Misaki lost a lot of blood, you need to stay here with her." Kankuro shouted, turning back to the Akatsuki members.

Temari, Hinata, and Misaki still had tears streaming down their faces. Lee looked at them all; they all had a bruised eye, Temari had the mark near the top of her back, Hinata had some burn marks on her arms and face, Misaki was mostly physically unharmed – except for the bruised eye and bleeding ankles – but her eyes held absolute fear of Itachi.

_Why did they do this to them?_ Lee thought, looking at the still crying girls.

Suddenly, Misaki passed out, the blood loss finally getting to her. Lee caught her in his arms as she fell over and looked down at her feet, awash in a pool of blood. Temari and Hinata moved over to where Misaki and Lee sat, starting to sob.

"It is okay. She just passed out, she will be okay." Lee said, trying to reassure the other two while trying to not start freaking out himself.

Kiba did something and Yukie and Akamaru came running down the stairs. Yukie stopped next to Lee and Misaki, but went over to help everyone else when Lee told her to.

"At one point…Misaki fell silent." Temari said, tears staining her face. "We were afraid that she'd been killed, but a few moments later she was screaming again…and she started sobbing…we didn't know why."

Hinata looked at Lee and said, "I remember that Itachi guy saying 'Mangekyo Sharingan' before Misaki fell silent. I don't know what that means…but whatever it was caused her to sob hysterically."

Lee looked at Misaki, whose face was getting paler – the bandages hadn't done much – and pulled her closer to him. "I will ask Lady Tsunade when we return."

Temari and Hinata nodded and looked at everyone else who was fighting.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara shouted, crushing Sasori. Blood flew everywhere as Sasori was killed by the incredibly pissed off Gaara.

Itachi and Deidara poofed away, when Sasori was killed, to a safe location. Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru walked over to where Lee sat with the girls.

Kiba and Shikamaru picked up Hinata and Temari and stood up.

Lee picked up Misaki bridal-style and said, "Will we leave now?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah. Yukie, Akamaru, go ahead of us and warn Lady Hokage of what's happened."

Yukie and Akamaru nodded, leaving the Akatsuki base and running to the village.

As they were running out of the base, Hinata asked, "Where's Neji?"

"That was no time to find him. He does not know where we are, or what has happened." Lee said.

Everyone became silent as they rushed back to the village, making sure that the Akatsuki weren't following them. Once at the village, Tsunade met them at the gate with some medical ANBU to get them to the clinic quicker.

When they arrived at the clinic, Tsunade had to quickly stitch Misaki's ankles and bandage them before she could lose any more blood. She then had to, as painlessly as possible, remove the mark from Temari's back. When she was done with that, she questioned Temari and Hinata, knowing that it would be painful for them.

"Lady Tsunade, what's 'Mangekyo Sharingan'?" Hinata asked, recalling what Itachi had said.

"It's the ultimate form of the Uchiha clan Keke-Genki, Sharingan… It takes you into a parallel world where time and matter are controlled by the user of the Sharingan." Tsunade looked over at Hinata. "Why do you ask?"

"Itachi used that on Misaki while he was…you know." Hinata said, looking at the ground.

"She woke up a few moments later, sobbing hysterically." Temari said, looking over at her friend sadly. Bandages were wrapped around all of her upper body, the mark had been larger than everyone had originally thought.

Tsunade looked over at Misaki and said, "He used the Mangekyo on her? He must not have killed her in that place… She wouldn't be alive right now."

Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru were all told to wait outside the room while Tsunade was asking them questions. She didn't want any stress on the girls'; saying what happened in front of the ones they love might've stressed them out.

"When will she wake up?" Hinata asked.

"Shouldn't be too long now." Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair. "She didn't lose too much blood, the reason she's pale could be from the Mangekyo."

Temari and Hinata nodded. And, just like Tsunade had said, Misaki opened her eyes only a few moments later.

Tsunade looked over at Misaki and said, "It's about time you woke up."

Misaki looked over at everyone blankly and all she said was; "Twice…"

Temari looked at the ground, she knew what Misaki had meant.

"Twice?" Hinata and Tsunade asked.

Misaki looked at Temari.

Tsunade and Hinata looked at Temari.

"She told me a while back that she had been raped once before by someone in her clan when she was still a child." Temari said slowly. "This was the second time this happened to her."

Tsunade shook her head and looked at Misaki. "They told me that Itachi used Mangekyo Sharingan on you. What'd he to you in the Tsukiyomi?"

Misaki tightly shut her eyes; tears started streaming down her face again. She shook her head violently and held back a sob.

"I have to know! You can't stay this way, not with a child on the way!" Tsunade shouted at her.

Misaki opened her eyes and softly said, "He tortured me."

Temari and Hinata exchanged a worried/scared glance.

"Can you explain a little less vaguely?" Tsunade asked, getting annoyed.

Misaki took a breath and started explaining.

…

"_Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi shouted, sending Misaki into the Tsukiyomi._

_Misaki opened her eyes again and saw that she was sitting in the middle of a red and black place; crosses stood everywhere. She looked over and saw Itachi standing in front of her._

"_This is the world of the Tsukiyomi." Itachi said, smirking. "I control time, space, and even matter. For the next seventy-two hours, you will face the tortures of this place."_

_Misaki tried to get up and run, but Itachi pounced on top of her. He pinned her down so that she couldn't move, couldn't escape._

"_Just like in the other world…you can't escape what will happen to you." He said, continuing to rape her while she screamed uselessly._

_After two days, Itachi stood up and said, "Twenty four hours left…and I'm already bored with you." He made a cross grab Misaki._

_Itachi grabbed a sword out of the ground and stabbed her with it._

_Misaki screamed again. Tears streaming down her face._

_Itachi smiled. "I will continually kill you for the next twenty four hours…that should keep me entertained."_

…

"He held true to what he said!" Misaki said, she was now sitting up and tears stained her face again. "For twenty four hours I was killed over and over!"

"It's a miracle you're still alive." Tsunade said calmly. "Being killed over and over in that world should've killed you in this world."

Misaki buried her face in her hands and started sobbing again. She didn't want to talk anymore…she had no idea what else to say about what happened.

"You were only in there for a moment or two." Temari said slowly.

"Three days there equals a moment here." Tsunade said, looking over at Temari.

Hinata and Temari looked at the ground again, they couldn't believe anything they'd just heard even though they knew it was true.

Neji ran in the room, slamming open the door. "What the hell happened?!"

Everyone looked over at Neji; the others were behind him. It was obvious they couldn't have stopped them if they'd tried. He noticed the girls all wore the hospital assigned uniforms for men, but didn't know why.

"Neji." Tsunade said as calmly as she could. "Why did you interrupt our conversation?"

"I saw Misaki crying, Lady Hinata and Temari seemed sad too." Neji said.

"You used the Byakugan to spy on us?!"

"Um…" Neji stopped before he said anything that could get him in trouble with Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed. "I thought that I told you that the Byakugan was for battle purposes only! Especially after we caught you spying on a certain someone while they were in the shower."

Neji's face became red and he said, "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Who'd he spy on?!" Hinata asked quickly.

Tsunade looked over at the girls and said, "It's not one of our own, don't worry."

"Huh?" All three girls asked.

Tsunade sighed. "He didn't spy on any of you…or any girl for that matter."

"Then who'd he spy on?" Temari asked, curious.

"I cannot release that information unless wants it released." Tsunade looked at Neji.

Neji shook his head. "No!"

"Sorry girls."

Misaki looked over at the boys blankly. "Did you hear?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, we heard." Neji said. "At least, I did."

Misaki hung her head when Lee stepped in the room and walked over to her.

Temari and Hinata exchanged a worried glance. They knew that there was no possible way she could feel the way she did just that morning.

Lee put one arm around Misaki and pulled her close to him. "I am sorry I let this happen… It is my fault that you got hurt."

Misaki leaned against Lee's chest and shook her head. "It's not your fault, Lee."

"It is. I was not strong enough to protect you from them again."

Misaki shook her head. "It's not your fault! It's my own! I should've known that they'd be after me again, I let my guard down and they captured me! And I dragged Temari and Hinata into it on accident. It's all my fault!"

"No—"

"It's our fault too." Kiba and Shikamaru said, standing behind Temari and Hinata.

Tsunade sighed. "It wasn't any of your faults!!! It was just the Akatsuki who did this, none of you idiots were the cause!"

Everyone looked at Tsunade and couldn't help but to agree with her.

"Now, listen to me. It shouldn't take too long for them to recover mentally. Now physically, it'll take them a little longer." She faced Lee. "Misaki will have to be on crutches for a little while."

Lee nodded.

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru. "Temari might have a hard time walking around because we had to cut out that tattoo on her back."

Shikamaru nodded.

Tsunade looked at Kiba. "Hinata's fine."

Kiba nodded anyway, he would've felt out of place had he not.

Tsunade stood up and walked toward the door, which Kankuro and Gaara were walking in. She stopped when she reached the door and said, "By the way, they can leave in two days." She walked out of the door.

Temari and Hinata stood up from the chairs Tsunade had made them sit in and walked over to their beds. Just like Tsunade had said, Temari had a difficult time making ten feet across the room. Shikamaru had to help her to make sure she didn't fall and kill herself.

Misaki laid back down when Lee let her go. She faced away from him, not wanting him to see her start crying again.

Lee sat next to Misaki helplessly, he knew that she was crying but didn't know how to comfort her about what happened. He looked over at where Shikamaru and Kiba sat with Temari and Hinata, but didn't see them crying. Lee had heard what Itachi did to her, which made him want to go hunt down Itachi and kill him brutally. Unfortunately, he knew it would have to wait for now.

Misaki fell asleep when the sun was setting, about a half hour later. In the time that Misaki had been awake, her and Lee hadn't really talked… Most of the time Misaki had been crying, finding no explanation for what had happened.

Lee hung his head. _I could not do anything to help her, and I still cannot… What kind of a person am I?_

Next Time;

Valentine's Day:

"And the clouds above move closer/Looking so dissatisfied/But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing…"


	16. Valentine's Day

"Damn!" Misaki said, plopping down on the couch. "My feet **still** hurt!"

For the past month, Misaki has been told to not do much of anything because of A) the baby B) her ankles. Pretty much, she's been on the couch or in bed…much to her dislike. When she can get up, she needs Lee's help to get around, even in the house.

"Damn it!!" She shouted at the TV. "This sucks, I wanna get up and walk around!!"

Lee walked into the living room from his own room and yawned. "Good morning. How did you make it in here without my help?"

"I need to be able to get around on my own." Misaki said. "Besides that, I'm sick and tired of just sitting around!"

Lee sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. "Today I will take you out for lunch. What do you think about that?"

Misaki smiled. "Okay."

"Will you be okay to walk, though?"

"I'll be just fine!!"

"Okay." Lee said, laughing nervously. He wasn't really sure how this was going to go.

Someone knocked on the door, causing Yukie to run for the door.

"Who is it?" Yukie asked.

"Neji."

"And Gai!"

Yukie looked at Lee and Misaki. "Do you want Gai-Sensei in here or not?"

Misaki shrugged. "Go ahead and let them in."

Lee stood up and opened the door.

Neji walked in and sat down where Lee was just a moment ago, next to Misaki. "How've you been?"

Misaki sighed. "What'd you think? I've been condemned to a couch and a bed for the past **month**!"

"True."

Gai walked in and said, "My students, we have reason to go out into the village and celebrate!"

"Yes, Gai-Sensei!" Lee agreed.

"Why?" Neji and Misaki asked at the same time.

"Today is Valentine's Day, that's why!" Gai said with a thumbs up.

Misaki and Neji exchanged a scared glance and looked back at Gai.

"That is a brilliant idea, Gai-Sensei!!" Lee said, still agreeing.

_Please let our child be somewhat sane!_ Misaki thought, sighing.

"He hasn't even said what he wants to celebrate in the first place." Neji said, sighing.

Gai smiled. "We shall go to the karaoke bar and sing. Also, in a few hours, they're starting a Valentine's Day dance party."

"Really?" Misaki asked, she'd never heard of that before.

Gai nodded. "Yes, that'll be what we'll do today!"

"That's what this is about?" Neji asked. "You told Lord Hiashi that it was a mission!"

"This **is** a mission!" Gai laughed. "To find Neji a boyfriend!"

Neji's face turned blood red. "What the hell?!"

"When'd you come out?" Misaki asked, trying to remember.

"I-I haven't… So, how'd he know?" Neji asked, confused.

"I figured you were gay since Tsunade told us you used the Byakugan to spy on some guy in the shower." Misaki said. "But I don't remember you ever telling us you were gay."

"That's what gave it away." Gai said, doing the thumbs up thing again.

"You weren't even there."

"Lee is a wonderful informant." Gai said, putting his hands on Lee's shoulders.

"Lee!" Neji shouted, chasing Lee around the front yard.

Misaki stood up and limped over to where Gai stood, laughing at Neji and Lee. "Who do you think Neji loves?"

"I don't know…but that's what we're figuring out today!"

Misaki smiled. "Hopefully, the guy loves him in return."

Gai nodded. "I agree."

"No! I do not want to have sex with you, Neji!!" Lee shouted, joking around.

Neji blushed even more. "ROCK LEE!!!"

Misaki sighed and shook her head.

"Don't lie, Lee! You know how much you like it!" Gai shouted out at them.

Misaki coughed and looked up at Gai. "What?!"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Gai said quickly.

Neji finally stopped chasing Lee so he could catch his breath. "Fine, you win." He said, sitting down.

Misaki walked slowly over to where Neji sat and helped him up. "Are we going now?"

Gai walked up and nodded.

Lee ran back over to the house and shut the door, reminding Yukie of what to do if certain people show up. When he came back, he helped Misaki walk a little faster to the karaoke bar.

When they entered the place, they found that it was more crowded than they were thinking it was going to be. Luckily Gai had sent the Sand Siblings, Shikamaru, Kenji, and Shinobu ahead of them to get a table.

Gai led them over to the table; Lee made Misaki sit down in a chair next to Kenji. She didn't even realize that Kenji was sitting right next to her, she was yelling at Lee for making her sit down again.

Gai looked over at Lee and the yelling Misaki and said, "Why don't you two sing?"

Misaki smiled and grabbed Lee's arm, pulling him onto the stage. She would've taken any excuse to not sit down at this point. She picked up some music, showed to Lee and walked up to a microphone.

"We'll be singing "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence." Misaki said as the karaoke bar fell silent.

…

Misaki-_ How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Lee-_ Wake me up_

Misaki- _Wake me up inside_

Lee- _I can't wake up_

Misaki- _Wake me up inside_

Lee-_ Save me_

Misaki- _Call my name and save me from the dark_

Lee-_ Wake me up_

Misaki-_ Bid my blood to run_

Lee- _I can't wake up_

Misaki-_ Before I come undone_

Lee-_ Save me_

Misaki-_ Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Lee- _Wake me up_

Misaki- _Wake me up inside_

Lee- _I can't wake up_

Misaki- _Wake me up inside_

Lee-_ Save me_

Misaki- _Call my name and save me from the dark_

Lee-_ Wake me up_

Misaki-_ Bid my blood to run_

Lee- _I can't wake up_

Misaki-_ Before I come undone_

Lee-_ Save me_

Misaki-_ Save me from the nothing I've become_ Bring me to life

Lee-_ I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

Misaki-_ Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

Darling only you are the life among the dead

Lee-_ All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Misaki-_ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Lee-_ Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

Misaki- _Don't let me die here_

Lee-_ There must be something more_

Misaki-_ Bring me to life_

Lee- _Wake me up_

Misaki- _Wake me up inside_

Lee- _I can't wake up_

Misaki- _Wake me up inside_

Lee-_ Save me_

Misaki- _Call my name and save me from the dark_

Lee-_ Wake me up_

Misaki-_ Bid my blood to run_

Lee- _I can't wake up_

Misaki-_ Before I come undone_

Lee-_ Save me_

Misaki-_ Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

Lee- _I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

Misaki- _Bring me to life…_

…

Lee helped Misaki get back to her seat, which she was glad to sit in this time. She was actually kind of tired now. Misaki looked over and saw Kenji talking with Gaara and Kankuro, but ignored him for the most part.

"Not bad." Temari said, taking a drink of her tea.

"Can I have some?" Misaki asked, referring to the tea Temari had in front of her.

Temari nodded and handed Misaki the tea, which disappeared from the glass in five seconds. "That was mine!"

Misaki put the glass back down on the table. "You should've known better…"

Shinobu started laughing at them.

Temari sighed. "Shikamaru, go get me another tea! Get Misaki one too."

Shikamaru nodded and stood up, walking over to the bar for their teas.

Neji stood up and said, "I'm gonna go sing." He walked up to the stage with everyone's eyes on him. He walked over to the microphone, already knowing what he going to sing. "I'll sing "Here (In Your Arms)" by HelloGoodbye."

…

_I like where we are_

_When we drive in your car_

_I like where we are...here_

_Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch...here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in you arms_

_I like where you sleep_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I like where you sleep...here_

_Our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Cause our lips can touch...here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips can touch_

_Our lips can touch...here_

_Well you the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here_

_You are the one, the one who lies close to me_

_Whispers, hello I've missed you, missed you_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms_

_Here in your arms_

…

Misaki started giggling when Neji sat back down in his seat. "That was so cute!"

"What was cute about it?!" Neji asked, blushing again.

Misaki giggled again. "Is the guy you love here?"

Neji's face got even redder and he hid his face with his hair.

Misaki started laughing at him, she didn't realize that Neji was easily embarrassed. She took a drink of her tea that Shikamaru had given to her while Neji was still singing.

Gaara stood up without so much as a word until he got up to the microphone. "I'll sing "Perfect World" by Simple Plan."

"Go Gaara!" Shinobu shouted as the music started.

…

I never could have seen this far

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world is falling apart_

_Yeah_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal with the things you said_

_They just won't go away_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense _

_I could just pick up the pieces but to you _

_This means nothing, nothing at all_

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go _

_I just can't find my way_

_Yeah_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense _

_I could just pick up the pieces but to you _

_This means nothing, nothing at all_

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

_Yeah, yeah_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense _

_I could just pick up the pieces but to you _

_This means nothing, nothing at all_

_You feel nothing _

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

…

Temari laughed when her little brother sat down again. "Well, I didn't think you would sing. I thought we'd have to drag you up there by force!"

Gaara sighed. "I'm not always what you'd expect."

Temari shrugged. "True. Was that song for Uncle Yashamaru?"

Gaara nodded.

Temari smiled and said, "I knew you weren't heartless!"

"Who said I was?!"

Everyone at the table became silent. Gaara sat there, silently fuming. Neji, Kenji, and Misaki tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. Gaara was funny when he was silently fuming.

Temari stood up and walked over to the stage. "I'll continue the singing thing!" She walked up to stage and said, "I'll sing "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride."

…

_She walks to school_

_With the lunch she packs_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace (Oh..)_

_The teacher wonders_

_But she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain_

_Behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a_

_Secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes_

_She was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in_

_The hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stand hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel..._

…

Temari walked back to her seat and sat down, noticing that Misaki seemed a little sad. "Are you okay?"

Misaki looked at Temari and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." While she thought, _That damn song reminds too much of my childhood._

Anko walked up to the microphone and said, "That was nice of all of them to sing, but now we would like to clear out the middle of the room for our annual Valentine's Day dance party!"

Luckily, they didn't have to move their table because they were already close enough to the bar. Anko walked over to another part of the karaoke bar and helped some people carry large speakers onto the stage. By the time the speakers were actually hooked up to some other equipment Misaki and Kenji were having a staring contest for the hell of it.

Anko walked back to the microphone. "Okay, now that we have everything hooked up, lets start the party." She said something to the person controlling the equipment and turned back to the microphone.

"We're starting this year off with a dance for all couples. So, couples, on the floor now!!" Anko shouted into the microphone.

Misaki and Lee, Kankuro and Kenji, Shikamaru and Temari, and Shinobu and Gaara hesitantly walked on the dance floor with a few others.

"Anko's really, really crazy." Misaki whispered. Everyone agreed.

…

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is gone_

_The music playing on_

_For only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew_

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is_

_To hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

_We are_

_So close_

_(Instrumental Break)_

_Oh_

_How could I face_

_Face this day_

_If I should lose you now_

_We're so close_

_To reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Lets go on dreaming_

_Going on with you_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

("So Close" from the movie _Enchanted_)

…

When the music stopped, Anko shouted for all couples to clear the floor quickly for a moment. When Kankuro, Kenji, Misaki, Lee, Temari, and Shikamaru returned to the table they realized how sad Neji seemed.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked, worried.

Neji looked over at Misaki and shook his head. "It's alright."

Misaki looked down. _I wonder why he's so sad…?_

Anko walked back up to the microphone and said, "Okay, um, now everyone grab someone you didn't bring and dance with them to this next song."

Kenji and Misaki looked at each other and then looked away. _Not again!_ They both thought.

Neji stood up and walked over to Kenji. "Um…Uh…"

Kenji shrugged. "Sure." He said, leading Neji out to the dance floor.

Misaki looked over at them and almost started laughing. _Oh my god, no way!_

Gaara walked over to Misaki. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Misaki said, following Gaara onto the dance floor.

Lee looked in between Kankuro and Shinobu and walked over to Shinobu. "Would you like to—"

"Yeah."

Anko looked out at the people and said, "Okay, um, apparently this is all the people dancing so lets start the song."

…

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall _

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_I need you by my side _

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

("Every Time We Touch" by Cascada)

…

When the song ended, Neji didn't let go of Kenji for a moment. Unfortunately, Kankuro thought it was a moment too long and walked right over to them.

"What the hell are you doing to him?!" He shouted at Neji.

Misaki and Lee ran over to Neji's side as Kenji stood next to Kankuro.

"Why are you yelling at Neji?!" Misaki shouted back at Kankuro.

"Do you want me to yell at you too?!" Kankuro shouted back.

"Fine, yell at me. See if I give a shit!" Misaki yelled at Kankuro. "You over reacted!"

"Over reacted?! Neji was trying to—"

"He wasn't 'trying to' anything! You over reacted!"

"I wasn't over reacting! Was I Kenji?" Kankuro asked Kenji, who was no longer there.

Kenji was actually back at the table, talking with everyone else.

Kankuro sighed and faced Misaki, Neji, and Lee again. "It doesn't matter anyway! Just keep him away from **my** Kenji." He turned away from them.

"Bite my ass!" Misaki shouted at him, sticking out her tongue.

"Misaki!" Neji and Lee sighed.

Kankuro turned back around and ran back over to them, slapping Misaki across the face. "You're being a bitch!"

Misaki cut Kankuro's face with a kunai knife. "You're being an over protective bastard!"

"I'll do what I want!"

"Fine! But don't make it seem like it was all Neji's fault!!" She put the kunai knife back in the shuriken holster.

"It **was** his fault!"

"Damn it! You're an idiot! You can't just think for a moment about why they were like that! It's possible that they were making sure the song was over!!" Misaki shouted.

"They knew the song was over!"

Misaki smacked Kankuro where she cut his face open. "I hate ignorant people like you!"

Kankuro tried punching her face, but Lee caught his arm before he could. He put his arm back down by his side. "You're the ignorant one, not me." He walked away again.

"Yeah, well you're a…" Misaki was starting to say something, but Lee and Neji covered her mouth before she could finish what she was saying.

"We do not need a fight right now." Lee said quickly.

Neji nodded. "Come on, it's not even that big of a deal. Lets just leave."

Misaki nodded and they took their hands away from her mouth, which they shouldn't have done. "You're a foolish, selfish son-of-a-bitch, Kankuro!" She shouted when they were at the door.

Kankuro glared at Misaki. "You're a no good whore!"

Lee and Neji had to literally drag Misaki out of the karaoke bar before she could escape them and start a fight with Kankuro. They stopped after they were at the pond where they became a team and sat down.

"Neji, is Kenji the one you love?" Misaki asked, staring out at the pond, remembering her fight with Lee so long ago.

Neji's face turned red. "Of course not!"

Misaki looked over at Neji and smiled. "It's okay… If you do, I'll try to be nice to him."

Neji shook his head. "No, I don't love him! Besides, Kankuro loves him."

"Kankuro's an ignorant bastard, we're not talking about him." Misaki tried to look at Neji's face. "Come on, can't you tell us who you love?"

Neji didn't say anything for a moment and then said, "I don't love anybody."

Misaki hung her head sadly. "That's depressing."

"You seemed really happy to dance with Kenji though… Not to mention that you were nervous trying to ask him to dance with you." Lee said.

Neji shook his head. "I'm trying to find love, and it looks like I won't find love within either of them. Kankuro hates my guts and Kenji just…is Kenji."

Misaki smiled and gave Neji a hug. "Who needs **them**? You have **us**!"

Neji laughed and said, "I suppose you're right."

Misaki sat up and looked at the sky. "Looks like maybe today wasn't such a bust after all…"

"Huh?" Neji and Lee asked at the same time.

Misaki preformed a hand sign. "Water Control: Mini Tidal Wave!"

Water came out of the pond splashed them all, making them wet from head to toe.

Neji and Lee sat there in a shock for a moment before looking over at Misaki like she was crazy.

Misaki laughed. "That worked better than I thought it would."

Neji stood up and looked at his hair in the pond. It was sopping wet and messed up. "You ruined my hair!"

"Even better!" Misaki said, still laughing.

"You better start running." Neji said threateningly.

Misaki stood up and ran onto the pond, Neji chasing her. She preformed another hand sign. "Water Control: Mini Hurricane!"

A small whirlwind of water flew towards Neji and sent him flying into the air and down to the bank of the pond. Misaki walked back over to where Neji laid, glaring at her.

"Some days it pays not to get out of bed." Neji sighed, sitting up.

Misaki and Lee started laughing their asses off when they saw Neji's hair again. He looked into the water and saw that it had poofed out and was **really** frizzy.

Neji looked back at Misaki and yelled, "Do you have something against my hair?!"

Misaki shook her head. "Not me, the water."

Neji sighed and stomped all the way back to the Hyuuga estate.

Lee helped Misaki off of the ground and walked back to their house.

Next Time;

Five Months:

The warm weather is back in Konoha, much to Misaki's delight, but there are a couple of people that everyone would rather have disappear.


	17. Five Months

"_When a man meets a force…he can't destroy…he destroys himself instead."_

~30 Days Of Night~

…

"Do you want to know the gender, or not?" Tsunade asked, looking at some papers.

Misaki shook her head. "No."

Lee was with Neji and Shikamaru for the day, kind of like a boys day. Which worried Temari, Hinata, and Misaki a little, they knew that if they were bad when they shopped then the boys must be horrible when doing anything at all. (Get your head out of the gutter!!!)

Tsunade put the papers down on the table in her office and looked at Misaki. "You're sure about that…? Maybe Lee would want to know."

Misaki shook her head again. "It doesn't matter to us." She smiled. "Seriously, it's okay."

Tsunade sighed. "It's your call. Okay, I'm gonna need you to come in about a week or so for another ultrasound."

Misaki nodded. "Alright." She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in very slowly; her large stomach restricted a lot of normal movement.

"By the way, you might not want to walk around alone too much." Tsunade said before Misaki got out the door.

Misaki stopped and looked back at Tsunade. "Why not?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Because…just trust me."

Misaki hesitantly nodded and walked out the door. _Trust the person who hit me over the head with a __**chair**__? I don't know about that._

Misaki walked out of Hokage Tower and looked up at the sky, her face taking in the spring sun. It was finally warm in Konoha after a long time where there was nothing but snow, and cold, and wet. (That sounds kinda like Indiana…) She continued walking towards the center of the village after a few minutes, she was meeting Hinata and Ino at Ichiraku.

Hinata saw her first, running over to Misaki and helping her the rest of the way to Ichiraku. "What's the gender?" She asked when Misaki was sitting down.

"I don't know." Misaki said. "Hold on. Ayame, can I get an extra large pork and beef ramen?"

Ayame nodded and started making the ramen.

"You don't know?!" Ino asked, leaning against the bar.

"Nope." Misaki said calmly.

"Why not?" Hinata asked, confused.

Misaki shrugged. "Not really sure myself. I guess I just want to be surprised."

Ino sighed. "You and Hinata are both no fun! Also, where's Temari been? I haven't seen her in about four months."

Hinata and Misaki exchanged a glance and looked back at Ino. "We don't know."

"You're hiding something!!"

Misaki shook her head. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yes you are!"

Misaki glared at Ino. "Do you **really** want to argue with me?!"

Ino cringed away a little and shook her head. "No, I don't. I believe you! Don't kill me!"

Hinata started laughing, almost falling off of her seat.

Ayame put the **LARGE** bowl of pork and beef ramen in front of Misaki. "Two hundred yen."

Misaki dug ¥200 out of her pocket and gave it to Ayame.

"Enjoy your food."

Misaki grabbed some chopsticks and broke them apart. "Itadakimatsu!" She started eating the ramen as if she was Naruto.

Hinata and Ino exchanged a strange look and started laughing. Misaki stopped eating, some ramen hanging out of her mouth, and looked at her friends like they had lost their minds.

"Hinata…! Ino…! Misaki…!" Someone said behind them.

The three girls turned around and saw Temari standing there. Hinata and Ino's immediate reaction was tackling Temari, who dodged them and they wound up tackling Gaara.

Misaki turned around in the bar stool that served as the seats in Ichiraku Ramen. "Forgive me if I don't seem nearly as enthusiastic as them…but my stomach prevents a lot of movement."

Temari, smiling, said, "Don't worry about it." She walked up to Misaki and gave her a sisterly hug.

Misaki hugged her back.

Temari sat down where Ino had been sitting and Misaki went back to shoveling down her ramen. After a minute or so, Ino and Hinata realized that Gaara had been the one they'd tackled instead of Temari. Hinata sat back down in her seat and Ino sat down on the other side of Temari. Gaara continued standing, annoyed and pissed.

When all of Misaki's ramen was gone she sighed and said, "I'm still hungry."

"Want anymore?" Ayame asked.

Misaki shook her head. "No. That's all for today, Ayame."

Ayame shrugged. "Your loss."

Misaki shook her head and, with the help of Temari, managed to get off of the seat. "Lets go get some chocolate."

The others shrugged and walked towards the convenience store, Gaara just followed them. When they were in front of the convenience store, someone approached from behind, trying to be sneaky.

Misaki stopped. "You're not gonna get very far if you don't conceal your chakra and presence."

A familiar voice laughed. "You haven't lost your touch, that's good."

Misaki turned around as quickly as she could when she heard the voice. She immediately became enraged when she saw the person behind Gaara. "You! You shouldn't be here!"

"Yet I am." Misaki's mother said, smiling evilly.

"Who **are** you?" Temari, Hinata, and Ino all asked at the same time.

Misaki looked at her friends and said, "That's my mother. The bitch that tried to kill me!"

Lady Kurana shook her head. "How dare you say such things about your own mother!"

"That's better than a thing like you deserves!" She shouted at her mother. "By the way, where's father?"

"He refused to come along, I had to kill him." Sakura said, stepping out from behind Misaki's mother.

Misaki's shoulders slumped. "Not again, not now."

"Can't take a challenge anymore?" Lady Kurana asked, laughing.

Misaki glared over at the two women trying to challenge her and the people with her. "I can't fight for another four months!"

"Why not? Got an injury? Well just suck it up! You could train even after you were **severely** punished!"

"It's not that! It's just that…I…am…" Misaki looked at the ground.

"What?! Did you lose the will to fight?! That damn team TenTen set you up with has made you weak!"

"No! It's not that either!"

"Then, what is it?!"

"I'm…I'm…"

Lee ran up just then with Shikamaru and Neji not too far behind. He stopped next to Misaki while Shikamaru and Neji stood next to Gaara, ready to fight if necessary.

"What's this?" Lady Kurana asked Sakura.

"Beats me." Sakura replied, shrugging.

"Who are you? That thing's team?"

"Misaki's not a 'thing', she's a person!!" Neji yelled.

"A better person than you shall ever be!!" Lee then yelled.

Lady Kurana, fed up with no fighting, ran faster than anybody could track and tried punching Misaki in the face. Fortunately, Lee had been standing mostly in front of Misaki, so he took most of the hit.

"Why won't she fight me?!" Misaki's mother yelled at Lee.

Misaki dropped to her knees next to Lee to make sure he was okay. She glared up at her mother. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I **CAN'T** FIGHT THAT BADLY?!"

"Yes."

"FINE! IN FOUR MONTHS, I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!!!!"

Lady Kurana didn't say anything at first, but finally said, "You slut."

Lee stood up as soon as he recovered from the punch to the face and punched Lady Kurana in the stomach. "Do not **ever** attack Misaki again!"

Sakura punched the ground, separating Misaki and everyone else. "I'll take care of her." She jumped over the column of earth that had risen and landed near where she thought Misaki would be. Sakura didn't know that Misaki had made ten shadow clones of herself though.

Misaki smirked when she saw Sakura was trying to find the real her. "It won't work, my presence can't be detected throughout all of the clones."

"And why is that?" Sakura asked, she was in the middle of all of the clones.

"Because, these are perfect shadow clones…not to mention, I spread my chakra equally throughout them all." Misaki started laughing. "You can't find me."

Sakura smiled herself and said, "All I have to do is piss you off and you'll reveal yourself."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Sakura laughed. "I'll kill your unborn child."

All of the clones attacked Sakura at once, which Sakura disposed of immediately. She looked around, but there was no one in sight.

"Sakura, below you." Misaki said as she used the Head-Hunter Jutsu. She'd seen Kakashi perform it a couple of times and learned how to use it perfectly. (The reason she was spying on Kakashi was because she wanted to figure out a way to defeat Kenji.)

Misaki was now leaning against the building, looking at an incredibly pissed off Sakura.

Sakura glared at Misaki and said, "That's cheating!"

Misaki shook her head. "No, it's not, actually. I told you that you wouldn't be able to find me, you just didn't listen."

Lee flew over the risen earth and through the store roof.

Misaki walked into the store as quickly as she could, which wasn't very fast, and over to where Lee had fallen through the roof. "Lee!"

Lee stood right back up and popped his back. "That hurt a little bit."

Misaki stood in front of Lee and hit him upside the head. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Ow! I landed on my head, that hurt!" Lee said, holding his head where Misaki had hit him.

"You deserved it!" Misaki looked sad. "I thought something had happened to you."

Lee smiled. "I am fine."

Misaki smiled and turned Lee around.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure they didn't harm that nice ass of yours." Misaki said innocently. ("And God said: 'Let there be fanfic', and there was…And it was pervy!" And it has been since the start of this fanfic.)

Lee's face turned bright red and he turned back around, laughing. "I will be just fine. You stay here."

Misaki, who was still smiling innocently, nodded and sat down on a chair that supposed to be for people who were eating there. She noticed some Twix on a counter and ran over, picked it up, ran back to her seat, and started eating it.

…

Lee jumped back onto the battlefield, facing Lady Kurana with Neji and Gaara. Everyone else had suffered a severe injury from the same water control technique that had caused Lee to fly into the roof of the convenience store.

Neji looked back at Lee. "Is Misaki okay?"

Lee nodded. "In fact, Sakura is buried in the ground. Only her head is showing."

Gaara sighed and launched more sand at Misaki's mother. She was dodging the sand with pretty much all of her concentration. Lady Kurana was bleeding from her arms and one leg. She was running out of chakra, fast. The last move she'd used took a lot of her chakra to use.

Lee ran over to Lady Kurana and kicked her in the side of the head, sending her flying into a nearby building. "Like we said, you cannot win."

Lady Kurana sank to the ground, trying to catch her breath and said, "You're a bunch…of fools."

"Why's that?" Neji asked, glaring at Misaki's mother.

"That slut…of a daughter…she's pregnant. How…could you associate yourselves…with her?"

Lee turned and walked back to where Gaara and Neji stood before saying. "Because she is carrying **my** child."

Lady Kurana looked up at Lee and nearly started laughing. "A…guy like you? Even if…the Kurana clan…was desperate, we…wouldn't turn to…you."

"She is not part of that clan. She has broken away from them."

"No wonder she's…so stupid. She's…lost her mind." Lady Kurana formed another hand sign and dropped to her knees, having no chakra left as water launched itself at the boys.

Gaara, Neji, and Lee dodged the water with little to no effort. Neji ran towards Lady Kurana and used the four palms technique to stop her chakra flow completely. Misaki's mother now lay in the dirt, mostly dead.

Neji turned around and sighed. "Why do these freaks keep popping up?"

Lee shrugged. "I do not know. Have any theories, Gaara?"

Gaara shook his head and used the sand to take down the wall of rock behind them.

"Why did you not just do that earlier?" Lee asked, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't feel like it." Gaara said, walking into the store, right past Sakura.

"…"

Neji and Lee followed Gaara into the store to find Misaki still eating the Twix she picked up earlier.

Misaki smiled as they walked over. "Hello! What took you so long? I'm getting tired."

Lee sighed. "It did not take us that long."

"I know, but still."

Neji shook his head. "Well, Misaki's okay. She's still bossy."

Misaki looked over at Neji, giving him a death glare. "Wanna repeat that?!"

Neji laughed nervously and hid behind Lee. "No, I'm fine."

Lee laughed at Neji; it was unlike him to cower in fear. But, then again, who wouldn't? Gaara shook his head and helped Misaki out of her seat.

"Thanks Gaara. Where's Temari?" Misaki asked, looking around.

"Shikamaru had to take her and Hinata to the clinic for some injuries."

Misaki looked at the ground. "Um… Did my…mother try to use a technique called 'water coffin'?"

"What is that?" Lee asked, interested.

Misaki looked up at everyone – Neji was no longer cowering in fear at this point – and said, "Water coffin, aside from a thousand lifetimes of pain, is the ultimate technique from the clan. It wraps water completely around your opponents entire body and stays that way until they drown."

Neji shook his head. "No, she didn't use anything like that."

"Alright…that's good." Misaki looked at Lee. "Lets go home now, I'm tired."

Lee sighed. "Fine." Lee took Misaki's hand and led her back to their house.

Once back at their house, Misaki went into her room and laid down in her bed to take a nap. Lee sat in the living room and watched TV, keeping Misaki's door open just in case she needed him. But, she wouldn't need him for a few hours; as soon as her head met the pillow, she was asleep.

…

"_Don't wander too far!" Misaki shouted at a little girl of five._

"_But mommy!" The little girl shouted back in whiny voice._

"_No buts, you heard me!"_

"_But Kenji-Sensei said—"_

"_I give a shi-__**crap**__ what Kenji said! You better listen to me, I'm your mother!" Misaki is trying to refrain from cussing in front of her daughter as much as possible._

_The little girl sighed in frustration and ran over to her friends standing near the cherry-blossom tree._

_Misaki sighed and looked over at Lee, Neji, and Kenji. "Kenji, stop putting thoughts into her head!"_

_Kenji shrugged. "She's getting older, you should give her mo—"_

"_She's __**five**__!!" Misaki shouted at him._

"_Okay…"_

_Lee laughed. "She was just going over to her friends."_

_Misaki looked over at Lee and smiled. "I know, but she's still a little girl."_

_Lee wrapped one arm around Misaki's waist and said, "You are too paranoid sometimes."_

_Misaki leaned against Lee's chest and sighed. "I am not! You can't say that you don't act the same way sometimes."_

"_That is true." Lee said, looking over at his wife happily._

_Neji laughed._

_Misaki glared at Neji. "Why are you laughing?"_

_Neji shook his head. "No reason. I guess I'm just glad that you two are still around to see her grow up."_

"_Why wouldn't we be?!"_

"_Three years ago, during Orochimaru's attack, I had a feeling you were both going to die." Neji smiled. "Guess I was just worried."_

_Kenji shook his head. "Are you kidding me? She's too stubborn to die!"_

_Misaki glared at Kenji, who she was now kind of getting along with. "I could attack you, but I don't feel like it."_

"_That's good to know."_

_Misaki sat up straight and looked up at the clouds. "One year, tomorrow."_

_Lee smiled and nodded. "Yeah."_

"_It's been that long, really?" Neji asked, unable to believe it._

_Misaki and Lee nodded._

"_It's hard to believe."_

"_Yeah, it is." Misaki said, smiling as she looked back over at her daughter playing with her friends._

"_So, what're you planning to do?" Kenji asked._

_Misaki looked back over at Kenji and said, "We're not sure yet."_

"_How about another kid?" Neji asked, being a smart-ass._

_Misaki shook her head quickly. "No more of that, at least not for a while."_

_Neji laughed._

_Suddenly, the sky darkened to a pitch black and a blood red lightening bolt flashed across the sky._

_Misaki, Lee, Kenji, and Neji stood up quickly, looking up at the sky. "What the hell?"_

_The next thing everyone knew was that there was screaming coming from the direction where Misaki and Lee's daughter was playing with her friends. Misaki and Lee ran over to where their daughter was playing when they saw someone holding a bloodied sword, Neji and Kenji weren't far behind._

_They stopped when they saw their daughters' bloody corpse lying in front of a murderous Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps. "How careless of you to just leave her so open and vulnerable like that."_

_Misaki became enraged and preformed hand signs quicker than anyone could see. "Water Control: Water Coffin!"_

_Water came from every direction and incased Orochimaru from the top of his head to below his feet in a coffin of water. Misaki was hoping to drown him, making for a slow death. Unfortunately, Orochimaru just laughed and used his sword to break the water coffin._

_Lee ran forward and tried killing Orochimaru by opening five of the eight inner gates, but was also killed._

"_Lee!" Misaki dropped to her knees, tears running down her face. She was ready to give up her life._

_Kenji and Neji stepped in front of her._

_Misaki looked up at Kenji and Neji. "No! Just leave me!"_

_Neji looked back at Misaki and shook his head. "No, I can't."_

"_Neither can I." Kenji said._

"_Kenji, my dear boy, can I have a treat?" Orochimaru asked suggestively, laughing._

"_Shut the hell up!" Kenji shouted, drawing two swords._

_Neji activated Byakugan. "We won't allow you to hurt anyone else!"_

_Orochimaru laughed sadistically. "Lets just see about that."_

_Neji and Kenji launched themselves at Orochimaru as he launched himself at them._

…

Misaki woke up screaming, covered in a cold sweat. Lee ran into her room, worried something might've happened.

Lee cradled Misaki in his arms as she started sobbing. "What is wrong?"

"I had a nightmare that…Orochimaru came and he…he killed our daughter, then you." Misaki said in between sobs. "I don't know if Kenji and Neji survived…but I wanted to die so badly."

Lee rocked Misaki back and forth. "It is okay. That will not happen… Our child will live a full life, as will I."

Misaki sniffed and looked up at Lee, tears stained her face. "It's just…it was so real…"

"Dreams tend to seem that way. It was just a bad dream, nothing more." Lee actually kinda felt like he was trying to calm down a child who had a nightmare, instead of his sixteen-year-old fiancé.

Misaki buried her head into Lee's chest and wrapped her arms around Lee's waist, continuing to sob. _I don't want that to happen! It can't! …Please, let them both live long lives!_

…

Neji walked onto the Hyuuga estate, making a beeline for his room. He'd stayed out a little bit longer than he'd originally wanted to, but lost track of the time.

As he walked past Hinata's room, he could hear "Even In Death" by Evanescence playing loudly. He smiled and thought, _That's a nice song. I wish I knew someone who could sing like that._

Neji walked into his room and turned on the radio, taking off his shirt and plopping down on his bed.

"_Next we'll be playing a few Evanescence songs. This was actually a request; we just never got the person's name. So, here it is, __'Hello'__."_

…

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you_

_Someone to talk to_

_Hello…_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry…_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

…

"_Great song, great band! The next song was a request from Lady Hokage herself. __'Sweet Sacrifice'__."_

…

_It's true; we're all a little insane_

_But it's so clear_

_Now that I'm unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me – don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

_One day I'm gonna forget your name_

_And one sweet day_

_You're gonna drown in my lost pain_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice_

_(I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die_

_Erase the silence_

_Erase my life_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day_

_A world of nothingness_

_Blow me away)_

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me – don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

…

"_Well, we just got another request in, but this time not for Evanescence – unfortunately. This time it's some Linkin Park, suggested by Kenji Uchiha. __'Hit The Floor'__."_

…

_There are just too many_

_Times that people_

_Have tried to look inside of me_

_Wondering what I think of you_

_And I protect you out of courtesy_

_Too many times that I've_

_Held on when I needed to push away_

_Afraid to say what was on my mind_

_Afraid to say what I need to say_

_Too many_

_Things that you've said about me_

_When I'm not around_

_You think having the upper hand_

_Means you've gotta keep putting me down_

_But I've had too many stand-offs with you_

_It's about as much as I can stand_

_Just wait until the upper hand_

_Is mine_

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Watch it drop_

_Making your heart stop_

_Just before you hit the floor_

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Missed your shot_

_Making your heart stop_

_You think you won_

_And then it's all gone_

_So many people like me_

_Put so much trust in all your lies_

_So concerned with what you think_

_To just say what we feel inside_

_So many people like me_

_Walk on eggshells all day long_

_All I know is that all I want_

_Is to feel like I'm not stepped on_

_There are so many things you say_

_That make me feel like you've crossed the line_

_What goes up will surely fall_

_And I'm counting down the time_

'_Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you_

_It's about as much as I can stand_

_So I'm waiting until the upper hand_

_Is mine_

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Watch it drop_

_Making your heart stop_

_Just before you hit the floor_

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Missed your shot_

_Making your heart stop_

_You think you won_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_Now it's all gone_

_I know I'll never trust a single thing you say_

_You knew your lies would divide us_

_But you lied anyway_

_And all the lies have got you floating_

_Up above us all_

_But what goes up has got to fall_

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Watch it drop_

_Making your heart stop_

_Just before you hit the floor_

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Missed your shot_

_Making your heart stop_

_You think you won_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_Now it's all gone_

…

"_Linkin Park, another great band! I wish we'd get more requests for them!"_

Neji got off of his bed and turned the radio off, sighing. "I wonder why Kenji requested that last song."

Neji laid back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and fell immediately asleep.

~~  
Next Time;

Nightmare:

Neji and Lee have nightmares that involve death, which are strangely similar to Misaki's dream.


	18. Nightmare

"_I lay dying/And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal/I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming/Am I too lost to be saved?/Am I too lost?"_

~"Tourniquet" – Evanescence

…

_It seemed like the middle of a battle. Kunai knives and shuriken were implanted in nearby trees and in the ground. Dead bodies lay strewn about the battlefield. Mainly Leaf Shinobi it seemed to be. Orochimaru and few other followers were standing nearby, holding the bodies of beloved Shinobi._

_Orochimaru held the dead body of Naruto Uzumaki, Kabuto held the dead body of Rock Lee, and Kimmimaru held the dead body of Kankuro. None of them had any concern for the three dead Shinobi; in fact they dropped them where they were._

_Misaki, Kenji, and Neji faced the three Sound Shinobi with little to no fear of death. Kenji had two swords drawn, both currently stained with blood. Misaki had the water dragon standing just behind her, towering above the Shinobi. Neji had the Byakugan activated, standing in position for the Gentle Fist._

_Orochimaru laughed and told his two followers to attack Misaki and Neji, that he would fight Kenji alone. Kabuto and Kimmimaru obeyed and attacked Misaki and Neji._

_Kenji readied his swords to fight, preparing for anything as he attacked Orochimaru._

_Misaki had the water dragon attack Kabuto, her opponent, knowing that it would try to eat him._

_Neji had to keep using the rotation to keep Kimmimaru's bone attack from hitting him._

_It took nearly an hour for any of the Shinobi to start feeling the effects of the endless fighting. It was actually Kabuto who'd felt it first, and that cost him his life._

_Misaki used a Genjutsu that she'd taught herself soon after joining Team Gai called Water Illusion. It wasn't part of the Kurana Keke-Genki; it was completely made up by Misaki. It made Kabuto feel as if he were drowning, while in reality Misaki was holding him three feet off the ground by his throat. After only a few seconds, Kabuto was dead._

_Neji had more and more trouble fighting Kimmimaru as the battle continued, but noticed Kimmimaru seemed to be having trouble too._

_Kenji had no trouble battling Orochimaru, knowing that if he stopped for even a moment he could be tortured slowly. Orochimaru launched attack after attack at Kenji, not letting up for even a second._

_Misaki dropped Kabuto's dead body to the ground and was thinking about cutting off his head, that was before she looked over and saw another follower of Orochimaru's hiding in the trees. She saw him performing a hand sign, launching an unstoppable attack at Kenji._

_Misaki didn't even know what she was doing, she just found herself running towards Kenji. "Kenji, __**move**__!" She shouted, shoving him out of the way of the attack._

_The attack, which was a large sphere of dark chakra, engulfed Misaki and killed her on impact._

_Kenji, who was pushed to the ground, looked over as Misaki dropped to the ground. "What did she just…do?"_

_Neji stopped as Kimmimaru's attack got only inches away from his face before Kimmimaru actually just dropped dead. He sighed in relief and looked over, not understanding Kenji's confusion until he walked over._

"_What the hell happened?" Kenji asked himself and Neji, not really sure._

_Neji looked at Kenji and then at Misaki's dead body. "What'd Misaki do exactly?"_

"_Just…pushed me out of the way." Kenji shook his head and stood up._

"_That's not like her."_

_Kenji glared over at Orochimaru. "Bastard!"_

_Orochimaru laughed. "You're far kind. You always were."_

"_Heaven and Hell Twin Dragons!!" Two dragons emerged from Kenji's swords and launched themselves at Orochimaru._

_Neji looked over at the same tree that the sphere of dark chakra had come from earlier and saw another attack getting ready to launch. He didn't move, he was standing directly behind Kenji. He would block the attack from Kenji; he wasn't going to let the other boy die._

…

Neji woke up gasping for breath, covered in sweat. He sat up in his bed; his eyes were wide from the shock of the dream. Neji stared at the opposite wall, which held the mirror above his dresser. He couldn't believe how scared he looked from just that dream.

_What the hell __**was**__ that?!_ Neji still gasped for breath, as if temporarily short of breath.

Neji looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only three in the morning. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling for a minute before putting his arm over his eyes.

"It was just a dream, nothing more." Neji whispered to himself reassuringly as he tried to get back to sleep.

…

Lee was still sitting on the couch; his eyes were getting heavy. Misaki had fallen back asleep hours ago, and she was sleeping peacefully. He continued looking at the ceiling, not even aware that his eyes were slowly closing. After only a minute, he was sleeping.

…

Lie cold in the ground like you

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

…

_The people in the karaoke bar clapped as a thirteen-year-old girl stepped off of the stage and ran back to her seat. She sat down beside her father, Lee. Her mother, Misaki, sat just on the other side of Lee, and Neji sat next to Kenji opposite of the three in the booth._

"_How was I?" She asked, smiling._

"_You were great!" Misaki said, also smiling._

"_You and dad's votes do not count." She said, staring at Neji and Kenji. "Neji, Sensei, how'd I do?"_

_Neji nodded. "You were good."_

_Kenji also nodded. "I agree."_

"_Is there anything I need to improve on?" She asked._

"_No." Both Neji and Kenji said._

"_No constructive criticism?!"_

"_No."_

_She sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go ask some random person and see what they say." She walked over to where some people from another village sat._

_Lee sighed. "She is just like you, Misaki."_

"_Me?" Misaki looked over at Lee. "She acts most like you!"_

"_No she does not!"_

_Kenji cleared his throat. "She acts like the both of you!"_

_Misaki and Lee looked at each other and laughed._

"_She has the thick headedness to be their daughter." Neji sighed._

"_Hey!"_

"_I told you, __**let me go**__!!" Misaki and Lee's daughter shouted at someone._

_The other four Shinobi stood up from the booth and all but ran over to where she was trying to get away from some random guy._

"_But, you're so beautiful." He said seductively._

_She managed to pull her wrist away from the man. "Go away! You're sick!"_

_Misaki and Kenji stood in between the man and Misaki's daughter. "You got something you wanna say?!"_

"_I was…offering her a job." The man said. "I was just wondering if I could get an interview…?"_

_Misaki slapped the man across the face as hard as she could. "Stay away from my daughter, you creep!"_

_The man sighed. "I was hoping this wasn't going to be hard." He transformed back into his original form, a Sound Ninja. "My Lord wants a word with her, and you master Kenji."_

_Kenji drew one of his swords. "Get out of this village!"_

_The Sound Ninja shook his head and sighed. "See, I just can't do that. Lord Orochimaru's direct orders were to bring back only the two of you, conscious or otherwise."_

_Kenji smirked. "Then lets fight."_

_The Sound Ninja shrugged. "Whatever." He whistled, signaling other Sound Shinobi in the karaoke bar to help._

_The five Leaf Ninja looked around them as everyone in the karaoke bar, save for them, was slaughtered. Misaki and Lee's daughter stared at the scene with wide, frightened eyes. She wasn't sure what to think of the situation._

"…_three…four…five…six." Misaki stopped at six. "There's six Sound Shinobi here, Kenji. You drew them here, didn't you?!"_

"_Why would I do that?!" Kenji shouted back._

_Lee and Neji backed up to where all four of the older Shinobi had Misaki and Lee's daughter in the middle of a small circle._

"_Lee, Neji, do you either of you mind taking two opponents?" Misaki asked, glaring at a Sound Ninja._

"_Not at all." They both said, attacking two Sound Shinobi each._

_Misaki threw Kenji out of the way._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" Kenji shouted, nearly falling down._

_Misaki looked over at Kenji. "I want to take down the bastard that tried to kidnap my daughter!"_

_Kenji didn't argue, he just nodded and attacked the other Sound Shinobi._

_Lee fought off the Sound Shinobi as best as he could, but it wasn't working as well as he had originally thought it would. It was times like these that made Lee wish he could use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu._

_Neji had no difficulty fighting off the Sound Shinobi he had volunteered to fight. In fact, they had trouble fighting him; they had no idea that he could use the Byakugan perfectly._

_Unfortunately, Misaki had no idea that he was fighting one of Orochimaru's top Shinobi and quickly fell._

_Misaki was on her knees, gripping her stomach where it had been ripped open. "Get out of here!!" She shouted to her daughter._

_Her daughter just stood there, stunned and scared. She wanted to run, to do as her mother told her to, but couldn't move. "Mom!"_

_Kenji sliced the Shinobi he was fighting in half and looked over as Misaki was stabbed through the heart and her daughter screamed._

_Kenji ran over and tried to get the Shinobi away from Lee's daughter, but was kicked in the stomach and thrown back._

"_Sensei!! NO, LET ME GO!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as the Sound Shinobi grabbed her._

_Neji kicked the two Sound Shinobi he was fighting away from him and tried running over to where Lee's daughter was screaming. He was stabbed through the chest before he could get within kicking distance. Neji dropped to the floor, dead._

"_Neji!!" She shouted, trying to escape the Sound Shinobi's grip._

_After too long, Lee managed to get the two Shinobi he was fighting to give up and ran over to his daughter quickly. He managed to get within a range where he could kill the Shinobi with one punch, but was flicked away. Lee's back snapped as he hit a table._

"_Dad!!" She tried escaping the Sound Shinobi by kicking him in the knee as hard as she could – which would break a normal person's leg in two – but it didn't work._

_The Sound Shinobi sighed and hit her in the back of her neck, knocking her out. "You're a pain in the ass."_

_Kenji finally regained his composure and tried attacking the Sound Shinobi again, but the bastard used Misaki and Lee's daughter as a shield. Kenji stopped when he realized what the Sound Shinobi was doing._

"_Unless you want her dead, I suggest that you don't attack." He said, smirking and holding a seppuku blade to her throat._

_Kenji, finding no other solution, resheathed his sword. He glared at the Sound Shinobi. "That's how you win…? Hiding behind an unconscious girl…?"_

"_Humph!" He moved his head slightly and someone punched Kenji in the back of the head, knocking him out._

_Lee watched, unable to move and his vision fading, as the last three Sound Shinobi left the karaoke bar towing Kenji and his daughter._

…

Lee's eyes opened back up, he was still staring at the ceiling, he knew that there was sweat running down his face. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, what he had just dreamed.

_What the hell was that?!_ Lee thought, looking over at Misaki's room. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning.

Misaki woke up not too long after that and ran into the bathroom. After a minute or two, Misaki walked into the living room and sat down next to Lee.

"Were you in here all night?" She asked, concerned.

Lee nodded. "I fell asleep."

"Okay…"

"I had a nightmare too." He finally said, staring blankly at the ground.

"What was it about?!" Misaki asked, curious now.

Lee sighed. "Sound Shinobi came and killed you, then Neji, kidnapped our daughter and Kenji, and then killed me."

"Kenji too? I always thought that he was too thickheaded to let himself get captured…!" Misaki laughed.

"It was either go with them…or watch our daughter die. That was the choice he had been given." Lee said, still looking at the ground.

Misaki's eyes became wide; she couldn't believe it. "That was really…your dream?"

Lee nodded. "Even though, I would call it a nightmare."

Misaki looked at the ground too. "Still, it was about death, just as mine was. Primarily everyone died and you're not sure what happened to those who didn't…"

Lee nodded.

Not a second later, the phone rang.

Misaki stood up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hi, it's Neji."_

"Hey, Neji. Why are you calling so early?"

"…_Can you and Lee meet me at the café?"_

"Sure…? Why?"

"_It's important…I had this… Just meet me there!"_ He hung up.

Misaki put the phone back on the charger and said, "Neji wants us to meet him at the café."

"Why?" Lee was confused.

Misaki shrugged. "I don't know. But he said it was important."

Lee shrugged. "Okay. I will go get changed. I suggest you do the same."

Misaki sighed. "You don't have to tell me, believe me."

Misaki walked into her room as Lee walked into his to get changed. She came back out of her room wearing a baggy dark red t-shirt and black sweat pants.

When Lee walked out of his room, he nodded. The two left the house and walked into Konoha, making a beeline towards the café.

"Neji!" Misaki shouted, spotting Neji as soon as they walked in.

Neji looked over and waved them over to the table. Misaki and Lee sat down across from Neji, not really sure what was going on.

Neji sighed and said, "Misaki, don't do anything to irrational during a battle… Lee, try to protect yourself or she could be drawn to do so."

"What're you talking about?" Misaki asked, confused.

"I had a dream last night that Lee was killed and it was you, me, and Kenji against Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimmimaru." Neji said, completely serious. "When it came to life or death, Misaki, you gave up your life for Kenji."

Misaki looked down and said, "Well, if Lee died I would have no reason to live… It makes sense. Even if it meant protecting Kenji."

"I do not understand." Lee said.

"You were killed… What reason would I have for living if you weren't around?" Misaki asked, looking over at Lee solemnly.

"Soon after, I woke up." Neji said, hanging his head.

"I had a dream like that. Lee was killed, so was our daughter. I was fully prepared to die, but you and Kenji launched yourselves at Orochimaru. Then I woke up."

"I had a dream that you and Misaki were killed and Kenji and our daughter was kidnapped. My back was snapped against a table and I was dying." Lee said sadly.

Misaki hung her head too. "Damn… This sucks."

Neji and Lee nodded.

Misaki looked up at the two boys. "Lets go to the karaoke bar!"

Neji and Lee looked at Misaki funny. "Huh?"

"Yeah! I don't even care if Kenji's there, I just need to relax after that." Misaki said, smiling.

Neji shrugged. "Sure."

Lee smiled. "Of course. Lets go!"

The three stood up and walked into the karaoke bar, where Team 7 sat just talking. Team Gai walked right up to them and sat down.

Kenji just kind of looked at Misaki like she must've been on something, but mainly ignored it. Neji stood back up after a moment or two and walked up to the stage.

"I'm going to sing the English version of "Melissa" by Porno Graffiti."

…

Take the memories of distant days

_Tear them up with your own hands_

_And squeeze the life_

_Out of your sorrows for me_

_Come on, and pierce my heart_

_As it yearns for your love!_

_Looking at the sky_

_Thinking tomorrow must be coming_

_It's too much for my_

_Captivated heart to take_

_As a bird flutters along beside me_

_I wonder where he managed_

_To find his light_

_Say, would you carry me along_

_On your back as well?_

_And leave me at the_

_Highest place there is_

_Far away from kindness?_

_Take the memories of distant days_

_Tear them up with your own hands_

_And squeeze the life_

_Out of your sorrows for me_

_Come on, and pierce my heart_

_As it yearns for your love!_

…

Misaki smiled and clapped for her friend as he walked back to his seat and sat down. "You know what… I'm gonna go sing." She said, standing up and walking to the stage. "I'm going to sing the English version of "Kesenai Tsumi (Indelible Sin)" by Nana Kitade."

…

With you always in my sight

_I can manage to draw breath_

_And for me, that ought to be_

_Enough in itself, and yet…_

_All little old me ever does_

_Is repeat the same old mistakes_

_How much strength do I need to come by_

_Before I can get by_

_Without hurting anything?_

_I am not going to stray_

_I'm going to trust this love_

_And with it I will go on living_

_I'm going to take these wounds_

_The ones that will not close_

_And squeeze them tight!_

_The two of us must keep on walking_

_Since we can never return again_

_Even now, deep within my heart_

_I still feel the pain_

_Of this indelible sin_

_Darling_

…

Lee clapped as Misaki started walking off stage and Kenji stood up. Unfortunately, he grabbed Misaki's arm and physically dragged her back onto the stage.

"What're you doing?" Misaki asked, slightly scared.

Kenji sighed and showed her the music.

Misaki shrugged. "Okay."

Kenji walked up to the microphone and said, "We'll be singing the English version of "Undo" by Cool Joke."

…

Both- Far away, far away

_Our dreams will never fade_

_If only the two of us could go back to_

_The days when we laughed so innocently…_

Kenji-_Just like glassware_

_That has been smashed to pieces_

_We're putting together_

_The fragments of our memories_

_It's the important things that you notice_

_Once you've lost them_

Both-_Oh, please, oh, please_

Stop time for me

_And engrave the way you look_

_Right now into my heart_

Misaki-_And if, and if, I was ever allowed to_

_I would be willing_

_To sacrifice everything_

_Just to see that smiling face_

_One more time_

…

Everyone clapped as the two walked off of the stage and back to their seats.

"I didn't actually think you would go through with that." Neji said, shocked.

Misaki laughed. "I didn't think he would actually propose such a deal."

Kenji shrugged. "I was bored."

Then, as if from nowhere, Shinobu ran up onto the stage and said, "I'll sing the English version of "Motherland" by Crystal Kay, for Gaara."

…

On the day you left, I said goodbye

_And waved, like always_

_Almost as if I would see you again_

_In this town tomorrow_

_To believe in love is_

_To not give up on yourself_

_And until the day_

_When my dream comes true_

_I will be here with a smile_

_As I look up at the stars_

_Offering up a prayer_

_I want to be the sky for you_

_Bundling you up, sorrows and all_

_So that you know, whenever you look up_

_That you are not alone_

_Even when you're far away_

_And that you have a place_

_To come home to_

…

"Aw!! That was so cute!" Misaki said, giggling.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" Kenji asked, laughing as Naruto went up to the stage and started singing some random song.

Misaki shrugged. "I guess nothing's wrong with today so I'm in a good mood."

Lee and Neji looked over at her, silently asking her if she'd forgotten. Misaki looked over at them and shook her head, signaling that she hadn't forgotten about the dreams.

Kenji shrugged. He didn't care; it was a miracle that Misaki wasn't trying to pick a fight with him though.

Misaki looked back over at Kenji still smiling. "We should go sing again, that was actually kinda fun."

Kenji laughed and shrugged. "I don't know…maybe later."

Well, unfortunately for him, later couldn't come soon enough because as soon as Naruto was done singing Misaki made Kenji go up to the stage with her and sing "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.

…

Misaki- _I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Both-_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh-ah_

_Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah_

Kenji-_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

Both-_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh-ah_

_Ah-ah ah-ah I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

Kenji-_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of the broken dreams_

Misaki-_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

Both-_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

…

Everyone clapped for the two as they made their way back to their seats…and four very confused people.

They sat down and looked at the people staring at them funny. "What?!"

"That was odd." Neji said, still looking at the two weird.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee nodded, agreeing.

"What was weird about it?" Misaki asked.

"You and Kenji cooperated with each other." Naruto said, still in shock.

"It was very strange to see you two getting along." Lee said, nodding.

Kenji and Misaki shrugged. "We can get along when we want."

"Which isn't very often." Sasuke finally said, he knew of Kenji and Misaki's rivalry.

Kenji and Misaki looked at each other and shrugged again.

Lee wrapped one arm around Misaki's waist, and she leaned up against him. Misaki looked over at Neji and Kenji – they were sitting right across from each other – and nearly giggled. They were looking right into each others eyes and she found that so cute, even though Kenji was her rival.

Once Neji and Kenji came back into reality, the Shinobi talked amongst each other – occasional "debate" included – for about three or four hours. After that time, Misaki and Lee stood up and left.

As Misaki and Lee walked out of the karaoke bar she looked back at Kenji, hoping that he would recover from his most recent incident. It seemed really strange to her that she even cared, but she wasn't completely heartless and she was actually going to try and prove that to the guy she once wanted to kill so badly.

"Is there something wrong?" Lee asked when she realized how spacey Misaki seemed.

Misaki looked at Lee and shook her head. "Nope, nothing wrong. Just thinking."

Lee smiled and grabbed Misaki's hand, leading her back to the house. Once they were back home, they sat down on the couch. They just sat there, not turning on the T.V. or the radio…they just sat there in complete silence.

Misaki rested her head on Lee's shoulder and knew some tears were falling from her eyes. And surprisingly enough, they were for Kenji. "I hope he's okay…"

Lee rested his head on Misaki's. "I am sure Neji is fine."

"No, not Neji. I'm talking about Kenji." Misaki said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Nobody should have to deal with someone like Kankuro… I'm actually glad Kenji got out of the relationship when he did."

"You are concerned for Kenji?" Lee was confused.

Misaki shrugged. "What can I say? He's actually becoming a friend of mine. I just hope he'll be fine."

Next Time;

Seven Months:

Misaki's starting to get along with Kenji a little bit better, as long as he doesn't piss her off, he should be okay.


	19. Seven Months

"…And that's why Kakashi told me that story." Kenji said, wrapping up his story.

"Okay…?" Misaki said, seriously concerned for this man's sanity.

Lee and Neji nodded, questioning Kenji's sanity.

Kenji had been telling them a story Kakashi had told him about when he was their age. Needless to say, it pretty much scarred everyone for life. And then Kenji had to explain **why** Kakashi told him the story.

Right now Teams Kakashi and Gai were sitting in the karaoke bar, just talking. Sakura was there, but nobody really cared about her anyway so she was ignored for the most part.

"You know what though…?" Misaki asked, leaning back and sighing.

"Hmm?" Everyone asked her, not really sure what she was getting at.

"We've been sitting here for three hours and no one has gone up to the stage and sung a song!" Misaki said, as if annoyed.

"Okay…?" Kenji was confused, he hadn't noticed it.

Lee laughed. "Misaki is right. None of us has sung one song since we have arrived."

Misaki smiled. "I'll start it off!!"

Lee sighed. "Does that mean that I have to help you to the stage?"

Misaki looked over at Lee and nodded. "Yep!"

Lee stood up and helped Misaki to the stage without her falling and potentially hurting and/or killing herself or the baby.

Once Misaki was on the stage, she said, "I'll be singing 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park."

…

In this farewell

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I've cleaned this slate_

_With the hands_

_Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

…

The people in the karaoke bar clapped as Lee helped Misaki back to her seat. Once they were sitting, Misaki looked over at Neji and Kenji.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Kenji and Neji asked, scared.

Misaki smiled and looked at them with puppy dog eyes. "Could you both go up there and sing? It'd be so cute!"

"Um…"

Misaki's mood suddenly changed, and she was giving them a death glare. "I swear I'll kill you both if you don't sing!"

"Eep!" Neji stood up and literally dragged Kenji onto the stage.

Kenji sighed and looked through the music until they found a song they could agree on. "We'll sing 'In Pieces' by Linkin Park."

…

Kenji-_Telling me to go_

_But hands beg me to stay_

Neji-_Your lips say that you love_

_Your eyes say that you hate_

Both-_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_What you build you lay to waste_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got's what you didn't take_

_So I_

_I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_Your regrets_

_Don't lie_

Kenji-_You promise me the sky_

_Then toss me like a stone_

Neji-_You wrap me in your arms_

_And chill me to the bone_

Both-_There's truth in your lies_

_And doubt in your faith_

_All I've got's what you didn't take_

_So I_

_I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_Your regrets_

_Don't lie_

_So I_

_I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_Your regrets_

_Don't lie_

…

Kenji whispered something in Neji's ear before he walked off the stage. Neji nodded and ran down to the table, picked up Misaki and ran back onto the stage with her. Neji put her down and walked back to the table.

"What do you want with me?!" Misaki yelled at him.

"Equivalence!" Kenji said, smiling evilly.

"What?"

Kenji sighed. "Payback!"

"Oh! Okay. Just don't use words that don't make any sense again!" Misaki said, smiling. "So, what're we singing?"

Kenji showed her the music.

"Yaay! I like this song!" Misaki grabbed the microphone from Kenji. "We're singing 'Get Out Alive' by Three Days Grace!"

Kenji sighed and took the microphone back as the music started playing.

…

Kenji-_"No time for goodbye" he said as he faded away_

"_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes cause they'll find you, burn you"_

_Then he said_

Both-_"If you wanna get out alive run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive run for your life"_

Misaki-_"This is my last time" she said as she faded away_

"_It's hard to imagine but one day you'll end up like me"_

_Then she said_

Both-_"If you wanna get out alive run for your life"_ If you wanna get out alive run for your life

_If you wanna get out alive run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive run for your life_

_If I stay it won't be long_

'_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I'll make it to the other side_

_If you wanna get out alive run for your life_

If you wanna get out alive run for your life

_If you wanna get out alive run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive run for your life_

_If I stay it won't be long_

'_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I'll make it to the other side_

_If I stay it won't be long_

'_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, and if I go!_

_Burning on the inside!_

_Burning on the inside!_

…

Kenji had to help Misaki off the stage and back to her seat after the song was over. Misaki sighed when she sat down.

"You know, revenge and/or payback isn't supposed to be enjoyable for the other person." Misaki said, laughing.

Kenji sighed. "I can't attack you or Lady Tsunade, and Lee, would kill me!" (Speaking figuratively about Lee, not so much Tsunade…)

Misaki laughed. "That's so true! It'd be a replay of the chair accident!"

Kenji and Misaki both shuddered at that, they were the only two who got hit with the chair after all.

Lee stood up after a minute.

"Where're you going?" Misaki asked when she saw him stand up.

"I am going to go sing."

Misaki smiled. "Okay."

Lee walked onto the stage and started going through the music until he found a song he liked. "I will sing 'Cool Thing' by Rascal Flatts."

…

We were wrapped up in a blanket

_Red wine buzz kickin' in_

_A little Sarasota moonlight_

_Driftwood fire burnin'_

_She was on break from Ohio State_

_And I was down there sellin'_

_Parasail rides_

_Just another summer day_

'_Till I strapped her in and_

_Watched her fly_

_Talk about a sunset_

_All I could see were purples_

_And reds_

_And her silhouette wavin' goodbye_

_She didn't come there lookin' for love_

_And the cool thing was_

_Neither did I and neither did I_

_She dipped down in the water_

_As I slowed down holdin' that line_

_Wet t-shirt on a two piece_

_We ditched that boat and_

_Hung outside_

_And we walked ankle deep in ocean_

_You know that place where_

_Footprints disappear_

_Just like that evenin' she drove away_

_It'll be burned in my mind for a_

_Million years_

_Talk about a sunset_

_All I could see were purples_

_And reds_

_And her silhouette wavin' goodbye_

_She didn't come there lookin' for love_

_And the cool thing was_

_Neither did I and neither did I_

_Talk about a sunset_

_All I could see were purples_

_And reds_

_And her silhouette wavin' goodbye_

_She didn't come there lookin' for love_

_And the cool thing was_

_Neither did I and neither did I_

_Woo, woo, woo_

…

Team Kakashi, and Neji, were all cracking up laughing. Country music really wasn't Lee's forte. Lee walked back to the table confused; Misaki was the only one not laughing her ass off.

"Was I that bad?" Lee asked.

"You weren't…too bad." Misaki said, shrugging.

"Country music isn't your forte, Lee!" Neji said, trying to stop laughing.

"Oh…" Lee hung his head.

Misaki gave Lee a hug. "I thought you were good."

"He'd probably be better if he was singing in a group." Kenji said once he stopped laughing.

Misaki looked back over at Kenji and Neji. "Oh boys…"

Neji glared at Kenji. "You put the thought in her mind!"

"Dammit!" Kenji sighed.

Misaki laughed. "Lee, Kenji, and Neji are going to go sing."

"We are?" All three of them asked, not so sure.

Misaki glared at all of them. "Yes, you are!"

"We are!" The three boys stood up and almost ran to the stage after getting another death glare from Misaki.

"You've really gotta keep her under control, Lee." Neji said, sighing as they were looking through the music.

"It is impossible." Lee sighed.

Kenji pulled out a sheet of music. "This one looks okay."

Neji and Lee shrugged.

Kenji walked up to the microphone and said, "We'll be singing 'Backwards' by Rascal Flatts."

…

Kenji-_I was sittin' on a barstool_

_In a barbeque joint in Tennessee_

_When this ole boy walked in_

_And he sat right down next to me_

_I could tell he'd been through_

_Some hard times_

_There were tearstains on his_

Old shirt and he said

"_Ya wanna know what ya get when you_

_Play a country song backwards?"_

All-_Ya get your house back_

_Ya get your dog back_

_Ya get your best friend Jack back_

_Ya get your truck back_

_Ya get your hair back_

_Ya get your first and second _

_Wives back_

_Your front porch swing, your_

_Pretty little thing_

_Your bling, bling, bling_

And a diamond ring

_You get your farm and the barn_

_And the boat and the harley_

Kenji-_First night in jail with Charlie_

All-_It sounds a little crazy_

_A little scattered and absurd_

_But that's what you get when you_

Play a country song backwards

Neji-_Well, I never heard it said quite_

_Like that_

_It hit me in the face_

'_Cause that's where I'm at_

_I almost fell flat on the floor_

He said

"_Wait a minute, that's not all_

_There's even more"_

All- _Ya get your mind back_

_Your nerves back_

_Your first heart attack back_

_You get your pride back_

_Get your life back_

_You get your first real love back_

_You get your big screen TV_

_A DVD and a washing machine_

_You get the pond and the lawn_

_The bail and the mower_

_You get to go back where you_

_Don't know her_

It sounds a little crazy

_A little scattered and absurd_

_But that's what you get when you_

_Play a country song backwards_

_Lee_-_We sat there and shot the bull_

_About how it would be_

_If we could turn it all around_

_And change this C-R-A-P_

All-_Ya get your house back_

_Ya get your dog back_

_Ya get your best friend Jack back_

_Ya get your truck back_

_Ya get your hair back_

_Ya get your first and second _

_Wives back_

_Your front porch swing, your_

_Pretty little thing_

_Your bling, bling, bling_

_And a diamond ring_

_You get your farm and the barn_

_And the boat and the harley_

Kenji-_First night in jail with Charlie_

All- _Ya get your mind back_

_Your nerves back_

_Your first heart attack back_

_You get your pride back_

_Get your life back_

_You get your first real love back_

_You get your big screen TV_

_A DVD and a washing machine_

_You get the pond and the lawn_

_The bail and the mower_

_You get to go back where you_

_Don't know her_

_It sounds a little crazy_

_A little scattered and absurd_

_But that's what you get when you_

_Play a country song backwards_

…

The boys walked back down to the table, all but glaring at Misaki. They knew that she was laughing her ass off because she didn't actually think they'd go through with it.

"That was a test wasn't it?" Neji asked when he sat back down.

Misaki, still laughing, nodded. "Yup!"

Kenji, Neji, and Lee sighed. They should've expected it, but getting a death glare from a pregnant woman should be taken seriously. (I should know…)

Misaki started talking with Kenji and Naruto about nothing in particular when this came up…

"I bet my team could sing better than yours!" Naruto said, laughing.

Misaki laughed at that. "Yeah right, we'd totally beat you in that!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

That continues for about two minutes before this happens…

"Well then, lets just see who'd win!" Misaki said, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, good idea!" Naruto said, smirking.

Kenji and Sakura looked over at Naruto as if he'd lost his mind…again. "You're an idiot!"

Neji and Lee looked over at Misaki and just sighed.

"You guys first!" Misaki said, knowing that she would start laughing at this.

"Okay!" Naruto said, pretty much dragging his team up to the stage.

Kenji and Sakura sighed and shook their heads when they saw what they were going to sing. _More damn country music!_ (I like country music, don't get me wrong, but too much of it **is** annoying!)

Naruto walked up to the microphone and said, "We'll be singing 'Me And My Gang' by Rascal Flatts." (Author's Note: Hello, it's me! Forgive me, but if Kenji's 2nd part were changed at all it would sound horrible.)

…

Naruto-_Way on down to Southern Alabama_

_With guitars jammin'_

_That's where we're headed_

_Straight up to Butte, Montana_

_Singing "Lord I was born a_

_Ramblin' man__"_

Kenji-_California to Oregon_

_Even New York City_

_Got one or two hillbillies_

_Ready to hit the road_

All-_It's a brother and a sister_

_Kind of thang_

_Raise up your hands_

_If you all wanna hang_

_With me and my gang_

_We live to ride, we ride to live_

_Me and my gang, jump on that train_

_Grab hold of those reigns_

_We're gonna rock this thang_

_Cock this thang_

_Me and my gang, yeah_

_Me and my gang_

Kenji-_We got hippies, gypsies, freaks_

_And geeks_

_High class women in daisy duke denim_

_Bangin' on gongs and singing_

_Our songs_

Sakura-_Dude named Elrock jammin'_

_On an Ipod_

_Beer and bonfires_

_Wide open throttle_

_Coors in a bottle_

All-_It's all for one, and one for all, y'all_

_It's a brother and a sister_

_Kind of thang_

_Raise up your hands_

_If you all wanna hang_

_With me and my gang_

_We live to ride, we ride to live_

_Me and my gang, jump on that train_

_Grab hold of those reigns_

_We're gonna rock this thang_

_Cock this thang_

_Me and my gang, yeah_

_Me and my gang_

_Yeah, woo!_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_It's a brother and a sister_

_Kind of thang_

_Raise up your hands_

_If you all wanna hang_

_With me and my gang_

_We live to ride, we ride to live_

_Me and my gang, jump on that train_

_Grab hold of those reigns_

_We're gonna rock this thang_

_Cock this thang_

_Me and my gang, yeah_

_Me and my gang_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Yeah, with me and my gang_

_Jump on that train, whoa!_

_Grab hold of then reigns, baby!_

…

Team 7 walked back down to the table to Team Gai laughing their asses off. Partially annoyed at more country music, but laughing nonetheless.

"You guys' turn!" Naruto said, sitting down.

Misaki nodded and had Neji and Lee help her up as she all but dragged them to the stage. (She can get around fine when she wants to…)

Misaki shuffled through the music, looking for a particular song. When she found it, she smiled and showed it to the boys…who both sighed.

Misaki walked up to the microphone and said, "We'll be singing 'High School Never Ends' by Bowling For Soup."

She tossed the microphone to Neji as the music started. (Random Note: During Misaki's part, just think about some of the lines and you might start laughing your ass off. Particularly the 4th line…)

…

Neji-_Four years and you think for sure_

_That's all you've got to endure_

_All the total dicks_

_All the stuck up chicks_

_So superficial, so immature_

_Then when you graduate_

_You take a look around and you say_

All-_"HEY WAIT!"_

Neji-_This is the same as where I just came from_

_I thought it was over_

_Aw that's just great_

All-_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

Who's got the money, who gets the honeys

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High school never ends_

Misaki-_Check out the popular kids_

_You'll never guess what Jessica did_

_How did Mary Kate lose all that weight?_

_And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight_

_And the only thing that matters_

Is climbing up that social ladder

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

_Doesn't matter if your sixteen or thirty-five_

Lee-_Reese Witherspoon_

_She's the prom queen_

_Bill Gates_

_Captain of the chess team_

_Jack Black, the clown_

_Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

_Seen it all before_

All-_I want my money back!_

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs_

_Who's throwing up before they digest_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_And you still listen to the same shit you did back then_

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And I still don't have the right look_

_And I still have the same three friends_

_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

_High school never ends_

High school never ends

_High school never ends_

_Here we go again_

…

"Ha! We win!" Misaki shouted at Naruto from the stage.

"Not even close!" Naruto shouted back.

Team Gai walked back to the table, and Misaki and Naruto started arguing about who won.

"Nice weather we're having." Kenji said to the others.

"Yes, indeed." Lee responded.

Neji looked in between Kenji and Lee and said, "I've an idea to get them to stop arguing."

"What?!" Kenji and Lee asked, getting annoyed at the senseless argument.

Neji cleared his throat really loud, causing Naruto and Misaki to look over at him. "I'll go sing a song."

"Okay!" Misaki said, smiling.

"We win!" Naruto shouted, trying to keep the argument alive.

"Fine! I wanna hear what he's going to sing!"

Naruto sighed, bored now.

Neji walked up to the stage and directly to the microphone. "I'll be singing 'Misery Business' by Paramore." (Author's Note: Okay, I swear this is the last time I'll appear in this chapter! I, um, kinda *cough* severely edited the lyrics *cough*. So, if it sounds strange, it's supposed to. {Edited here having the meaning of changed.})

…

I'm in the business of misery

_Lets take it from the top_

_He's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out…_

_When I thought he was mine he grabbed him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_He finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_He's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa…_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa…_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_What's a whore you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness _

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other boys who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want_

_And what they want_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Whoa…_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa…_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so…_

_It just feels good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving…_

_Whoa…_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa…_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa…_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

…

Misaki started laughing her ass off. She couldn't believe that Neji sung that song of all things…and that he'd changed the lyrics so much. (Heh-heh…)

Neji went back over to the table and sighed when he saw his teammate laughing at him. "Was it that bad?"

"It wasn't bad, per se, it was just really strange." Misaki said once she stopped laughing.

Lee, Kenji, Naruto, and Sakura all nodded in agreement.

Neji sighed. "Shows how much I'm loved."

Misaki gave Neji a hug. "You **are** loved! By me, and Lee, and Kenji!"

"I don't mind being loved by you and Kenji, but Lee kinda scares me."

"Hey!" Lee crossed his arms over his chest.

Misaki turned around and gave Lee a hug. "I still love you!"

Lee smiled and hugged Misaki back. "I love you too!"

"Ew!" Kenji and Neji both said, earning a glare from Misaki.

"Wanna repeat that?!" Misaki asked, glaring at them.

Kenji and Neji laughed nervously and said, "Repeat what?"

"I thought so!" Misaki faced Naruto again and started talking with him. Not arguing, just talking.

Kenji, Neji, and Lee started talking after Sakura left about two or three minutes later, sulking. They talking for about ten minutes, before Kenji got bored.

"I'm gonna go sing 'Crazy Bitch'." Kenji said randomly.

Everyone at the table became silent and looked over at Kenji.

Next Time;

Kenji's Crazy Bitch:

…Self Explanatory…


	20. Side Chapter: Kenji's Crazy Bitch

"You're gonna sing **what**?" Misaki asked, almost shocked.

Kenji sighed. "You heard me." He leaned across the table and kissed Neji on the cheek. "And it's for him."

Neji blushed furiously, not because of the kiss on the cheek but because of the choice of song Kenji was going to sing.

"You're gonna seriously sing that to Neji?" Misaki asked, almost laughing.

Kenji nodded, smiling. "Yep!"

Misaki pointed at the stage. "Then don't talk about it, sing it!"

Neji looked over at Misaki like she'd lost her mind. Lee was just laughing, he thought it was hilarious.

Kenji got up onto the stage and said, "I'll be singing 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry! And it's to my boyfriend, Neji!"

…

_All right!_

Break me down, you got a lovely face

_We're going to your place_

_And now you got to freak me out_

_Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid_

_You want me to stay, but I got to make my way_

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey _

_You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Take it off, the paper is your game_

_You jump in bed with fame_

_Another one night paid in full, uh_

_You're so fine, it won't be a loss_

_Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face_

_Hey _

_You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Get the video_

_Fuck you so good_

_Get the video_

_Fuck you so good_

_Crazy bitch_

_Crazy bitch_

_Crazy...bitch_

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back, come on_

_Baby boy_

_You want it all_

_To be a star_

_You'll have to go down_

_Take it off_

_No need to talk_

_You're crazy_

_But I like the way you fuck me_

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_You keep me right on_

_You're crazy _

_But I like the way you fuck me_

…

By the time Kenji was done singing, Neji's face had hidden behind his hair and he was blushing like crazy. Misaki and Lee were laughing hysterically; they thought it was fucking hilarious. (No pun intended.) Naruto was laughing so hard that he was doubled over.

Kenji walked over to the table and sat back down, completely unaffected. "Something wrong, Neji?"

Neji just kept his face hidden behind his hair, and made sure that nobody around him was looking down.

Misaki looked over at Neji, who was sitting on the other side of her, and started laughing even harder. "Oh my god! Neji…you're…hor—"

"Shut up!" Neji shouted at Misaki, still hiding his face behind his hair.

Lee shook his head; he really didn't want to know.

Neji stood up after a few minutes and ran out of the door, running towards the Hyuuga estate. He couldn't believe he was **still** blushing. Him, Neji Hyuuga, embarrassed over something so obviously not embarrassing! (Okay, so it was a little embarrassing, but still…)

Neji stopped after a while and looked back when he sensed a familiar presence following him. When he saw nobody, he sighed and said, "Come on out, Kenji, I know you're hiding!"

Kenji came out from behind a nearby tree, smiling. "Hello!"

Neji sighed again, he knew his face was still red and having Kenji see him like that wasn't helping matters at all.

"Why are you running?" Kenji asked, walking right up to Neji.

"Um… It's nothing." Neji said, turning his head away as he continued to blush.

"Really?" Kenji wrapped his arms around Neji's waist. "Are you sure? I've never seen you blush **this much**."

Neji sighed. "Like I said, it's nothing."

Kenji laughed and rested his head on his head on Neji's shoulder. "Okay, okay…"

They just stood there like that for ten minutes, ignoring all the strange looks they were getting from the people passing by. By that time, Neji was no longer blushing and he was completely relaxed again.

"You were going home, right?" Kenji asked when Neji turned towards him.

Neji nodded. "Yeah."

Kenji let go of Neji's waist and smiled again. "I'm coming with you!"

"O-Okay." Neji wasn't blushing, but was getting close. He had a gut feeling what bringing Kenji home would lead to, and was slightly nervous about it. "I guess I still have to introduce you to Lord Hiashi."

"Who?"

"My Uncle."

"Oh! Well then, lets go!"

Neji sighed and led Kenji back to the Hyuuga estate. Where Hiashi was waiting for him to return.

"Neji, you're late." Hiashi said calmly.

Neji bowed respectfully. "I know, Lord Hiashi. I was with my team and Kenji."

Hiashi looked over at Kenji, who was just looking at Neji funny. "You're the infamous Kenji, I assume."

Kenji looked over at Hiashi and nodded. "Yep! That's me!"

Neji straightened up and sighed.

"What? Was that too informal?"

"Yeah, it was."

Hiashi shrugged. "We can delay training a little longer, I would like to get to know Kenji. I would also like to know why he speaks so highly of you." He turned around and walked towards the main house.

Kenji looked over at Neji. "You didn't tell him we were dating, did you?"

"Um… Maybe…" Neji said nervously.

Kenji sighed. "Well, that's the first thing I'm gonna have to tell him."

Hiashi, who was already at the front door of the main house, looked back. "Come on, boys!"

Neji and Kenji walked towards the main house, Kenji pretty much dragging Neji along. It was obvious how nervous Neji was to tell Hiashi he was dating Kenji.

Hiashi walked into the main house and sat down on a floor pillow, leaving Kenji and Neji sitting on the floor in front of him. "Now, Kenji, tell me about yourself. Tell me why Neji thinks, and speaks, so highly of you."

"Well, we **are **dating." Kenji said calmly, maybe too calmly.

Hiashi started choking on the tea he had been drinking almost immediately. "What?"

"Yeah. A few months now I believe… Yep, oh how the time flies." Kenji was now just toying around with Hiashi's mind.

Hiashi looked immediately over at Neji. "When were you going to tell me?"

Neji was looking at the floor, blushing again. "Um, I, uh…"

Hinata walked into the living room with Kiba. "Chichi, I'm going to Ichiraku with Kiba."

Hiashi looked at Hinata. "When were you going to tell me about this?!"

"What are you talking about?"

Hiashi pointed over to Neji and Kenji. "About them dating."

Hinata looked over at Kenji and Neji. "Oh! Neji told me that they had your blessing."

Neji's face got even redder; he didn't think that Hinata was going to walk in and reveal that.

Hiashi looked back over at Neji and Kenji. "Hinata, Kiba, you can go."

Hinata bowed and walked out of the room with Kiba.

"Neji."

Neji still didn't look at Hiashi; he was too embarrassed to.

"Neji, look at me!" Hiashi nearly shouted.

Kenji stayed quiet; he wasn't going to say anything else unless he thought he had to.

Neji looked up at Hiashi. "Yes, Lord Hiashi?"

Hiashi's facial expression softened from anger to half happy, half not so happy. "Why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

"I was, um, nervous." Neji said, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

Kenji patted Neji on the back. "What's there to be nervous about?"

Neji didn't even answer that question; he knew another would follow.

Hiashi sighed. "I give you two my blessing. But if you ever hide something important again, I won't let you off so easily."

Neji looked at Hiashi and smiled. "Thank you, Lord Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded. "Now, about your training. How about we just skip it today, I need some time to let this sink in."

Neji and Kenji stood up. Neji bowed politely and led Kenji to his room.

Kenji sat down on Neji's bed and looked around. "I don't understand what were you so nervous about."

Neji sat down next to Kenji. "Well, when Lady Hinata told Lord Hiashi she was dating Kiba, he almost literally flipped."

Kenji started laughing, imagining Hiashi trying to do a flip.

Neji sighed and then imagined it too, causing him to start laughing as well.

The two boys just sat there laughing for a few minutes, and then Kenji leaned up against Neji's chest. Neji wrapped one arm around his boyfriend, smiling. Suddenly, Kenji pushed Neji down on the bed and lay down on top of him.

Neji, blushing yet again (damn, he's easily embarrassed), looked down at Kenji, who was lying comfortably on his chest. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Kenji looked up at Neji. "I'm so turned on right now."

Neji turned redder and quickly escaped his boyfriend's grip.

"What? Did what I say sound funny?" Kenji asked honestly.

"I was **not** expecting that!"

Kenji shrugged. "So, what about you?"

"Huh?"

Kenji stood up from Neji's bed and walked over to Neji. "Are you still horny from earlier?"

If it were possible to turn a brighter shade of red, Neji would've. _I love him, but… Oh what the hell!_ Neji tackled Kenji to the ground and kissed him on the lips, not even caring that Hiashi could walk in at any minute. "Whatever you want, it's yours. Including me."

Kenji smiled and kissed Neji back. "Turn over then, Uke."

Next Time;

How Do You Leave The Past Behind?:

Someone from Misaki's past reminds her of past mistakes that she'd rather keep buried forever.


	21. How do you Leave the Past Behind?

"_Zoom in as they burn the past/To the ground/And feel the heat/Of the future's glow/How do you leave the past behind/When it keeps finding ways/To get to your heart?/It reaches way down deep/And tears you inside out/Till you're torn apart"_

~"Rent" – from _RENT_

…

Misaki sighed as she leaned against the wall next to the front door. Lee had locked them out of the house…**again**. He'd been doing that quite a lot lately, which made Misaki worry about when she had their kid that he might lock him or her in the house.

Misaki sighed again. _That damn klutz! I can't believe him! This is the third time this month he's done this!_

Lee opened the front door, laughing nervously. "I promise it will not happen again."

Misaki sighed again and walked inside. Lee had gone in through the kitchen window to unlock the door.

"A fake rock to put a spare key in wouldn't be a bad investment." Misaki said, sitting down on the couch.

Lee laughed again and sat down next to Misaki on the couch. "That might be true."

Misaki glared over at Lee. "Three times, Lee! That was the **third time** in this **one month** that you've locked us out of the house!"

"Um…" Lee turned on the T.V. "I wonder if there is anything on."

Misaki sighed yet again. "Don't change the subject! What if you lock our child in the house?!"

"I will not, I promise you!" Lee said quickly.

"Okay…" Misaki looked over at the T.V. "Turn on MTV."

"Why?"

"I want to see if they've got any good music playing."

Lee shrugged and turned on MTV. It just so happened that "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson was starting. Misaki grabbed the remote from Lee and paused the T.V. (Yes, I know there's no such thing as Tivo in Naruto, but that isn't the weirdest thing in this story.)

Misaki picked up the phone and called Neji, telling him to come over at that minute. Kenji, who was still with Neji at the estate, tagged along to see what Misaki wanted him for.

Neji walked right into the house; Lee had forgotten to lock the door. "What do you want?"

Misaki looked right at Kenji, and got an evil idea. "Hey, you two can dance, right…?"

"Yeah." Kenji and Neji both said.

Misaki pointed at the T.V. screen. "Dance to this song!"

"Why?"

"Because, it'd be funny!"

Kenji shrugged, Neji wasn't so sure. He'd seen the music video for "Walk Away" before, and that alone worried him.

Misaki clicked the play button and sat back as the song played and the buffoons danced. (Using "buffoons" for lack of a better word.)

…

You've got your mother

_And your brother_

_Every other on the cover_

_Telling you what to say_

_(To say)_

_You think I'm stupid_

_But the truth is that it's cupid, baby_

_Loving you has made me this way_

_So, before you point your finger_

_Get your hand off of my trigger_

_You need to know the situation's_

_Getting older now_

_The more you talk, the less I can say_

_I'm looking attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why you still standing here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_(Just walk away_

_Just walk away)_

_I've waited here for you_

_Like a kid waiting after school_

_So tell me_

_How come you never show?_

_I gave you everything_

_And never asked for anything_

_Now look at me, I'm all alone_

_So, before you start defending_

_Baby, stop all your pretending_

_I know you know I know_

_So what's the point of being slow?_

_Lets get this show on the road today_

_I'm looking attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why you still standing here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_(Just walk away_

_Just walk away)_

_I've wanted love_

_I've wanted fire_

_To feel the burn of my desire_

_I wanna a man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me?_

_Die for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?_

_Cause if you don't then just leave!_

_I'm looking attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why you still standing here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_If you don't have the answer_

_Walk away_

_(Just walk away)_

_Just walk away!_

_Just leave!_

_Walk away…_

_Walk away…_

…

Misaki was laughing her ass off by the end of the song and Lee had averted his eyes. Neji and Kenji had gotten pretty into it, and it had scared Lee. Not Misaki, she thought it was funny.

Neji and Kenji looked over at the other two as "Sk8r Boi" by Avril Lavigne started playing.

"What's she laughing at?" Neji asked, confused.

Kenji looked down. "Um… Neji…"

Neji looked down too and started blushing furiously. "I, uh, um, uh…"

Kenji held back a fit of laughter. "Now?"

Neji ran towards the bathroom. "I'm getting in the shower!!!"

"Don't use up all the hot water!" Misaki shouted at him, still laughing.

"I'm not even going to use the hot water!!"

That made Misaki laugh even more, Lee started blushing like crazy, and Kenji had gone ahead and started laughing. Neji walked out of the bathroom after a few minutes, dripping wet and still embarrassed.

At this point, the other three were watching the music video for "Low" by Flo-Rida. Neji sighed and sat down on the floor next to Kenji.

"So, is the only reason you invited us over was to dance?" Neji asked Misaki, who sitting behind him.

"No. Actually, I thought it'd be funny to see your reaction to that song." Misaki said, almost laughing again.

Neji and Kenji sighed, Lee just laughed.

"And besides, it made today slightly interesting." Misaki said, propping her feet on Neji's shoulder like a footrest.

Neji sighed and pushed Misaki's feet off of his shoulder. "That was just wrong, you should've known better."

"You enjoyed it, don't lie!" Misaki said, now resting her feet on Kenji's shoulder. (Get your head out of the gutter…)

Kenji pushed Misaki's feet off of his shoulder as well. "Yeah, you seemed to enjoy yourself more than me." He laughed. (And keep it out!)

Neji stood up. "I'm leaving."

Kenji stood up and followed Neji out the door.

Lee stood up too. "I am going to run into the village and get something for lunch. What do you want?"

"Curry and rice!" Misaki said immediately. Curry and rice was definitely her favorite meal.

Lee laughed. "Okay, I will be back shortly."

Misaki stared at the T.V. screen sadly as "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson started playing. For some reason this song always reminded her of Kenji, and that made her really sad. (Gimme a break, I found a bunch of my old CDs and that was one of them.)

…

_He tries out his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_Lord, it just ain't right_

_And I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Lord, would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_His magic can lift_

_But strong is what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_But do I try_

_To change him_

_It's so hard not to leave him_

_Hold me tight_

_Baby, hold me tight_

_And I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_I'm looking for love_

_And I'm logical_

_But he's only happy, hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

_I've waited so long_

_Waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends_

_He fears he's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

_And I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's beautiful_

_He's so beautiful_

_He's beautiful_

…

"Nice song, I like it as well." Someone said behind Misaki.

Misaki turned around quickly and found herself facing a familiar person. "What're you doing here?!"

He laughed. "Now, now, mai… Is that anyway to talk to me?"

Misaki drew a kunai knife from her shuriken holster and threw it at the man behind her. "You damned man, get out of my house!"

He caught the kunai knife only inches away from his face and sighed. "What has happened to you since I last saw you, mai?" (Author's Note: Mai = Younger Sister)

"You're not that much older than me!" Misaki shouted back.

"Still the same Misaki I left back at the estate all those years ago." He laughed. "But you seemed to have gotten fatter."

Misaki's eye twitched. "There's a reason behind that!!"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Maybe…"

He sighed. "Mai…"

"Stop calling me that! We're the same age, you baka!"

"I was born first, therefore I'm older."

Misaki slapped her brother across the face. "Stupid Tora!" (Author's Note: Tora is the third sign of the zodiac, the tiger.)

Tora laughed. "Now, now, mai, be nice."

"Shut up!" Misaki continued shouting. "Get out of my house, Tora! You were banished from the clan, you should've taken me with you!"

Tora sighed and shook his head, sending his black hair that was lazily shoved into a ponytail whipping around his head. "I'm sorry, mai, but you know I couldn't have taken you even if I wanted."

Misaki crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Tora. "Stupid, idiotic brother! How the hell are we twins?!"

Tora laughed as he drew a katana from the inside of his midnight red trench coat, holding it to Misaki's throat. "You forgot how rare we are, Misaki."

Misaki sat completely still as she felt the cold steel against her throat. "So, I see you haven't changed either."

"Yep, I'm still the truly evil one of us two." Tora smiled.

Misaki sighed. "Tora, I must warn you, I have some pretty powerful allies now."

"Who? Mother and Chichi, they're pathetic!"

"No, they're dead."

"They are?"

Misaki nodded a little. "Yeah, they tried to kill me for being the one of us to die by evil's hand. You know they always wanted me to be the evil one."

Tora held the katana above his head, as if to strike Misaki down. Misaki moved at the last possible moment and leaned against the wall.

"You haven't changed your fighting style either. How cowardly." Misaki sighed.

Tora pointed the katana at Misaki's stomach. "I'll be accepted back into the clan if I kill you and your unborn child right here!"

Misaki sighed, trying to stay calm. _Now would be a good time to come back, Lee!_ "Tora, I can't believe you'd ever think about doing this to…"

The front door opened and Kenji walked in. "Sorry, but did I leave…a… What's going on?" Kenji saw Tora holding the katana to Misaki's stomach and was confused.

"Kenji?" Misaki was confused, but didn't complain. "Hey, Kenji, he's trying to kill me and my kid!"

Kenji ran over to Tora and threw him out of the way and faced Misaki. "Did I leave a bottle of water here?"

Misaki shook her head. "Nope."

Kenji sighed. "Where did I put that thing down?"

"Who're you?!" Tora shouted at Kenji.

"Who's asking?"

"I am Tora Kurana, Misaki's older brother."

"Really?"

"YOU'RE FIVE MINUTES OLDER THAN ME! THAT DOESN'T COUNT!!!!" Misaki shouted at Tora.

"Yes it does! You called me 'nii-san' when we were kids!" Tora shouted back.

"That was because I thought you were older than me!!"

"I am old—"

"FIVE MINUTES DOESN'T COUNT!!"

Kenji sweatdropped. _They __**must **__be related._

Neji walked inside. "What's going on? I heard shouting."

Tora looked over at Neji and ran over to him, grabbing him by the throat and holding his katana to Neji's throat.

"Neji!" Kenji and Misaki looked over at the other two with worry. Misaki knew what Tora could do and it scared her, Kenji had no idea what Tora could do and that scared him.

"What's going on?!" Neji asked, scared.

Tora looked back at Misaki over his shoulder and smirked. "Well, Misaki, why don't you tell them why exactly I'm here."

"I-I don't know, Tora." Misaki said hesitantly.

Tora shrugged. "Fine, I'm sure seeing your friend die will jog some memories." He started putting pressure on the katana as he held it against Neji's throat.

"No!" Kenji and Misaki both shouted.

Tora stopped putting pressure on the katana. "Then, explain to them so I can just do I came here for."

Kenji looked back at Misaki. "What's he talking about?"

Misaki sighed. "Sixteen years ago, when we were born, I was supposed to be the only child born that day. Unfortunately, destiny felt I wasn't enough. Tora was born as well. Because we're twins, we share the same destiny."

"I am the true destiny, she's just pathetic and weak!" Tora said, laughing again.

"Being as that is, my child will have no destiny. It'll be a miracle if he or she even lives a full life." Misaki said, scratching the back of her head. "He was banished from the clan because mother and Chichi wanted me to be the truly evil one…not Tora."

"So, why's he here?" Kenji asked, glaring over at Tora.

"To kill me and my child."

"In the scrolls of our clan, it is your destiny to die by evil's hand! I am that evil!" Tora shouted, letting Neji drop to the ground.

Kenji ran over to Neji, leaving Misaki standing there by herself.

Tora pointed his katana back at Misaki's stomach. "Now, which one first…? You or that unborn scum you're carrying?"

"Too late." Misaki said as Lee walked inside.

Tora turned around and found a foot in his face. Misaki moved out of the way, allowing her brother to hit the wall behind her dead on.

"Stay away from Misaki!!" Lee shouted.

Misaki walked over to the couch and sat down, drawing a kunai knife and throwing it into her brother's back. "That was for threatening my child."

Tora stood up, blood gushing from his back, and faced Misaki. "Mai…you're ruthless, that's good to know." He dropped to the ground, dead.

"Goodbye, nii-san. Looks like you got our destinies mixed up."

Kenji, Neji, and Lee looked shocked to see Misaki react that way. They definitely weren't expecting that.

"That stupid baka just wanted to be accepted by that goddamn clan… He really was an idiot." Misaki said calmly. "One of you might want to go bury him or something before he starts stinking up the place."

Kenji and Neji grabbed Tora's body and threw it into the nearby river. Lee sat down next to Misaki once Kenji and Neji were back at the house.

"What was that?" Lee asked, concerned.

Misaki shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Yeah right." Neji and Kenji both said at the same time.

"Just tell us what the hell that was about!" Kenji said, really wanting an explanation.

"Two people in the clan can't have the same destiny, or they'll kill the other that wasn't supposed to exist." Misaki sighed. "So troublesome."

Neji shook his head. "Your clan is seriously fucked up."

"You can say that again…"

Next Time;

Nine Months – It's Time:

I wonder what the name should be…


	22. Nine Months: It's Time

Misaki sat up in her bed and gasped for breath. It was seven in the morning; she knew Lee would be up already.

"Lee!" Misaki shouted from her room.

Lee walked into her room. "Need help getting out of bed?"

Misaki nodded, still gasping for breath.

Lee helped her out of her bed and asked, "Are you okay? You are gasping for breath."

Misaki nodded. "I'm fine…" She plopped down on the couch, still wearing an ankle length light blue nightshirt. "You know what…I'm in a good mood today." Misaki looked over at Lee. "We should invite Neji and Kenji over."

"Neji and who?" Lee was taken off guard.

Misaki nodded. "You heard me. We should just have some random party!"

"Okay…?" Lee was **really** confused. This was one of the best moods Misaki had been in for the past nine months.

Misaki glared over at him. "Hand me the phone! I'll call them and invite them!"

Lee handed Misaki the phone hesitantly and watched, a little scared, as she dialed Neji's number.

"_Hello? This Hiashi Hyuuga."_

"Hey, Hiashi, hand Neji the phone!" Misaki said when she realized who picked up.

"_Okay…? Neji! Phone's for you!"_ Silence…. _"This is Neji."_

"Hey, Neji, it's Misaki."

"_Hi. Why are you calling?"_

"Well, I'm inviting you and Kenji over for a small random party!"

"_A random party?"_

"Yep!"

Neji didn't answer for a second but finally said, _"I'll be over soon then."_

"Yaay!"

Neji hung up the phone.

Misaki started dialing Kenji's apartment number. "Neji's in! Just gotta convince Kenji!"

Kenji picked up the phone after a moment or two. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Kenji! It's me!"

"_Who's 'me'?"_

"Misaki!"

Silence… _"Yes?"_

"Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a random party…?"

"_A random party?"_

"Yep!"

"_A random party?"_

"Yes!!"

"_Why are you throwing a random party?"_

"Do you need a reason to throw a random party?"

"_Okay…? Who else is coming?"_

"Neji."

"…_That's it?"_

"Yep!"

"_Sure, I guess I'll come."_

"Hurray!"

"…"

"Come on over right now!"

"_Now?"_

"Yes!"

"_Okay. See ya."_ Kenji hung up the phone.

Misaki put the phone back on the charger and smiled. "Yaay! We have a random party!"

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Lee asked, still confused.

"Huh?" Misaki just realized that herself. "Well we could just play some random games. Sit around, talk, eat."

"You are still stuck on eating…?"

"Of course!"

Lee sighed. "I will go make some food then."

Misaki laughed. "I'll make some tea."

Not but two minutes later, someone knocked on the front door. Misaki slowly made her way over to the door and answered it; Neji and Kenji were both standing there.

"Come on in." Misaki said, standing far enough away from the door that Neji and Kenji could get in without any trouble.

"Your stomach got bigger since the last time I saw you." Kenji said, staring at her stomach.

Misaki sighed. "That happens…"

Kenji shrugged and sat down on the couch.

Neji sat down next to Kenji and asked, "What exactly are we doing?"

Misaki shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm making some tea right now. Lee's making something or another."

"I am not telling you what I am cooking!" Lee said, making sure no one was looking.

Misaki sighed and sat down on the couch on the other side of Kenji. "Damn. It's getting harder to stay on my feet for more than a few minutes."

"When's the baby due?" Neji asked.

"Not for another few weeks." Misaki said, leaning back.

Kenji put his hand on Misaki's stomach, earning a strange glare from Misaki.

"What're you doing?" Misaki asked him, confused.

"That's weird…" Kenji said to himself.

"What's even weirder is that you're going to be the child's Sensei when he or she's old enough." Misaki said, sighing.

"Huh?!" Kenji looked at Misaki strangely. "Sensei? **Your** kid?"

Misaki nodded as if she was expecting this reaction. "Yep. That's really the main reason I summoned you two. I needed to discuss a few things with all of you."

Lee walked out of the kitchen and stood behind Misaki. "So, no random party?"

"Random party later! There're more important matters to be discussed." Misaki said, pointing to the recliner.

Lee sat down in the recliner and listened as Misaki talked.

"Kenji, you – as I've already explained – will be the child's Sensei starting possibly around the age of two." Misaki said nonchalantly.

"Two?!" All three boys asked.

Misaki nodded. "That's the age I started my training. Is that unusual?"

The boys shrugged, not wanting to question Misaki knowing that she could snap at any moment.

Misaki looked over at Neji. "I think, if Lee agrees, you'll be the godfather, Neji."

"Me?" Neji asked, unable to believe it.

Misaki, still smiling, nodded. "That is, if Lee agrees."

Lee nodded. "I agree."

Misaki looked over at Kenji. "I **was** going to make you the godfather, but you're already going to be his or her Sensei."

Kenji shrugged. "It's okay with me."

Misaki sighed in relief. "Okay, I didn't want to feel bad if you had a problem with it."

"Trust me… It's not a big deal." Kenji said, already imagining trying to train Misaki and Lee's child.

The timer in the kitchen went off for the tea. Misaki slowly stood up, with some help from Kenji.

"I'll be right back." Misaki said, walking into the kitchen.

"She's getting around fine for someone who's about to give birth in a few weeks." Neji said, almost astonished.

Lee shrugged. "She has been like that since we met her."

"True."

Kenji shrugged and leaned back against the back of the couch. "Trying to train the kid should be interesting enough. I wonder who they'll act like more…" He shuddered.

"I don't think it'll matter much, they'll still be like a demon child." Neji said, joking around.

"Hey!" Lee said, almost insulted.

Misaki walked out of the kitchen with a wooden tray that had the pot of tea and some glasses on top of it. "Who wants some tea?"

All three boys looked over and said, "Me."

Misaki took a step forward and dropped to the ground, breaking the teapot and the glasses. Tea went everywhere; Misaki gripped her stomach.

Lee ran over to where Misaki sat on her knees, clutching her stomach. "Misaki, what is wrong?" Kenji and Neji weren't far behind Lee, and sat on the other side of Misaki.

"It's coming!" Misaki said, gasping for breath.

"What? The tea?" Lee asked honestly.

"The baby!" She said, annoyed.

Kenji, Neji, and Lee's faces became pale white and their mouths almost hit the floor.

"B-But Lady Tsunade said it was not due for a few more weeks!" Lee said, starting to freak out.

"I don't give a shit what Tsunade said! Besides, I think it's the baby's choice!" Misaki shouted at him.

"What're we supposed to do?!" Neji asked, looking out the window, it was starting to storm pretty badly.

Misaki looked out of the window. "A little water never hurt anyone! Get me to the fucking clinic!" She yelled.

"That might not be possible at the moment." Kenji sighed.

"Why not?!"

Kenji looked back at the other three and pointed at the T.V. screen. "There's a tornado warning in effect."

"You've gotta be kidding me!!!"

Lee and Neji looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. _Shit!!_

Lee stood up and grabbed Misaki's trench coat. "I am going to get Lady Tsunade!"

"What about us?!" Kenji and Neji shouted as Lee shut the door, running into the storm.

"If either of you leave, I will kill you!" Misaki shouted at them. "Help me to the couch."

Neji and Kenji each grabbed one of Misaki's arms and helped her to the couch.

Misaki lay down on the couch and said, "Get a tub of hot water, and a towel. Until Tsunade gets here, you're gonna have to try to stay calm!"

Neji laughed nervously. "No problem…?"

Kenji ran off and got a tub of hot water and a towel, like Misaki said. "Don't freak out…?"

Misaki nodded. "Try, please."

Neji and Kenji looked at each other; their faces were starting to get some color back to them, until…

Misaki started shouting in mild pain again as the wind outside started getting stronger and stronger.

"Lee better hurry back." Neji said, losing the color in his face again and dabbing Misaki on the forehead with a wet rag.

Kenji threw a blanket over Misaki. "There."

"Thanks." Misaki said, gasping for breath again.

Kenji sighed and asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

Misaki pointed to a door next to where the baby's room was set up. "That door."

Kenji nodded and walked into the bathroom, leaning against the door once he shut it. _This isn't gonna be a fun day…_

Not even a minute later, Neji started screaming as Misaki's screaming stopped.

Kenji opened the door to the bathroom. "What?!"

Neji glomped Kenji. "She died, she just died!!!"

"WHAT?!"

Misaki sighed angrily and reopened her eyes. "I'm trying to take a nap…"

Kenji sighed, "Neji, stop freaking out."

"Me?! You were freaking out too!"

"You said that she died!"

"Will you people shut up!" Misaki shouted, getting more and more mad.

Kenji sighed. "The oven's not off, is it…?" Neji shook his head. "I'm gonna go shut it off."

Kenji walked into the kitchen and shut off the oven, taking out the half cooked pizza Lee had been making. He leaned against one of the counters and stared up at the kitchen light.

_Lee better hurry back, or we might __**all**__ die from this!_ Kenji thought, sighing.

"Kenji!" Neji ran over to Kenji, freaking out even more. "W-W-W-What should we do?! All this water came pouring out of Misaki! **Water**!!"

Kenji's face went pale white again. "WHEN?!"

"Just now! I-Is that bad?!"

"For us…"

"W-W-What's going on?!"

"…The baby's ready to be born…" Kenji said, not really sure what to do anymore.

Neji started running back and forth, panicking. "WHAT'RE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!?! Lady Tsunade isn't even here yet!"

Kenji sighed and grabbed Neji's hair, stopping him. "If you keep panicking, that'll just make thing's worse! Calm down!" Even though he said that, Kenji was also starting to freak out a little.

"SOMEBODY GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" Misaki shouted, starting to scream in pain.

Kenji and Neji ran over to Misaki, their faces still pale, not really sure what to do.

"Did either of you…think of disinfecting…the area?" Misaki asked, suppressing another scream of pain.

Neji stood up and ran into the bathroom, looking for some disinfecting alcohol.

"Kenji…" Misaki looked over at Kenji. "Guess what job that leaves…you."

Kenji's shoulders slumped. "Oh…hell…"

Misaki started screaming, but stopped after only a second. "That's right…you're delivering the baby."

Neji ran back into the living room with a bottle of disinfecting alcohol.

"Neji…get some drinking water to put…near me." Misaki said, gasping for breath. (Poor Misaki, she has to coach them through it…)

Neji put the disinfecting alcohol next to Kenji and ran into the kitchen.

"Kenji…disinfect the immediate area." Misaki said.

Kenji nodded and did as he was told. Not a moment later, Neji came running back in with a few bottles of water.

"Is the water still…warm?" Misaki asked Kenji.

Kenji dipped his hand into the tub of water and nodded.

"Good." Misaki screamed in pain again. "It's time! Neji, you're hand's gonna be…broken by the end of this."

Neji sighed.

"Kenji…you know your job." Misaki said, wanting to laugh.

Kenji sighed, not really wanting to have to deliver the baby but knew that Misaki would try to kill him regardless if she was in labor or not.

…

Lee ran into Hokage Tower, shouting for Tsunade.

Tsunade, who was walking downstairs anyway, stopped when she saw Lee. "What're you doing here?! Don't you know there's a tor—"

"Yes! But, Misaki is in labor!" Lee said, trying to catch his breath.

"Now?!"

Lee nodded.

"Who's with her?!"

"Neji and Kenji."

Tsunade shook her head. "Okay then…I hope neither mind getting scarred for life before we get there."

Lee nodded and laughed a little.

Tsunade grabbed a few things and the Hokage robes to use as a coat and ran back out into the storm with Lee. "Why didn't you just take her to the clinic?!"

"We could not risk it!" Lee shouted back as him and the crazy Hokage were almost back at him and Misaki's house.

Lee threw open the door and Tsunade was right behind him, Misaki was starting to scream even louder as they ran in. Lee slammed the door shut and pushed Neji aside, whose hand was fractured.

"Move!" Tsunade said, not having to say more than that to get Kenji out of the way.

"I can't feel my hand." Neji said, trying to move his hand.

"I can't feel my brain." Kenji said, slightly scarred.

"Go somewhere else!!" Tsunade shouted at the two boys.

Neji and Kenji obeyed and went into another room. Neji and Kenji stood in front of the door for maybe five minutes, at most, before hearing, "AGGGH! NOOO! AGGGH! I'M GONNA DIE!!! OW…!! IT HURTS!!"

Neji and Kenji retreated to a nearby corner, cowering.

"SHIT!!!! FUCK!!!!! MOTHERFUCKER, THIS HURTS!!!!!!!! THIS IS KENJI'S FAULT!!"

"How's it **my **fault?!" Kenji asked, opening up the door. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Lee's!"

Tsunade glared over at Kenji. "Leave the room, unless you want your job back!"

Kenji closed the door immediately and walked back over to Neji, who was still cowering in the corner. Kenji sat down next to him and the two tried drowning out Misaki's screaming for nearly three hours.

After three hours had gone by the screaming stopped and Lee opened the door, looking over at Neji and Kenji with a pale white face.

Neji and Kenji stood up and walked over to Lee. "Well?"

Lee smiled and looked back out into the living room, where Misaki held a little baby girl wrapped in a blanket. Kenji and Neji smiled and ran out into the living room, sitting down on their knees next to Misaki.

Misaki looked over at them and smiled. "Welcome the newest addition to our slightly dysfunctional family, Ara." (Author's Note: Ara = Violent [Kanji] or Defect. [The Kanji meaning is the one in use])

Ara slept peacefully in her mother's arms, which slightly contradicted her name. Misaki continued smiling as she looked up at the three boys.

"Ara…" Kenji said, still smiling. "So, I'm her Sensei?"

Misaki nodded. "Yep!" She looked over at Neji. "And you're her godfather."

Neji smiled. "Um, can I hold her?"

Misaki nodded and handed Ara over to Neji. He took Ara and held her in his arms, shaking a little. Needless to say, he was scared shitless.

"Wow…" Neji muttered under his breath.

Kenji looked over at Ara, still smiling. "Yeah…"

Misaki laughed a little. "It's hard believe isn't it…?"

Kenji nodded. "Yep, it's hard to believe something this cute came from you."

"Hey! Just because I just gave birth doesn't mean that I won't try to kick your ass!!"

Ara stirred a little when Misaki shouted, but immediately fell back asleep.

"Don't even try it." Tsunade said calmly from kitchen, she was washing her hands.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Misaki said, sighing.

Kenji looked over at Misaki and then back at Ara. _I guess it takes more strength than I realized._

"I just hope she doesn't become a pervert, me allowing you to be her Sensei, Kenji." Misaki said, half glaring at Kenji.

Kenji laughed a little. "Don't worry, she won't." _Maybe…_

Lee sat down on the top of the couch, the head rest thing. "I cannot believe it… I am a father."

"Yeah… I'm a mother… Damn, this is so weird!" Misaki said, laughing.

Neji handed Ara over to Kenji, who was actually scared for once in his life. He held Ara shakily, he was kind of afraid of dropping her.

Misaki laughed at Kenji and Neji. "I can see your both scared. I can't blame you."

Kenji laughed nervously and looked down at the baby in his arms. "Wow…"

"I've been thinking…" Misaki stopped as Neji and Kenji looked at her. "Maybe some of Kenji's impatience wore off, and that's caused Ara to be born a couple of weeks early."

"Don't blame it on me!" Kenji said right after Misaki was done talking.

Misaki sighed.

Neji laughed. "You **are** kind of impatient, Kenji."

Kenji laughed too. "Yeah, you should know."

"…"

Misaki sighed, "I'm not even gonna ask."

"You don't have to, use your imagination. Whatever you think up should be about right." Kenji said, smiling.

Misaki shuddered just thinking about it, while Lee just shrugged, mostly used to it.

Tsunade walked into the living room and said, "Well, lucky you. A tornado touched down near here, but it dissipated before it could cause any damage. Looks like Ara's a tornado baby."

Everyone in the room shuddered. Normally – remember the word "normally" – baby's born during a tornado are wild, violent, and all around crazy. But, they'd predicted this would be the outcome regardless anyway, Ara just didn't need the extra motivation.

Lee jumped off of the back of the couch and stood in front of Kenji.

Kenji got the message and handed Ara over to Lee. "You know, she looks kinda like Misaki…"

"Really?" Misaki asked, she hadn't noticed.

"Yeah… Should be interesting when she's older to see who she looks more like." Kenji said, laughing.

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, it will be interesting."

Lee was shaking, but tried hiding it as best as he could. "She is so cute!"

Misaki giggled. "Yeah, she is."

Neji smiled and sat down, leaning against the end of the couch Misaki's head wasn't closest to. Kenji sat down next to Neji and put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, suddenly very tired.

Tsunade walked towards the door after grabbing everything she had brought along. "Well, I'll come check up on everyone later. I have to assess what little damage that tornado created."

"See ya." Misaki, Neji, and Lee all said. Kenji was already asleep.

Misaki looked over at the sleeping figure of Kenji and debated kicking him in the head, but ultimately decided against it. She didn't feel mean right now.

Misaki leaned her head back and shut her eyes. _Maybe later, yes later._

Next Time;

A Confusing Fight:

…Self-Explanatory…


	23. A Very Confusing Fight

Misaki yawned as she walked out into the living room, glaring at the two men sleeping on the couch. She sighed, remembering that they were now the doting Sensei and godfather, and ignored it. Like she had for the past few days.Misaki walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat, when she heard what sounded like moaning and almost jumped onto the counter in fear.

"Neji, let me go, we shouldn't be here. It's seven in the morning, we were supposed to leave last night." Kenji said tiredly.

"Five more minutes…" Neji said, still mostly asleep.

Misaki slowly walked over to the back of the couch and looked at Kenji and Neji. Neji had his arms wrapped around Kenji's waist and they had just fallen asleep like that some time last night.

Misaki sighed, "Actually, you really should've left three days ago."

Kenji looked back at Misaki and lightly blushed. "Morning."

Misaki laughed. "Morning. Sleep good?"

"Yeah." Kenji laughed and jabbed Neji in the side, causing him to jump five feet. "Wake up!"

Neji was standing on the couch, wide-awake. "There are other methods of waking me up!"

"Yeah, next time just let me dump a bucket of ice-cold water on his head. That'll wake him right up." Misaki laughed. "Now, stop standing on my couch!"

Neji sighed and jumped off of the couch and into the kitchen. "Fine, fine."

Kenji yawned and stood up, walking into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Free-loaders." Misaki said teasingly, laughing.

Kenji glared back at Misaki. "I just want a poptart or something."

Neji nodded.

Misaki shrugged and opened up the fridge. "I'm hungry anyway." She pulled out some eggs and then opened the freezer and pulled out some bacon. "Feel like eggs and bacon?"

Neji and Kenji shrugged, not really caring. Misaki set everything down on the counter next to the stove/oven when Ara started crying.

Misaki sighed. "Can you guys cook for me?"

"Sure." Neji and Kenji both said as Misaki walked into Ara's room.

Misaki walked back out into the living room with Ara and sat down on the couch. "It's okay now, mommy's here." She said comfortingly to Ara.

Kenji couldn't believe that, for once, Misaki wasn't yelling or being a smart-ass. But, then again, if she was he might've had to smack her on the back of the head, which wouldn't have blown over very well.

"Can one of you get a bottle out of the fridge for Ara and just put it in the microwave for a few seconds?" Misaki asked the boys.

Neji grabbed a bottle and put it in the microwave for ten seconds and then threw it to Misaki, who caught it with no difficulty.

"Thanks!" Misaki said, giving Ara the bottle. She sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. She was glad that Ara had slept through the entire night without crying at all. Unlike the past few nights when Ara had woken up, and cried most of the night.

Lee walked into the living room a couple minutes later, yawning. "Misaki? Should you even be up and around yet?"

Kenji and Neji looked over at Misaki. "Come to think of it. Should you?"

Misaki shrugged. "I don't know. But it's not like Tsunade is here to tell me if I should or shouldn't be walking around. Besides, I feel just fine."

"True." Lee said, walking into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Get out!" Neji and Kenji said, neither could stand it when somebody was in the kitchen while they were cooking. Which made it really difficult for one of them to try and cook for the other.

Lee backed out of the kitchen when he started getting death glares from the other two boys.

Misaki laughed. "Bacon and eggs. I was going to cook it, but Ara woke up."

"Okay then." Lee sat down next to Misaki on the couch and started laughing as Ara let go of her bottle and started reaching for him.

Misaki handed Ara over to Lee and picked up the half-empty bottle. "To think, we were all once like that."

"Like what?" All three boys asked.

"Cute and young and always being doted upon." Misaki said, smiling at her newborn daughter.

Kenji laughed. "Yeah, except Ara might **always** be spoiled now that I'm her Sensei."

Misaki sighed. "If she's either a pervert or a rebel, it's **your** fault!"

"My fault? For her being a rebel? Pervert I can understand, rebel wouldn't be my fault."

"Whose fault would it be then?"

"Normal teenage hormones." Neji said, putting some bacon on a plate.

"Well, she ain't gonna be very normal with all of us around." Kenji said, putting the eggs on plate.

"Agreed." The other three said, nodding.

"Food's done." Neji and Kenji both said as Neji put the rest of the bacon on the plate and Kenji shut off the stove.

Lee and Misaki stood up from the couch and sat down at the table. Ara was still in Lee's arms, starting to fall back asleep.

Misaki stood up and took Ara from Lee. "I'll put her back in her crib." She walked over into Ara's room and put her down in the crib. Misaki stood there for a minute, just watching her daughter sleep. "Remember… If you're a pervert, it's Kenji's fault."

"I heard that!" Kenji shouted from the kitchen.

Misaki laughed softly and walked back into the kitchen, sitting back down and starting to eat. "I know you heard me. I knew you were going to, but it will be you, Kakashi, and possibly Neji's fault."

"Why me?" Neji asked with a mouth full of bacon.

Misaki pointed at Kenji. "Because you're said pervert's boyfriend."

Neji shrugged. "So, why won't it be Lee's fault?"

"Because he's not a big pervert like the rest of you." Misaki said, putting some eggs into her mouth.

Lee laughed as he finished off what little food he had grabbed.

"That's a lie!" Neji and Kenji both said.

Misaki didn't say anything and put more food into her mouth.

Not but five minutes later someone was knocking on the front door. Lee stood up and answered the door.

"Hey there!" Shinobu said, smiling.

"Hey." Gaara said like normal.

Lee was confused. "Misaki!"

"Yeah?" Misaki answered Lee, cutting off whatever she was saying to Kenji and Neji.

"Did you invite Gaara and Shinobu over?"

"No… Why?"

"Oh, we just came over to see if you guys wanted to come to the karaoke bar with us!" Shinobu said, still smiling.

Gaara nodded.

Misaki walked over to the door, finished eating, and said, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Shinobu poked Misaki's mostly flat stomach. "What happened?"

Misaki sighed. "I gave birth four days ago."

"Really? Let me see the baby!" Shinobu said, running inside.

"Um… Okay…?" Misaki led Shinobu into Ara's room. "Her name's Ara."

"Aw! She's so **cute**!" Shinobu said, smiling even more.

Misaki laughed. "Yeah, she is."

Shinobu looked over at Misaki sadly. "Does this mean that you can't come to the karaoke bar?"

Misaki shrugged. "I could probably get Iruka or Kakashi to baby-sit."

"Why not Gai-Sensei?" Lee asked.

Misaki looked over at Lee and shook her head. "I'm afraid leaving **you** and him in a room together, he's **not** baby-sitting Ara!"

"I could see if Kakashi-Sensei would baby-sit for you." Kenji offered. "Besides, one last blow out before the real responsibility kicks in sounds like fun!"

Misaki smiled and walked back out into the living room with Shinobu. "That'd be great! Thanks, Kenji."

Kenji shrugged and walked over to the phone, dialing Kakashi's number.

Misaki got an idea. "Hold on one minute you guys." She walked into Lee's room and looked around his closet until she found what she was looking for.

Kenji hung up the phone as Misaki walked back out into living room. "He'd said he'd be here in a minute."

Misaki started smiling evilly in Kenji's direction, hiding something behind her back. "Oh Kenji…"

"Um… Yes?" Kenji asked, slightly afraid.

Misaki pulled out a pair of tight black leather pants and a button down silky dark blue shirt from behind her back. "Wear this!"

Kenji's eye started twitching. "Not even if hell froze over." (Not that he believes in hell or anything…)

"Please, please wear it!" Misaki, Shinobu, and Neji started begging.

"Why does bushy brow even have that outfit in the first place?!"

"I bought it for him a while back, but he hasn't worn it yet." Misaki said, holding it out to Kenji.

_Bushy brow?_ Lee thought confusingly.

"I told you, not even if hell froze over!" Kenji repeated.

Misaki sighed. "I really didn't want to resort to this, but…if you wear this, I'll wear a tight black mini skirt and a bright red tank top."

Kenji was taken off guard. "And hell just froze over."

"Please, Kenji, please! Pretty please!" Misaki continued begging.

"Will you wear the black mini skirt and bright red tank top?"

Misaki nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Kenji sighed and grabbed the outfit. "Fine."

"Yaay!" Misaki, Shinobu, and Neji all said happily.

"Now, go get changed into that outfit you were speaking of!"

Misaki nodded and walked into her room. After a few minutes Misaki walked back out in a tight black mini skirt that stopped in the middle of her thighs and low cut bright red tank top.

"Where'd you even get that?" Kenji asked, one eyebrow rising up as he was taken off guard once again. _Hell froze over a second time…_

"Last time I went shopping with Temari, Shinobu, Ino, and Hinata." Misaki said, already dreading what she was wearing. "Now, go get changed!"

Kenji sighed, also dreading the deal, and walked into the bathroom to get changed. "I ain't coming out in this!!" He shouted after a minute or two.

"Yes, you are!!" Misaki shouted back. "You saw what I'm wearing, my outfit's ten times more embarrassing!"

"But I'm not coming out!"

Misaki sighed and broke the doorknob, opening the door. "Kenji, you're coming…out…?"

Kenji looked over at Misaki; his face was beat red. The pants hugged **every** curve and shirt had a slight v-cut that showed part of his chest that didn't have any scars, which was a very little part. Plus, the shirt really did compliment his features.

Misaki blushed a little. "Wow… You look really cute!" She covered her mouth with her hands, blushing even more. _Shit! That __**was not**__ supposed come out!_

Shinobu and Neji looked, agreeing with Misaki completely and totally. Lee and Gaara sighed and shook their heads, not sure what they were going to do.

Misaki, Shinobu, and Neji all grabbed Kenji and started to drag him out of the bathroom so Lee and Gaara could see. Lee and Gaara both blushed when they saw Kenji, both thinking the same thing as the other three did.

Kakashi walked in only a moment later, reacting calmly to his adopted son's choice of clothing. "Going out on a date?"

"Um… Kinda." Kenji said, laughing nervously. _Damn them all!_

Misaki walked over to Kakashi. "Thanks again for baby-sitting."

Kakashi looked at Misaki like she'd lost her mind. "No problem. You two double dating today?"

Shinobu put her arms around Kenji and Misaki's neck. "More like a triple date than anything!"

"Okay. Have fun." Kakashi said, sitting down on the couch.

Misaki and Shinobu then proceeded to start dragging Kenji down the street and to the karaoke bar. Along the way a couple of people were sent to the clinic for harassing Kenji, and then Misaki…and always in that order.

Misaki and Lee sat down next to Shinobu as Kenji and Neji sat down next to Gaara once they found an open booth in the karaoke bar. Misaki was, needless to say, a little more than uncomfortable in the black skirt. Her and Kenji were both regretting the deal they made.

Chouji was on stage singing "Fight For All The Wrong Reasons" by Nickelback, and Lee complimented the song.

"Yeah, it's a good song, but there's a better one!" Misaki argued.

"I agree with Misaki for once." Kenji said, nodding.

Shinobu, and even Gaara, nodded in agreement.

Misaki looked over at Kenji. "What's your favorite Nickelback song?"

"Me?" Kenji thought about it. "Probably 'Animals'."

"Bleh!" Misaki said at once.

"What'd you mean 'bleh'?! You asked, I answered!" Kenji said angrily.

"That's not the best song Nickelback has!"

"Then what's **your** favorite?"

"'Side Of A Bullet'."

_Of course, it has to be one of the violent ones…_ Kenji sighed.

Misaki looked over at Gaara. "You nodded in agreement when I said there was a better Nickelback song. What's your favorite?"

"Mine would have to be 'Next Contestant'." Gaara said, shrugging.

"That one's okay." Kenji and Misaki both said.

Gaara sighed. "Well, Kenji your favorite song is just disgusting, and Misaki your favorite song is just strange."

"Hey!"

"What about you, Shinobu?"

"Um… 'If Everyone Cared'." Shinobu said, smiling.

"Again, that song's **okay**." Kenji and Misaki both said.

"I have an idea then." Shinobu chimed in. "Why don't we sing our favorite songs to see which one more people like…?"

"That's a good idea, Shinobu." Misaki said, patting her friend on the head.

Shinobu smiled. "Thank you!"

Gaara smiled too. "Yes, it is."

Kenji pointed at Misaki. "You first!"

Misaki shrugged and jumped out of the booth seat, which was over Lee, and walked onto the stage. "I'll be singing 'Side Of A Bullet" by Nickelback."

…

Uncle Sam taught him to shoot

_Maybe a little too well_

_Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet_

_He hit the stage so full of rage_

_And let the whole world know it_

_Six feet away, they heard him say_

"_Oh God, don't let him pull it"_

_Please God, don't let him pull it_

_How could you put us through it?_

_His brother watched you do it_

_How could you take his life away?_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_And when I heard you let him die_

_And made the world all wonder why_

_I sat at home and on my own_

_I cried alone_

_And scratched your name_

_On the side of a bullet_

_And in the wake of his mistake_

_So many lives were broken_

_Gone forever from a loaded bullet_

_And no excuse that you could use_

_Could pull somebody through it_

_And to this day so many say_

"_God, why'd you let him do it?"_

_How could you let him do it?_

_How could you put us through it?_

_His brother watched him do it_

_How could you take his life away?_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_And when I heard you let him die_

_And made the world_

_All wonder why_

_I sat at home and cried alone_

_And on my own_

_I scratched your name_

_On the side of a bullet_

_How could you take his life away?_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_And when I heard you let him die_

_And made the world_

_All wonder why_

_I sat at home and cried alone_

_And on my own_

_I scratched your name_

_On the side of a bullet_

_On the side of a bullet_

_On the side of a bullet_

…

Misaki finished singing with almost the entire karaoke bar applauding. With the new lights the karaoke bar had recently installed, the almost head-banging-like song really had captured people's attention.

Misaki walked back over to the table and made Lee get up so that she could sit back down. She laughed. "Beat that!"

Kenji shrugged and made Neji move so he could get out. "Okay, no problem."

Kenji stood up and walked up to the stage. "I'll be singing a revised version of 'Animals' by Nickelback."

Everyone else back at the table was thinking the same thing: _Revised version???_

…

I, I'm driving black on black

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out_

_With me tonight_

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts_

_Of you that I've been kissing_

_Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_You're beside me on the seat_

_You got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go_

_By just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hand on the wheel_

_While you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught him not to speak with_

_A full mouth_

'_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy_

_When he whispered "what was that?"_

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when he started screamin'_

"_That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while_

_We were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that he was missing_

_As I tried to tell his dad it was his mouth that I was kissing_

_Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come baby, get in_

_We're just a couple animals_

_Get in, just get in_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_Get in, just get in_

…

This time the people were more hesitant and frightened, though half of them had nosebleeds… Including pretty much everyone back at the table, save for Gaara. (Kenji + tight leather pants + revised version of "Animals" = nosebleeds all around.)

Misaki was now regretting that deal she'd made with him because the leather pants weren't helping matters. _Oh my god, he's gorgeous! Eep! No, bad Misaki, bad!_

Kenji sat back down, jumping over Neji to do so since he wouldn't move, and started laughing at himself. While everyone else was just blushing.

After a moment Shinobu jumped out of the booth and walked up onto the stage. "I'll be singing 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback."

…

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky Confusing stars for satellites

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But we here are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen, I'm alive_

_Amen, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

…

Everyone in the karaoke bar clapped as Shinobu walked back to her seat, she jumped over everyone else and back to her seat once she got back to the table. (Nobody feels like moving…)

Gaara smiled at Shinobu and poofed onto the stage.

"I'll be singing 'Next Contestant' by Nickelback." Gaara said once he was on stage.

…

I judge by what she's wearing

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming on to her_

_It happens every night she works_

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what she would say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never gonna work_

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait 'till they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Every night it seems it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

There goes the next contestant

…

Everyone was slightly scared of Gaara even more now, except the people sitting at the booth with Shinobu, and made a mental note to not go anywhere near Shinobu. They clapped nonetheless though.

Gaara poofed back to his seat to a giggling Shinobu. "Hmm?"

"That was cute!" Shinobu said, still giggling.

Gaara blushed a little.

Misaki laughed. "It was cute for you to sing to her, Gaara. Very out of character though."

Gaara shrugged. "Yeah, well…"

Shinobu jumped across the table and gave Gaara a hug. Kenji and Neji were pushed from the booth seat and onto the ground.

Misaki and Lee laughed at the two boys that were on the ground in an awkward position. (Whatever you're thinking, that's probably it.)

"Well, I'd say Shinobu won that." Misaki said, still smiling.

Kenji nodded. "Yep." He stood back up and sat on the edge of the booth seat as Shinobu sat down next to Gaara.

Neji stood up and sighed. "Well, I'm bored out of my skull now."

"Why don't you go sing?" Kenji suggested.

Neji shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Neji nodded.

Kenji sighed in disappointment. "Okay…"

Misaki looked at a clock across the karaoke bar, it read 2:00. "Damn! It's already that late?"

Kenji looked at the clock too. "Huh? I guess we woke up later than we thought."

"Yeah." Lee said, standing up.

Misaki stood up, brushing off her skirt. "Well, I don't want to burden Kakashi too much. We should head home."

"Aw! Do you have to?" Shinobu asked.

Misaki smiled. "Sorry Shinobu. See ya around."

"See ya!"

Kenji, Neji, Misaki, and Lee all walked out of the karaoke bar and made a beeline back towards Misaki and Lee's house.

"Kenji." Misaki said suddenly.

Kenji looked over at Misaki. "Yes?"

"Never again will we make such a ridiculous deal! Agreed?" Misaki said, looking over at Kenji.

Kenji nodded. "Yes! Agreed!"

Misaki looked forward again, for some reason her stomach was getting tied into a knot when the house came into sight. "I have a bad feeling."

"Yeah, so do I." Kenji, Neji, and Lee all said.

They were right having that feeling, when the house came into sight it looked like someone tried destroying it. When they saw the house, they started running for it. The front door was broken down and it looked like most of the inside was destroyed too.

Misaki ran into the house first, not even thinking that whoever did that could still be there. "Kakashi! Ara!"

Kenji ran in right after Misaki and clasped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up! Whoever did this could still be here!" Kenji whispered.

"I don't care! I wanna know if Ara's okay!" Misaki shouted, escaping Kenji's grip. She ran into Ara's room and found nothing but a bloody Kakashi leaning against the crib.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Kenji shouted, running into the room.

Kakashi coughed a little and tried catching his breath, still refusing to remove his mask. "I'm sorry…" His headband was across his forehead; he'd used the Sharingan for something.

"What the hell happened?!" Kenji asked quickly.

Misaki looked into Ara's crib, which Kakashi was in front of, but found just Kakashi's blood spattered across it, like he'd tried protecting her. "Where's Ara?!" Misaki asked, almost crying.

"…They took her." Kakashi coughed again and tried to stand.

Neji, who was in the room at this point, and Kenji kept Kakashi from standing up. Kenji looked directly into both of Kakashi's eyes. "Who took Ara?!"

Kakashi shook his head and leaned back against the crib again. "Don't know… Didn't say…"

Misaki dropped to her knees and started sobbing as Lee held her, trying to stay composed himself.

"Dammit…!" Kenji shouted at nothing at all.

Next Time;

My Darkest Fear:

Whoever took her is going to pay with their life, I swear it!


	24. My Darkest Fear

"_I believe that dreams are sacred/Take my darkest fears and play them/Like a lullaby/Like a reason why/Like a play of my obsessions/Make me understand the lesson"_

~"All That I'm Living For" – Evanescence

…

Misaki sat on the couch in Kenji's apartment, staring blankly at the ground and ignoring everyone who approached her.

A few hours ago Kenji, Misaki, Lee, and Neji had gone back to Kenji's apartment after leaving Kakashi at the clinic. Tsunade had told them to leave because Kakashi was going to be just fine and he needed rest. So, they left and came to Kenji's apartment, seeing as Misaki and Lee's house was pretty much destroyed.

Lee continued looking over at his nearly lifeless fiancé – figuratively speaking – and felt as if it were all his fault.

Neji and Kenji looked over at their lifeless friend and felt as if it were each their own fault.

Misaki continued looking at the ground, she thought that if she hadn't left to go with Shinobu and Gaara to the karaoke bar then this wouldn't have happened. She thought the entire thing was her fault.

"We can get her back." Kenji said after nearly two and a half hours of silence.

Misaki looked at the boys sitting on the floor in front of her. "…How?"

"It is possible that whoever took our daughter could want something else." Lee said, trying to see past his fiancé's lifeless, tear-filled eyes.

"There's no guarantee…and I just want to know what somebody wants with an infant girl!" Misaki nearly shouted, holding back a sob.

Lee, Kenji, and Neji exchanged a look, and then looked back over at Misaki. "I don't know."

Misaki sat down on the floor with the boys. "We have to figure out who this was! And go get Ara back from these bastards!"

The boys nodded, thinking about the same thing as well.

"Who would be able to injure Kakashi so well though?" Lee asked, truly confused.

"I was thinking the same thing." Neji said, nodding. "I didn't know there was anyone who could injure Kakashi, of all people, that extensively."

Kenji thought about it for a moment and then said, "The Akatsuki; Itachi."

Misaki's eyes grew wide with fear. "No! It had to be someone else!!"

Kenji looked over at Misaki and shook his head. "No, there's no one else who could've injured Kakashi-Sensei that badly."

Misaki looked over at Lee and Neji. Lee was angry, possibly getting angrier by the second. Neji shook his head; he didn't want to believe it either.

Kenji was confused. "I don't understand… I can understand that you're afraid of the Akatsuki taking Ara, but shouldn't that just motivate you…?"

Misaki looked over at Kenji and shook her head. "It's not just that, Kenji. Itachi…r-raped me when I was a few months pregnant with Ara."

"What?!" Kenji became angry.

"Yeah… **That** is why I don't want to believe that Itachi took her." Misaki said.

Kenji almost punched the ground; it just wouldn't completely register in his mind that his soon to be student was kidnapped by the guy who raped her mother.

Misaki stood up. "Well, now that we have a general idea of who kidnapped my daughter, we should leave. But first I've gotta get out of these clothes!"

"I am sure we can probably go back to the house to search for some clothes." Lee said, also standing up.

Misaki nodded. "Kenji, I think you should get changed too. I don't think the Akatsuki would feel very threatened by a guy in tight leather pants."

Kenji blushed and stood up, walking to his room. Neji stood up to follow him, but was stopped by Misaki and Lee.

"No! We need to leave as soon as possible!" Misaki and Lee both said strictly.

Neji sighed. "Fine…"

Misaki and Lee left then to go back to what was left of their house. As soon as they arrived, Misaki made a beeline to what was left of her room and grabbed a black sleeveless turtleneck, a pair of black short shorts, and a pair of black boots. (Not hooker boots, just normal boots!!) Misaki rummaged through some debris before picking up a large something that was wrapped in medical tape. She quickly turned some of the medical tape into a temporary strap and fastened whatever it was to her back.

"Lets go back to Kenji's." Misaki said, picking up a ponytail holder off the ground.

Lee nodded. Upon arriving, the two were greeted with a half naked Kenji trying to escape Neji. Kenji immediately hid behind the enraged Misaki, who gave Neji a death glare.

"I thought we told you to **not** try to have sex with Kenji right now!!" Misaki said, walking back into Kenji's apartment.

"Heh-heh…?" Neji said, scared.

"If you two aren't dressed by the time I'm done getting ready, I'm kicking both of your asses!" She took off whatever she had on her back and leaned it against a wall before walking into the bathroom.

Kenji put his pants back on and looked over at the thing Misaki had set down. "What's that?" He asked Lee.

Lee shrugged and tried picking it up, but to no avail. He even tried with two hands, but had no success. "I do not know, but I cannot pick it up."

Neji, once he was dressed, also tried to pick it up, but couldn't. "Damn! What the hell is that girl carrying around?"

Kenji put his shirt back on and picked it up with little to no effort. The medical tape unwrapped itself, revealing a large blade made of possibly white steel.

"Hmm… A Berserker sword… Cool." Kenji said calmly, wrapping the medical tape back around the blade.

Misaki walked out of the bathroom wearing the black sleeveless turtleneck and black short shorts, her hair was up in a high ponytail. She was putting on her black gloves as she walked towards the boys.

Lee looked back at his fiancé and smiled. Sure, she kinda dressed like a slut, but she really couldn't find any of her other clothes.

"What're you doing to my sword?" Misaki asked, putting one hand on her hip.

Kenji shrugged and handed her the Berserker sword by the hilt. "Nice sword."

Misaki smirked and secured it to her back. "Thanks. Its name is Mizu." (Mizu = Water)

"Why's that?"

"Just like with my water sword, I can make water circulate around the blade and cause it to have more power." Misaki stuck her tongue out. "Not that I'd need it to beat any of **you** in a fight!"

"How about a fight for fun as soon as we get back?" Kenji said immediately.

"Alright! A sparring match between our swords sounds like fun!" Misaki said, nodding.

"Can we go now?" Lee and Neji both asked.

Misaki and Kenji both nodded and all four walked out of the door immediately.

…

"Itachi, how can you be so sure this'll work?" Kisame asked with a sigh.

"She'll come… She'll come if she really wants her daughter back." Itachi said, holding Ara in her arms. He was actually the one who's been taking care of her the entire time. But Ara had been asleep the entire time, making it easier for him.

"She'll bring allies along."

Itachi smirked a little. "That's what I'm hoping for."

…

The four Leaf Shinobi raced to the southern forest. When they had arrived at the southern gate, there had been a note left for them from Itachi.

_Go to the lake in the southern forest. There, I will be waiting._

_~Itachi_

That's all the note had said, and they couldn't afford to not listen to what Itachi had to say. After all, if they could save Ara, they'd be ecstatic. If they could destroy Itachi Uchiha in the process, they'd be beyond ecstatic.

"How can we be so sure that what the note said was even true?" Neji asked as the southern forest came into sight.

"We can't be…but it's all of a lead we have." Misaki said quickly. Even with Mizu on her back she ran just as fast as Kenji was, and that's pretty damn fast.

Kenji and Lee nodded in agreement. All of them knew what Itachi was capable of. Though nobody would admit it.

The group stopped in front of a small lake, Itachi was standing in the middle. They could clearly see the white bundle Itachi had in his arms; Ara.

"The only person I want right now is this girl's mother." Itachi said just as emotionlessly as always.

Misaki stepped forward. "I'm right here… Now give me back my daughter, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Itachi shook his head. "Such a temper, maybe you **shouldn't** be reunited with your daughter after all."

Misaki put one hand back on the hilt of Mizu. "Don't you dare even **think** about it!!"

"Kisame."

Kisame walked up out of seemingly nowhere. "Yes?"

Itachi handed Ara over to Kisame. "Hold onto her for a little while. I have a fight to attend to."

Kisame took Ara from Itachi and nodded. "Of course."

Misaki started walking towards Itachi, and was about to draw Mizu when Kenji stepped in front of her with both Elah and Ra drawn.

"Hey! This isn't your fight, Kenji! Stand down!" Misaki ordered, almost as if she were his commanding officer.

Kenji shook his head. "Sorry, 'boss', but I think that maybe I should fight this one."

"Why?! She's not **your** child, you couldn't possibly understand **why** I have to fight!!"

"Maybe so…but I'm still going to fight."

"No, you're **not** going to fight my battles for me!" Misaki shouted, trying to walk past Kenji, only to have Elah put in her path.

"This isn't just your fight." Kenji said sternly, looking at Misaki. "Besides that, you still should be taking it easy. Remember, you only gave birth four days ago."

Misaki sighed in frustration and backed off. "Fine, do what you want."

Kenji looked back over at Itachi. "I'm fighting, not her."

Itachi shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. You're still weak."

Kenji smirked. "Hey now, that's not nice."

Itachi ran at Kenji, Sharingan blazing. Kenji, on a subconscious impulse, also activated Sharingan and swung both Elah and Ra down at Itachi. Itachi used a kunai knife to cut deep into Kenji's hand, causing him to drop Ra or he would lose his hand. Itachi blocked Elah with a kunai knife just before it hit his head. Then he pushed Kenji away from the area where he had dropped Ra, just to make sure he didn't pick it up.

Itachi tried punching Kenji in the stomach, but Kenji used his now free hand to block Itachi's fist. Itachi kicked Kenji as hard as he could in the side, sending him flying into a tree near the lake.

Kenji stood up and dusted himself off and pulled the suntetsu Itachi had thrown at him out of his leg. He sighed and threw the suntetsu into the air, swinging Elah at it as soon as it was in range. The suntetsu flew at Itachi with a speed no normal ninja, even with the Sharingan, should've been able to track. But Itachi moved at the last possible second and ran at Kenji as Kenji ran at him. Both kunai and sword flew out of the owners hand at they clashed, sending sparks flying.

Itachi and Kenji punched each other in the chest as hard as they could, causing the other to fly backwards. They both landed on their feet – somehow – and stared right at the other person with an emotionless stare as a gust of wind blew past. (Dramatic wind…! {Don't ask.}) Kenji ran at Itachi again, aiming to punch him in the face. Itachi moved slightly to the side and punched Kenji in the stomach; no effect. Seeing that it had no effect, Itachi pulled an explosive kunai out and threw it into the ground. It blew up as soon as it hit the ground.

Kenji flew back into a tree on the other side of the clearing/lake area. Itachi, unscathed, suddenly appeared in front of Kenji and pinned him against the tree by his throat. A little bit of blood trickled down the sides of Kenji's mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

"Foolish child." Itachi said, drawing another kunai knife and holding it far above his head. He was going to try to kill Kenji!

Two shuriken pinned either side of the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak to the tree. Itachi looked back to see Misaki preparing at least three more shuriken to throw.

"Don't you even **think** about killing him!" Misaki said threateningly.

Itachi sighed and gripped Kenji's throat, throwing him over to the other three Shinobi. He pulled his arm away from the tree, ripping part of the sleeve of his robe.

Neji ran over to his boyfriend, not believing what he'd just seen. Kenji Uchiha-Hatake had actually lost a fight! Lee ran over to where Neji sat beside Kenji as Misaki walked onto the lake.

"Guess it's my turn." Misaki said just as emotionlessly as the two boys who had fought before her.

Itachi scoffed and kicked Kenji's swords back over to where Kenji lay. "If I was planning on fighting you, there's no use for a hostage situation." He walked over to Kisame and took Ara back from him. "Kisame, wait for me back at the hide out."

Kisame stood up and obeyed, though it seemed like he didn't want to.

Itachi faced Misaki and shook his head. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you, unless you want her dead." He was being serious. The Sharingan was still activated from his fight with Kenji, and he would use it on Ara just to torture Misaki.

Misaki stopped and waited for Itachi to deactivate his Sharingan before asking, "What do you want?"

Itachi smirked. "I want you to just…trust me."

"Trust you?" Misaki asked quickly after Itachi told her to trust him. "Why the hell should I trust **you** after what you did?! Not only to me, but to Ara as well!"

Itachi smirked as kunai knife slid from out of what was left of his sleeve and into his hand, holding it at Ara's throat. "Trust me, or your daughter **will** die."

Misaki, seeing no other choice, hung her head and slowly walked over to Itachi.

"Misaki, no!" Lee shouted after her.

Misaki looked back at Lee and Neji. "I'm so sorry you two, but this is…the only choice I can make." (Yes, I just quoted Rose from Fullmetal Alchemist. [Manga])

Neji and Lee hung their heads; neither had any hope left. Kenji was unconscious from his fight with Itachi. Neji had just finished bandaging his wounds, but a lot of it had to be internal bleeding.

Misaki looked at Itachi once she reached him and said, "Give Ara to Lee, and let the boys go."

Itachi shrugged and walked over to the edge of the puddle, setting Ara down on the edge, and then jumping back to where Misaki stood. Neji drew a kunai knife, preparing to attack Itachi.

Itachi grabbed Misaki by her neck, starting to cut off the air to her lungs. "If you try it, I **will** kill her!"

Neji stopped and put the kunai knife back into his shuriken holster. Itachi released Misaki and she held her neck, it was slightly throbbing because he had actually started trying to crush her windpipe.

Misaki looked over at the two boys as Lee picked up Ara. She smiled. "Just get back to the village, I'll be fine."

"Misaki, please! There has to be another way!" Lee begged.

Neji nodded. "Yeah! Please, Misaki, ju—"

Itachi grabbed Misaki's neck again, but didn't tighten his grip this time. "There **is** another way. Death."

Misaki looked over at the boys again. "Just go! Kenji needs medical assistance now!" She smiled at them again. "Like I said, I'll be fine."

Neji picked up Kenji bridal style and looked back over at where Itachi and Misaki stood as Itachi wrapped one around her waist and transported away.

Next Time;

Trust Hurts, Betrayal Kills:

How can I really trust either of you bastards for kidnapping my daughter?!

(Yeah, I know this chapter was short, but that's all I had for it.)


	25. Trust Hurts, Betrayal Kills

(Keep in mind while you're reading this that this chapter **was** supposed to be serious.)

_Rikku: Think we need a password?_

_Paine: How about "kick…its…ass"._

~Final Fantasy X-2

…

Kisame looked up as smoke filled the room he was in. Once the smoke cleared he saw Itachi and Misaki standing there. Of course, he immediately became angry when he saw that Itachi's arm was around Misaki's waist.

"Itachi!" Kisame walked up to them, one hand on the hilt of his sword. "Why'd you bring this bitch back with you?!"

Misaki glared at Kisame. _You're the other bastard who kidnapped my daughter!_

Kisame smirked and let go of his sword hilt; he had seen the rage in her eyes. "I thought you said that it'd take you a while to get her to trust you."

"Turns out that her heart's weaker than I first thought." Itachi said, pushing Misaki at a nearby wall.

Kisame looked over at Misaki. "What're we gonna do with **her**?! She's no fun!"

Misaki put one hand on the hilt of Mizu. "Get anywhere near me, and I **will** attack! I've fought the Sharingan many times! You can't defeat me!"

Itachi sighed. "That wasn't my intention, at least, not for you. Kisame, I leave her in your mercy."

Kisame smirked again and drew Sadahame. "If it's a fight you want, then lets see how long you'd last against me."

Misaki drew Mizu off of her back, the medical tape that was around the blade unwrapped itself and hung loosely from the hilt. The blade of the sword glinted off of the very little sunlight that poured in through a hole in the roof of whatever building they were in. Misaki held Mizu with one hand, level to the ground, pointed at Kisame.

"I studied the art of the sword for nearly thirteen years. Do you think that you can beat me with **that** pathetic excuse for a sword?" Misaki said cockily.

Itachi turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Kisame and Misaki to their fight.

Kisame laughed at Misaki's attempt to make him stand down. "Do you think you, with your stupid sword tricks, can defeat me?!"

Misaki smiled. "I don't **think** I can defeat you… I **know** I can defeat you!"

Kisame ran at Misaki, aiming for the arm that held Mizu. Misaki blocked him with the tip of her sword, barely even moving her arm. Her eyes had never even left the spot where Kisame had been standing.

Misaki looked over at Kisame. "Like I said, I **know** I defeat you!"

Kisame laughed again. "Just wait until Sadahame is against that arm of yours. You'll regret ever having started this battle!"

Misaki's eyes suddenly turned emotionless, more deadly. "I guess I never told anybody this little bit of information. My team and I…we used to be part of squad of assassins. I **can** defeat you for one simple reason; I don't fear death."

Kisame smirked. "That's good. Neither do I… This should be an interesting fight."

…

Neji was sitting down next to the bed Kenji was laying in as Lee was sitting across the room with Ara and a portable CD Player.

Neji grabbed a blank piece of paper from a clipboard at the end of Kenji's bed and threw it at Lee's head. It hit Lee on the forehead, in between his eyes.

Lee took off his headphones. "What?"

"What're you listening to?" Neji asked, bored.

"'Haunted' by Evanescence. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm bored out of my skull."

Lee shrugged. "I suppose we should be thinking of a way to rescue Misaki. But I know she will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Misaki had that sword with her."

"A sword doesn't automatically make a good fighter."

Lee laughed. "Yes, that is true. But she has fought Kenji with that sword and nearly won, but he cheated to win."

"Kenji wouldn't cheat!"

"They were supposed to have an honest sword fight. Kenji used that Shadow Dragon move and knocked her out."

Neji sighed. "That's not cheating, that's smart-play!"

"THAT IS **CHEATING**!!!" Lee argued.

Neji sighed, defeated. "Fine, he cheated."

Lee laughed. "But, like I said, Misaki will be fine."

…

Misaki blocked Kisame's sword again and threw him back into, nearly through, a nearby wall. Kisame stood back up and scowled at Misaki. He didn't want to believe it, that **he**, Hoshigaki Kisame, was losing to a Leaf Ninja. His Sadahame was actually weaker than the Berserker sword Misaki was using, and that was starting to piss him off.

"What's wrong, fish-stick?" Misaki taunted, holding her sword still perfectly level with the ground.

_Fish-stick?!_ Kisame thought, his eye started twitching.

"You getting angry? Angry that you're **losing**?" Misaki continued taunting him. She wanted a real fight, a fight to the death, like when her and her squad used to be assassins. "Fight me for real!"

"I am!" Kisame shouted back.

Misaki shook her head. "No, you're not! You're holding back, I can tell!"

Kisame smirked. "Alright then, I didn't want to really have to fight you for real… But I guess Itachi will forgive me some time."

"Finally." Misaki sighed, faking relief. In fact, it was fear that overtaking her right now. She had been hoping that Kisame was actually using all of his strength fighting her, knowing that he wasn't scared her.

Kisame teleported behind Misaki and sliced open her right arm, the arm that held Mizu. Misaki hadn't even known he was back there, nor had she sensed his chakra or presence changing locations…until Sadahame was against her skin. Misaki jumped to the other side of the room faster than she thought she could and pressed her back against the wall.

Misaki's arm was bleeding faster than could be helped. She switched arms and used her left arm to wield Mizu with temporarily. _Dammit… I don't know how long I can last. I must losing a lot of blood every __**second**__ because I'm already getting dizzy._

In fact, she was. Every minute Misaki wasted, she would lose at least a pint of blood. She needed to wrap up that fight, and fast.

Kisame ran at her, Misaki ducked at the last humanly possible second. Kisame growled in frustration as only a large portion of Misaki's hair fell to the ground and Misaki herself moved out of the way.

Misaki hair, too short to stay up now, fell out of the ponytail. Her hair had been literally chopped off, it now stopped in the middle of her neck. Misaki's face was getting paler and paler, she was actually hoping for Itachi to step in before it was too late.

For some odd reason, Itachi did step in, stopping Kisame only inches away from his face.

"Itachi?" Kisame was confused.

"I said I was leaving to your **mercy**!" Itachi said, putting extra emphasis on the word "mercy". "That means we still have a hostage!"

Kisame lowered Sadahame and dropped it to the ground. "Fine… Have it your way."

Misaki dropped Mizu and dropped to her knees. Itachi turned around and took off his robe, using it as temporary bandages and a sling.

Itachi picked up Misaki bridal style after wrapping Mizu back up with the medical tape and fastening it to his back. "Kisame, I'll be back for you!"

Kisame shrugged, he knew what that meant. It was either they were going to have sex, or Itachi was going to give him a lecture…and then they were going to have sex.

Itachi poofed away to the Akatsuki headquarters.

…

Kakuzu had just taken off his robe and headband, and was starting to relax in him and Hidan's room, when Itachi suddenly poofed in. He was glad he'd decided to keep on his shirt and pants when he saw that Itachi had Misaki with him.

"Who's the girl?" Kakuzu asked, standing up.

"My hostage. She fought Kisame and he injured her arm. Can you sew it up?" Itachi asked, laying Misaki on Kakuzu's bed.

"Of course I can." Kakuzu sighed and grabbed his sewing materials.

Misaki opened her eyes and looked at Kakuzu. He scared her, but she knew that it was only because he was also a member of the Akatsuki. She could tell, he just had that aura about him.

Misaki looked up at Itachi. "You said…I could trust you. Why the hell…did you leave me…with that fish-stick?"

Itachi looked down at Misaki with those emotionless eyes that still scared her. "You cannot afford to trust, but you cannot afford to not trust."

Misaki didn't understand, Itachi must've sensed this because he continued.

"Besides, this is one way to prove that trust hurts."

Kakuzu sat down next to Misaki and started unwrapping her arm. "This'll only hurt for a little while."

Misaki closed her eyes and started wondering what Itachi could've possibly meant.

…

Ara started crying, waking up after nearly two hours of being the silent baby. Lee stood up and walked over to a table near Kenji's bed, grabbing the bottle Tsunade had set there earlier. When he sat back down, Lee started feeding Ara what was in the bottle.

Neji looked over at Kenji, looking up from his book for only a few moments. "I wonder how Misaki is."

Lee nodded. "Me as well… Hopefully she is okay."

Neji nodded as well. He looked back over at Kenji as his eyes opened. "Kenji!"

Kenji looked over at Neji and sat up, much to his boyfriend's protests. "I'm fine. That was nothing."

Neji sighed. "You got injured pretty badly! A lot of the injuries were internal!"

"Then I've nothing to worry about."

Neji sighed in frustration. He knew Kenji had a tendency to act stronger than necessary, but it still annoyed him to no end.

Kenji looked around, becoming confused and concerned when he didn't see Misaki. "Where's Misaki?"

"In exchange for the life of our daughter, Misaki was taken by Itachi." Lee said sadly.

"Where to?!" Kenji asked, standing up.

"Kenji! Lay down! You shouldn't be up yet!" Neji said, standing in front of Kenji.

"I'll only lay back down if Lady Tsu—" Kenji was cut off by a clipboard flying over Neji's head and landing on his. "Itai!"

"You! Lay back down!" Tsunade shouted. "You have a lot of internal injuries from that damn fight with Itachi!"

"How do you know about that?"

"I asked Lee and Neji how you got so bad. Don't worry about Misaki, I've sent three different divisions of the ANBU out to search for her."

"Those damn moron's couldn't read a map with a clearly marked 'X'!" Kenji argued. Unfortunately, he was telling the truth, he'd tried it once just to see if his theory was right. It was…

Tsunade sighed, she knew about the experiment he'd tried, and even laughed about it. "Regardless, they're excellent trackers."

"We don't need **trackers** out there! We need somebody who can find Misaki and save her from those bastards!!"

"Now the one thing I wasn't told was who kidnapped her. Kenji, I assume you know who it was." Tsunade was calm, maybe too calm for the situation.

But, then again, so was Kenji. "Itachi Uchiha."

Tsunade's aura suddenly changed from calm to pissed off. She hated the Akatsuki, but she hated Itachi even more for hurting a few of her villagers. "Kenji Uchiha-Hatake, you are temporarily released. As soon as you come back, though, you're coming right back to the clinic. No fighting about it!"

Kenji shrugged. He wasn't going to come back to the clinic; he didn't even like being in there in the first place. "Okay, whatever." ("…I'm lying!" {Don't ask.})

…

Misaki opened her eyes; she must've fallen asleep while Kakuzu was sewing up her wound. She sat up; her arm was in a sling. Misaki had no idea where she was, or even who else there could be.

"Hiya!" Someone said who had been sitting next to Misaki.

Misaki screamed and fell off of the bed she'd been sitting on. "Itai…!"

"Oh no! Tobi's sorry." Tobi said, helping Misaki stand back up.

Misaki stood up with Tobi's help and realized he was possibly shorter than Kenji. _Wow… This guy's a shrimp!_ (Who'reyoucallingsoshortthatatelescopethatwastrasmutedbyalchemyintotheworld'sgreatesttelescopecouldn'tevenfind?!?!!!!! {A small part of Edward Elric's longest short rant.})

"Tobi." Tobi randomly said.

"Huh?" Misaki snapped out of her thought.

"Tobi saw the question in your eyes about Tobi's name."

"Oh! Yeah, I figured your name was Tobi when you told me you were sorry. My name's Misaki."

Tobi didn't say anything for a minute but then said, "Tobi wants to introduce you to everyone else!"

"Um, okay." Misaki said, not so sure. She couldn't believe that Tobi was a member of the Akatsuki; he was too upbeat.

"Yaay!!" (Okay, I just got this random thought. A Tobi/OC story! It'd be strange – much stranger than this story – but it'd be so much fun!!! Okay, back to the story now.)

Tobi grabbed Misaki's wrist and almost literally dragged her out of the room shared by him and Deidara. He stopped in the kitchen, where Kakuzu and a blue-haired girl were eating some sort of meal.

"Oh, I see she's up." Kakuzu said, he still didn't have his robe on, so at least he looked human for now.

Tobi nodded. "Yeah. Misaki slept for a while, but Tobi made sure nobody disturbed her. Just like you said to, Kakuzu."

"Very good, Tobi."

"Her name's Misaki?" The girl asked.

Misaki nodded. "Yes, ma'am, Misaki Kurana." She didn't know how old this girl was, but she didn't want to disrespect her either.

The girl sighed. "Call me Konan. If Itachi starts wearing sunglasses, he's temporarily blind."

"What?"

"That's been happening a lot lately." Konan turned to Tobi. "Tell me or Pein if Itachi breaks something again."

Tobi nodded. Konan poofed away.

Kakuzu stood up and threw the rest of him and Konan's meal's in the trash. "I'm Kakuzu, and I'm going to go take a nap. Kisame is watching T.V., I have no idea where Deidara went, and Zetsu is somewhere."

"What about Itachi?" Tobi asked.

"I think he's asleep right now." Kakuzu left the kitchen and walked back to his room.

Tobi walked into the living room area with Misaki following. "Kisame, this is Misaki."

Kisame looked over at Misaki and shrugged. "You've nothing to worry about, girl, I have orders from my koibito to not hurt you."

Misaki's eye twitched a little. _Are these people insane or something?_

"Kisame knows Misaki?" Tobi asked.

Kisame nodded.

Misaki nodded as well. "He hurt my arm. Anyway, I'm going to watch T.V. with Kisame. Can you introduce me to everyone later?"

Tobi nodded and walked up a set of stairs to his room.

Misaki sat down next to Kisame and changed the channel; Kisame didn't complain, he wasn't even really watching what had been on anyway.

"_On today's show we will be teaching how to perfectly fillet fish."_ The chef on the show said. _"First you skin it, like so. Then you cut it open and tear out all of the intestine's, then you season it and fillet it."_

Kisame was twitching and giving the T.V. a death glare. Misaki nodded, seeming to enjoy the cooking show.

"I like fish." Misaki said, smiling. "What about you, fish-stick?"

Kisame continued twitching even as a giant walking plant in an Akatsuki robe came up behind him.

Misaki looked back and almost screamed again, he was more creepy looking than Kisame.

"Zetsu." Zetsu only said before picking up Kisame and walking into the kitchen.

Misaki followed the two, wanting to see what was going to happen. Zetsu placed Kisame on a pan on the gas stove.

"Itachi!" Zetsu yelled.

Itachi walked in, having trouble walking. He had sunglasses on.

_Temporarily blind?_ Misaki asked herself.

"Is that Sasuke?!" Zetsu yelled.

Itachi did the fireball jutsu and turned around, walking out of the room. Misaki, now officially creeped out by what was going to happen next, left the room. She sat back down on the couch next to Deidara.

"My name's Deidara, hmm." Deidara said, shrugging.

"I didn't ask." Misaki said, she hated people who jumped to conclusions.

"You were going to. I'm changing the channel, the cooking show is over, hmm." Deidara said, turning on the anime _Bleach_.

"_For the pride of the Quincy's, I will avenge my Sensei!"_

Suddenly, the T.V. burst into flame. Misaki and Deidara's eyes grew wide as the still temporarily blinded Itachi walked into the room.

"Ha! I got you, Sasuke!" Itachi said, stopping just in front of the pile of ash that **was** the T.V.

"Itachi! What the hell?!" Deidara shouted at him. "You just destroyed the T.V., hmm!"

Misaki's eyes were still wide and her mouth had dropped to the ground at this point. _Oh Kami! These people __**are**__ insane!!_

"It seems that I didn't get you!" Itachi said, facing Deidara. "But you cannot win… You lack…hatred!"

Deidara stood up and smacked Itachi on the back of the head. "You baka!!! That's the fifth T.V. this month, hmm!!" (Betrayal kills…the T.V.)

Misaki stood up and slowly walked over to the front door, quickly escaping the insane asylum as Deidara was yelling at Itachi. As she ran away from the base, having no idea where she was heading, somebody walked up behind her.

"Are you going somewhere, Misaki?" Tobi asked, causing Misaki to turn around.

Misaki sighed. "Yes, Tobi. I'm going back to the Leaf Village. Even though I have no idea where I'm going, but please just don't tell the other Akatsuki members."

"Tobi is going to the Leaf Village too." Tobi said, skipping up to Misaki. "Tobi will show Misaki the way."

"R-Really?" Misaki was in shock, even though Tobi was different from the other Akatsuki members. "Thanks… Oh no!"

"What?"

"I forgot my sword!"

"What kind of sword?"

"A Berserker sword."

Tobi poofed away, back to the Akatsuki base, and then poofed back with Mizu in his hands a few seconds later. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Misaki said, taking Mizu and fastening it to her back. "Thanks Tobi. Now, which way are we going?"

Tobi pointed in the direction Misaki had been running. "Misaki was going in the correct direction."

Misaki smiled. "That's good. I would've felt like an idiot had I not been."

Tobi and Misaki continued running in the same direction for about three hours, until they felt a very strong presence and chakra. Misaki and Tobi hid in two separate trees and waited until the person's chakra was close enough. Misaki drew Mizu off of her back and launched herself out of the tree, activating a water attack as the person she was attacking sent a shadow flying at her.

The two looked at each other as their attacks collided, their immediate reactions were: "Misaki?!" "Kenji?!"

The area around them exploded. The combination of the Shadow Dragon and the Exploding Hurricane caused everything within a two-mile radius to explode.

Misaki and Kenji stood in the middle of a giant crater they created and simultaneously said, "Oops."

Tobi ran into the crater. "Is Misaki okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Misaki shouted back. _Once the shell shock goes away, I'll be better._

Neji and Lee ran down into the crater as well. "Are you two okay?!"

"Yeah!" Kenji shouted back at the two who had come with him.

"That was cool, Misaki. Tobi wants to know how to make things go 'boom' too!" Tobi said with his usual optimism.

"Hold on!" Misaki grabbed Kenji's shirt and Tobi's robe and made them stand next to each other. "Wow! Kenji's taller, still short though."

"WHO'REYOUCALLINGAPINT-SIZEDBEATSPROUTMIDGET?!?!" Kenji shouted.

"I didn't say that! I only wanted to see if you or Tobi was taller."

"And after all the trouble I went to save you, you're just fine." Kenji then saw the sling. "Well, I take that back. What happened?"

"I fought Kisame and lost."

Kenji shrugged and looked at Tobi. "A member of the Akatsuki?!"

Tobi shook his head. "Nope." He walked off, back in the direction he came.

"Tobi, where're you going?" Misaki shouted after him.

"Tobi will see all of you again soon." Tobi said, continuing to walk away.

Misaki looked over at Lee and ran over to him, giving him a hug. "I'm fine… The Akatsuki are **crazy**!"

"Yeah, they are." Kenji said, nodding.

"Define 'crazy'." Neji said.

"They all belong in a nut house!" Misaki said truthfully.

Lee and Neji exchanged a confused glance but shook it off after a moment or two. Lee put one arm around Misaki's shoulders as the four started walking back to the village.

Next Time;

A Warning Of An Unexpected Event:

Dammit, don't you even think about dying on me!


	26. A Warning of an Unexpected Event

Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, Will end?

_It is different things to different people._

_Can the reality be that which is hidden?_

_The reason is mere existence._

Still, memories can be believed.

_Be not afraid,_

_Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories._

_By and by, your fleeting rest will be over…_

_And everything will begin…_

~Kingdom Hearts 2

…

Team Gai walked into Tsunade's office with five minutes to spare. Tsunade had told Team's Gai and Kakashi to meet in her office at noon that day…but… Team Kakashi had said they'd be early this time, but with what's happened in the past few days since Ara's rescue, there wasn't any possible way.

A day after their return to Konoha, Tobi walked into the clinic room that Kenji had been forced to stay in and revealed himself to be Obito Uchiha. Everybody in the room was in a state of shock, Kakashi almost had a breakdown, and Misaki couldn't believe there were two of them. For the past two days, if she saw Kenji and Obito talking, she'd shudder and say something along the lines of: "There's two of them… Why does there have to be two of them?"

Kenji had been released from the clinic yesterday, but he was completely and totally fine… So, they couldn't use that as an excuse.

"They're late." Tsunade sighed as she looked at the clock. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Neji shook his head. "Kenji said they'd be on time today!"

"Well, you know how that happens. You have to expect them about five minutes **after** the actual set time." Misaki said, yawning.

Lee just nodded in agreement. He really hadn't been saying much lately, even to Misaki, and that worried everyone.

Team Kakashi poofed into the room at that moment.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Sorry we're late, but—"

"We got lost on the road of life." Kenji said, nodding.

Naruto nodded, resisting the urge to laugh. Sakura just sighed.

"Got lost on the road of life?" Tsunade and Misaki both asked.

Kenji nodded again. "Yep!"

Kakashi shook his head; he was rubbing off too much on his adopted son.

Tsunade sighed, "Whatever. I wouldn't normally call two squads together to take a mission, but even for **just** your squad, Kakashi, this one would be hard."

This interested the teenagers. "What is it?"

"An S-Ranked mission in the Land of Wind." Tsunade said calmly. "You have to locate and kill a missing ninja from Sunagakure."

"If he's not from here, why are we taking the mission?" Neji asked, confused.

"Because he has a following. They didn't realize he was missing until a few weeks ago."

"He'd have to been gone for a long time to already have a following." Misaki said.

Tsunade nodded. "He's threatening the existence of Sunagakure, and not even Gaara could take this guy on and hope to win. That's where you eight come in."

Gai smiled. "It's time prove the power of youth!!" (I couldn't resist.)

"Yes, Gai-Sensei!" Lee finally said.

Misaki, ignoring her eccentric Sensei and fiancé, looked back over at Tsunade. "If Gaara can't even hope to defeat him, why send us?"

"You eight are the strongest Shinobi in the village. I would also be sending Shinobu with you, but she lives with Gaara in Sunagakure. Plus, she's helping with the defenses there." Tsunade said, still completely calm.

"We're the strongest?"

Tsunade nodded. "I suggest you get going."

"Do we know where we're even looking for this guy?" Kenji asked.

"Stop at Sunagakure as soon as you reach the Land of Wind. Either Gaara or Shinobu tell you all the details."

The eight Shinobi nodded and left Hokage Tower.

"Um, Kenji, Obito doesn't mind baby-sitting does he?" Misaki asked, walking beside Kenji.

"I told you last night, he doesn't mind." Kenji sighed.

"Okay, I just don't want to be a burden."

Kenji sighed again and shook his head. "You're a mother first, I understand that…but you're also a Shinobi, you're duty is to your village and comrades."

Misaki smiled and nodded before smacking him on the back of the head.

"What was **that** for?!" Kenji yelled.

"Um… Reflex?"

Kenji sighed as Misaki walked with her own team again and the Western gate came into sight.

…

(Okay, I don't know how to write them walking from Konoha to Suna, so they poofed there.)

…

Misaki and Kenji looked up as the group "poof smoke" rose into the air.

"They're gonna think something exploded." Misaki said calmly.

"I could **make** something explode." Kenji said, also calm.

"No, not right now."

Shinobu looked over the edge of the Eastern gate when the smoke disappeared. "Hey there!!"

"Hey Shinobu!" Misaki said, waving up at her. "Can you open the gate?"

"Yeah!" Shinobu disappeared for a minute before the eight saw her again in the open gate.

"Shinobu!" Misaki said as Shinobu gave her friend a hug.

Shinobu let go of Misaki and looked around. "Where's Ara?"

"Can't bring her on a mission." Misaki said, shaking her head.

"Oh! You're the eight Lady Tsunade was sending?"

Kakashi and Gai nodded.

Shinobu nodded as well. "Follow me then, Gaara will tell you where to look and what to expect." She said, leading them inside Suna and to Kazekage Mansion.

The eight Shinobi followed Shinobu to Kazekage Mansion and into the meeting room where Gaara was behind a stack of paperwork.

"Gaara…!" Shinobu chimed, running over to Gaara's desk.

Gaara looked up at his girlfriend. "How're the defenses?"

"The ANBU here aren't the best, but they're doing good. The defenses will hold long enough to evacuate the village if he attacks."

Gaara nodded once. "Good job, baby." He said, giving Shinobu a quick kiss.

Shinobu blushed lightly. "Also, the eight Shinobi Lady Tsunade was sending, they're here."

Gaara stood up so he could see on the other side of the paperwork and lightly blushed when he realized who exactly was standing there. "Um…" He cleared his throat. "I suppose you're here right now to know the problem's location."

Kakashi nodded. "We'll take care of the problem as soon as you give us the location."

"Why is this an S-Ranked mission anyway?" Misaki asked, confused. "It's a hit. It shouldn't be S-Ranked."

"This guy has killed five of our strongest ANBU. And one of yours." Gaara said, shaking his head.

The six teenagers nodded. Kenji was the only one not shaking on the inside with fear. No matter how weak the village's collective ANBU were, five shouldn't have been killed, and one of Konoha's ANBU as well.

Gaara walked out from behind his desk. Shinobu pecked Gaara on the cheek before running back out to help the ANBU with the defenses.

"You'll find him on the sea border to the west." Gaara said. "He's taken six lives, be careful… Especially you six; Kenji, Naruto, Sakura, Misaki, Lee, and Neji."

The eight Leaf Shinobi nodded and left Kazekage Mansion.

Shinobu just happened to be at the Western gate at that time and jumped down from the top of the wall to speak with them. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah, sorry we can't stay and talk." Misaki said.

Shinobu shrugged. "I wouldn't be able to talk much anyway, I'm going to be yelling at the ANBU here all day."

Misaki nodded. "Can you have them open the gate?"

Shinobu nodded as well. "Open the gate!!" She shouted to two ANBU.

They opened the Western gate and the eight Shinobi left Sunagakure without another word. They ran for about an hour before poofing to the sea border of the Land of Wind instead.

…

Waves crashed against the shoreline of the beach. The eight Shinobi understood why Tsunade had sent them after all. The abundance of water would give them the advantage since they had Misaki with them.

"Keep on your guard." Kakashi said to the six teenagers. "This isn't just a trip to the beach."

"Might as well be." Misaki said, laughing. "S-Ranked mission, my ass! This'll be **too** easy!"

Kenji drew Elah and Ra. "They're here."

Just as Kenji finished his sentence, eight ninja appeared in front of them.

"Easy, you say." The one that faced Misaki laughed. "You only wish."

Misaki smirked and formed her hands into a seal. "Water Control: Water Missile."

A column of water rose from the sea and took out four of the eight enemy ninja standing in front of them.

The other four ninja had dodged the attack with practiced ease. One of them even laughed.

"A water master, err…water **mistress**… This should be an interesting fight." He said, laughing.

"Did he just call me a water mistress?" Misaki asked, insulted.

"I think so." Kenji said, nodding.

Misaki became pissed off immediately and formed her hands into another seal. "Water Control: Water Dragon!" She jumped onto the top of her water dragon, glaring down at the enemy ninja. "I am no mistress!!! It's my Keke-Genki!"

The same ninja that had said something before smirked. "Uriyu, take the water girl and the boy with the swords. Reiji, take the bushy brow guy and the blonde. Hane, take the white-eyes boy and the pink haired bitch. I'll take care of the Jonnin."

"Yes sir!" Was the response from the other ninja.

The one named Uriyu stood in front of the water dragon and Kenji with no fear at all. "This can't be a fair fight?" He sounded annoyed at the water dragon.

Misaki sighed and deactivated the water dragon; she had Mizu with her anyway. Misaki drew Mizu off of her back. "Doesn't matter to me."

Kenji nodded. "Me neither."

Uriyu shrugged and did something close to the body flicker to teleport behind Misaki and Kenji. He almost hit them both on their lower backs, but was blocked by Elah, Ra, and Mizu at the same time.

"What the hell's that?" Kenji and Misaki both asked. "A real fight, come on!"

Uriyu shrugged again and actually did the body flicker move, and tried hacking Misaki's right arm off. Kenji had grabbed Misaki's other arm at the last second though and pulled her out of the way.

Misaki was now thanking Kami that she was a fast healer and she could use her right arm. "Thanks Kenji."

Kenji nodded as they both blocked another one of Uriyu's attacks. "Never abandon your comrades."

"Of course." Misaki said as she attacked Uriyu.

Uriyu blocked Misaki's sword and punched her in the chest, sending her flying into the sea. He faced Kenji, who seemed completely fine. "You next."

"No, you next." Kenji said, looking over towards where Misaki had landed.

"What're you talking about?" As soon as those words left Uriyu's lips, Misaki jumped out of the sea.

Mizu had become the water sword Misaki had used against Kenji it seemed a lifetime ago. She brought it down and, since Uriyu dodged as best as he could, chopped off Uriyu's arm. Uriyu dropped the weapon he had in his other hand and held the bleeding stump that was left of his arm.

Unfortunately, the attack had taken more chakra than Misaki remembered and she dropped to her knees. Mizu became the normal Berserker sword it usually was.

Kenji ran over to Misaki. "You gonna be okay?"

Misaki shook her head. "That took almost all of my chakra. I forgot about that slight drawback."

"Shit!" Kenji looked over at Uriyu, who had his wound bandaged at this point.

Suddenly there was an explosion, Kenji protected Misaki from it and thrust both Elah and Ra into the sand to brace himself as everyone else was thrown into the sea. The shock from the blast caused both Misaki and Kenji to pass out.

"Sir, prisoners?" Uriyu asked his boss.

The guy who'd given out orders earlier smirked. "Yeah, just this once. We haven't tortured anyone in a long time."

…

Misaki opened her eyes and found herself lying in another bed, not sure where she was. She sat up and saw Kenji lying in a bed across the room. Only a moment later, Kenji woke up as well.

"Where are we?" Kenji asked, yawning and stretching.

Misaki shrugged. "Beats me." She realized then that neither had their swords. "Um, Kenji, where's your swords?"

Kenji shrugged. "Don't have to worry about Elah and Ra, no one can pick them up."

"But I can't find Mizu!" Misaki said, standing up. As she stood up, she got a blast of electricity sent right through her body. She was thrown into the wall next to the bed and landed on her knees on the bed. "Itai…!"

"What the hell?" Kenji was confused, but didn't try standing anyway.

The guy from earlier, their captor, walked into the room. "Bout time you woke up. What good are hostages that are knocked out?"

"Are you the missing nin from Sunagakure?" Misaki went ahead and asked.

Kenji shook his head and sighed. _That's too subtle…_

The man smirked. "Yes, I am. Mizukake Yasei."

"See, Kenji, I knew we'd find him sooner or later." Misaki said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I didn't even say that we wouldn't!" Kenji argued.

Misaki shrugged and looked at Mizukake. "Where's my sword?"

"Don't worry, your sword's in safe keeping." Mizukake said calmly. "Too bad I can't say the same for you two."

Kenji scoffed and stood up; the electric shock didn't even faze him. "I'd like to see you try!"

"How the hell did you not get thrown back?" Mizukake seemed to be in shock. Apparently nobody else had been able to do that.

Even Misaki hadn't been expecting that, she had no idea that Kenji would've been immune to that. _What's he thinking?_

Kenji ran at Mizukake and punched him in the stomach, only to break his hand. He stepped back, trying to figure out what he hit.

Mizukake removed the robe he had on to reveal the chakra armor from the Land of Snow. "It's good to have allies in far off places."

Kenji tried attacking Mizukake again, but senbon, kunai knives, and shuriken flew out of the walls and at him. A senbon hit him in the neck in a vital area. Kenji simply pulled it out, only to have it replaced with a kunai knife. Kenji couldn't move after the kunai knife implanted itself in his neck. Another one implanted itself in his side, five shuriken hit his left arm, three senbon and a kunai knife implanted themselves in his right arm, and the rest of the senbon implanted themselves into his legs.

Mizukake walked up to Kenji and kneed him in the stomach, then threw him against a wall near the door.

"Kenji!" Misaki stood up again, but got shocked once again.

Kenji tried to keep his eyes open, and even tried standing back up, but fell back to the ground and passed out. Mizukake smirked and called in the girl named Hane from before.

"Get the weapons out of the boy and throw them both into a prison cell in the basement." Mizukake said quickly.

"Yes sir." Hane replied quickly and did as she was told.

…

Misaki and Kenji were thrown into the empty prison cell. When Misaki heard the door lock, she ran over to Kenji. He was bleeding pretty badly from his wounds, and that worried Misaki a lot. She looked for a pulse; she found one, but it wasn't very strong.

Misaki quickly started tearing off parts of her shirt and pants to use for bandages, seeing as she didn't have any actual bandages. By the time she was finished bandaging Kenji's wounds, her shirt had been reduced to a belly shirt and her capris had become short shorts.

She searched for a pulse again, his pulse was getting weaker. She preformed CPR on him and searched for a pulse again; it had helped, but only enough to where he would be on the verge of death for a few hours.

"Why'd you have to resist?" Misaki asked her half dead friend. She noticed his broken hand and took the ribbon she now used to keep her hair out of her eyes and wrapped Kenji's hand with it. "It's not much, I know, but it'll serve as a temporary brace."

Misaki took her headband off of her leg and wrapped his hand with that also. "That might help a little more…" She wanted to cry, she didn't want to see him die. "Dammit, don't you even **think** about dying on me! I can't… I can't just watch you die!! I don't want you to die…"

Misaki knew that if Kenji could hear what she was saying, he would be confused. He would've had right to be, she was telling the man that she wanted dead only a year ago that she **didn't** want him to die.

She suddenly felt tears running down her face. "You can't die… I can't live without you here." She covered her mouth when she heard herself say that, she couldn't believe what she had said. Then again, Misaki knew she was speaking the truth; her heart was being crushed with each passing minute that Kenji lay there dying.

Misaki searched for a pulse again, it was getting stronger, but it wasn't strong enough. She started sobbing and shouting that he couldn't die, that she couldn't live without him… Misaki had no idea why she was acting this way, she knew that if Lee were dying she'd be sad, but wouldn't react like this.

Only a minute later, the prison cell door opened up again. Two more of Mizukake's henchmen walked in the room.

"The boss wants him dead." The tall one said, pointing at Kenji.

Misaki stood in front of Kenji, blocking the two ninja from him. "You won't get near him!!"

The smaller one sighed, "Can we just kill her instead? The boy's gonna die anyway."

The taller one shrugged. "What the hell…" He raised the stone club in his hand above his head and brought it down on Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki felt her shoulder break, the smaller one punched Misaki in the stomach as hard as he could. He punched almost as hard as Kenji did, so it caused her to cough up blood. She raised her head once she was past the pain of the punch and got hit by the stone club in the chest. Misaki was thrown back into the far wall, and she couldn't breathe because of where he'd hit her. The smaller one kicked Misaki in the back as hard as he could and almost broke her back.

She landed next to Kenji, barely breathing. The two ninja left laughing, they shut and locked the door behind them.

Misaki looked at Kenji's face with tears running down her face. _Kenji…_ She closed her eyes as the darkness consumed her.

To be continued…

Strength Takes Time:

People say that love takes strength, then strength must take time.


End file.
